Brand New Me
by Demonyca
Summary: It's been seven years since Elena set foot in Mystic Falls and now she's on her way back. She's finally got her life under control and she knows what she wants. And she's going to make sure she gets it. WARNING: Smut, Lemons, Etc. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea that came to me the other day and has been screaming to be written. The initial plan is for it to be nothing more than some pure SMUT, inspired by some of my fave authors on here, because we all need our dose of nekkid Damon on a regular basis. However, I might be tempted to turn it into something more if people like it.**

**A/N2: I don't own anything, which is why I want to cry. LOL**

**A/N3: This is set in the future because I still think that at 17 or 18, Elena is a bit too young to be able to handle Damon properly so I came up with this idea. Hope you all like. Oh and reviews are good for my soul so if I know what you think about it then the inspiration will flow more easily and I'll be able to update faster :D…**

* * *

><p>Elena changed gears, pressing the accelerator down, pushing her SUV to breakneck speed down the roads leading to Mystic Falls. She had the stereo turned up almost to the max, with ACDC's Highway to Hell blaring out. God, she loved this feeling. Driving at high speeds to classic rock. How she had changed.

She thought back to the events of seven years ago, when she had been so innocent. Only 18 and so in love with Stefan that she couldn't see the forest for the trees. She sighed. How things had changed. Even if she was still on the hit list and Klaus was still looking for her, she no longer cowered in Stefan's shadow. She had learned to take care of herself. While she might not have the speed or strength of a vampire… _yet_, she amended, she was still a force to be reckoned with.

After searching for Stefan for six months and finally getting him away from Klaus, she had come to a decision. She needed to get away from everything. The death of her birth parents and Jenna being turned had only added to her need to get away. She needed to get her life under control. She realized she couldn't live the rest of her life in the shadows, hiding behind Stefan or Damon every time some deranged vampire decided to come after her. They wouldn't always be there and she couldn't live like a bird in a cage anymore.

So, she had talked to Stefan and, after a lot of convincing and eventually threatening to leave him for good, she had left for college. On her own. Only she hadn't gone to a college close by, knowing she wouldn't have a chance to get away from the Salvatore brothers if she was too close. So, she had gone to England. She had been lucky that her grades had been good enough to get her a scholarship to Oxford and that's where she had been for the past seven years.

Only Jeremy and Aunt Jenna had known where she was and even though she had known Stefan could have compelled them to tell him where she was, she knew he would respect her wishes to stay away. However, just being at Oxford didn't mean that she had also cut all ties to the supernatural world. Hell, her best friend was a vampire, so it was a bit difficult to do. And Caroline visited her often. In fact, they had been living together for the past few years, while Elena finished her master's degree.

She had also made some great friends while at Oxford and, among them, was another vampire. In fact, he was actually an Original, though not related to Klaus. It seems they hadn't known the whole story all those years ago. Apparently, Klaus' family weren't the only Originals.

Adam had initially wanted more than just friendship, especially when he discovered she knew what he was and accepted him without a qualm. But she just couldn't do it. She really wasn't interested in getting romantically involved with another vampire, especially when feelings of guilt assailed her every time she thought of Stefan. So, they had become great friends and it had been the best move of her life.

He took her under his wing and taught her. He taught her how to defend herself. He would train with her until she would collapse from exhaustion, until her knuckles were scraped raw, until she was good enough to take him on. Even though she could never hope to compare with their strength and speed, Adam had taught her to use everything she had in her arsenal, including her looks, to surprise them and get the job done.

Adam had given her so much more than the ability to defend herself. He had given her self-confidence and faith in herself. She was no longer the naïve girl who waited for her knight in shining armor to come and rescue her. And it had bled into other areas of her life. When she wanted something, she took it. And that's why she was going back to Mystic Falls. She was going to finally take something she had wanted for a very long time but had been too afraid to admit it to herself. Those days were gone.

She saw the sign welcoming her to Mystic Falls and her heart began to pound. She was going to finally see him again, after all these years.

* * *

><p>Elena parked in front of her Aunt's house and took a deep breath. She was home and it felt good. She swung the door open and swung one booted foot out just as someone pulled open the door to the house and squealed her name.<p>

"Elena!" she heard her Aunt Jenna shout as she ran towards her. She started to laugh as Jenna enfolded her in a hug, squeezing so hard she thought her ribs would break.

"Aunt Jenna, it's so good to see you," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"Cut the aunt crap. It makes me feel old," the other woman mumbled as she held her. "I've missed you so much."

"Well, I'm home now," Elena said with a smile. Jenna took a step back and looked her over.

"Yes you are. You seem so different," Jenna said as she inspected her niece, who was wearing a pair of low slung boot cut jeans over biker boots and a tank top with "Live Free or Die" emblazoned across the front. She didn't seem as fragile as the old Elena, Jenna thought to herself. She didn't know whether it was the fact that her body had filled out a little more and her body seemed to have more muscle tone, or whether it was the confidence she exuded, but Elena was definitely different. The time away had done her good.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Elena teased.

"Oh, definitely good," Jenna was quick to reassure her. "Come on, everyone's dying to see you!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Hang on, let me get my stuff," Elena said as she grabbed her leather jacket off the back seat and shrugged it on.

"I'm definitely liking the new look," Jenna said with a smile. "Don't worry, there's enough men in there to do the heavy lifting."

"Nah, it's ok," Elena said, popping the back door of her SUV open. She grabbed her bags, slinging one over her shoulder.

She followed Jenna up to the porch and saw her brother standing just inside the doorway, a grin on his face.

"Elena!" he shouted and enfolded her in a hug.

"Damn, Jer, you've filled out," she said with a laugh as she drew back and studied her brother. He had definitely become a man, his lanky frame having filled out. "You been working out, or what?"

"Look who's talking," her brother answered, looking her over.

"Touche," she replied with a smirk.

"Jer, grab Elena's bags and take them up to her room," Jenna said to Jeremy and then turned to her niece. "Everyone's dying to see you but if you want to freshen up first, they can all wait."

"It's ok Jenna, I've really missed everyone and I can't wait to see them," Elena said with a smile thinking of Alaric, Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers. Well, one brother more than the other, but she had time.

She shrugged her jacket off and walked towards the kitchen, where Jenna and everyone else was waiting for her. Apparently even Matt and Tyler had come to welcome her back.

As she walked into the kitchen she heard another squeal, this time from Bonnie who lunged for her. "Elena! I can't believe you're back. You look amazing. Girl, how could you stay away for so long? Are you back for good?" Bonnie wouldn't stop talking and Elena laughed, putting her hands up after extricating herself from her friend's hug.

"Whoa, Bonnie! Slow down. I missed you, too," she said with a wink as the other girl blushed.

"Hello, Elena," said a grave voice that belonged to Stefan. His eyes lit up at seeing her and he enfolded her in another hug. Damn, she was going to end up dying from suffocation. "It's so good to see you," he whispered to her as he held her tightly. "God, I've missed you so damn much."

She smiled, "I missed you too, Stefan." When he stepped back to kiss her, she turned her head slightly so he missed her lips and ended up kissing her on the cheek. Luckily, it seemed he hadn't noticed the move and she covered it up by greeting the others in the room. Unfortunately, the one she was interested most didn't seem to be there. Where was Damon?

"Elena," said a voice from behind her and she swung around to see him leaning on the doorframe, holding a glass of amber liquid, his characteristic smirk gracing his features. She answered with a smirk of her own. "Damon."

Damn, it was so good to see him. And he looked just as edible as ever. Down, Elena, she chastised herself. She would do well to remember that all the vampires in the room could easily pick up the fact that her heart had skipped a beat at seeing him. She first needed to sort things out with Stefan.

* * *

><p>Damon had been watching her from the moment she had pulled up in front of the house. Fuck, he had missed her so much. And she looked bloody amazing. His heart would have jumped out of his chest, had it still been beating, when he saw her. He had been hit with a sudden wave of lust that was so powerful he nearly cracked his glass so he had taken a moment to compose himself before greeting her. He didn't need everyone seeing the hard on he was sporting.<p>

But then he had walked in the kitchen and seen her in Stefan's arms, whispering to each other and his heart had sank. He didn't know why. After all, he and Elena had never had anything other than friendship. But a small part of him had hoped that she had come back for him not for his brother. What a dick he had been. He never learned his lesson and now, here he was, watching as the love of his life was whispering sweet nothings to another man. His brother, no less.

He steeled himself, pushing back all his emotions into that deep, dark place that had allowed him to survive for so long.

"Damon." She had replied. That was all she could say to him? After all these years? But then she sauntered over to him and he nearly fell over. She had definitely changed. This was no longer a girl but a woman. A woman who exuded confidence and he had never seen anything so sexy in his long, long life. Suddenly, the doorframe was the only thing that was holding him up, though he would never admit it.

When she stood in front of, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't I get a hug?" she asked, almost sweetly. He almost groaned at her words and slipped his arms around her. He wanted to yank her into his arms and never let her go but he had to control himself. Stefan was there and even though their relationship was still rocky, he didn't really want to stake his brother if he attacked him accusing him of all sorts of crap later on. His control almost snapped when she pulled herself against him tightly, her breasts crushed against his chest, her muscles rippling under her skin.

Christ, he was so in love with her that he was reading more into their hug than was really there. He was a fucking masochist.

* * *

><p>God, he felt so good, Elena thought to herself. It was all she could do not to throw herself at him and kiss him senseless. If it was possible, Damon was even hotter than she remembered him. It should be fucking illegal for anyone to be that damn hot. She heard someone clear their throat and realized it was Stefan. She reluctantly pulled out of Damon's arms and sat down on a chair as she was bombarded with questions about what she had been doing all this time.<p>

Stefan took the seat next to hers and took her hand in his. She was tempted to pull away but she didn't want to hurt Stefan. She needed to talk to him and explain that they wouldn't be picking up where they had left off. She still loved him but not the way he wanted her to. She had changed so much and had finally admitted to herself that Stefan was wrong for her and she was wrong for him. At least, the woman she was today was definitely not what Stefan needed.

He needed a girl to protect and coddle and she might have been innocent and weak seven years ago but too much had changed. Where Stefan had always protected her, Damon had been the one to always push her. Even though he used to drive her insane, in hindsight she realized that he didn't see her as a porcelain doll that needed to be kept in a glass cabinet, safe from the world. He had always accepted her as she was and she really hoped that he still cared or at least still wanted her. She could work with that.

After a few hours, she turned to Stefan. "Can we talk?" she asked, with a small smile. Even if it was her first night back, she really didn't want him living under the delusion that they would be getting back together. She cared about him and didn't want to lead him on. It might hurt him later, when he realized who she had really chosen, but she refused to live the rest of her life with someone who didn't make her heart and body sizzle. Adam had taught her that and helped her figure out what she really wanted. And a life in a lukewarm relationship that was based on guilt was definitely not it.

"Of course. Upstairs?" he asked. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't stay and watch them sneak off to make up for lost time. If he heard their moans he was liable to rip his little brother's head off. He had to get out of there now.<p>

"I'm heading out," he said curtly.

"So soon," Jenna asked. She had grown fond of Damon, even though the man still had serious issues. But she had started to really like his sense of humor, no matter how morbid it was, and she knew he had a sweet side, even though he did his damndest to hide it. Plus, she had a seriously new perspective of what he had to deal with as a vampire. Birds of a feather and all that crap.

"Yeah, I want to check up on some leads regarding Klaus' whereabouts and I'm feeling a bit hungry as well. I thought I'd go gourmet, in celebration of Elena's return," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Damon," Elena said in a warning tone. The last thing she wanted was Damon going back to his old ways and having the council up in arms so soon. She wanted to sort out her personal life first. Then she'd deal with Klaus and everything else.

"Elena," Damon replied sarcastically.

"No dead bodies or I'll stake you myself," she retorted with a cocked eyebrow, a warning gleam in her eyes. Damon laughed. He didn't know whether to be angry that she thought so little of him or be turned on by her threat. Little Elena had definitely grown up. He decided to cover it up with his usual snarkiness. Nothing like falling back into old habits.

"Stake me? You'd be dead before you even found a piece of wood," he responded, softening his threat with a wink. Surprisingly, instead of the glare he was expecting, Elena laughed. Damn, when had her laugh become so sexy. It was husky and had him thinking of what sounds she'd make when she orgasmed. He was almost tempted to hang around to sate his curiosity but he wasn't that much of a masochist. A little voice in his head laughed at him.

"Try me," she said, the challenge clear in her eyes and his temperature ratcheted up a few more degrees.

"Down children," he heard Alaric say and Elena turned back to Stefan, throwing him a good-bye over her shoulder. He had been well and truly dismissed and he didn't fucking like it. He was out of there before anyone realized what had happened.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Stefan," Elena said, as she looked at her ex-boyfriend's fallen face. To be honest, a part of her was starting to get slightly irritated. Had he always been this broody and depressing? A little voice answered with an affirmative in her head. You just didn't want to see it.<p>

"But why, Elena?" he whispered.

"Stefan, I've changed. I'm not a 17 year old girl any more. And I'm not what you need."

"But I love you!" he exclaimed.

"No Stefan, you love who you think I am but I'm not that person. I never was. I'm not perfect and I'm certainly not what you need," she responded. She was trying to save him more heartache but she was a few seconds away from telling him that she simply didn't have the patience to deal with him. She didn't want a man who treated her as if she was going to break at any second or as if she was a naïve little twit, which Stefan often did, even if he didn't realize it. She no longer wanted to live in a cocoon, safe, but hiding from life at the same time. She wanted passion and excitement, and Stefan was not the one who could give her that.

"Let's talk about this another time. I mean, you just got back. Let me change your mind," he tried.

"Stefan, I've been thinking about this for a long time and you aren't going to change my mind. I still care deeply about you but…"

"See," he exclaimed, grasping at straws.

"Only as a friend," she continued, ignoring his outburst.

"So, that's it then," he asked, dejectedly.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry," she said with a sigh. He nodded and disappeared. She had certainly made the right decision. A part of her had thought he might fight for her but he had given up so quickly she was now convinced she had made the right decision, even if Damon hadn't been in the picture.

She sighed and went downstairs to talk to Jenna. A little girl talk was just what she needed. Then, tomorrow, she could start her new life. Hopefully, with Damon in it as much more than just a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena, Caroline, you guys ready?" Jenna asked, opening the door. Caroline had gotten in the day before and now they were getting ready to go to the party that Jenna had organized at the Grill to celebrate their return.

"Ouch," Elena squealed as she tripped over her bags, as she rushed around the room putting the finishing touches on her outfit. Her close encounter with the floor was halted in moments as Caroline caught her. "Damn, I knew there was a good reason I love hanging out with vampires," Elena said with a smirk. "Thanks Care," she said with a smile at her closest friend.

Jenna chuckled, "Come on you two or we'll never get there."

"We're almost done," Caroline said with a smile. She was happy to be back in Mystic Falls and there was nothing she enjoyed more than partying with Elena. The stuff they had gotten up to in Oxford would probably turn Jenna's hair white. Well, if a vampire's hair could go white, of course. A part of her still felt like a teenager, worried about what everyone would think but she quickly reminded herself that things were different now. If the people of Mystic Falls didn't like it, then they could jump off a cliff for all she cared.

"So, are we starting operation DDC tonight," Caroline asked, her bubbly self still present as always but with an underlying sensuality and confidence that had been lacking before. Time away from her mother had done her good. And both Elena and Adam had helped her more than they would ever know.

"DDC?" Elena asked, cocking an eyebrow as pulled her hair up into a pony tail on top of her head.

"Drive Damon Crazy," she answered with a grin.

"You bet your ass," Elena answered, a wicked smile curling her lips.

"So, what's the plan?" Care enquired. They had talked about it before but Elena hadn't wanted to think about the details before she cleared the air with Stefan.

"Well, I was hoping that the outfit would draw his attention," Elena answered and Care cocked an eyebrow and burst into laughter.

"Sweetie, he'd have to be deaf, blind and stupid not to notice you dressed like that," she said. Elena was wearing a pair of leather pants that fit her like a second skin. The interesting part, though, was that they laced up the sides, with a strip of bare skin clearly visible, showing that Elena was naked beneath. She had paired them with a shimmering dark blue top that was nothing more than a triangle with laces that looped around her neck and her back, forming a cowl neckline and coming to a point over her belly button. Her back was completely bare.

Elena bent over to zip up her stiletto boots, "You think?" she asked, with a cocky grin that said she knew she looked damn hot. More like drop dead gorgeous. Ah, confidence was a lovely thing.

"So, accessories?" she asked Caroline, the self-proclaimed fashionista. She had to admit that without Caroline she was usually lost when it came to clothes, which was why she always asked for her opinion. If it had been up to her, she would have been wearing jeans, biker boots and a T-shirt. Caroline had convinced her that she needed to start things off with a bang so she had agreed.

"Uhm, this and this!" Caroline said, pulling out a black, velvet choker with a filigree heart pendant and a pair of long earrings that would brush her shoulders. "Come here," Caroline said and proceeded to fasten the choker around Elena's neck.

"So, what do you think?" Elena asked. She twirled and her friend nodded in appreciation. Elena looked so different and Mystic Falls was about to have a shock when they saw her. Gone was the innocent, shy girl and in her stead stood a woman who was confident and sexy as hell.

"You look delicious," Caroline said, with a small smile. "They aren't going to know what hit them."

Elena smiled and grabbed her friend in a hug.

"Too bad we have to tone things down, though. We haven't been out partying in a hwile, and I kind of miss it." Caroline said, with a small pout.

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to go off with what's his face for a few months," Elena reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. I thought he'd be more fun than he was. Ugh," she said with a slight shiver.

"Anyway, who says we have to tone anything down," Elena said with a wink.

"OMG!" Caroline squealed. "We're bringing out the big guns for Operation DDC?" she asked, excited.

"Darling, we're bringing out the fucking nuclear missiles," Elena drawled and both girls burst into laughter.

The descended the stairs, hand in hand, laughing and at Alaric's "holy hell" they laughed even harder.

"What are you two trying to do? Give the male population of Mystic Falls a heart attack?" he asked eyeing them. Caroline was wearing a black miniskirt with a deep red halter neck that showed off her cleavage. Her feet were encased in boots that were similar to Elena's and her hair was pulled back from her face.

"We aim to please," Elena responded with a smirk.

"Jenna," he called, "let's go before we get arrested for indecent exposure."

Jenna walked in and stared at them. "Okaaaay," she said. She turned to Alaric, "I'd be worried right about now if I wasn't a vampire. At least I can rip their throats out if they get too close," she groaned.

"Jenna, I'm not 17 anymore," Elena complained.

"Don't I know it," her aunt replied. "Come on, let's get this over with. I actually have a sudden urge to see all of Mystic Falls faint when they see you," she laughed.

"Ooh, Jenna, when did you get an evil streak," Elena teased.

"It comes with the package," she answered with a laugh let her fangs extend slightly, showing Elena what she meant.

"Hang on!" Jenna said as they were about to leave.

"What now?" Elena exclaimed when her aunt disappeared in a flash. She came back with a bottle and four shot glasses.

"We're going to a party," Elena reminded her.

"I know, but I would like to toast to your return in private first. When we get there, I'm sure I'm not going to get a moment alone with you, so let's start this party off on the right foot." She poured Tequila into each of the glasses and they all grabbed one.

"It's really good to have you back, Elena," she said, holding her glass up. They knocked their drinks back.

"Let's get this party started," Elena said as she put her glass down.

* * *

><p>When they walked into the Grill, the music was already blasting.<p>

"Wow, Jenna, did you do this?" Elena asked. The place had been transformed and no longer looked like the diner she had spent so many of her teenage years frequenting. It looked like a real club, with the lights and loud music to go with it.

"Yup!" Jenna shouted to be heard over the music.

"Nice going, Jenna," Caroline said happily. The evening was already looking up. They made their way to the bar and Mike, the same bartender sauntered up to them.

"Holy hell, Elena!" he exclaimed, "You look amazing!"

"Thanks Mike," she answered with a smile.

"So, what'll it be?" he asked.

"Give us some shots of Tequila and I'll have a bourbon, neat," she answered.

"Same here," Caroline said.

"Wow, Elena, Caroline, you both look incredible," they heard someone say behind them. They turned to see Matt and Tyler, who were staring at them with their mouths gaping open.

Their drinks arrived and they walked over to the table that had been reserved for them, all eyes in the Grill following the movements of the two women. Elena, however, was only interested in one pair of eyes, which she was searching for at the moment but couldn't seem to locate.

"Is he here?" she asked Caroline. She knew her friend would be able to see much better in the dim light but when the response was negative, Elena felt her heart sink.

"Don't worry," Jenna responded. "Damon said he'd be here," she said with a wink and Elena smiled. A few shots later, she was ready to hit the dance floor but as she got up, she could feel her skin tingling. Damon was here. Perfect timing she thought to herself as she grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Let's dance," she whispered with a wink, nodding her head to the entrance where Damon had just walked in. Caroline grinned, loving the game.

* * *

><p>Damon scanned the Grill, looking for Elena and everyone else, when he spotted Jenna and Alaric at a table. He walked over and Jenna greeted him with a smile.<p>

"Hey Damon," she said.

"Jenna. Ric. Where's everyone?" he asked. He hadn't seen Elena since the day of her arrival but tonight he simply hadn't been able to stay away. He was definitely a masochist. But he'd put up with the pain of watching her with Stefan tonight just to be able to be near her.

"Elena's on the dance floor," Jenna answered. Damon was afraid to look. He didn't know if he was ready to see her in Stefan's arms just yet. Bourbon. That's what he needed. Just to take the edge off.

"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back." He made his way over to the bar and ordered two bourbons. He picked up one glass and drained it quickly. Okay, he could do this. He turned around and leaned against the bar, his second glass in his hand. He scanned the dance floor, looking for her.

He found Caroline first. She looked pretty good, he admitted grudgingly to himself. Even if he loved to needle Vampire Barbie, she still looked pretty damn good. She was dancing with another girl, who had her back to him. He would have assumed it was Elena, since they seemed inseparable, but there was no way that was Elena. Not with the way the two women were dancing so close together, almost as if there was more than just friendship. And certainly not with the way she was dressed. His cock stirred at the sight and he was surprised at the waves of lust that suddenly hit him full force at the sight of a perfect ass encased in leather and the bare back that was presented to him.

He decided that he'd ask Caroline who her friend was. After watching Stefan and Elena for a whole night, he'd need someone and the woman was damn hot. The woman turned slightly and he studied her from the bottom up through hooded eyes. Damn, she definitely couldn't be wearing anything underneath that outfit and he felt his cock harden even further. Shit. Then she leaned in as Caroline whispered something to her.

The she turned around and Damon's eyes flew open, the glass in his hand cracking. Was it even possible for a vampire to hyperventilate and pass out, he found himself wondering. It was Elena.

For fuck's sake! What was she trying to do? Kill him. His libido went into overdrive. His cock hardened to the point of pain and he was rooted to the spot as she slowly walked towards him, a suggestive grin curling those lips he'd dreamt of for all these years.

"Hi Damon," she whispered huskily as she leaned in and brushed her lips across his cheek. He squeezed his glass harder.

"Hi," he managed to get out. Fuck! Did he just croak? Good going Salvatore. He cleared his throat. "Hi Elena. Where's Stefan?" he asked. Damn it. Idiot. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. She didn't seem upset in the slightest and he felt a small twinge of hope which he quickly pushed back. No, she was still Stefan's. She had said it would always be Stefan, he kept repeating to himself. "What you drinking?" she asked, pointing to his glass.

"Bourbon," he managed to get out. He was impressed with himself. He sounded almost normal.

"Mmm, nice," she said, leaning in even closer to him so he could feel her breath against his ear. Shit, he was two seconds away from grabbing her and kissing her senseless. What the hell game was she playing? He wondered as he felt electric shocks going through his body at her nearness.

"Get me one too," she said softly and backed away slightly to give him room to turn. He mechanically ordered her another drink and handed it to her. She smiled that wicked smile that was turning him to mush again and winked at him. Elena winked? At him? Always Stefan. Always Stefan. He kept repeating to himself. Suddenly, she squealed, "I love this song. I'm going to dance. Join us?" she asked. He nodded, stunned. She had asked him to dance? Yeah, with Caroline, but still. And then she was gone. Damn, she moved fast. Or he was really slow tonight. Didn't matter, he thought to himself as he followed her.

Instead of joining her on the dance floor right away, he took a moment to compose himself. He watched her dance with Caroline to Christina Aguilera's Not Myself Tonight and suddenly felt dizzy. What the hell?

* * *

><p>"Is it working?" Caroline asked a flushed Elena when she got back.<p>

"I think so," she said to her friend. God, the man drove her insane. All it took was seeing him and all her hormones were on alert. She was already wet and she wanted him with a desperation that overrode any form of common sense. And he hadn't even made a move. Damn him. What the hell had that crap been about Stefan? She groaned. Fine, he wanted to play hard to get. She was going to drive him insane, she wouldn't stop until his rigid control snapped.

She let the beat of the song take over her and she began to sing along. She turned to look at Damon, "The old me's gone, I feel brand new, and if you don't like it, fuck you," she sang, her eyes on him. She thought his eyes widened but she couldn't be sure. She continued to dance with Caroline, gyrating her hips, moving to the beat, knowing Damon watched her every move.

* * *

><p>What the hell was she doing? Was all Damon could think. It was in his imagination. There was no way that sweet little Elena was coming on to him. But another voice was trying to tell him something. She's not the same Elena. This is not a girl. This is a woman. And she was telling him as much with her body and the song. Yet he was still rooted to the spot, truly afraid for the first time in his life. Afraid to believe.<p>

The song came to a close, bleeding into Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment. Elena leaned in to whisper something to Caroline, who nodded her head. "…him," was all he could make out. He was too far out of it to actually tune in properly. He didn't need to wait long to find out was going on because they both turned towards him and grabbed him, pulling him onto the dance floor. He was so stunned that you could have knocked him over with a feather.

_So hot out of the box _

_Can we pick up the pace _

_Turn it up, heat it up _

_I need to be entertained _

_Push the limit, are you with it? _

_Baby don't be afraid _

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

He stood stock still, like a statue as Elena sang, brushing up against him with her hips. She circled around him, her fingertips brushing across his chest, moving to his back. On the last line she leaned and whispered the words into his ear. He was still trying to figure out whether he was having some sort of hallucination when she came back around to face him.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say _

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display _

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed _

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

Caroline grabbed her from behind, their bodies flush against each other, and Elena leaned her head back on the other girl's shoulder as they danced together. She watched Damon with hooded eyes as she sang the lyrics. He was starting to hyperventilate again. God, they were trying to kill him. He was certain of it.

When Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and spun her, she crashed into Damon and he was forced to grab her, to steady her. She looked at him over her shoulder, "Sorry," but there was a mischievous glint to her eyes. Fuck. That had been planned and a quick look at Caroline confirmed his suspicions.

His control snapped. He'd played the good boy for far too long and she was bloody asking for it. His arms tightened, pulling her body against him, ass to groin as he started to move with her. She moaned, her body instinctively softening to line up with his and lifted her arms up and behind her, to snake around his neck. He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

_No escaping when I start _

_Once I'm in I own your heart _

_There's no way to ring the alarm _

_So hold on until it's over _

_Oh! _

_Do you know what you got into _

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do _

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

Shit, was this really happening? God, he was so fucking hard he could hammer nails into concrete. She felt so damn good. He groaned again as she pushed her ass harder against his erection. But his ever present cynicism didn't let up and he just had to ask, "What the fuck are you doing, Elena?"

He couldn't stand the idea that she was just playing him and would leave him on the dance floor, looking like a jackass. She pulled away from him slightly and he felt his heart sink. Here we go, he thought to himself. She was going to laugh at him and tell him she just needed a stand in for Stefan.

_Oh! _

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet _

_But I'm about to turn up the heat _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

She turned around in his arms, pressing her body against him, lifting her leg to circle around him and he instinctively grabbed it to hold it in place. Shit, they were basically fucking on the dance floor and he couldn't believe it.

"I want you," she whispered, leaning in, only a breath away from his lips. Damon groaned at her words. Suddenly, he didn't give a shit about anything except having her under him, hearing her moan his name as he sank into her silken depths. He would make her scream and she'd fucking forget anyone else existed except him.

_'Sall right _

_You'll be fine _

_Baby I'm in control _

_Take the pain _

_Take the pleasure _

_I'm the master of both _

_Close your eyes, not your mind _

_Let me into your soul_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to thank BadBoysAreBest (I adore your name and agree completely), Matt-On-Matt, princessrae91285 for reviewing. A special, special thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for your totally awesome reviews that made my week :D… And now, less talk, more action *wiggles eyebrows***

* * *

><p>They stared at each other, both panting thanks to the sexual tension between them that was now palpable. Both waiting for the other to make a move. And then a new song began to play that a small part of Damon identified as being Within Temptation's What Have You Done. How apt.<p>

The first soft chords of the song saw them staring into each other's eyes, each one afraid that this wasn't really happening. After years of waiting and wanting, it was finally happening and… it was delicious. Damon's eyes dropped to her lips and watched her tongue peek out to lick her bottom lip, in a clear invitation. He groaned again. Damn, he was doing a lot of fucking groaning tonight. It was pathetic but it suddenly seemed that Elena had a direct connection to his cock and every breath, every slight movement she made pulled that string and he felt it in his groin. He suddenly started wondering if vampires could die from blue balls.

Then the beat of the song picked up and he snapped, crushing his lips against hers. Fuck. It shouldn't be this good, he thought to himself as her hands came up and cupped his face, moaning into his mouth. His tongue swept into her mouth and instead of the timid reaction he had expected, she met his tongue just as forcefully, twirling around his, drawing it into her mouth, sucking on it. Shit! He was going to come from a kiss and embarrass himself like… well like never. She tasted fucking amazing and when she battled his tongue to gain entry into his mouth, his mind stopped working altogether and all he could feel was the blazing heat of eight years of pent up lust hitting him with the force of a train.

* * *

><p>Elena was shaking. God, he tasted like sin and danger and her whole body was on fire for him. Every nerve ending was straining, asking for more. She was overheating as his lips moved against hers, his tongue doing sinfully delicious things in her mouth. Her hands threaded through his hair, keeping him still, as if afraid he would pull away too soon.<p>

Her body had know what it wanted long before her mind had accepted it and now it was reveling in getting it. Shit, she groaned into his mouth again as he began to slowly grind his erection against her. The contact was sparking off fireworks behind her closed eyelids. She was so wet that she was surprised it wasn't running down her leg. Damn, and this from just a kiss and a little dancing. Okay, she needed to see a shrink for waiting so long.

She moaned again. He was nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth and just the thought of his fangs had her body burning for more. She had always thought he looked so fucking hot when his face changed. On Stefan it had looked plain creepy, but on him it just added to his deliciously, dangerous charm. And she knew he knew how to use those fangs properly.

She pulled away slightly from him so she could lick up his jaw line. God, she had always loved his jaw and then she worked her way down his neck to where she could feel the blood rushing through his veins and bit down, none to gently. His responding growl made her even wetter, if that was humanly possible.

"Shit, Elena. Stop doing that. I can't fucking control myself when you do and I really don't fancy getting staked right now," he moaned. She laughed huskily. Damn, it was such a rush, having so much power over the big, bad Damon Salvatore. It made her feel better that it wasn't just her who melted and lost control whenever he was in the vicinity.

"Elena, slow down or get a room before Damon turns into everyone's worst nightmare," Caroline said in warning. Her words hit them like a bucket of cold water and they reluctantly pulled away.

"Let's go," Damon whispered to her. She shook her head. God, she wanted to feel him pounding into her so badly it was killing her but she couldn't just up and leave. It was a party for her and Jenna had really worked hard. She knew her aunt would understand, but she still didn't want to let her down.

* * *

><p>At Elena's refusal, Damon thought that he would actually break down and cry for the first time in his life. What the hell was she trying to do to him? His face must have shown his disbelief because she whispered something in his ear that definitely didn't do anything to temper the raging fire traveling through every last vein and artery in his body.<p>

"I want you so badly that I might die. I've never been this wet in my life and it's all because of you. And I know you can smell it. But we need to play nice for a little longer because Jenna worked so hard. Please?" she asked. He mashed his teeth together so hard that he was sure he'd lose a few. _For fuck's sake._ But he had waited years. A few more hours wouldn't hurt. _Yeah, right._ He nodded, afraid that his voice would crack if he said anything. She smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks.

He watched as she started making her way to the table where Jenna was sitting with Ric. When he didn't make a move to follow her, she stopped and crooked a finger at him. Damon took a deep breath and followed her. He needed to keep his distance from her. They might have been practically fucking on the dance floor – he moaned at the thought – but he didn't know what she wanted from him and even though every instinct in him was screaming at him to mark his territory, to mark her as his, he was afraid to push too hard in case this bubble he was currently in burst and everything came crashing down. If she rejected him this time, he knew he would descend into a deep, dark place and truly become a monster with no redeeming qualities, as he had been accused of being on countless occasions.

When they reached the table, they found that Jeremy had also arrived and Matt and Tyler were also seated. Everyone was talking and laughing but when they saw Elena and Damon walk up, they all tried to squeeze in to make room. Unfortunately, there was only room for one, so he gestured for Elena to sit.

She shook her head, "Sit," she said. At his questioning gaze, she simply said, "trust me." So he sat down and looked up at her. Elena winked at him and settled herself on his lap, her arm around his neck. She pulled his hand up and settled it on the bare skin of her waist and joined in the conversation, acting as if her sitting on Damon was absolutely natural.

Damon drew in a deep breath he didn't need and started to pray for the first time since he had turned. He prayed that this wasn't a dream because Elena had just declared to all of Mystic Falls that she was his with her little gesture.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were still there and Damon thought he was going to lose it. If she wiggled her ass on his cock on more time, he was going to come. And she was bloody doing it on purpose, judging by the little glances and smirks she kept throwing his way.<p>

He slowly inched his hand across her silky skin until it was resting just under her breast, under her shirt. Thankfully, everyone else was too focused on Caroline and the story she was telling them of some event she and Elena had taken part in while they had been in England. He felt her breath hitch as he slowly brushed the underside of her breast. He inched his hand down, until it was resting on her inner thigh, just a few inches shy of where she apparently wanted him.

She wiggled again, but this time with more purpose, grinding against him. He leaned his head against her and moaned. She giggled. She actually fucking giggled. She was playing with fire and he was going to make sure she damn well got burned in the process. His hand inched up until he reached the juncture of her thighs and the heat he could feel coming over due to her arousal had him salivating. What the fuck were they still doing there?

He applied just enough pressure, easily locating that bundle of nerves that would drive her insane. Hell, a guy learns some things in a century and a half of life. She stilled suddenly and he heard the tiny moan that escaped her mouth, even though it was so quiet only a vampire could hear it. He looked at Caroline and Jenna but they were both oblivious to what was happening between Damon and Elena.

He started rotating the heel of his palm against her, slowly picking up speed while Elena pushed back against him even harder. He could hear her gritting her teeth as she tried to control her breathing. Her hand free hand snaked down, her nails digging into his forearm, and he stopped, afraid of making the wrong move. What the hell was wrong with him? He was never afraid. He only did whatever he wanted.

Elena looked at him, her eyes narrowed. She leaned closer to his ear, "Damon, what the fuck is wrong with you? Would you stop bloody acting as if I'm going to disappear? I've made my choice, which should be bloody obvious." How the hell had she figured him out so quickly? Oh, yeah, it was probably because he was acting like his idiot brother.

"Now, if you don't fucking get on with it and leave me high strung, I swear I'm going to stake you," she growled and at that he had to laugh. He really, really loved the new and definitely improved Elena. And she was all his.

* * *

><p>She knew it was her fault for leaving him high and dry and choosing Stefan over him all those years ago but she had thought that her behavior tonight would be more than enough to prove to him she had made her choice. Apparently, she had had to spell it out for him. No matter how old they were, men were still blind. Ugh! But all her thought processes came to a crashing halt when his hand started moving against her, pressing against her clit, massaging her until she thought the top of her head was going to come off. Her breathing was labored, every inch of her skin was sensitive and her eyes were crossing. She turned her head, hiding in the crook of his neck, trying to pretend she was whispering something to him to avoid letting everyone know what was going on under the table.<p>

"Fuck, Damon," she moaned quietly. "That feels so good…." she said panting. Damon applied even more pressure, speeding up even more and she felt as if her whole body was on fire. The coil inside her tightened to the point of breaking and she was going to come undone in his arms.

"Damon, I'm going to come," she said with another moan. And then her world exploded. It was so intense that she had to bite down hard on his neck to keep from screaming. It started from her core and spread like a wildfire out to her extremities. She literally saw stars and trembled in his arms. As she came down from her high, she slowly drew back and looked at Damon.

His smirk was firmly in place but his eyes were devouring her, telling her silently what he was going to do to her later. He leaned towards her. "You. Me. Fuck. Now. I need to hear you scream." It was the hottest thing she had ever heard. She needed him now. She nodded silently and stood.

"Going so soon?" Jenna asked, a sly look on her face. The old Elena would have blushed at the question and found a plausible story to excuse themselves. The new Elena only laughed and winked.

"Wouldn't you?" she asked, knowing Jenna would understand her perfectly. After all, she had told her everything about Damon the day she had broken up with Stefan.

"Damn right!" she said. Elena grinned and snaked her arm around Damon's waist as he pulled her into him.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" she said and they made their way out of the Grill, trying to look as if they weren't running but not really succeeding.

* * *

><p>Damon was seriously debating picking Elena up and running all the way to the boarding house with her. When she had come apart in his arms and bitten him he had nearly snapped and hauled her outside to fuck her up against the wall. But he didn't want their first time together to be in some dark alley outside the Grill. No, he wanted it to be in his bed. He needed it to be his bed. Even though he knew he wasn't a dark, dirty secret to her he still needed to see her in his room to fully believe it.<p>

_You want Stefan to hear, don't you? _And he had to admit a part of him wanted to revel in the fact that for once, he had gotten the girl.

Once they were outside, he pulled her towards his car and bundled her in. He flashed over to the driver's side and started the engine. He must have made the drive in record speed, even though he couldn't remember the actual route. A haze of pure lust clouded his mind and Elena wasn't helping by licking and nibbling on his earlobe.

He pulled up in front of the boarding house and was out of the car and pulling open her door so fast that Elena didn't have time to blink. He hauled her out of the car against him and she jumped up, encircling his waist with her legs. He grabbed her ass and pulled her against his raging erection that wanted inside her no matter where they were.

Their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, her hands in his hair, holding his head. They crashed through the door, Damon almost losing his balance and falling over but he managed to right himself and even close the door behind him. Their lips didn't disconnect for a second.

Elena unwound her legs and slid down his front. She wanted him naked and she wanted it now. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and was getting ready to rip his shirt off when he grabbed her hands.

"Bed," he moaned, as she broke free and ran her nails across his chest. Elena shook her head.

"Bed later, need you inside me now," she ground out. She couldn't take it for one more second. She needed him pounding inside her now.

He growled at her words. "Get naked or I'm going to tear your fucking clothes off." His tone made her delirious. He was so fucking sexy when he growled at her. Shit, she could come just from the sound of his voice. His warning had her quickly getting rid of her boots and trousers so she stood before him in her top and nothing else. He had gotten rid of his shirt and the sight of his bare chest, every muscle rippling in the low light brought another moan to her lips.

She crashed against him, her lips capturing his in a searing kiss, while he struggled to get rid of his jeans desperation coloring every move they made. Once he was naked, he tore her top off her and pulled her up, so she was straddling him again. He kissed down her neck and slowly forced her backwards, his arms supporting her weight, so that her back was arched, her breasts up in the air. He started alternating between sucking and biting her nipples, taking the edge off the pain with pleasure.

The extremities of the two sensations had Elena panting and crying out, "Fuck Damon! Get inside me now!" He looked at her face and the desperation he was feeling was mirrored on her face. They had waited so long for this, there was no way it could be gentle the first time.

He fell back against the wall, still holding her and then turned, her back against the wall. Elena snuck a hand between them and when she grabbed hold of his cock he groaned, the feeling indescribable. She guided him to her entrance and used her legs to pull him in, panting with need.

He tried to go slow. He knew he was big and he didn't want to hurt her so he resisted her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Damon?" she moaned.

"Don't. Want. To. Hurt. You." He said panting. Elena's eyes narrowed and before he knew what she had in mind, she leaned forward and bit him hard on the neck. He nearly passed out from the sensation of her teeth almost cutting through his skin and his hips involuntarily surged forward until he was buried to the hilt.

Elena screamed at the invasion and Damon stilled. Fuck, I've hurt her, he thought in a panic. "Fuck, Damon. You're so big and you hurt so good," she moaned. "Now fucking move!" she demanded. God, she was going to drive him crazy.

He started moving, slow thrusts at first until she started squeezing her muscles on his cock. "Fuck, Elena, you feel so damn good."

"Harder, Damon. Please, please," she was begging him. She didn't care. It was amazing. He reached places inside her that she never knew she had and every thrust pushed her higher and higher until she thought she was going to literally die from the pleasure of it. Her whole body became one giant erogenous zone and it was literally driving her insane. She needed more of him. She needed to feel him so deep inside her that he would become a part of her.

Damon started pounding into her, angling her hips slightly to make sure he hit all the right spots. Elena started screaming his name with every thrust, one hand against the wall above her, clawing at it while her other hand tangled in his hair. God, her walls were contracting on his cock and he knew he couldn't hold on for much longer. It was too fucking intense. He threw his head back, with a growl, "Fuck!"

And then he felt the tell-tale fluttering of her muscles and he knew she was close. "Damon," she screamed, "don't stop. God, I'm going to come. Shit, yes, ….ahh Damon!" she screamed as her body spiraled out of control. It was like experiencing the big bang inside her body. She literally saw white as every nerve in her body was on fire, the pleasure so intense that it bordered on pain.

Damon let himself go and his release slammed into him like a truck, taking him by surprise, "Fuck, Elena! I'm coming baby, I'm coming," he groaned as his seed was almost ripped from his body in a rush, the sensation making his eyes roll back into his head.

They slowly opened their eyes, their foreheads touching, both of their bodies soaked in sweat and simply looked at each other.

"Fuck," they both breathed out in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thoughts? Shall I continue with the story or wrap it up here? If everyone likes it, there's plenty more where that came from :D…<strong>

**Oh, and in answer to a question, I have been thinking about bringing Katherine back at some point but only so that Elena can make her cry by bitch-slapping her into the next century *insert evil laugh*.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story :D… And since now it seems to be moving from PWP to something a little more complex, I shall be bringing Adam back. We need to stir things up a bit, especially since I think Delena should have a passionate and fiery relationship, in other words the exact opposite of what she had with Stefan (I could cry at how bloody boring they are together.) **

* * *

><p>They continued to look at each other while they disentangled their bodies. Elena leaned into Damon and he pulled her into the shelter of his arms. "I don't think I can stand," she murmured.<p>

Damon chuckled. "What can I say? I'm just that good," he said with a wink. She looked up at him and felt her blood stir when their eyes connected. Damn, she had just had the most intense sex of her life and all it took was a look from him and she was more than ready to go again.

"Aren't you the cocky one?" she said with a laugh.

"Well, obviously," he said, gently grinding his hips against her. The touch of her skin, that unique scent that was hers alone and her husky voice had him ready to go again in moments. It was all he could do to hold himself back from fucking her up against the wall again. He wanted her to remember this night, he wanted her to forget everyone who had come before him.

"Mmmm, I definitely like that little trait you have," she said as she trailed her hand down his chest, over his abs and wrapped around his cock. Damon gritted his teeth, trying to stay in control.

"Little?" he managed to get out, his voice almost cracking thanks to all the attention she was paying to his cock. Her hands were so soft yet she had him in a grip that was just a breath shy of being too hard and it drove him insane. He grabbed her hand, needing her to stop before he came all over the floor.

"Bedroom?" Damon asked with a whisper. Elena nodded and he bent over, hooking one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back as he swung her into his arms. Elena giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. In moments they were in his room and he was laying her down on the black satin sheets that covered his bed.

The sensation of the cool satin on her overheated skin was incredible and she stretched out, moaning at the sensuous contact. Damon watched her with a half smile. She was undulating like a cat on his bed and it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. It really was her and she was on his bed. And she was there because she wanted it.

Elena lifted her head and looked at Damon with a wicked grin. "Come here," she breathed. He shook his head. He just wanted to enjoy the sight before him for a moment more.

She pouted and turned over, getting up on all fours. If he wouldn't come to her then she would go to him. She started to make her way across the bed towards him, her movements precise, graceful and with lethal purpose. She moved like a predator, like a panther that had just spotted its dinner.

Damon's breath hitched at the wicked promise in her eyes. _Vampires don't breathe, moron_, a little voice inside his head laughed at him. When she reached the edge of the bed, he took a step back, baiting her, suddenly curious to see what she would do.

She studied him and a mischievous look passed across her face. It was so fast he wasn't sure he had seen it but suddenly he was worried. What was she up to?

"Well, I guess that you don't want to play with me," she said with a pout as she lay back on the middle of his bed. She sucked a finger into her mouth, wetting it thoroughly and then proceeded to trace a path from her lips, down her chin and her neck, across her chest to a nipple that immediately hardened from the stimulation.

She let out a small moan. "I suppose I'll have to play with myself, then," she said. Damon watched her transfixed. He couldn't move. His brain was overloading watching this amazingly wanton creature in his bed that had the power to turn him into mush with a single look, a whispered word, a touch.

Elena's other hand dipped between her legs, circling her clit and moaning at the sensation. It was so erotic to be doing this in front of Damon, to see him watching her with that hooded gaze that had been the inspiration for many a fantasy over the years. God, to see him losing control because of her was such a turn on that it made her even wetter, her fingers glistening with her juices.

"God, Damon, that feels so good," she moaned and Damon snapped into action. He was on top of her in a second, grabbing both her hands and holding them down on either side of her head. He bent over and kissed her, nipping at her lips, until she allowed him entrance. He groaned at her taste, their tongues gently circling each other. Where their previous kisses had been almost violent and brutal, this was all about getting to know each other, it was soft and sweet… for the first few moments because the spark between them quickly turned into a raging inferno.

Elena moaned into Damon's mouth and hooked her legs around his waist, trying to pull him inside her. Unfortunately, the stubborn vampire would have none of it and held himself rigidly above her.

"Naughty, naughty, Elena," he murmured against her lips. "Patience is a …"

"Virtue," she interrupted him, "I know. Only problem is I don't have any virtues," she said with a grin.

"My, my Elena, what a wicked, wicked woman you are," Damon responded, thoroughly enjoying this side of her.

"Mmm, Damon, baby, you have no idea," she whispered, nipping at his bottom lip. "So, how about you take the amazing cock of yours and do something useful with it," she encouraged. God, she was on fire and she wanted him again with a desperation that bordered on pain. It was as if their earlier encounter had never take place. It was supposed to have taken the edge off but it was as if it had the exact opposite effect.

"Amazing cock? Now, I am flattered," he said with his characteristic smirk in place. "But first, I want to taste you," he whispered as he licked the shell of her ear.

Elena opened her mouth but was having a hard time deciding. Damon going down on her or Damon pounding into her? Damn it. She hated these complicated decisions. But when he took hold of her hand and brought it up to taste her fingers, swirling his tongue around the pad of each finger, she melted, all her thought processes focused on what Damon was doing.

He nipped and licked her palm and then moved to her wrist, softly sucking on the skin there, grazing her with his teeth. Just knowing the power that lurked beneath the surface was driving her wild, especially when he was so gentle. He worked his way up to her shoulder, planting soft kisses, nibbling and licking at her skin until even the whisper of his breath had her arching her back.

He worked his way across her collarbone and down towards her breasts. He inhaled her scent and his mouth literally watered, his fangs slowly extending. The pulse of her blood just beneath the surface of her skin was calling to him. A siren's call promising untold delights. Elena had always had an intoxicating scent but it was somehow different now. It was definitely her but with something else added into the mix that he couldn't quite place. He brushed the stray thought aside and resumed his oh so pleasurable activities.

He curled his tongue around her nipple and Elena gasped, arching her back. God, she tasted good and the way she responded to him was such a damn turn on. He sucked the turgid peak into his mouth, being less than delicate and Elena moaned.

"Damon, please…" she begged. She wanted more, she wanted him inside her, she wanted all of him and he was bloody teasing her.

"Patience, sweetheart," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Elena decided then and there that she would get her revenge, no matter how long it took.

Damon bit down gently on her nipple and soothed it with a little lick of his tongue. He moved to her other breast but her gasp of "use your fangs" froze him in place. "I want to feel your fangs on my skin," she moaned.

Damon's fangs slid out of their own volition, as if his body had taken over and had a single goal. To give Elena what she wanted. He scraped his fangs across her skin, biting gently down. Not enough to puncture the skin but enough for her to feel a small sting of pain. Elena arched her back again, moaning loudly, pushing her breasts in his face.

"Fuck, Damon," the combination of pain, pleasure, danger all made for a very powerful aphrodisiac that took her to completely new heights. She looked at his face and moaned again. He looked so damn hot when he went all vampire on her, especially with his desire for her stamped all over his features.

"Come here," she begged him. He looked up at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes, and shook a single finger at her. Damn that smirk of his that could melt ice. He dipped his head and started planting little kisses on her stomach, working his way down towards his definition of heaven.

"Open your legs, Elena," he ordered her. As if on autopilot, her legs fell open and she started panting even before he touched her. He grazed the inside of her thigh with his fangs and her hands twisted in the bedding, holding on for dear life. He licked upwards until he reached her core but only blew on her, teasing her. "Mmm, very nice. I love a bare pussy," he whispered, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

God, he wanted her so badly it hurt. Every movement, every brush of his bare skin against the sheets was exquisite torture. But it was just so erotic seeing her features contort with need for him that he simply couldn't stop. He wanted to bring her to the brink of insanity, to feel her explode under his ministrations.

"Damon, please," she begged again. "Do it or I'm going to hurt you," she groaned.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" he growled at her. When she nodded, her mouth slightly ajar, her eyes glazed over with passion, he groaned. "I might like it," he whispered and licked her from her ass to her clit, causing her to rear up.

"Fuck," she mewled as she reared up off the bed, her hands lodging themselves in his hair.

"Baby, you taste fucking amazing. I could you eat you all day, every day," he moaned against her clit, sending exquisite vibrations through her entire body.

And then he took it to a whole new level as he sucked her clit into his mouth, his tongue a hard point flicking across that bundle of nerves. She lost all sense of time as every flick of his tongue took her higher and higher. She was going to die. She just knew it. The human body was not made to take this much pleasure. Her heart was going to burst out of her chest. And all she could think was _what a way to go._

"God, Damon, I'm so close…" she moaned. "Fuck, don't stop… more," she begged, her head moving from side to side in an attempt to keep herself grounded. Damon slipped his hands under her ass and lifted her higher, to give him better access and attacked her with a vengeance until she exploded with a scream that probably woke all of Mystic Falls. On the tail end of her orgasm, instead of letting her rest, he slid up her body and entered her with one swift thrust, sending her spiraling into another orgasm.

Elena felt like she was flying, her body disintegrating under him, his own moans taking her higher and higher. She grabbed his ass, nails digging in, urging him on, faster and harder. She reached up and bit his neck and his "That's it baby, fuck, bite me. I need you to do it," he groaned as he pounded inside her, his cock touching her cervix and grazing against her sweet spot with every movement.

"Damon! Please, fuck, I need more!" she mewled. He looked down at her and she was exquisite, her head thrown back in ecstasy, begging _him_ for more. Not anyone else, just him.

He grabbed hold of her wrists, pinning them down above her head with one hand and used the other hand to lift her hips slightly so that he hit her clit on every stroke, making her eyes fly open. "Damon!" she screamed at the added sensations. She felt so helpless under him and it was fucking amazing. And then time stopped as her body erupted into a raging inferno as she came so hard she was on the verge of blacking out.

Her walls clamped down on his cock so hard that Damon literally saw stars and grunted, "fucking hell woman, you're killing me. Shit, I'm co…" and that's all he got out before his release ripped through him, white light exploding behind his eyelids, his back arching as the waves of pleasure rolled out and took over his entire body.

He fell on top of her, panting, sweat glistening on his forehead, his head resting on her chest. He took a few deep breaths he didn't need in an effort to steady himself and as he made to get up, Elena grabbed on to him, curling her limbs around him and keeping still.

"I'm heavy, baby," he whispered, not wanting to cause her discomfort.

"No, stay. I like it," she whispered, smiling down at him. He smiled and Elena's heart stopped. It was the first time she had seen a genuine smile from him. He was beautiful when he smiled like that. They both relaxed into each other and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the boarding house, making his way over to the drinks cabinet. He needed a drink. He needed to get her out of his head. Ever since Elena had told him it was over between them he had been wandering around in a daze. He hunted, he brooded and he got angry.<p>

He had waited for her and this was the way she repaid him? His conscience tried reminding him that she had never asked him to wait for her, that his interest in her bordered on obsession because she looked identical to Katherine.

The problem was that she was no longer Katherine. She had matured and she was now a real woman, not a teenage girl and he found himself even more attracted to the woman she had become. But another part of him hated her for changing. She could have stayed the same forever. She could have been his forever.

It was then that he noticed the clothing on the floor and heard a moan coming from Damon's bedroom. Christ, didn't he ever quit? He was always fucking and feeding and feeding and fucking. He really didn't need to hear his brother having a good time when he was teetering on the edge of insanity.

He swallowed his drink and made to leave when he heard a familiar voice shouting Damon's name. His heart constricted, his vision went black and he felt the demon inside him fighting to take control. It was Elena. All that could be heard in the silence of the boarding house was the crash of a glass being thrown against the wall and a growl that sounded more animal than human.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for your amazing reviews. They're what make me want to update as fast possible, so, on that note, here's another chappie. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the windows and Elena groaned as she lifted her pillow and firmly planted it on her head, trying to keep the annoying rays from disturbing the sweet dream she was having. But then it all came back to her in a rush and she realized that it hadn't been a dream. No, it certainly hadn't, she thought to herself with a smile. She was deliciously sore and as memories of the previous night's activities slowly returned, she stretched languorously, a smile slowly curling her lips.<p>

She stretched out a hand, looking for Damon and frowned when she found nothing. It hadn't been a dream, had it? She lifted her head from her hiding place and took in her surroundings. No, she was definitely in Damon's room but he was nowhere in sight. She pouted. Waking up with him in bed was something she had been looking forward to.

Then she started sniffing the air and the delicious scents wafting through the air had her stomach grumbling loudly. So that's where he was, she thought to herself. All traces of sleepiness vanished and she bounced out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She was suddenly very eager to see that icey blue gaze and smirk of his.

After taking a quick shower, she rifled through Damon's closet and picked out one of his shirts. Black, of course. She wasn't complaining. He looked to good in them for her to complain, she thought with a giggle. She pulled it on and seeing that it reached mid-thigh she decided she didn't need anything else. And maybe she could convince him to come back to bed, she decided with a grin. After breakfast, though. The man could cook and it would be such a shame to waste those talents of his.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen as quietly as she could. Damon was in front of the stove, his back to her. His very naked back. She suppressed a moan at the view. She loved seeing him in nothing but his jeans. Well, if it were up to her, he'd be walking around naked all the time but jeans and nothing else would also work.

She walked up behind him, encircled his waist and gave him a quick kiss on his shoulder. "Good morning," she said, her voice a little husky.

"Good morning," he said softly as he turned and pulled her into his embrace, holding on to her tightly as if he was afraid she would disappear. She tilted her head up and looked into that icy blue gaze that made her weak at the knees. She reached a hand up to softly brush through his dark hair as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back slowly but Elena decided she wanted more. She wanted to taste his lips again, wanted to feel the fire that was simmering just below his skin.

"I'm yours," she said simply and that was all it took for Damon to groan and give her a bruising kiss that had her toes curling. They broke apart a few moments later, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Elena started sniffing the air and Damon looked at her questioningly.

"I think something's burning," she concluded. Damon's eyes widened.

"Crap! Breakfast!" he exclaimed, turning around with all the inhuman speed he could muster to turn the stove off. "Great, charred frittata." He turned to her, picking her up and setting her on the counter. "You," he said pointing a finger at her, "stay there or you're never getting fed. You're too damn distracting," at which Elena snorted, while swinging her legs on the counter. He was cute when he got pissed. She'd have to annoy him more often, she thought to herself with a sly smile.

"Me, distracting?" she asked innocently, the temptation to bat her eyelashes overwhelming. He smirked at her and she couldn't resist pulling him closer, her legs encircling his waist.

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't hold back a laugh as he fell against the counter. She was strong. Surprisingly so. Sure, he hadn't expected the move so he had been surprised, but it was still somewhat odd. Another fleeting thought that he brushed away. Why dwell on something that likely had no significance when your most fervent dream had finally come true?<p>

The sensation of her soft skin, her unique scent that drove him crazy and the desire shining in those eyes was all he could focus on. He cupped her face and their lips merged in a kiss as sweet as it was passionate. When he pulled back and looked into her eyes, his heart would have skipped a beat had it been beating at all. She was looking at him as if he was her entire world. No one had ever looked at Damon Salvatore like that and he decided he wanted to see her looking at him like that every day.

He gently ran his thumb across her cheekbone but as he was about to lower his head to capture her lips again, they were rudely interrupted.

"Elena! What are you doing?" Stefan shouted, grabbing Damon and throwing him against the wall.

"Stefan! What the hell?" she shouted. Damon stood, ready to tackle his younger brother if he came at him again. He was so tempted to pound him into a pulp for daring to lay a hand on him but he was trying to be understanding. After all, Stefan had lost Elena and Damon knew that if the roles had been reversed he would have probably ended up killing half of Mystic Falls in a rage.

Damon's understanding nature only went so far, though, and when Stefan roughly grabbed Elena, pulling her off the counter and dragging her behind him, he decided enough was enough.

"Stefan, stop!" Elena was shouting.

"I have to get you out of here. It's okay Elena, I know he's forcing you, but I'll keep you safe," Stefan kept mumbling, a blank look on his face. He simply couldn't accept the fact that Elena wanted to be there. No, Damon had forced her, as he did with everyone and he was going to rescue her and keep her away from his psychotic brother.

"I swear Stefan, if you don't let me go now, I'll never speak to you again. Damon isn't forcing me to do anything," she said, trying to dig her heels into the floor to stop Stefan.

"Let her go, Stefan," Damon warned, barely controlled fury simmering just beneath the surface.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her," Stefan said stubbornly.

"Stefan, I'll say this just one more time. Let. Her. Go," Damon's face was already shifting, ready to show his brother who the stronger vampire was.

"Stefan, stop this," Elena tried, hoping to get through to him. This was not the Stefan she knew. There was something wrong with him. "Look, let me go and we'll talk," she tried reasoning with him. He glanced at her, suddenly looking as if he didn't know what he was doing. He looked at Damon and let go of her hand as if he had been burned, a small part of him fully aware that Damon could rip him in two.

"Elena, get upstairs," Damon said with a growl. No one treated Elena like that and got away with it, even if it was his brother.

"Damon, stop. Let me talk to him. I need to talk to him," she repeated when Damon didn't seem to hear her. She needed to talk to Stefan and clear the air. After all, she had essentially dumped him for his brother and she needed to smooth things over and hopefully make him understand.

Damon glanced at her. "Fine. Lay one finger on her and I will stake you to the wall, little brother," he ground out.

"I'll be right back. I need to get dressed," Elena said, rushing upstairs. She definitely didn't want to have this conversation in nothing more than Damon's shirt.

Damon let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He was doing an awful lot of breathing lately. The idea of Elena talking to Stefan with nothing more than his shirt on didn't sit well with him. Fine, he wanted to crush Stefan's windpipe just for being in the same room with Elena dressed like that. He knew it was irrational since they had been involved in a relationship together, but he had never been accused of being rational. And anyway, Stefan had never seen this Elena naked and he found the idea made him very, very happy.

He glared at Stefan, who was glaring back at him.

"What have you done to her?" Stefan accused. Huh? What had he done to her? Well, he could think of a lot of things but none of them seemed to be the answer Stefan wanted. And he didn't think that describing their sexual activities would really go over well, considering the state his brother was in. But he was sorely tempted. Oh, so tempted to see his brother finally figure out that this time, he had lost.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're forcing her to be here or you've compelled her. I don't know but you've done something to her because she wouldn't be here otherwise," Stefan said with conviction.

"That's where your wrong Stefan. What? Does it hurt that she chose me? Welcome to my life," Damon responded with a snort.

"No, you're lying. As usual. You couldn't tell the truth if your life depended on it," Stefan said, clenching his fists, not willing to let go of the only thread that was holding him together. "I'm going to get her out of here and find a way to erase your compulsion so we can finally be together."

Damon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had never realized Stefan could be such a sore loser. And for once, he really hadn't done anything.

"Stefan, I'm not going anywhere," a soft voice broke the stunned silence. "Damon hasn't done anything to me. Come on, let's talk," Elena said, gesturing to Stefan to follow her. Damon made a move to accompany them when she shook her head. "No, Damon. We need to talk alone, please." He nodded curtly, fully intending to ignore her.

He didn't have to be in the room with them but he sure as hell wasn't leaving her alone with his brother.

* * *

><p>"Elena, let me get you out of here. Whatever he's threatened you with to keep you here, I can take care of," Stefan pleaded with her.<p>

"Stefan, can't you understand that I want to be here?" Elena asked, trying to get through to her ex-boyfriend who didn't seem to want to listen to anything she was saying.

"But you hate Damon," he said, his voice rising.

"No, I don't Stefan. I never hated Damon," she whispered. "Please understand, I want him and I want to be here. The only thing he's done is to be himself and that's all I need."

"I refuse to believe that. He's compelled you then because you simply can't care for … for that monster," he practically shouted at her.

"Monster?" she asked, her head cocked to one side. "Is that how you see him? And what does that make you, a saint?" she said with a sneer. "At least he doesn't pretend to be something he's not and he sure as fuck doesn't hide from what he's done. How many people have you hurt? How many people have you killed? And you have the audacity to stand here and judge him? How dare you!"

"Shut up, Elena," Stefan growled.

"What? The truth hurts? Or have you conveniently forgotten the havoc you wrought while you were Klaus' little pet," she was on a roll. How dare he be so judgmental when he'd been just as bad, if not worse, than Damon? And he didn't even have the guts to admit the truth.

"I didn't have a choice. I did it to save Damon's life," Stefan practically screamed at her.

"Really, Stefan? Did you do it to save him? Or did you do it because you wanted the power, because deep down inside you wanted to kill and you finally found a good excuse?" she asked, knowing she was baiting him but too angry to care. And that's when Stefan slapped her, sending her flying across the room.

"Oh God, Elena, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. Are you alright?" Stefan asked but as he tried to make his way to her Damon burst in the room, pinning his brother to the wall, his fangs out, ready to rip his throat out.

"Big fucking mistake little brother. Now, you die." He couldn't think straight. The demon inside him wanted to tear Stefan apart for touching what was his. He wanted to bathe in his blood and entrails. He wanted to watch him suffer over and over again for laying a hand on the woman he loved.

"Damon, leave him alone," Elena's soft moan brought him back from the brink and his need to make sure she wasn't hurt overrode his desire to maim and kill his brother.

"Stay," he growled to his brother. He rushed to Elena's side, picking her up in his arms. "You okay, baby?" he asked, his voice soft. She nodded.

"Just a few bruises," she said. But when she turned her head he saw blood seeping from the corner of her mouth and his demon roared to be let free and destroy whoever had done this to her. "It's okay, Damon," Elena said, her hand cupping his face. "Put me down. I'm fine."

Her touch and her voice managed to calm him, like magic. All it took was one touch to tame the raging beast inside him. "Are you sure?" he asked, still not liking the idea of putting her down. In his arms, she was safe and that's all that mattered to him. She nodded and squirmed a bit.

Once she was standing on her own two feet, Elena turned to Stefan and her face changed from the sweet look she always had into a mask of controlled anger. Damon was a bit surprised at her expression. Elena had always been soft and sweet. She rarely had a harsh word for anyone. Well, except for him. This was a side of Elena he had never seen before.

"You. Hit. Me," she spat out each word as if Stefan was too stupid to understand if she spoke too fast. She brought her hand up to wipe away the blood.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I never meant to hurt you," Stefan whispered, shocked at what he had done.

Elena laughed, a cold and cruel sound. "No, Stefan. You wanted to hurt me. You want me to suffer for choosing Damon over you. Is that it?" Stefan was shaking his head at her words, a denial forming on his lips. "Save it," Elena said, her hand raised to keep him quiet. "I never want to see you again."

"But Elena," Stefan implored. She had to forgive him. She would forgive him. He'd make sure of it.

"Get the fuck out of here Stefan before I rip your head off," Damon growled at him, his rage bubbling to the surface.

"Don't Damon," Elena said, restraining him with a touch.

"He fucking hit you. He could have killed you."

"I know. But I can't let you kill him."

"See, Elena, you do care," Stefan said, his mind latching on to the only thing that was important to him. She couldn't let Damon kill him because she still loved him. He was completely convinced.

Elena looked at him in stunned surprise. "Have you completely lost your mind?" her voice betraying her disbelief. "The only reason I won't let him kill you is because I don't want him to live with your death on his conscience for the rest of eternity," she said, her eyes cold.

"Conscience? He doesn't have a conscience," Stefan said in disbelief.

"I have to agree with baby brother for once, so can I kill him?" Damon asked, his smirk back in place. The idea that Elena wanted to protect him made him feel all kinds of good. And he knew she had a point, even if he would never admit it.

"No, you can't," she said curtly. "I'm going to leave now because I really can't stand to be in the same room as him," she said, gesturing to Stefan. "Can I have a lift please?" she asked Damon, her features softening. He nodded, smiling at her.

He turned a cold stare to his brother, "You had better be gone by time I get back." The warning rang loud and clear. Without Elena there, there was no telling what he'd do to his brother. After all, he didn't have to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Coming in?" Elena asked, when they reached her house.<p>

"You should have let me kill him," Damon said for the hundredth time.

"I really don't want to talk about Stefan right now, Damon. I want to go in, get changed and spend the day with you like a normal couple. I want to have some lunch, go out and shoot some pool and just relax. We can deal with Stefan, Klaus and everything else tomorrow. Please? For me?" she beseeched.

"You want to spend the day with me?" Damon was stunned. For some reason he couldn't quite fathom, he was still having a hard time believing she wanted him let alone that she wanted to spend time with him doing "normal" stuff. He'd gotten so used to their interactions revolving solely around some crisis or other that this was completely new to him.

"No, I just want you for your body," she deadpanned.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed with a bark of laughter.

"Come on, I really need some food," she said, when her stomach started growling.

When they walked in, Elena shouted out to Jenna, "I'm home. What's for lunch?"

Jenna came out of the kitchen, a mug in hand, "Being a vampire has done nothing for my cooking skills, so it'll have to be pizza." When she saw Elena though, she stopped short. "What happened to your face?" she practically screeched.

"Pizza's cool," Elena said, ignoring Jenna's question. She really didn't feel like getting into a huge discussion over Stefan right now. "I'm going to get changed," she said and took the stairs two at a time.

"What happened?" Jenna asked Damon as she led him into the kitchen. Damon found it quite refreshing that she hadn't accused him of hurting Elena. He was used to being the one everyone pointed the finger at when something bad happened, whether he was to blame or not.

"Stefan found us together and it seems he didn't like the arrangement. He hit her," Damon replied. Jenna's anger hit boiling point, her fangs lengthening.

"I'm going to kill him," she growled.

"Get in line," he said. "Elena wouldn't let me touch him. I could have ripped his heart out through his eye sockets."

"That girl is too nice for her own good," Jenna stated emphatically. Damon shrugged. He had to agree with the woman. "So, you two are together now?" she asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know what Elena wants but I really hope so," he replied, favoring honesty over sarcasm for once.

Jenna smiled. It was strange to see Damon looking so uncertain. He was always a cocky, sarcastic asshole but she found this side of him quite endearing. She knew he loved Elena and he'd die for her. In fact, he'd actually tried a few times and she couldn't think of anyone better for her niece.

"Trust me. It's what she wants," Jenna told him, wanting to put him out of his misery.

"Right, where's the pizza?" Elena asked as she wandered into the kitchen, stopping to give Damon a quick peck on the lips. "I'm starving and if I don't get some food soon I'm going to vervain someone," she said with a pointed look in Jenna's direction.

"It's coming, it's coming," Jenna replied with a laugh. "Damon, feed her next time, please. I really hate pain."

Damon laughed. "Come here, you bloodthirsty little thing." Elena jumped into his arms.

"Hey, I'm hungry. And I'm not little," she said with a pout.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today?" Jenna asked, after having ordered pizza. She really wanted to avoid vervain and a hungry Elena was a pissed Elena.

"Well, I thought we could meet up with Bonnie, Caroline and the guys at the grill later to shoot some pool. What do you think Damon?" she asked, looking up at him.

Damon sighed. He would have loved to spend the day alone with her but he'd do anything to make her happy. Even if that meant hanging out with Vampire Barbie, Judgey and Wolfboy. "Sure, anything you want to do," he replied, sounding as enthusiastic as he would be at having his fangs pulled out.

"Don't pout," she said with a giggle. "I'll be all yours tonight," she whispered, winking at him. Damon suddenly found the prospect of spending time with her friends much more agreeable.

"I am a vampire, you know. I can hear you," Jenna said, shaking a finger at the two of them.

"Ugh, Jenna!" Elena whined. "Keep your hearing to yourself," she said poking her tongue out.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Damon and Elena walked into the grill, hand in hand. They made their way to where Bonnie and Caroline were sitting. "Hey guys," Elena greeted her friends. Caroline was eyeing them with a grin and Bonnie looked a bit shocked.<p>

"Hey," she managed to get out. "You and Damon?" she asked, stunned.

"Yes, me and Damon." Elena responded and Damon couldn't help but smirk. "Is there a problem?" Elena asked, a tinge of steel to her tone.

"No, of course not," Bonnie quickly said.

"Good. So, shall we shoot some pool?" and the girls nodded.

A few games later, Damon had to admit he was actually enjoying himself. The conversation was light and he had always liked playing pool. But it was Elena that made everything amazing. She would lean against him when it was someone else's turn, or steal a quick kiss when she passed him. She asked him to help her and he held her while showing her how to line up her cue, even though she didn't need it. It made him feel strange, in a good way.

He had simply never had anyone show him affection and certainly not so openly. Well, at least without him having compelled them, he amended. It was so different but he found he loved it. But then his world came crashing down.

"Adam?" he heard Elena squeal excitedly as she launched herself at a man who had just walked up to their table. He watched as this Adam hugged his girlfriend and his demon began to growl.

"I missed you, pet," the man said in a distinctly British accent. The demon roared.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to review. It makes my day to see that you like this story and your reviews are what keep me going and why I'm updating so fast:D…**

**Oh, and the reason I've kept Damon's violent, dark side is because he is a vampire, after all. His emotions are amplified as are all his basic instincts and I just can't see him turning into a teddy bear just cause he's got the girl. And his dark side is seriously hawt so I'm sorry but he ain't going to be losing it :D…**

* * *

><p>"I missed you too," Elena responded, hugging Adam close. It had been a few months since she had seen him and she hadn't realized how much she had missed him until he showed up. A low growl had her pulling out of Adam's embrace. The Original's gaze flicked to Damon and he smirked. What was it with her and men that smirked in that deliciously evil way?<p>

If it hadn't been for Damon, she would have definitely taken Adam up on his offer. After all, she may be in love but that didn't mean she was dead. The man was wickedly delicious, as Caroline loved to repeat. If there was such a thing as a god of thunder, then she imagined that Thor would look exactly like Adam. Tall, well-built, with blonde hair that brushed his shoulders, the man was sex on legs. His hazel eyes could be so soft and sweet but she had seen them turn to blocks of granite when he was angry.

And yet, no matter how angry Adam got, he always protected her. He was always there for her when she cried for Damon, when she cried for the life she had lost and when they had discovered who she really was, who she was meant to become. A part of her wished that she could feel more than friendship for him but it wasn't meant to be. Maybe if she had met him before Damon but she shrugged mentally. They would never have worked out together. She needed Damon. It would always be Damon.

"I wasn't expecting you for at least another month," she said, curious as to why he was in Mystic Falls. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded with a wink. "I found it," he whispered. Elena's eyes widened in shock at his revelation.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "How long?"

"However long you need, pet. There's no rush," he said with a smile.

"Great! Come on, let me introduce you," Elena said, just as Caroline came back from the ladies room.

"Adam!" she shouted and barreled towards him, throwing herself at him.

"Caroline, sweetling," he exclaimed, enfolding her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here," he said with a smile, leaning down to brush his lips across her cheek. Adam had developed a soft spot where the fledgling vampire was concerned. Her bubbly personality had drawn him like a moth to flame and it had taken Elena and a vervain dart to stop him from ripping apart that idiot she had gone off with six months before. Of course, Elena was sworn to secrecy. It wouldn't do for anyone to know how little control he had when it came to Caroline.

"I can't believe you're here already," she exclaimed, grinning up at him. He looked down at her and couldn't resist leaning down and planting another kiss on her cheek. Someday, maybe she'd look at him more than an older brother. He had time. They had nothing but time.

Elena grabbed his hand and, with Caroline in tow, he was pulled over to meet the rest of the party.

"This is Bonnie. Bonnie, this is Adam, a very, very dear friend," she said as she introduced the little witch.

"Ah, my lady," Adam said with a flourish, kissing the back of her hand in an old world gesture that had the witch giggling. "It's a pleasure to meet such a dear friend of both my girls." Another growl was heard.

"Oh, I like him, Elena," Bonnie said with another giggle. Elena rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a giggle of her own. Adam could be so charming when he wanted to be. But she knew his secret and as soon as this damn crap with Klaus was dealt with, she would make it her personal mission to get those two together. She knew Caroline was in love with Adam but she refused to admit it, even to herself. Elena the matchmaker, she thought to herself with a laugh.

"Thank you, Lady Witch, it is a sentiment I share," he said with a half-smile. Bonnie gasped. He knew her secret.

"You know?" she whispered.

"I know many things," he said with a wink.

"Adam, cut the mysterious crap. It's starting to grate on my nerves," Elena admonished. He so loved his games.

"Yes, mistress," he quipped. "Would mistress desire anything else?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Adam is one of the Original vampire families and he knows lots of things," she explained to Bonnie.

"Families?" Bonnie asked. She had thought that Klaus was the oldest vampire and the only Original to be walking the Earth.

"Long story and it's the wrong place for it," Elena said. "I'll tell you all about it some other time."

"Elena, introduce me to your friend," a voice growled from behind her.

"Adam, come here and meet Damon," Elena said as she sidled up to the named vampire, her arm going around his waist. "Damon, this is Adam."

The two vampires shook hands, one smirking the other glaring, his fangs ready to slip out at a moment's notice and rip into the other man. His free arm wrapped itself around Elena and pulled her tightly against him, staking his claim the only way he could in the very full and very public Grill.

"So, this is Damon," Adam replied, eyeing the younger vampire. He could see the attraction. It wasn't just the man's good looks, it was the danger that lurked beneath the controlled exterior. This was a vampire who would do anything for the woman he loved and he was glad that his Elena was the recipient of those affections. She would be well protected.

"Damon Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend," the vampire replied with a growl.

"Damon, be nice," Elena said in a warning tone, elbowing her boyfriend. While she'd never admit it out loud, she really loved this side of Damon. She found his jealousy an incredible turn on. Stefan had always been cool and calm, even in their relationship. Always so in control that sometimes she wondered whether he really cared for her at all. Their relationship had been boring, a fact she had admitted to herself long ago. Damon was the exact opposite. He was passionate. He gave everything and took everything. He was fire and he was brining her up. And there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

She found herself thinking that she never wanted him to change, even though she had accused him of being a monster. She didn't know what the hell she had been thinking all those years ago, asking him to become a different person. Asking him to become Stefan. She had really been childish. It was who Damon was and she loved all of him, though she didn't know if she was ready to tell him.

A part of her was afraid he'd lose interest in her if she declared her feelings. Logically she knew it was ridiculous, but he had loved and searched for Katherine for 145 years and part of her whispered that it was because the annoying woman had kept him at arm's length. And then there was the matter of her little secret. A secret that might make him turn away from her. If he did, she was afraid there was a good chance she would become more of a monster than Katherine had ever been.

"Adam Bain, Elena's guardian and lover, if only she'd let me into her bed," Adam responded with a grin. There was nothing quite as enjoyable as goading a slightly unstable, enamored vampire.

"Not you too," Elena whined. "You're supposed to be older and more mature, so cut it out. I'm surrounded by idiots," she growled. "Adam is a very good friend. He looked after me in England, made sure I was safe and was the shoulder I cried on. We have never slept together and never will," she said to Damon, trying to calm the irate vampire who was on the verge of vamping out on her. She had wanted to tell Damon all about Adam before he made his appearance to avoid any unnecessary friction but it seemed that the fates were against her.

"And he took us to some of the best parties ever," Caroline added with another giggle. Adam was definitely rubbing off on her and for some strange reason, she wanted to see Damon squirm. It was hilarious.

* * *

><p>Damon was seething, his control about to snap. He didn't care what this Adam was. He would kill him. He would eviscerate him and laugh over his dead body. He had touched Elena. He wanted her in his bed. He wanted to touch her silky skin, taste her juices as she came on his tongue, slam into her as she screamed his name. Damon growled, on the verge of vamping out in the middle of the Grill.<p>

He had to get out of there before he did something stupid. Elena was deep in conversation with Adam and had barely spared him a glance since the Original had showed up and it was driving him insane. He wanted to hurt something or better yet someone. He was too far gone in his rage to listen in to their conversation. The demon inside him wanted to wreak havoc at having his woman taken from him.

He got up and left without a word. Elena hadn't even noticed, he thought, the pain more than he could bare.

Two hours later he was lounging on the couch in the living room of the boarding house, enjoying the sound of glass smashing as he threw yet another crystal tumbler against the wall. There was nothing like alcohol and a bit of gratuitous destruction to feed the demon inside him. For the thousandth time he wondered why he wasn't ripping into the throat of some stupid sorority girl. And the same answer always presented itself. He only wanted Elena. He couldn't even contemplate touching anyone else.

Another tumbler flew from his hand and shattered against the wood paneling of the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" he heard Elena ask. His eyes shot to her, wondering if his inebriated mind had conjured up a hallucination. She was standing in the doorway looking like a Valkyrie ready to kill. She stomped towards him and the sting of her palm across his face made him realize that she was no hallucination. And she was seriously pissed off.

"Playing darts with glasses," he deadpanned. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe acting like a complete jackass and disappearing on me," she snarled at him. She couldn't believe he had actually left her on her own, without a word. She was pissed beyond all reason. She had thought something had happened to him and here he was, drunk out of his mind, throwing fucking glasses against the wall. She was going to kill him.

He was up in a flash, growling at her, gripping the hand that was ready to slap him again. "Get out, Elena," he warned her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Damon? You could have at least told me you were leaving. But no, why bother telling the stupid bitch you're banging that you've got to go. That's all I am to you, aren't I? Agh! I could kill you. I spent the past two hours terrified that something happened to you and you don't give a shit!" she screamed at him.

"What do you care? You were with your pretty boy. What the fuck do you give a shit what happens to me?" he bellowed. "You got what you wanted. You screwed Damon Salvatore and now that lover boy is here, you don't need me, so what the hell is your problem, Gilbert!"

"You're my fucking problem, Salvatore! You are a moron of epic proportions. How many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing between Adam and me and never will be? He's just a good friend," she said, lowering her voice, trying to get through to him. She really needed to get a handle on her temper.

"Friend my ass. You were crawling all over him like a bitch in heat as soon as you saw him!" his rage was taking over any form of common sense he had. All he wanted was her and it seemed it was the only thing he would never have.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" she asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes. He was beyond caring.

"You heard me."

"Idiot! That's what you are. A complete and total moron! I come all the way back to Mystic Falls for you and you think I want Adam? Did someone give you a lobotomy while I was away?" Elena was breathing heavily and suddenly she noticed that while they had been arguing they had drifted closer to each other.

Just one inch and she'd be able to feel his chiseled chest under her fingertips. One inch and she'd be able to taste his lips that made her wet whenever she looked at them. Suddenly, Elena realized that their argument was becoming incredibly arousing. Her nostrils flared as pulled another breath in.

"You're fucking him," Damon growled, the haze of rage to strong for him to think logically.

"Fine! Believe what you want," Elena threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I'm leaving. Call me when you're sober," she growled. She stalked over to the front door but as her hand reached for the handle, she was suddenly pushed up against the door, Damon pinning her in place, his body molded to her back.

"I can smell you. You want him," he snarled in her ear. With one hand he ripped her jeans and panties off, his hand snaking down to her heated core. "You're so fucking wet," he said on a moan. "Is this for him?" he asked menacingly.

"No," Elena whimpered as he sank two fingers inside her, the heel of his palm rubbing against her clit. Damn, she was on fire. She wanted him. It was almost an obsession. All he had to do was look at her the right way and she was burning up for him.

"Do you want him to be the one doing this to you?" Damon murmured. He knew he was torturing himself but he couldn't get the image of Adam sliding into Elena out of his head. It was killing him. The thought that she would leave him was debilitating. And why wouldn't she leave him? Adam was a powerful Original who knew how to treat her. He was just a psychopath that didn't know the first thing about making a woman happy. She would leave him.

"Fuck, no," she moaned. She was riding the wave higher and higher, her body trembling from the onslaught of sensations.

"Is it his cock you want buried inside you?" he snarled at her as he bit her shoulder hard, trying to keep hold of the last threads of his control.

Elena screamed. The pain in her shoulder only served to amplify the pleasure he was giving her and she thought she might actually pass out.

"Well, is it?" he pressed as he removed his hand. She whimpered at the loss of contact and was about to turn around when he grabbed her arms in one hand and pinned her in place. With his other hand, he divested himself of his jeans and slammed his cock inside her, wringing another scream from her, her hands clawing at the door that was her only support. He filled her to the brink and her mind stopped working, his thrusts the only thing she could focus on.

He was rough, ramming into her, as if trying to punish her for some imagined slight. And she was loving every second of it, her body writhing and shaking, completely out of her control.

"Is it Adam you're imagining fucking you, right now?" Damon pushed her again, his teeth clenched, trying to stop himself from finishing before he got an answer out of her. Fuck, she was so tight and the way she clenched her muscles and massaged his length drove him crazy. But he would get an answer out of her and she would fucking figure out that she was his and no one, no one would ever take her from him, even if he had to lock her away for the rest of eternity.

"Damn it, Damon!" she shouted, frustrated, "I don't want anyone but you," she moaned as he slammed into her again.

"You're fucking mine and I'll kill anyone who even looks at you." One final thrust and her body came undone around him, her inner muscles contracting on his cock, pulling him along in her wake. Elena came so hard that she had to scream, needing to find an outlet, a way to ground herself or she would pass out. Damon's roar pushed her even further, one orgasm followed by another until they blended into one and she could no longer support her weight.

When she came to, she felt something wet hit her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw a tear rolling down Damon's cheek.

"I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever," Damon whispered in her ear, his voice cracking with emotion and her heart soared at his admission. They both sank to the floor and she gathered him in her arms, crooning softly to him.

"Shhh, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. It will always be you Damon," she said, as she held him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews :D… Sorry this chappie took a bit longer than usual but I had to get the story straight in my head. I really hope you like the direction I'm going in.**

* * *

><p>Two days later, Elena was curled up in Damon's arms on her couch and they were watching some chick flick she had picked out. While the movie didn't hold that much interest for her, she loved Damon holding her, which is why they had decided to spend the evening in. It was just so nice to be able to relax in his arms, especially after dreaming of this exact scenario for so long.<p>

"You want me to what?" Damon exclaimed at Elena's mumbled request, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Damon, it's just a dinner party. I want Jenna and Jeremy to meet Adam and the best place to do that is here. That way we can talk freely," Elena tried reasoning with Damon.

Despite the fact that he had calmed down and seemed to understand she had no interest in Adam or anyone else for that matter, he still didn't like the other vampire. Well, he didn't really like any male who came within two yards of her and while she usually found his jealousy sweet, right now it was grating on her nerves. They had bigger fish to fry and for things to work out, she needed Damon to get along with Adam. Hence, the dinner party.

"You are going to invite him into your home?" he growled at her. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Adam and I were practically living together in England and he didn't hurt me then. He's not going to hurt me now," she explained slowly, as if to a five year old child.

"You were living together?" he snarled. He knew he had a one-track mind but when it came to Elena he just couldn't help it.

"Caroline was there too, remember? And we lived in the same building, not in the same apartment, ok? Relax Damon. Come on, do this for me. Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline will be there and Ric as well." She straddled him, much to his consternation. He couldn't stay angry at her when she was looking at him like that. She nibbled on his lower lip. "Please say you'll come," Elena whispered against his lips. She wasn't above using any trick to get him to agree. She wanted him there.

"If you keep wriggling like that, that'll be the least of our worries," he groaned. Elena smiled mischievously at him as she rotated her hips, adding a little more pressure, feeling him harden beneath her. She traced his jaw with her lips, soft caresses that had Damon moaning, his skin on fire everywhere she touched him. She bit down on his earlobe gently and then soothed him with a flick of her tongue and his hands shot up to grab hold of her hips, his fingers digging deep. "Elena," he rasped.

"Please," she whispered in his ear.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Damon groaned. He hated giving in to her but he couldn't resist, especially when the only thing he could focus on was what she was doing to him. God, the woman was dangerous, he thought to himself as she continued to nibble down his neck, where she bit him again. His fervent wish was that one day he would be able to experience her fangs sinking in, drinking from him. The thought coupled with her ministrations led to his cock thickening, lengthening, growing impossibly harder.

"Well, if you want to leave me alone with Adam all evening…" she trailed off as she pulled back to look at him, challenge clear in her eyes. It was as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice over his head. Damon's eyes widened, the corner of his mouth raised in a snarl. Match point. Got him, Elena thought with a grin she desperately tried to hide.

"When?" the question came out harsh as he tried to control his temper, his demon trying to rise to the surface. She belonged to him and even the mere thought of her alone with Adam brought out the worst in him.

"Tomorrow night." Her tongue flicked out teasing him, tasting his lips and he groaned.

"I'll be here," he whispered as he took control of the kiss, slanting his mouth across hers, twining their tongues. Elena moaned into his mouth, her hands coming up to frame his face, her tongue battling with his to gain entry into his mouth, to taste that sinful combination that was all Damon.

Just as his hands slipped under her shirt, a phone went off. "Leave it," Damon murmured as Elena pulled back. The pad of his thumb brushed across one of her nipples, effectively distracting Elena from the incessant ringing of her phone. "Damon," she gasped, arching her back, pushing her breast into his hand.

When he was about to pull her shirt off, they heard a high pitched squeal, "Agh! I'm going to go blind!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Would you two get a room?"

Elena looked up, opening her eyes and gave her brother a deadly glare. "Jer, you have the shittiest timing," she said as Damon's head fell back against the couch, groaning in frustration.

"I'm going to kill your brother."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry but seeing you two making out on the couch is…. Well…. It's just… ugh!" he muttered. Elena rolled her eyes and moved off Damon.

"You're acting like you're two years old," she huffed.

"And you two are acting like horny teenagers. That image is seared into my mind. I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life," Jeremy said, his face revealing his disgust.

"Ugh, go away Jeremy."

"This is my living room too," Jeremy pointed out as he threw himself into an armchair. Elena glared at him just as her phone began to ring again.

"Hey Adam," she answered. Damon narrowed his eyes, not exactly pleased to hear who was on the other end of the line.

"What does he want?" he all but growled.

"Hello Damon," Adam said, obviously able to hear the annoyed vampire. "Elena, I've been thinking that since I'm here and we have some time, it would be a good idea for us to resume your training."

"Training?" Damon mouthed.

"I'll tell you later," she replied. "Come on, Adam. I was hoping to take a break."

"Elena," Adam admonished, "Klaus will be coming for you and he's not going to wait for you to be ready."

"I hate it when you're right," Elena groaned. Adam was always right. Klaus wanted her and he wouldn't stop until he had her. It seemed that her vacation was over.

"Look, I've found an old place that's off the beaten track and it's perfect for what we need. Meet me at the Grill in half an hour and I'll take you there."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

"So, what was all that about?" Damon asked, not liking the idea of Elena meeting up with Adam. He knew he needed to get his jealousy under control but his relationship with Elena was so new that he sometimes had trouble believing it.

"Adam's right. I really need to get back to my training," Elena said with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Klaus won't wait forever and it won't be long before he finds out I'm in Mystic Falls."

"Look, I know Klaus is a psychotic bastard, but we don't know for sure he still wants you. We haven't heard from him in years."

"Oh, trust me, he wants me. Quite desperately, in fact," Elena said with a rueful laugh. Damon frowned. Something was going on and he hated being left out of the loop.

"Elena, what the hell is going on? What do you know?"

"Damon, let's not talk about this right now."

"Yes, we are going to talk about this right now because something's going on and I don't like it."

"Damon's right, Elena. You have to tell us. How can we protect you if we don't know what the hell is going on?" Jeremy piped in, a worried look on his face.

"Look, it's nothing, ok?" Elena said exasperated. She stood and started pacing the room. She knew she should come clean but something was stopping her. It was as if a part of her was afraid that if she voiced the truth, this dream she was living in would crumble. She wasn't ready for things to change.

"Elena, don't fucking lie to me," Damon snapped. "For once I agree with sparky over there. How am I supposed to keep you safe if you won't tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Don't snap at me, Damon. I'm not an immature teenager who needs looking after anymore!"

"No? Well, you damn well are acting like it. I don't give a crap about anyone else, but I am not going to let Klaus kill you. I will kill everyone in this town before I let him hurt you, so fucking tell me what's going on!" Damon was getting angrier by the second. How could he protect her if she wouldn't let him in? It was almost as if she didn't trust him.

Elena sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Look, let's just say that Klaus wants me with a vengeance. Over the past three years, he's been sending his thugs after me and the only reason I'm alive and talking to you right now is because of Adam."

"Why does Klaus want you and what has Adam got to do with all this?"

"It's a long story," Elena warned, deciding that she couldn't hide the truth anymore. The last time she had withheld the truth, all the people she loved had almost died.

"I have time," he said with a smirk. Elena had to laugh.

"Five years ago, Adam came to me. Apparently he had been looking for me ever since word got out that I survived Klaus' ritual and it took him a while to track me down."

"What did he want from you?" Damon asked, none too pleased at the idea that Adam had been there to protect her and he had been half a world away.

"At first, I didn't know. We became good friends and used to just hang out together," at that Damon growled. "You want to hear this or not?" Elena asked, annoyed with Damon's reaction.

"I'm listening."

"Then Klaus' first hybrid came after me. The strange thing was that he wasn't trying to kill me. He was actually trying to take me alive. Apparently, Klaus didn't want me dead, which I did find strange after the fact. Luckily, Adam heard me screaming and killed the hybrid before he could take me."

"Why the hell didn't you call me Elena? Why didn't you tell me you were in danger? I can't believe you. You're still fucking suicidal."

"What could you have done against a hybrid, Damon? You would have just gotten yourself bitten and died. Adam was there and after he told me the whole story, I realized I needed to stay away to keep everyone safe."

"That's not a decision for you to make," Damon said. "I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'd do anything to keep you alive. But how the hell can I do it if you won't let me?"

"Because, Damon, I'm the one who is going to keep you and everyone else I love safe."

"What are you talking about now?"

"According to Adam, a long time ago, there was a third type of vampire in existence. They were, essentially, living vampires."

"What?" Damon exclaimed.

"They were much stronger than any Original. They could walk in the sun, wooden stakes didn't affect them, they basically could not be killed. They were true immortals. And they were the Guardians of the supernatural world. According to legend, that was the purpose of their existence and why there were so few of them. They were meant to keep the supernatural population in check. At that time, the supernatural world was much more closely knit and was ruled by a Council. Every race was represented in the Council, which was headed by a living vampire. The Guardians were the hunters, the police force if you will."

"And who did they hunt?" Damon asked, still having trouble accepting that there was so much more to the supernatural world than he knew.

"Any supernatural being that broke the Code."

"The Code?"

"The Code represented all the laws of the supernatural world and anyone who defied the Council's laws was hunted down and terminated."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Klaus is what happened. He wanted to rule the Council, he wanted power but with the Guardians in his way, he didn't have a chance. So, he had them hunted down, one by one, until there were none left."

"Didn't you say they couldn't die?" Jeremy asked.

"I didn't say he killed them. He cut them up into small pieces and spread them all over the world so they couldn't reassemble."

"Like the T1000, right?" Jeremy asked, excitement clear in his eyes. Elena looked at him with a questioning look. "You know, Terminator 2. Arnold Schwarzenegger. Oh forget it," he said at her blank look.

"Shut up sparky. So, what does this have to do with you?" Damon asked, unable to see the connection between Elena and something that happened hundreds of years ago.

"Once the Guardians were gone, Klaus killed the whole council and started a reign of terror that went down in human history as the Dark Ages."

"Still not getting the connection here."

"Guardian's could also do one more thing that Klaus can never be able to hope to do, unless he has a living vampire. They could procreate."

"Huh?" Jeremy questioned.

"Have children, idiot," Damon snorted. Vampires who could have children. This was starting to sound ridiculous.

"Exactly. They could only have one child every hundred years because nature's balance had to be kept. However, it was discovered that they could also bear the children of other supernaturals, including regular vampires."

"Okay, so Klaus wanted to have a kid. So? I still don't see what this has to do with you."

"First of all, can you imagine how powerful a being created from a hybrid and a living vampire would be? No one and nothing could stand in its way."

"Since there aren't any living vampires anymore, I don't see how that's a problem. Getting back to your role in this whole thing, now." Damon was starting to get annoyed.

"Would you just keep quiet and let me finish?"

"Fine."

"Near the end, with the Guardians practically gone, they knew they couldn't do anything to stop Klaus. He had too many followers so they did the only thing they could do. They created two spells. One was meant to lock the powers of a living vampire and the other to release them. The idea was to hide the remaining Guardians under the guise of humans. This way, they could hide from Klaus and search for the remains of the others, bring them back and destroy Klaus. Unfortunately, they only had the time to cast the spell on two Guardians before Klaus stormed the fortress where they were hiding and slaughtered everyone. It appears that the two Guardians got away, though."

"So, these Guardians are hiding somewhere in the world and you're the key to finding them?" Damon asked, not sure whether to believe the story or not. If it was true, though, it would be amazing to have such powerful allies on their side.

"No, they died. The spell turned them into humans, locking their powers, and they could never find the reversal spell."

"Great, so what was the point of that whole story?"

"They had children, Damon. And their children had children. They were all living vampires with locked powers."

"So why hasn't anyone unlocked their powers so far," Damon asked.

"For one, the story was lost throughout the ages, became more legend than actual fact. Secondly, no one had been able to locate the reversal spell. Well, until now that is. Adam found the spell."

"So, basically we have to go and find this descendant and then we can rip out Klaus' heart."

"Something like that."

"I like it. So where do we start?" Damon asked, suddenly eager to get rid of Klaus and all the danger stalking Elena. "Wait a second. What does this have to do with you? Why does Klaus want you?" he asked, realizing she had never answered his question.

"Adam already knows where to look. It took him hundreds of years but he finally managed to confirm it. The Guardians hid under the name of the Petrovas." Elena said.

"Ok, so we just find these… Wait a minute," Damon stopped short. She didn't say what he thought she did. She couldn't have. "That means…"

"That means that I am the last living descendant of the Guardians and it's time to unlock my powers."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone liked my little twist and I am so grateful to all of you for taking the time to review. Since I can't go too long without nekkid Damon, here's an extra long chappie with a little smut :D….**

* * *

><p>Elena looked at the other occupants of the room in silence, waiting for them to absorb what she had just told them. Jeremy looked thunderstruck while Damon looked a little of balance. A tick in his jaw belied his calm exterior. He was obviously not happy.<p>

Suddenly, her phone began to ring, shattering the silence. She lunged for it, glad for the interruption. It was Adam.

"Damn, I forgot all about Adam," she exclaimed. "I'll be there in ten minutes, Adam," she said as soon as she answered.

"I'll be waiting," was the response and then the line went dead.

"I have to go and meet Adam, so I'm just going up to change," she said, yet there was no response from either of them. She shrugged. Whatever. If they wanted to act like idiots, so be it. She didn't have time for this crap. She got up and jogged up to her room.

She rifled through her closet and pulled out a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. She stripped, quickly changing into her new outfit, pulling on a pair of trainers. When she was done, she grabbed a bag from the floor of her closet, swinging it over her shoulder.

She stopped to look in the mirror and smiled. She had changed. Her features were a little more mature, her body rippled with muscle yet still remained feminine but the biggest change had to be in her eyes. The soft brown eyes that stared back at her no longer held any hitn of fear. They had a slightly hard and dangerous edge. Klaus would have a big surprise. She was no longer the cowering little girl who would hand herself over without a fight. She was an independent woman who could handle anything. It felt good.

Her lips were curled into a smirk and she almost laughed out loud. Damon was seriously rubbing off on her.

"I'm leaving," she said as she passed the living room. Damon and Jeremy still seemed catatonic and she really couldn't keep Adam waiting any longer. She'd deal with the fallout of her confession later.

At her words, Damon stood. "Ok, let's go," he said as he followed her outside.

"You're coming with me?" Elena asked, surprised that he was actually talking to her.

"You actually think I'm going to let you run around on your own with Klaus after you and with another Original I don't trust?" Damon snorted.

"I trust Adam," Elena said under her breath.

"Yeah, well, I don't. And sorry to burst your bubble, but you are a really crappy judge of people," at Elena's frown, he continued. "Remember Elijah? You trusted him and that worked out really well. Great judge of character," he said, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Elena opened her mouth to shoot him a scathing retort but decided to keep quiet. He did have a point about Elijah, even though he was completely off the mark with Adam. However, she knew arguing would be pointless. He'd come around eventually, once Adam proved himself.

"What? Elena speechless? That is a novelty. Come on, get in the car." They drove to the Grill in silence.

* * *

><p>Damon was seething inside and was struggling to keep a tight leash on his control. He tried to analyze the source of his anger because, logically, he should be happy. Elena was going to become so powerful that nothing could kill her. She would live forever and he wouldn't have to watch her die. So, then, why was he so angry?<p>

Every time he got too close to the source, the pain was almost excruciating and he decided poking at it was too masochistic, even for him. _She doesn't trust you,_ a little voice whispered in his head. His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>"Wait for me here," Elena said to Damon. "Adam said he found…"<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I heard," Damon cut her off. "Just get on with it. I don't have all day." Elena clenched her fists, trying to refrain from slugging him one. He could be so irritating.

She got out of the car, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could. She quickly found Adam at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong pet?" he asked as soon as he saw her, giving her a warm hug. He could always tell when she was upset.

"Men is what's wrong. I told him, Adam, and it looks like he isn't too happy with me," Elena said with a sigh.

"You told him?" Adam asked, a little surprised. He knew she had intended to wait a few more weeks before revealing the truth, even though he hadn't agreed with her decision.

"I couldn't keep hiding the truth. And I certainly didn't want to start sneaking around with you. I can't hurt him like that."

"You know how I felt about you keeping it from everyone. So, is he upset because of what you are or because you waited so long to tell him?" Elena opened her mouth to answer but closed it, unsure of what the problem really was.

"I don't know," she said finally.

"Where is he?" Adam asked.

"He's outside, waiting in the car."

"If he came with you, then his problem has nothing to do with what you are." Elena's eyes widened, surprised at Adam's statement.

"How do you know?"

"I may be a two thousand year old vampire but I'm still a man. He's angry because he thinks you don't trust him."

"But I do," Elena exclaimed.

"He doesn't see it that way. You disappear for seven years, you come back with a huge secret and you don't tell him anything. How do you think that makes him feel?"

"How does that say that I don't trust him?" Elena asked, still unsure how the fact that she hadn't come clean right away could make Damon think she didn't trust him. She trusted him with her heart and her life. What more did he need?

"Elena, Elena. You really don't understand men, do you? He thinks you don't trust him to protect you, even though he spent years trying to do it. All he sees is that you are replacing him with me, and your pushing him to the sidelines."

"But, that's not true!"

"I know it, you know it but he doesn't."

"So, what can I do?" Elena asked.

"You're a woman. I'm sure you can figure that one out," Adam said with a smile and a wink. "Come on, pet. Let's get on with it. We don't have all day." Elena snorted at Adam as she followed him out onto the sidewalk. "Just follow me and we'll be there before you know it. That's my car over there," Adam said, pointing to a silver SUV.

"Ok, see you there. And thank you," Elena said, smiling at her old friend.

"No worries, pet. Just remember that he cares about you and you hiding things from him will only make the situation worse," Adam said with a soft smile. He turned and walked to his car.

Elena took a deep breath and slipped in beside Damon.

"Where to now?" Damon asked curtly.

"We have to follow Adam," she said pointing at the SUV that was just pulling out into the road. Damon put the car in gear and pulled out slowly, following Adam.

Elena sat quietly next to Damon, shooting him a glance every now and then, trying to figure out what mood he was in. The tick in his jaw was still there and was a good indicator that he was still pretty pissed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Damon spared her a quick glance but his only answer was a snort. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have called you as soon as I found out but I was trying to protect you." When he didn't answer, she quickly looked at him, taking in the rigid set of his jaw.

After a few more minutes of silence, she couldn't take it anymore. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.

"Just drop it, Elena," Damon warned. Elena sighed, looking out the window. She didn't recognize the area but it looked like an abandoned industrial complex. Adam pulled in and parked in front of a warehouse. He had been right. It was off the beaten track.

She looked at Damon again and he suddenly reminded her of Stefan's brooding so much, she felt her temperature rise in annoyance. She had apologized and tried to talk about it. What more did he want? Blood?

She wrenched her door open and turned to him. "Brooding, Damon? You know what? I got enough of that from Stefan and it gets real old, real fast. Just leave. I'll get a ride from Adam," she said, watching the older vampire disappear into the warehouse. Elena never saw Damon's face change, his fangs extending, his control snapping.

In seconds, he pinned her against the car, practically snarling in her face. "You don't fucking trust me!" he snarled at her. "I've spent years dreaming of you and you come back, rock my world and then sweep me aside as soon as your white fucking knight rides into town. How the fuck am I supposed to react?"

Elena looked up at him, her heart breaking. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Not Damon. She loved him too much. She would rather rip her own heart out than see him suffer any more than he had already. She reached a hand up and softly traced the prominent veins around his eyes, down to his lips. Damon's lids flickered shut, nuzzling his face into her hand. He couldn't help his reaction. Her touch warmed him and he had been cold for so long.

"I trust you Damon," she whispered. "God, if you knew how much I trust you. I…" her voice broke, "I just wanted to spend some time with you without all of this. I just had this stupid idea that if I didn't say anything, then Klaus and all the other crap would just disappear. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

Damon drew in a deep breath, leaning his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. "Elena, I waited for you for so long. I would do anything for you. I need you to trust me," his voice barely a whisper, his hand cradling her face. His heart soared when she nuzzled into his hand, replicating his earlier move.

"I do trust you, Damon."

Damon closed his eyes. "Elena, you could have died and I couldn't have done anything about it. You were half way across the world, in danger, fighting for your life and I was here getting drunk. God, if you had died…" he trailed off.

"But I didn't Damon and I'm here now. I know I should have told you. But I needed time to grow up. I needed to… find myself. Otherwise I would have never had the courage to come back here and choose the right brother," she said on a sigh. Damon nodded in understanding.

"Just don't keep things from me, Elena. If you get hurt or die, I will lose it. So, promise me that from now on you won't hide things from me."

"I promise," she whispered.

"Are you going to make me wait all day?" they heard Adam ask.

"Come on," she said to Damon, taking him by the hand and swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Here, let me get that," he said as he grabbed her bag. "What the hell do you have in here woman, the kitchen sink?" his cocky self back in full force. Elena laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"You'll see," she said with a grin. "Come on, before Adam pounds my ass into tomorrow."

They walked into the warehouse and Elena had to wait a moment for her eyesight to adjust from the bright sun outside. The inside of the warehouse was bare, except for a few mats and an odd looking trunk, that obviously belonged to Adam. The vampire had changed into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that stretched across his chest. Damon suddenly wanted to hit him.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Damon asked.

"Adam's been training me to defend myself against vampires." Damon burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Defend yourself against vampires, love? I could snap your neck before you could even blink, so how can you protect yourself against vampires?" Damon smirked.

"You are so cocky, vampire," he heard Adam say. "And that cockiness is exactly what can be used against you. Elena can handle herself and she's taken out a few idiot hybrids as well, so don't make stupid assumptions. It will get you killed." He walked to the trunk in the corner of the room waving Elena over. "Come here, I have some new toys for you."

Elena grinned at Damon, poking her tongue out and then ran over to the trunk. Damon followed, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Have a look at these," Adam said, handing her a set of six knives. Elena looked them over and weighed one in her left hand. They had an intricately carved handle and a gleaming, sharp blade, about 10 inches long.

"What are you going to do with these? Pick their teeth?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"No, hurt them really badly," the Original responded.

"Uh, they're metal. It won't even slow them down."

"Do you want to test that theory?" Adam asked, an evil glint in his eye.

"No you don't Adam," Elena said.

"What?" he asked looking at her innocently.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you too well. So, show me, what's the catch?"

"Always ruining other people's fun," Adam complained good naturedly as he took one of the knives from Elena. He held it by the blade and opened a small compartment in the hilt, revealing a small vial. "Ok, so this is actually a vervain delivery system. On impact, a spring releases and injects the vervain in this vial into the target. The advantage is, obviously, that you can do it from a distance," Adam said, clearly proud of the weapon he was holding.

"Oh, I like," Elena gushed. "I like a lot."

"Can you actually throw a knife?" Damon asked skeptically. Elena rolled her eyes. Typical male. She picked up one of the knives by the blade and turned, throwing it in one smooth move. The blade lodged in a wooden post about 15 feet from where they stood. She quickly threw another, which embedded itself right next to the first.

Damon's eyes widened, shocked at the display. "Remind me not to piss her off," he said to Adam.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one. And you haven't seen anything yet," the Original told him. "Come on, Gilbert, time to get on with it," he said as he walked to the center of the warehouse.

Elena opened her bag, pulling out a set of gleaming steel stakes. She looked over at Damon, who was eyeing her curiously. "Steel?" he asked.

"These are my practice stakes," she explained. "I don't want to hurt Adam too much, now do I?" she smirked.

She walked over to Adam, gripping the stakes tightly. "Let's dance, vampire," she said taunting Adam. The latter rushed her, appearing in front of her in under a second, a hand grabbing her by the throat. Instead of panicking and trying to pry his hand off her, she jumped up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She brought on hand up, shoving a stake in the soft tissue where the vampire's shoulder met his neck. The Original grunted in pain and fell backwards, landing hard on his back, Elena on top of him. She brought her other stake out and quickly positioned it over his heart.

"I win," she crowed. In an instant, their positions were reversed, Adam pinning her on the floor.

"What did I tell you about distractions? Stake instantly. Don't think. Don't breathe. Don't anything until your attacker is dead," he snarled in her face, his fangs extended. Suddenly, Adam's weight was removed off Elena and he was being slammed against the wall.

"Don't fucking touch her. You hurt her again and I will rip your heart out through your nostrils," Damon snarled, his features contorted with rage. He had tried to hold back when the vampire had taken Elena by the throat because he understood, logically, that it was a training exercise. But when he had seen another vampire's fangs so close to Elena, his brain had shut down and his instincts to protect had taken over.

"Damon, no," Elena shouted as she scrambled to her feet, intent on stopping the bloodshed.

In seconds, though, their roles reversed as the Original twisted his body, removing Damon's hand from his neck and pinning him to the wall. "Listen to me, you little shit. You ever touch me again and I will kill you, no matter what Elena says. The only reason she's alive right now is because I taught her to defend herself. Now, you either stand over there like a good little boy or I will chuck you out on your ass. Got it?" Adam growled menacingly in Damon's face, his hand squeezing tighter and tighter until Damon thought he was going to rip his throat out.

"Got it, jackass," Damon wheezed. Adam let him go and stalked back to Elena.

"Again," he said to Elena. And that's how the afternoon wore on. Adam would attack, Elena would retaliate and Damon watched. He had to admit that she was impressive. She moved pretty fast for a human, flipping out of Adam's way when he'd come for her or staking him before he even managed to grab her. He was sure the Original was holding back but still, she would do quite well against a regular vamp. He also had to admit he was extremely pleased with the number of times Elena had staked the Original. He really hoped it hurt like hell.

Three hours later, Elena was panting and held a hand up. "Enough," she managed to get out. "Everything hurts and I'm exhausted." Adam looked at her and had to agree that it was enough for the day. She had quite a few bruises and he had noticed her aim had begun to suffer from exhaustion.

"Fine," he said. "But we do this every day, from now on." He lifted his wrist to his mouth, his fangs extending. Damon watched the move with a scowl. What the hell was going on?

"No," Elena said, staying his hand.

"Elena, you're in pain. What the hell is the problem?" Adam asked, exasperated. He always fed her his blood after they trained to help heal her and as a precaution, in case something went wrong.

"Damon will help me," she said. Adam's eyes widened in comprehension. He presumed he wouldn't have been too happy to see the woman he loved feeding off another vampire, either. "I'll see you tomorrow, same time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here." Elena made her way to her bag, throwing her stakes in. Damon walked up to her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm impressed," he said simply. She smiled at the pride in his voice, her heart warming at his compliment, no matter how short it was. He grabbed her bag, took her by the shoulders and they walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Damon lay on the bed, watching Elena soak in his bathtub with a hooded gaze. His eyes trailed over what he could see of her from his vantage point. Her hair was piled high on her head, a few tendrils escaping and gently curling against the smooth column of her throat. His gaze darkened at the sight of the bruises forming on her velvety skin.<p>

"God, this feels so good." Her moan of satisfaction hit him right in the groin, his cock hardening. He almost moaned in response. He had been aroused all afternoon. There was just something so amazingly sexy about watching Elena pummeling a vampire, her skin glistening with sweat. Each move had been precise, certain, ready to kill. He found this predatory side of her entrancing and all he could think about was sinking into her and watching her writhe under him.

Then he suddenly remembered something. "What was that all about at the end?" he asked.

"Mmmm?" Elena murmured.

"When… Adam… tried to bite his wrist," he specified.

"Oh. After every training session, Adam would feed me some of his blood." She paused when Damon snarled.

"You've been drinking his blood?" His Elena had been drinking another vampire's blood and he wanted to smash something. The idea of her doing something so intimate with another man had him on the verge of change.

"Relax, Damon. It was nothing. He just gave me so blood to heal me and as an insurance policy, in case something happened to me."

"I'm relaxed," he growled. "I thought you said you'd rather die than turn."

"I was a kid when I said that Damon. Trust me, I want to stay alive, no matter the shape or form." Damon breathed out a sigh of relief. It looked like Elena had outgrown her martyrdom and he couldn't help but be happy. Then he remembered that she had been drinking blood from Adam and he growled again.

He sped over to the side of the tub and stared down at her. She made an incredible picture but all he could think of was erasing every trace of Adam from her, both inside and out.

"So, why did you refuse him today?"

"Because I was hoping you would take care of me, instead," she said sweetly, a wicked glint flashing in her eyes. Damon's temperature soared at the thought of her not only accepting him in every way but actually asking for his blood.

He kneeled next to her and bit his wrist, holding it out to her. She took his arm and gently brought it to her lips, slowly tracing his wound with the tip of her tongue. Damon's other hand tightened on the edge of the tub. She took a longer lick and moaned.

"You taste so good. So much better than Adam," she breathed. Damon almost crowed with glee. She was really his and he tasted better than Adam. He knew it was a childish reaction, but he couldn't help it. When she started sucking gently on his wound, though, his brain shutdown. Every gentle suck seemed to be connected to his cock and he moaned as he got harder and harder. Fuck, it had never been like this with anyone else. It was definitely unexpected. His head rolled back as the sensations became overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Elena was in ecstasy as Damon's blood slowly poured down her throat. He tasted divine, like the most delectable dessert combined with a shot of the strongest aphrodisiac in the world. With Adam it had always been clinical and he had tasted nothing like Damon.<p>

God, she could feel the power surging through her veins, her aches and pains disappearing followed by a wave of intense pleasure. Her skin was becoming more and more sensitive by the second and Damon's moans only fueled her arousal. Her hips began to undulate under the water of their own volition… searching, wanting, needing.

Damon's wound healed over but she continued to lick and suck at his skin, not ready to let him go.

"Elena, I need you," Damon rasped as his hand cupped her head. When she pulled back and looked at him, her eyes were glazed over with lust and a drop of blood, his blood, gleamed on her bottom lip. The sight was so arousing that he groaned, moving in to lick the drop of blood of her lip. Her unique taste combined with his blood had him standing, pulling her out of the tub and molding her body against his.

"I'll get you wet," Elena protested, half-heartedly, her hands roaming under his shirt, tracing his chiseled torso, scratching his back, making him arch in pleasure.

"You could slice me to ribbons and I wouldn't care, as long as you keep touching me," he said with a moan, his hands smoothing down her back to cup her buttocks. Elena reached up and pressed her lips to his, her tongue peeking out to trace his bottom lip as if asking for permission. He moaned again and her tongue slipped into his mouth, searching for his, teasing him, tasting him, sucking his tongue into her mouth.

He lifted her against him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he made his way over to the bed. He laid her down gently, admiring how beautifully her skin gleamed against his dark sheets.

"Come to me, Damon," she whispered. He divested himself of his clothing in moments and lay next her, trailing a fingertip across her skin, starting at her collarbone and slowly making his way down, across her nipple, which elicited a gasp from her, down across the soft skin of her belly, until he reached her sex. He watched in fascination as she writhed and moaned under his hand and then he delved between her nether lips, entering her smoothly with one finger, causing her to arch her back.

"Fuck, Elena. You're so fucking wet, baby," he groaned, his cock lengthening, hardening to the point of pain.

"Damon, please," she moaned. He gently hooked his finger inside her, locating that spongy tissue that would drive her insane. As he began to slowly massage her she shouted his name, her hand shooting out and grabbing him by the back of his neck to pull him down for a searing kiss, her hips rising to meet his questing finger.

She shot up, suddenly, surprising Damon, which was why she was able to push him onto his back and straddle him before he could blink. She bent over and nipped at his skin, soothing the bite marks with her tongue, drawing a gasp from the exquisite man beneath her. Having so much raw power between her thighs made her almost mindless with need to feel his thick length sliding into her.

Damon couldn't thick. His cock was throbbing with the need to feel her slick, velvety walls clamp down on him and when she started to roll her hips, rubbing her core against him while biting down on one of his nipples, his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Damon, you're so beautiful," Elena purred, admiring him. God, she was driving him crazy. He was addicted to her and he knew it. He needed her more than he needed blood.

"Baby, I need you," he ground out, trying to control himself. His skin was so sensitive that no matter where she touched, he felt like he was going to explode. She smiled at him wickedly, sliding a hand down his stomach, following the trail of hair to his cock and positioned him right at her entrance. She slid down him a fraction of an inch, so just the head of his cock was lodged inside her and stopped.

"Elena," he practically whined. She lifted herself up and then repeated the move. Fuck, the little tease was going to make him lose control. "Take all of me or I swear I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Elena wanted to feel him inside her just as badly but there was something to be said for anticipation. It also didn't hurt that teasing Damon brought out the aggressive lover in him that she loved so much.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" she asked with a smirk. Damon's eyes darkened, his fangs lengthening and Elena quivered in reaction. His hands clamped on her hips and pulled her down as he surged up, her flesh giving way to accept his entire length.

"Fuck!" Elena moaned as Damon gritted his teeth. "Damon, you feel so damn good inside me," she panted, her back arching, her head falling back. He was so deep inside her that she didn't think she could take it. It was too intense. She started a slow rhythm, rising and lowering herself on his rigid length, her hands resting on his chest to provide the leverage she needed.

Damon watched her take him and it so erotic that his toes were curling. Her breasts bounced gently with every move she made, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly ajar in ecstasy. When she started picking up speed it was all he could do to keep his eyes open, focused on her face. She felt so good, her walls clamping down on his cock, every move creating amazing friction that electrified him.

He was doing everything he could to control himself, to let her take the lead but if she didn't go faster soon he didn't think he could hold back. When she lowered herself again and twisted her hips, he growled and grabbed her hips, thrusting into her.

"God, Damon. Just like that," Elena moaned as Damon took control, his hips pumping, driving himself into her. But she needed more, she needed something else. "Bite me," she groaned.

Damon froze. Those were definitely words he'd never thought to hear falling from Elena's lips. "Don't tease, Elena," he warned.

"Fuck Damon, just bite me and fuck me. I need you to do it." Damon sat up, holding her against him as she rode his cock, his fangs lengthening. She would be his in every way, a thought that had him thickening even more, causing Elena to moan loudly in his ear. "Please, baby, bite me," she begged.

He bent his head to her neck, licking her skin, sucking gently, teasingly scraping his fangs across her skin. Her inner muscles fluttered along his length, making him groan. Then, he gently sank his fangs into her skin and Elena screamed, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids. Every pull of his mouth, taking in the essence of her life was driving her into the stratosphere. Fuck, she had no idea it could be like this. She had suspected, after their interlude in the tub but with Stefan it had always been painful.

There was still pain but it was mixed with so much pleasure that she knew she only had moments before her world shattered. She racked her nails against Damon's back, drawing blood, and he growled in pleasure.

She tasted amazing. Like the finest bourbon, the best wine, like ambrosia. It was like drinking liquid fire, electricity dancing and sizzling along his skin. "Damon, I'm coming," she suddenly screamed, her muscles clamping down on his length, pulling him along with her.

Elena felt her orgasm roll in like wildfire, singing her every nerve, the pleasure so great that it was starting to hurt. It hurt so damn good that she never wanted it to stop. Her toes curled, her arms clamped around Damon, her thighs squeezing him. She was going to pass out, there was no way she could live through this. Fuck, if he stopped she'd kill him.

Damon groaned, tearing his mouth away from her neck to throw his head back as his cum shot out of him to bathe her womb. Shit, he could feel it in his fingertips, in his toes and he was practically shaking from the intensity of it all.

He fell back on the bed, holding Elena. "Woman, you are going to kill me." A snort was his only answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks soooo much to everyone for your great reviews and a special thank you to Jenna (AngelBlueEyes) for pimping my story out to her readers. Girl, your stuff rocks BIG time and I NEED more :D… So, sorry for the delay in updating but real life, with the bills that entails, kinda got in the way. But I do promise to try and update a little more often cuz I also need my nekkid Damon fix and going a week without him was kinda painful LMAO!**

**Oh, and I feel it only right to warn you that I've got some really kinky ideas swirling around in my head for Damon and Elena once she gets turned and it might not be to everyone's liking. I will warn you, though, so you can skip over those bits if you don't fancy threesomes or other stuff like that. **

**And I've also got another little idea pinging back and forth in my head and I'd like to get your input on it. I've been thinking of writing a crossover between I Am Number Four and TVD. If you haven't seen it yet, you should really watch it. I'm thinking that Number Six and Damon would make an awesome couple so if there's enough interest I'd really love to give it a go. Of course, plenty of smut will be involved otherwise it wouldn't be me LOL**

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at the door and Elena moved to open it. Adam had arrived. As she reached out to grasp the handle, Damon materialized behind her, breathing down her neck.<p>

"I still don't trust him," he said, his tone harsh.

"Damon, cut it out. You're being paranoid," she hissed as she pulled open the door to find Adam standing there, a smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't worry vampire, I don't trust you either," he said, clearly having heard their exchange. "Hello, Elena."

"Please excuse the paranoid idiot standing next to me," she said, glaring at Damon. "Come in, please." Damon growled, still not happy that the Original had an open invitation to Elena's house.

"Thank you. And I wouldn't judge him too harshly. His paranoia has saved your life on many an occasion, if I'm not mistaken," Adam responded. He wasn't offended by Damon's reaction to him. He would have probably been much worse had he been in the young vampire's position. The woman he loved was the target of one of the most insane and cruel beings to walk this earth. It was natural for him to be cautious.

"Don't you start, as well," Elena warned him. That's exactly what she needed. Two overly protective vampires. Great! Next thing you know she'd need a bodyguard to go to the toilet. She made her way into the living room with Damon and Adam shadowing her.

"Everyone, this is Adam, a very good friend who has saved my life on more occasions than I care to count. Adam Bain, you've met Bonnie. This is my brother Jeremy, my aunt Jenna and her fiancée Alaric Saltzman." Adam nodded to the two men and kissed Jenna's hand.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you. Elena has told me so much about you that I couldn't wait to meet the amazing woman who has been there for her for so long," Adam said smoothly to which Jenna laughed.

"My, Mr. Bain, you really do know how to make a woman feel good. It's a pleasure to meet the man who took care of my Elena," she said with a smile.

"Please, call me Adam."

"Adam it is then. So, anyone want a drink before dinner?" she asked and when everyone voiced their approval she went into the kitchen to pour the drinks. "Elena, a little help please."

In the kitchen, Jenna turned to Elena and whispered, "Where do you find them?"

"What?" Elena asked, not understanding what her aunt was trying to say.

"He's drop dead gorgeous and could charm a dead woman," she hissed. "Wait, I am dead," she laughed at her own joke. Elena just looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Hey, I'm engaged, not blind or stupid. So, there's nothing between you and Mr. Hunky out there?" Jenna found it hard to believe that Elena had spent so much time close to Adam and nothing had ever happened between them.

"Absolutely nothing, Jenna. He's not really my type."

"Oh, right. I get it. You like them tall, dark and deadly, with ice blue eyes and a smirk that gives you the shivers, right?" Jenna said knowingly.

"Mmm, that's definitely how I like them," Elena responded with a dreamy look on her face. Just then Adam waltzed into the kitchen.

"Would you ladies like a hand? The Spanish inquisition has started and I thought I'd wait for everyone to be present before we reveal all," he said with a pointed look at Elena.

"Well, here, grab these glasses and Elena and I will be right in." Adam picked up three glasses and returned to the living room, the women following close behind.

"So, Adam, I understand you are an Original?" Ric asked.

"Yes, I am an Original."

"But I thought that there was only one original family and that Klaus was the oldest vampire in existence," Damon intervened.

"That's a bit of a myth. Much like the Sun and the Moon curse. The term Original doesn't actually refer to a family but to the original race of vampires. We, essentially, are a different evolution of humans, just as witches and werewolves are also different strains of the same species. I'm not exactly sure about the science behind it, but if I remember correctly, we are what humans would have become had they kept their connection to the earth and it's magic. Sadly, I can't really tell you much more about our origins because all the history was lost when Klaus took over."

"That's absolutely fascinating. So, then vampires like Damon and Jenna are basically hybrids, right?" Alaric asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement at all the information that was being revealed.

"Something like that. It was discovered that our blood was powerful enough to modify the DNA of human blood, but to complete the conversion, a massive shock to the system was required. It seems that humans are quite resilient and that was the only way the transformation into a vampire could be completed. However, since they are still part human, they have more weaknesses than we do," Adam explained, smiling at how everyone was staring at him in rapt fascination.

"Jeremy said something about their being a ruling council at one point but that's about all he would say," Bonnie piped in, curious at what all of this had to do with their current situation.

"Yes, many hundreds of years ago, the supernatural world was much more organized. There was a ruling council that was made up of representatives of every supernatural species and it was headed by a Guardian, or a living vampire…"

"Living vampires?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"They were called the _Solus Deamhan_, which translates roughly into demons of the light and they were the Guardians of the Earth. The legend goes that they were created to maintain balance in the world, to make sure that no supernatural race could gain so much power as to destroy the planet. As a witch, you understand the importance of balance," Adam said looking at Bonnie who nodded. "Well, the _Solus Deamhan _were stronger than any other race and even though they shared many traits with vampires, they were incredibly different. While they had to drink blood to live, they could drink any blood, from any species, whether vampire, werewolf, humans or animals. They also had much better control over their feeding habits, in other words, they never killed to feed," Adam said with a pointed look at Damon, who just smirked at him.

"What about sunlight, the need for an invitation to enter and all the other weaknesses vampires have," Alaric asked in fascination.

"The _Solus Deamhan _were true immortals. They couldn't die."

"Well, there aren't any more of them so it seems they can die," Jenna stated, unaware of what Elena had revealed to Damon and Jeremy the day before.

"They aren't actually dead. Klaus had them dismembered and their various parts hidden across the world so they couldn't reform. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Coming back to the council. So, the _Solus Deamhan _enforced the laws of the council and those who didn't comply were dealt with."

"Dealt with?" Bonnie asked.

"Executed. You have to understand that to keep so many powerful beings in check so they didn't go on a rampage and destroy this world before it had a chance to flourish they had to be harsh. There were no second chances. If you broke the rules, you were dead. And the Guardians were the ones who dealt out the punishment."

"Interesting, but I understand this has something to do with Elena, although I'm at a loss because I don't really see the connection," Jenna said.

"Well, when Klaus managed to eliminate the council, two Guardians managed to escape by having their powers bound with a powerful spell so they appeared human. The plan had been for them to seek out the other Guardians and overthrow Klaus. Unfortunately, they were on their own and with no help they didn't succeed so they lived out their lives as humans. However, they did have human children."

"Why did you say human children?" Jenna asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Because the _Solus Deamhan_ can procreate with any species. They can have children, though not more than one every century. It's nature's form of population control for a species so strong that almost nothing can defeat them."

"Really? That is truly amazing. Living vampires who can have children…" Bonnie was amazed and also a bit frightened thinking that there were beings in existence that were so powerful there was a natural form of birth control in effect.

"Anyway, until recently, the spell to unlock the powers of the Guardians was thought to have been destroyed but I have been able to procure it. It took decades to find it but at last we have it and Klaus' days are numbered. Soon, we will reverse the spell and Elena's powers will be unleashed," he said with a grin.

"Elena?" Bonnie, Ric and Jenna exclaimed in tandem.

"Yes, I am the last descendant of the original Guardians, my powers still bound by the spell that was originally placed on my ancestors to protect them," Elena answered with a smile. It would be so good not to be helpless anymore. To be the one to protect others for a change.

"Crap! I'm getting a headache," Jenna said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "How can Elena possibly be this super being? I can't believe it."

"I know it's difficult to believe but think about it. You're a vampire, aren't you? Why would it be so far-fetched that a being more powerful than all of us rolled together existed?" Adam asked her.

"Oh, I believe they exist. I just have a hard time believing it's Elena."

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed, upset that Jenna had a hard time believing she could be more than she was.

"Sweetheart, I mean no offense but it's just really hard to wrap my head around, right now. You know what, let's have dinner and make small talk. We can talk more after dinner over another glass of something really, really strong," Jenna muttered as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a torturous affair for Elena. She sat across from Damon and watched his every move. She couldn't focus on making polite conversation with the people around her. How could she when every move Damon made reminded her of their lovemaking. She knew she should focus on the dinner. She knew danger was near and that her life was about to change forever but she couldn't get the image of his face as he came out of her head.<p>

She watched him intently as he spoke to Jenna, that evil smirk firmly planted on his face. All she wanted to do was reach over and lick those lips of his, to watch his eyes close in ecstasy as she took him inside her. God, this was definitely not the right time and place but she was so aroused she was about to come just from watching those fingers of his pluck a grape and pop it in his mouth. Damn, she had never realized how sexy his forearms were. She had a sudden urge to lick them, to taste his skin… She almost moaned aloud.

She licked her lips, which had suddenly gone very dry. Her mind kept on conjuring images of him thrusting inside her and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. If she moved just right, she knew she would come, her pussy throbbing with need. All she had to do was shift a little and rub herself against the seam of her jeans and she would come right at the table.

"Elena, are you feeling alright?" Bonnie leaned in to whisper in her ear. Elena nodded.

"Fine. Just a bit overwhelmed with everything," she said on a breathy sigh, trying to blame her silence on all the recent events. Her friend nodded in understanding. After all, it wasn't every day that you discovered you were an incredibly powerful being and the future of the world rested on your shoulders.

* * *

><p>Damon heard an odd catch in Elena's voice and looked at her questioningly. She was flushed and her eyes seemed glazed over. She looked like she was sick. Or aroused but that couldn't be. Could it?<p>

"Are you ok?" he mouthed to her, suddenly worried that she might be coming down with something. She licked her lips and nodded. Suddenly, all of Elena's attention was focused on the plate in front of her. She scooped up some mashed potato on her fork and brought it to her lips. Her tongue peaked out and she swirled it around her fork. Damon's took a deep breath. Shit, this was not good.

She slipped the fork in her mouth, her eyes closing in pleasure as she gently pulled it out again. Damon fisted his hand under the table, trying hard not to crack any furniture. When she licked the tines of the fork and looked at him with a lustful gaze he nearly jumped over the table and tackled her.

Whose fucking stupid idea had it been for her to sit so far from him, anyway? When she mouthed "I need you, now!" to him, he forgot all about propriety and stood, knocking his chair back.

"Everything alright, Damon?" Ric asked with a worried frown.

"Just fine. We'll be right back," he said as he circled the table, grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her out of the chair.

"Elena?" Jenna looked at her curiously. Elena winked and followed Damon out of the room. He practically dragged her up the stairs and shoved her into her room, slamming the door behind them. She jumped on him as soon as he turned, fusing her lips to his, her tongue seeking entry into the hot cavern of his mouth, her hands roaming over his body.

Damon groaned into her mouth as he unfastened her jeans. "You fucking little tease," he groaned as he pulled back, breathing hard, his nostrils flaring.

"We don't have much time," she whispered as she mirrored his movements. She snaked her hand inside his jeans and when she grabbed hold of his cock they both moaned. Damon grabbed her hand as he pulled her jeans down, turning her around and pushing her onto the bed.

"On your knees," was all he managed to get out. His body demanded satisfaction. It demanded the feel of her tight sheath milking his cock. The fact that everyone was downstairs only served to heighten his arousal until his cock was so hard he was almost in pain.

When Elena got up on her knees, her pussy glistening with her juices, he groaned. "Damon, I need you," she moaned. He grabbed hold of her hips and rammed inside her, pulling a muffled scream for her lips.

"Keep fucking quiet," he hissed at her, trying to control himself. Fuck, she was so tight. When he started to thrust inside her at a dizzying pace, Elena bit into the sheets, trying to muffle her moans. He felt so fucking good.

"Harder," was all she managed to groan before Damon's hand tangled in her hair, pulling her against him. Once, twice, three times and she was exploding around him, her vagina squeezing down on his cock, pulsing, throbbing. Damon's fangs extended and he bent over, biting into her neck, hurtling her into another orgasm that pulled his own release out of him.

Elena fell forward onto the bed, Damon following her. "You are dangerous," he whispered into her ear, making her laugh. "Don't ever change," he said as he softly kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>They made their way back to the dining room and sat at the table, receiving knowing looks from all the vampires in the room. Thankfully, some of the diners had no idea what had taken place a few moments before. At least Elena didn't have to worry about Jeremy figuring out what had happened between the two lovers above stairs.<p>

After dessert they moved back into the living room, everyone holding a drink. Damon sat in an armchair, holding Elena who had curled up in his lap.

"Now that I've had enough alcohol to put a baby elephant in a coma, tell me how this spell works," Jenna said with a giggle. Clearly, she was a bit tipsy.

Adam smiled at Jenna. The woman was sweet, even as a vampire. She clearly loved her niece and would do anything to protect her.

"It's quite simple really. The spell has to be performed by three witches, on a full moon, and Elena needs to have Original vampire blood in her system," he responded.

"Okay, so when are you going to perform the spell?" Jenna asked. "And is it dangerous?"

"Elena will be perfectly safe and we were planning on performing the spell on the next full moon."

"What about the witches?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know two other witches that could arrive on such short notice, considering that the next full moon is the day after tomorrow."

"Bonnie, I can't ask you to get involved in this. It will take a lot of power and I don't want you getting hurt," Elena said, worried that her friend would suffer too much as a result of the spell.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can handle it and you're my best friend," the other girl said with a wave of her hand. "Do you really think I'd trust you're well-being to someone else?"

"Thank you Bonnie. You really are a wonderful friend."

Adam cleared his throat, "I have two very good friends who are on their way. They are both very experienced and very powerful witches. Thanks to Bonnie, we now have our triumvirate and the spell can be performed. I do have to warn you, though, that Elena may not be herself at first."

Damon suddenly looked worried. "What do you mean?" he growled. "You said it wasn't dangerous for her." There was no fucking way she was going to be the target of a spell that could hurt her, no matter how desperate they were to get Klaus out of the way.

"The legend says that there is a chance that all the memories of the Guardians in her bloodline will also be unlocked, with her powers. There's no way to know for sure, but there is a chance…"

The door opening and a gust of wind interrupted Adam's explanation. Elena gasped when she saw who stood in the doorway. It was Stefan. As Damon tried to get out from under Elena to throw his brother out, the latter made a statement that froze them all in place.

"I have a message from Klaus," he said.

"The pet goes back to the master," Damon said sarcastically. "Where's your leash?"

Stefan ignored him. He couldn't look at Elena curled up in Damon's arms, looking so happy. It wouldn't be long before she was his again. Klaus had promised.

"Elena is to hand herself over to Klaus by the end of the week or he will kill everyone in Mystic Falls, including you," he said to Damon, an evil smile curling his lips.

"Fuck you," Damon roared, surging up from his seat, knocking Elena to the floor. He rushed his brother, his hand around his neck, pushing him up against the wall. Adam was close behind him and both vampires growled at the younger Salvatore.

"You lay one finger on her and you are fucking dead, mate," Adam growled at the idiot hanging before him. For once, Damon and Adam were on the same page.

"Put him down," Elena told them.

"No fucking way," Damon growled back.

"Listen to me," she pleaded with Damon. When he looked back at her, he saw something in her eyes. They were asking him to trust her. Fuck. He was whipped. He let his brother go and stepped back, snarling at him.

"Tell Klaus I will come," she said and Stefan was gone in the next instant.

"What the fuck?" Damon and Adams shouted in tandem.

"I know what I'm doing," she said.

"The fuck you do."

"This is the stupidest fucking thing you've ever done," Damon and Adam shouted at her. Luckily for Elena, the fact that they were bitching at her at the same time meant she couldn't understand a damn thing they were saying.

"I'm going. Trust me on this," she looked at them, her eyes pleading.

"No, no, no, no," it seemed Damon and Adam had a connection now that the woman they both cared for was in trouble.

"You are not going to fucking sacrifice yourself again. Once was enough, thank you very fucking much," Damon growled at her.

"Are you that stupid?" Elena practically shouted at him. "Do you think I want to lose what we have now that I've finally got you? Ugh! Idiot!" she seethed at Damon, walking up and poking him in the chest. "I am not a complete idiot. I'll go to him but only after we perform the spell," she said.

"I will not lose you. You are not fucking going," Damon shouted.

"Yes, I fucking am," she shouted back. "We have no idea what he's up to and the only way to find out is if I go to him."

"If you do this, then we are over," Damon spat at her. He couldn't watch her kill herself. He would die with her. He knew he was grasping at straws, trying anything to stop her from making a stupid move that would mean the end of her life. Why the fuck was she so stupidly stubborn?

"I'm trying to protect the people I love," it was the only way to tell him how she felt without openly admitting it. She knew she was being a coward but if he didn't know by now that she loved him, maybe they didn't have a future together.

"I don't give a shit. Dying isn't going to help anyone. I will not watch you kill yourself," he hollered at her.

"Fine, then get the fuck out!" she shouted at him. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. It was a mantra in her head. She wouldn't cry. No. She would do anything to keep him safe and if that meant that her heart would be broken into a million pieces, then so be it.

Damon blanched. He looked at her and saw she was serious. He turned on his heel and stormed out, his heart breaking.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for my crappy Gaelic. It probably has nothing to do with reality but there aren't all that many good translators available online. Ugh. I really need to get back to learning Gaelic.**

* * *

><p>Elena sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. She hadn't slept at all and had been crying all day. She sighed as she threw herself on the bed. One day without Damon and she was a complete wreck. She wished she could hate him. She really did. She wanted to hate him for walking out on her but she couldn't.<p>

A knock on her door broke her reverie and she called out, "Come in."

"Sweetie, someone's here to see you," Jenna said, a compassionate look on her face. Elena jackknifed out of bet, a part of her hoping to see Damon. Her hopes were dashed when she Caroline and Bonnie walk in.

"We're here for a slumber party. We haven't done it in years, and it's about time we do, don't you think?" Bonnie asked. Elena smiled and then broke down crying as her friends hugged her.

They sat on the bed and Caroline pulled out a bottle of bourbon.

"We need some reinforcement," she said with a smile and Elena nodded. They each took a hefty swig out of the bottle and then Elena started to cry, the alcohol removing any control she might have had.

"How could he?" she asked, sniffling.

"Sweetie, Damon's had a really fucked up life. With Katherine screwing him over and being in love with you for ages, he's obviously a bit unstable. Can't you understand that he's afraid of losing you?" Bonnie said, shocking the other two with her defense of Damon.

"Okay, where's the real Bonnie and what have you done with her?" Caroline quipped. " But she really does have a point. You know Damon loves you."

"Do I?" Elena asked. "As soon as the going gets tough he runs."

"Sweetie, he's trying to protect you the only way he knows how," Caroline exclaimed. "He'd die to keep you safe."

"I know," Elena said, crying even harder. "But he doesn't want to understand that soon I'll be the one who can protect him and that's all I'm trying to do."

"We know, hunny," Bonnie said, hugging Elena. "But Damon is Damon and he will always do anything he can to keep you safe, even if it means blackmailing you."

"You think?" Elena said, sniffling again.

"Are you blind?" Caroline practically yelled at her. "He wants to keep you safe and he played the only card he had. OF course, he could have locked you up in the cellar in the boarding house, so that does show he's changed a little," she said, drawing a laugh from Elena.

"I'm actually surprised I'm not chained to the wall down there right now. Mind you, that might not be such a bad idea, after all," Elena said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Ewwww, so gross. I don't want to hear about all the kinky shit you and Damon get up to," Bonnie squealed.

"Ha," Elena snorted, "what you and Jeremy are completely vanilla?"

"Uhm, well…."

"Ugh, no. I don't want to know. There's just something inherently wrong about discussing my younger brother's sex life. But I can give you some pointers if you want," she said with a wink.

"Oooh, me too," Caroline piped in with a laugh. And that's how the rest of the night went. They laughed, they joked, they spoke of things that mattered little in the overall scheme of things but it made them all feel better.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Caroline and Bonnie had left earlier on so that Bonnie could prepare. It was the night she was to become a <em>Solus Deamhan<em>, a living vampire. It was the night that was about to change her whole life. No longer would she be the weak one. No longer would she need to be protected. For once, she would be able to protect the people she loved.

Another tear rolled down her cheek. She had been crying for two days straight, ever since Damon had walked out. A part of her understood it was his way of protecting himself. Pulling away and shutting down his emotions was his self-defense mechanism but he had left her alone. Left her alone to go through one of the most important moments of her life and a part of her hated him for it. If only she didn't love him so much, things would be much easier. Maybe if she hadn't been so afraid to tell him how she felt. It reminded her of what Rose had once said to her.

"When you live long enough everything disappears. So much time wasted. I wish I hadn't been so afraid," Rose had said on her deathbed. So what was she doing? Would she spend her time running from her own feelings? In a few hours she would become something that others would fear. So, why was she afraid?

It was so foolish, but she was afraid of rejection. Damon wasn't like Stefan. He was strong. He was dangerous. He would survive without her. Stefan was weak. And it was that weakness that had attracted her, if she were to be honest. She felt the need to protect him, even if it was only emotionally. And that had been the reason she had clung to him. She felt as if she had some sort of control and when you were 17 and there was nothing in your life you could control, you tended to grow attached to even the smallest things that offered you that control.

Damon didn't let her control anything. And that was what frightened her. She was always out of control around him. And it scared her beyond measure. But if they were to have a future together, she would have to overcome her own fears. She would have to step up and be the strong one because Damon needed her to be strong.

He had been abandoned by everyone in his life and she wouldn't be the one to completely crush him. No, she would be the one who would be there for him, even when he didn't want it.

Oh, she would still go through with her plan to hand herself over to Klaus. They still needed to find out what Klaus was up to and she needed to find the other Guardians to restore some semblance of order to the supernatural world. But it would be on her terms, not the Original's. And he wouldn't know what fucking hit him after she was finished with him.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ric shouted at a very drunk Damon as he stormed into the boarding house. Damon opened an eye and looked at him. What the hell did he want now? He had just managed to get Elena out of his head for a few minutes and now Ric was here to fuck up his evening. Life was just so damn fucked up. Whoever had said 'life's a bitch and then you die' had it fucking right. Too bad he couldn't fucking die like normal people.<p>

Shit, he had broken up with Elena two days ago and it felt as if someone was sticking a red-hot poker through his heart every minute of the day. Every second he wanted to crawl back to her and beg her to forgive him, to beg her not to leave. But he was more afraid of watching her die than of seeing her with someone else. He loved her so much he would rather see her alive and with someone else than dead.

Her excuse that she would become some amazing super-being that couldn't die didn't really fly with him. He wasn't quite that trusting. Elena may have placed all her trust in Adam but he couldn't. He had been through too much to simply trust another Original.

"Ric, get the fuck out of here if you don't want to be dinner."

"Would you stop fucking moping like a moron! Elena is going through a tough time and she needs you, jackass," Ric shouted at the stupid vampire who couldn't seem to see further than his nose.

"She doesn't need me," Damon snorted. "She doesn't need anyone. She made that perfectly clear." How could he have been so stupid? He put his heart in her hands and she crushed it. She didn't care about him. After all, she was ready to sacrifice herself and leave him on his own. Again.

"You really are an idiot! She did what she did to keep you safe. Can't you fucking see that?"

"What a joke!" Damon growled, standing, ready to kill the idiot in front of him that wouldn't let him grieve in peace. It didn't help that his demon was growling and telling him he was being an ass and that his mate needed him. No, he wouldn't listen to his demon. He couldn't go through another century and a half of Katherine. Not again. "She clearly showed that she's only interested in herself. She couldn't give a shit about me. She just wants Jenna and the rest of you safe, even if it means killing herself in the process. Even if it means leaving me on my own."

The last sentence came out as a whisper that Ric almost couldn't hear. It was then that he understood. Damon was trying to protect himself the only way he knew how. Unfortunately, that meant that Elena would be on her own during the spell. It wasn't right. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Unless…

"You know what? You're a fucking coward. I'm getting out of here because Elena needs me. You know, maybe she should have stuck with Stefan. He would have been there for her," Ric needled the vampire, knowing he was probably signing his own death warrant.

"What the fuck did you say?" Damon growled, speeding over to Ric and slamming him against the closest wall he could find.

"Can't handle the truth? Put me down. I need to go and help Elena. After all, you can't fucking be bothered to be there, can you!" Ric growled back at Damon. He really hoped his needling was sufficient to convince Damon to put in an appearance.

Damon let him go and as he walked out, Ric threw out his parting words, "The spell is going down tonight, in the old mansion where the witches were burned."

"Why the fuck should I care?" Damon growled, yet his mind was already making plans to ensure he was there on time. Even if she didn't know it, he would make sure she was safe. He couldn't leave her. She was his heart, his soul, his life.

"Because it could be the last time you see her," Ric said quietly, watching Damon pale.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Adam asked Elena as they stood in the clearing in front of the mansion. She nodded in response. This was it. This was the moment her whole life would change and the person who mattered most to her wasn't there. But she wouldn't cry over it. She would fight for him. She wouldn't give him up. Never.<p>

"Ladies," Adam said to Bonnie and the other two witches surrounding Elena.

"Elena, it might be best if you lie down," said Hannah, one of Adam's friends and part of the triumvirate getting ready to perform one of the hardest spells ever seen.

"Has she drunk the blood of an Original?" questioned another voice belonging to Drusilla, another of Adam's close friends.

"Not yet," Adam admitted.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the witch snapped impatiently. "Would you like an invitation signed in blood? Get on with it!"

Adam bit his wrist and held it out to Elena who immediately latched onto his wound. This was the moment she had been waiting for. The moment she would become more. The moment she could stand on equal footing with Damon. The moment she would no longer have to fear for her life.

"Stand back Adam, we have to raise the circle of protection. Are you ready Bonnie?" Hannah asked the younger witch.

"Yes," she whispered. When Adam stood back they began to chant. At first, nothing seemed to happen but then the wind started to pick up slowly. The rustle of a leaf here, the crack of a twig there. Then it became a full on storm, the wind whipping everything into the air. The witches chant rose in volume and Elena started to arch her back, a scream piercing the night. It was so damn painful. No one had told her there would be so much pain.

Elena screamed, her body jerking as the spell continued. Suddenly, lightening streaked from the sky, hitting Elena full on. Another scream. Her body jerked again. Then she was being lifted up into the night sky, her body being hit by lightning bolt after lightning bolt. She arched her back, screaming in pain.

"Elena!" another scream broke through, a clearly masculine voice that was trying to break through the circle. Adam tackled Damon.

"Fucking stop it. If you distract them she will die!" he shouted at the vampire who was trying to protect his mate. All he could hope for was that he would understand.

Another scream was heard as Elena's body was being pummeled with lightning. And then, suddenly, everything was quiet. Elena hit the ground with a thud and lay unmoving.

"Did it work?" Adam asked in a hushed tone. And at that moment Elena jumped to her feet in a move that was hard to follow for the human eye. Her eyes blazed gold, her whites disappearing behind the gold color. A mark appeared on her face. It looked like a tribal tattoo that encompassed her left eye and swept down across her cheek and back to her ear.

She stood and surveyed her surroundings. A laugh bubbled up, out of her chest. She flexed her fingers, razor sharp claws extending from her fingertips.

"Ta se go maith bheith dubh ar ais!" Elena said, her voice sounding strange. It was as if there were hundreds of voices hidden under one. It sounded almost as if someone was running her voice through an electronic device.

Damon couldn't breathe. She was fine. She had survived. He had no idea what she was saying but he didn't care. She was alive.

"She's speaking Gaelic," Adam whispered. "She said 'it's good to be back' and by the looks of it, she's a warrior caste. Thank God for that," he breathed. He looked at the amazing woman who stood in the centre of the clearing. Her hair whipped around her head, her eyes smoldered gold, no whites visible, and that tattoo gave her a dangerous air that was extremely sexy. She tossed her head back and laughed. It was a throaty laugh that was filled with menace. Her eyes whipped to stare at Damon and a smile curled her lips.

"Can you handle me, boy?" she asked, her eyes flashing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, this story has taken on a life of it's own. I really had no intention of it becoming so complicated but that's the way it's working out.**

* * *

><p>Damon stared at her in awe. She looked ethereal. Her skin glowed with an inner fire and strength that made him feel like a moth. He wanted to bask in her heat, even if it meant his death. Elena had been beautiful before but now, with her golden eyes, her tattoo and a very sexy pair of fangs she was positively sinful.<p>

He found himself yearning to trace the contours of her tattoo with his tongue, to feel those wicked fangs sinking into his skin as she drank from him. Fuck, he was getting hard just watching her and he knew he needed to get out of there. He couldn't watch her hand herself over to Klaus. He knew she believed Klaus couldn't hurt her but so many other Guardians had probably thought the same and they were lying in bits and pieces hidden away by Klaus.

Oh, he believed Adam's story now. It was hard not to with the evidence clear as day in front of him. But he still couldn't understand why Elena would put herself in harm's way again. A part of him believed that it was because she didn't care enough for him to fight. It was that part that still suffered from Katherine's betrayal, from hearing Elena tell him it would always be Stefan all those years ago.

The past few weeks should have cured him of his doubts but he always felt as if Elena was holding back. And, it wasn't easy wiping away a century and a half of agony. So Damon did the only thing he knew. He retreated into the darkness, into the cold-hard shell that had been his only survival mechanism for so long. He switched his emotions off and stared at Elena dispassionately. He would never be hurt again. If she wanted to kill herself, then she could fucking well do it without him.

"I can handle anything, babe," he drawled, his trademark smirk in place, his blue eyes chips of ice. "But I don't think you can handle me and I've got a date to keep." He turned on his heel and left the clearing. Walking away from her a second time as his demon roared in anger. He ignored it. It was time for Damon Salvatore to live up to his name as a menacing vampire.

* * *

><p>Elena watched Damon walk away and her heart hardened. She was overwhelmed. She felt so alive, as if fire was coursing through her veins. She felt strong, yet weak at the same time. So many memories. So many thoughts coursing through her head. They were a jumble and she couldn't make heads nor tails of them. She couldn't deal with Damon right now. She had time. It she had one thing, that was time.<p>

She brought a hand up and looked at her claws, relishing the power. She sniffed the air, hundreds of different smells assaulting her. She could smell the rain on the wind. She could smell each individual tree and plant in the clearing. She could smell the people surrounding her, the different scents allowing her to classify their species automatically. It was amazing.

Her eyes could make out the smallest details and she could see in the dark better than she had been able to see in daylight as a human. She could see the individual veins of each and every leaf. She could see the small beads of sweat rolling down Bonnie's face.

And she could hear. She could hear every twig snapping under Damon's feet as he moved away from her. She could hear the cars driving down the road miles away. She could hear everything.

When Adam reached out to touch her, she hissed, causing him to quickly withdraw his hand. It was so intense. She wondered if that's how intense every touch would be. She wondered if that's how Damon felt every time she caressed him.

"How do you feel, Elena?" Adam whispered, watching her intently as she came to terms with what she was.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Right now everything is overwhelming. And all these memories in my head are not helping right now."

"You need to rest. Come, let's get you home," he said holding out a hand. She gingerly placed her hand in his and let him lead her towards his SUV, the witches following.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered to the three women who looked at her in exhaustion, hope shining in their eyes. There was hope now that they could defeat Klaus. There was hope that they would no longer have to live in fear. It was all they needed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Elena," <em>a feminine, heavily accented voice said and Elena shot up out of bed, looking around for the source of the voice. There was no one there. Great! Now she was hearing things. This did not bode well for the future of the supposed savior of the world.

"_No, you aren't imagining things,_" the voice said again and Elena looked around in a bit of a panic. Calm down, Elena, she said to herself. You can take anyone on now.

"Who are you and where are you?" she demanded.

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you,"_ the voice answered. "_I'm here to help you._"

"Ok, so where's here and who are you?" Elena repeated the question, suddenly getting impatient. She was having a conversation with thin air. It was getting real old, real fast.

"_I wish there was an easy way to explain this_," the voice sighed. "_My name is Sorcha and I'm what you would call a trainer. I believe that is the right word._"

"What do you mean a trainer?" Elena asked curiously, still having a hard time believing she was actually carrying on a conversation with a voice.

"_When Guardians come of age, they are assigned to a trainer who teaches them how to use their powers, how to control their gifts and make use of them_," Sorcha explained. "_With you, though, it will be a little more complicated because you have a lot more to deal with since you weren't born with your gifts. And I'm here to help._"

It did make sense, Elena pondered. After all, if Adam's information was correct, then the Guardians had been an elite force but it had never crossed her mind that they would actually undergo some form of training. She had thought they would inherently know what to do. Apparently, it wasn't quite like that.

What didn't make sense was why she was hearing voices. "Okay, but I'm still talking to a voice and I could actually be going insane, considering everything that's in my head right now."

"_I would come to you if I could, but I cannot."_

"Why?"

"_Because I am unable to function on a physical level at the moment. I can only communicate telepathically with you."_

"What exactly do you mean that you can't function physically and how can you communicate with me telepathically?"

"_Telepathy is something that our race shares. We have always been able to communicate with each other silently. It is quite a useful talent, especially in battle. And as to why I can't be there physically. Well, I'm sort of detained at the moment. Let's just say that after a run-in with Klaus and his minions there' s not a lot left of me in one place."_

Elena gasped, realizing that Sorcha was one of the Guardians that Klaus had sliced up and that she was still alive but it pieces. "Does it hurt?" she whispered, cringing at the thought of having her body parts scattered to the four corners of the planet.

"_Mercifully, no. I cannot feel anything. But it is still unpleasant being unable to feel anything. In any case, enough about my predicament. We need to get you ready to face Klaus as soon as possible. I know that you intend to hand yourself over to him and …"_

"Don't you start on me, too. I've had enough of everyone telling me how I'm being stupid," Elena growled. It hadn't been hard for her to accept the idea of Sorcha. After all, it was hard not to believe after all she had been through. Considering what she was now. She had spent a few hours studying herself in the mirror and had been amazed at how different she looked. She liked it. A lot.

"_I actually agree with your decision," _Sorcha's soft voice said.

"What?" Elena practically screeched in surprise, having a hard time believing that for once someone was siding with her.

"_First, if you don't want people to think you've gone crazy, I suggest you stop talking out loud. You are telepathic so you can project your thoughts and I'll hear you. Second, I agree with you because I've always believed that Klaus wasn't acting on his own. He took down too many of us, too quickly and he isn't that strong on his own. And you need to find out exactly what's going."_

"You think there's someone more powerful behind Klaus, pulling his strings," Elena thought, testing out her new telepathic powers. She had to admit it was kind of cool.

"_I'm sure there is and this is the first time in centuries that I can do something about it, with your help. But, be warned, your friends and family will hate you."_

"What do you mean? Why would they hate me?"

"_Because to find out what is really going on, Klaus will have to trust you," _Sorcha said and Elena immediately grasped the implications. She would have to pretend to be on Klaus' side.

"But why can't I tell them what's happening?" Elena almost whined, not knowing if she could take the hatred of the people she loved most.

"_You know the answer to that Elena. Klaus can compel anyone to tell him the truth. Are you willing to risk all their lives and make everyone's sacrifice mean nothing?" _Elena sighed, knowing Sorcha spoke the truth. Everyone had to believe that she had changed allegiances. It was their only chance.

Damon would hate her. But she knew she had to do it. She knew now that she couldn't go to him. She couldn't tell him she loved him only to have him think later that she had turned on him. She knew he had disconnected, had seen it in his eyes, in his demeanor. She couldn't make him feel again only to betray him. It would destroy him and she couldn't that to him. It was better for him to hate her. Maybe he would forgive her one day, when he realized she was doing it to save him. A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it," she admitted softly.

"_Yes, you are and you won't be alone. I'll always be with you and, hopefully, one day soon, it will be in the flesh." _Elena was grateful for Sorcha's presence. She was warm in her mind, sending her waves of affection that were so real it was hard for Elena not to trust her. She realized that it was that calming, warm feeling that had allowed Elena to connect to her so easily.

"What do you look like?" Elena asked, suddenly curious.

"_Right now? A little unpleasantly gory,_" the Guardian replied with a laugh.

"Uhm, no. I mean normally."

"_This is going to be hard," _Sorcha said with a sigh.

"What is?" Elena asked and then gasped as an image shimmered into existence in the middle of her room. A woman stood before her. She was slightly taller than Elena and was dressed in a period dress. Her platinum blonde locks were long and straight, reaching her lower back. She had exquisitely beautiful features, with ice blue eyes that reminded her so much of Damon's that her heart constricted in pain. Her full lips were curled into a soft yet sad smile. "You're beautiful," Elena breathed.

"_Thank you," _the image whispered as it shimmered out of existence.

"I will find you," Elena promised, "and I will bring you back."

"_I know," _came the whispered response. "_But now, on to more pressing matters. We don't have much time before you have to join Klaus so I'm going to give you a crash course and help you sort those memories out. You need to at least have the basics down and then we can move onto more complicated matters while you're with him. However, for this to work properly, we need a good way to make everyone believe you've turned to the dark side."_

Elena laughed. "What's with the Star Wars references? I thought you'd been out of commission for a long time."

"_Hey, I have my ways. I'm in pieces not dead," _the woman responded with a snort. "_Anyway, we need a believable reason."_

"Well, I could always pretend to be a complete psycho starting now so they all think that it's because of the change. I know it will hurt Bonnie like hell, but if they believe something went wrong with the spell, it will be much easier."

"_Good idea. And don't worry, Elena, in time your friends will forgive you. But this is about so much more than them. This is about saving the world from something worse than the Dark Ages. Klaus was strong then but imagine the havoc he could wreak now. And if I'm right and there's a puppet master, then he or she will also be much stronger. This is what we do Elena. We are Guardians."_

* * *

><p>Elena woke up the following afternoon and steeled herself for what she had to do. She and Sorcha had spent the whole night talking and trying to sort out her memories. It was slow going because there thousands of years worth of them. Apparently, it seemed that Guardians had a genetic memory of sorts but the memories came slowly as they aged. Unfortunately, due to her unique situation, all of the memories of her bloodline had come crashing in at once when her true self had been unlocked.<p>

What she had seen in those memories, though, made it easier for her to do what she had to do now. She had seen her ancestors suffer through pain and agony to do the right thing but they eventually prevailed. They put their own hopes and desires on the backburner for the greater good and even those who had been hurt in the process had understood. It gave her hope.

So, Elena stood and walked into the bathroom, staring at her reflection.

"Sorcha," she thought, "how do I do evil?"

"_Good morning to you too," _the Guardian answered.

"Ugh. Sorry. I'm just a bit worried about pulling this off. If I can get my closest friends to believe I've gone insane, then I will be able to convince Klaus. Otherwise, I'm toast."

"_Don't worry about it. Okay. First, you need a makeover. Out with the skinny jeans, in with the leather and heavy makeup. We need you looking the part. It will make it easier._"

"Okay, image change. Check." Elena said, rifling through her closet. She pulled out the pants she had been wearing at the party that seemed to be so long ago even though it had only been a few weeks. She rifled through her closet and a black tank top that she looked at critically. Nothing a pair of scissors couldn't fix, she thought to herself. She pulled on a red lace bra, followed by the pants.

She cut off half the tank top so it would barely cover her breasts and deepened the neckline slightly, to allow her bra to peek through. She put it on and dragged on her biker boots. She looked at the result in the mirror. Okay. She would definitely get their attention.

She looked through her jewelry and picked out the same long earrings and choker that she had had on that evening and spotted a red and black bead necklace. An idea formed. She grabbed it and cut it, removing the beads. She grabbed her makeup bag and walked into the bathroom.

Smoky eyes, check. Pouty, glossy lips, check. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail on the top of her head and proceeded to thread beads down three strands. She pulled out her straightener and switched the flat plates for the wavy ones and styled a few thick locks into waves. She looked at the result critically.

Yes, definitely completely different. She practiced glaring in the mirror, trying to get the look of menace and cold calculating evil right. "So, what do you think?"

"_Very good. I couldn't have done better myself. Now, remember, evil psychopath, right?"_

"Right."

"_I'll be here to remind you, just in case. So, let's get this show on the road."_

Elena schooled her features into the smirk she had seen so many times on Damon and hardened her heart, locking her emotions away as Sorcha had taught her the night before. She grabbed her jacket and left her room.

When she descended the stairs she heard Jenna gasp in shock.

"Elena, what are you doing?" she asked, startled by Elena's appearance. She shivered at the cold look on Elena's face.

"None of your damn business. I'm going out," she threw over her shoulder, grabbing her keys and slamming the door behind her. She walked out to her SUV and slid behind the wheel. She took a deep breath. She could do this. Her first destination would be the Grill, then she would have to drive into Richmond. Apparently her bloodline was extremely wealthy and her ancestors had had the foresight to open an account with a German bank, hundreds of years before. She snorted, thinking of the shock the bankers would have when an account that had been opened so long ago would suddenly become active.

Hell, if they had only put in the equivalent of one dollar, it would still amount to a fortune after so many years of interest. So, she needed to get to Richmond, where said bank had a branch, to get some funds. She really needed some new wheels. Something more in line with her current persona and she had just the thing in mind.

First, though, she had to go and alienate all her friends.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the Grill and sauntered up to the bar, ignoring everyone there, even though she had felt Bonnie's presence. She ordered a bourbon which she quietly sipped as she surveyed the bar.<p>

"Elena," Bonnie rushed to her, attempting to pull her into a hug.

"Hands off Bonnie. I like my personal space," Elena growled.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie whispered shocked at her friend's reaction. Not only did she look nothing like Elena but she was acting so cold. It actually scared her.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't like being touched, especially by the likes of you," Elena felt her heart breaking. The greater good. The greater good, she kept chanting to herself.

Bonnie gasped, "What… what do you mean?" she stammered.

"I don't do witches, especially judgy ones, so do you mind getting out of my face," she growled at the shocked witch, who now had tears in her eyes.

"But Elena…."

"Get the fuck away from me," Elena hissed. "Oh, he looks good. He'll be a perfect lunch," she whispered, spotting a young man sitting at a table on his own. Bonnie watched Elena walk away in shock. Something was terribly wrong with Elena. She had to call Damon. She had to call Adam.

"Damon," Bonnie whispered into her phone, not knowing whether Elena would be able to hear her or not. She looked immersed in conversation with the guy who was falling over himself, unable to believe he had attracted the attention of the stunning woman sitting across from him.

"What?" came the terse reply.

"Something's really wrong with Elena," she almost sniffled.

"Other than wanting to get herself killed, what the fuck else could be wrong?" he growled impatiently. "And have I mentioned I really don't give a shit?"

"Damon, I'm serious. She's acting really strange. It's almost as if someone else has taken over her body."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's acting… I don't know how to explain this… She's acting like you when you first came to Mystic Falls," Bonnie tried to explain the vibes she was getting from Elena.

"What? Are you high or something? This is Elena we're talking about."

"I don't know Damon," she whispered. "I think something might have gone wrong with the spell. You have to see for yourself. We're at the Grill but you better get here fast. And bring Adam." Bonnie hung up. She knew Damon would come.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the Grill with Adam on his heels. When he had relayed what Bonnie had told him to the Original, Adam had had a hard time believing it. Hell, even he didn't believe Bonnie. She did tend to be a little paranoid whenever it came to vampires so she was probably overreacting.<p>

However, when he saw Elena, his mouth practically fell open. It wasn't just her get up that shocked him. In fact, she looked fucking hot if he were honest, even though it really wasn't a look he had ever associated with her. What really shocked him was that she had her tongue down some guy's throat. What the fuck?

"Shit, what the hell is she doing?" Adam breathed, echoing Damon's sentiments. They both walked over to the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon growled. Elena looked up at him and the look on her face actually scared him. This wasn't Elena. If she hadn't changed so much physically, he would have thought it was Katherine. She had the same cold, calculating gleam in her eyes, her lips curled in a smirk.

"Mmmm, just getting ready for lunch," she said, licking her lips and winking at him. She wanted to feed from this idiot? Elena was going to feed from a human.

"Elena, you can't do this," Adam chided softly, hoping that this was just a phase, that she was still learning how to deal with what she was.

"Oh, I fucking can," she growled. She turned to the guy sitting next to her, staring into his eyes. "You will come with me and let me feed on you," she said. She was fucking compelling a human? What the hell was going on? She looked at Damon and Adam again, who were staring at her slack-jawed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to share?" she asked. "Even if you do, I find I'm a bit hungry and I need all of him to myself."

She got up and the human followed her docilely. Damon grabbed her arm, stopping her. She looked up at him. "Get your fucking hand off me, right now," she snapped.

"You can't do this, Elena," Damon growled at her.

"What, are you jealous? Are you jealous that I'm going to be licking his neck, that I'm going to sink my fangs into his neck and give him the orgasm of his life. He might even be happy to die," she said evilly. Damon could only stare at her, so angry he almost exploded and hit her. The switch, the switch. What the fuck happened? When had he started feeling again?

"You aren't going to fucking touch him."

"Yes I am and I'm going to love it. You were good babe, but you are so yesterday's news. I need something new, something fresh. So, why don't you run along and play with some sorority girls. Maybe you can keep them interested for longer than five minutes," she sneered. Damon's face fell and Elena nearly crumpled to the floor at his feet in tears. She had to do this. It was the only way. But God, the pain. It hurt so much. It was as if her heart was being torn out of her chest.

"You fucking bitch," he hissed at her. This couldn't be really happening. It had to be a nightmare. He couldn't believe this was Elena.

"What, you thought I cared? Sorry, babe," she said, easily pulling out of his grasp. She walked out of the Grill, with the human close behind her. Adam and Damon were rooted to the spot, unable to move.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this," Elena thought, hoping Sorcha could hear her.<p>

"_Yes you can. You have to."_

"But it hurts, so much."

"_I know darling. But you'll have eternity to make it up to him. He will forgive you eventually."_

Elena laughed. "I don't know if he will."

"_Believe me. He will. He loves you and he will."_

"After that scene, I'm sure he hates my guts."

"_He can't hate you. But he will think he does and at the moment, it's for the best."_

"I know," Elena sighed.

"_By the way, your lunch is giving you strange looks."_

"I really don't want to feed from him. I can't. Not right now." It felt too much like she would really be betraying Damon and she just couldn't do it.

"_It's okay. I understand. Let him go and head on over to Richmond. You can pick up some bagged blood on the way."_

* * *

><p>The next day Elena rolled into Mystic Falls on her brand new, black Ducati. It definitely suited her new look and to be honest, she really enjoyed the bike. It was amazing. So much power between her thighs. And there was nothing like the rush of speeding down the highway at over 100 miles an hour. There were definitely perks to being indestructible.<p>

She parked in front of the Grill and slipped her helmet off her head. She saw Damon watching her from the doorway and smirked. His look of complete shock was priceless. It was the pain she saw in those eyes that nearly killed her, though. And then, all thoughts of Damon disappeared as a voice whispered in her ear, "Hello, Elena. It's time." Klaus was here. It was time to get the ball rolling.

She smiled coldly and swung her leg over her bike. "Hello Klaus. It's good to see you."

"Really?" asked a very surprised Klaus.

"Mmm, definitely," she answered, her voice a sexy purr. She deserved a fucking Oscar, she thought to herself.

"_I agree," _Sorcha whispered in her mind. "_Kiss him." _

"_What?" _Elena practically screeched in her head at Sorcha.

"_Keep him off balance and since everyone's watching, it will show them you've switched sides."_

"_God, I can't do that to Damon," _Elena practically whimpered, her face betraying nothing of the emotions she was feeling.

"_You want him to live? Then fucking do it. You are a Guardian."_ She was a Guardian. She had a higher purpose. She had to protect Damon. So she leaned in to Klaus and sniffed his neck.

"You smell good," she whispered.

"Why, Elena, had I known what a delightful thing you had become I would have come much sooner for you," Klaus breathed, delighted at her reaction.

"You should have," she breathed, pressing her body flush against his, winding her arms around his neck and slanting her mouth across his, her eyes closing. Klaus grabbed hold of her ass, his tongue snaking into her mouth. It was all she could do not to gag. She thought of Damon and imagined she was kissing him. The vision became so real to hear that a small moan bubbled out of her.

* * *

><p>Damon stared at the scene before him, his eyes relaying images his mind couldn't process. Elena was kissing Klaus. She was happy to see him. He had heard every word, every sigh, every moan. His demon roared in anger, fighting to get free. To kill the vampire who laid a hand on his mate. To haul her away and lock her up so she could never betray him again. He had thought that Katherine had hurt him. He had been wrong. He had not known pain until this moment.<p>

His pain turned to fury. His fury demanded revenge. The bitch would fucking pay.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Elena pulled back and stared into Klaus' eyes, a wicked smile curving her lips. She saw a flash of suspicion in his eyes. She had expected no less. He hadn't stayed alive for so long and become one of the strongest Originals in existence by being a fool.<p>

She studied his features and she grudgingly admitted that he was attractive. He had a boyish charm that could melt a woman on the spot but she could see so much more now. She could see the taint of evil and insanity that bubbled just beneath the surface. And part of her was afraid. The part of her that had still not yet adjusted to what she had become.

"_I'm here, Elena. Don't be afraid. We'll do this together," _she heard Sorcha's comforting voice in her head.

"So, not that I am complaining, but what is with this change of attitude?" Klaus asked, clearly not willing to take things at face value.

"People change," Elena said simply. "And I've decided that I like being alive and you're the best person to make sure that I maintain that status."

"Ah, self-preservation is quite a powerful incentive, as Katerina has clearly proven. Yet, I must admit, you are much smarter than your ancestor," Klaus said, approval clear in his voice. Suddenly, Elena was being yanked back from Klaus' embrace.

"What are you doing Elena?" she heard a growl. Before he had spoken, she had thought it had been Damon and had the urge hit him for putting himself in harm's way. But it had been Stefan's voice.

She looked at him and hissed, this time the menace conveyed in the sound being more than real. He had betrayed her. He had betrayed them to Klaus and she would never forgive him for it.

"Tell your pet to get his hand off me before I remove it for him," she growled at Klaus. He laughed, utterly delighted at how the once innocent doppelganger had changed. Maybe he wouldn't have to keep her locked up. She would make a wonderful partner and he had been alone for so long. But she would have to prove herself first. He had time.

"Stefan, not that she could do anything to you, but I have a severe aversion to having my property manhandled. So, I suggest you remove your hands off Elena or I might decide to have you tortured for the next decade," he said, a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he stared at the young vampire.

"But you promised she would be mine. You promised," Stefan whined.

"I would rather burn in the fires of hell for eternity than be yours again," she spat at him, shocking Stefan. He actually looked at her now and he didn't recognize her. Gone was the young, innocent girl he had fallen in love with and in her place stood a being that almost matched Klaus' menace. "And, for the record," she said turning her eyes to Klaus, "I am no one's property and I can take care of myself." She grabbed Stefan's hand, squeezing hard and ripping his hand off her. The vampire grunted in pain and stared in shock.

"Ah, the change has taken place," Klaus concluded. "But something went wrong, did it not?"

Elena smiled wickedly. "Oh, I would say something went very right."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," Klaus whispered in understanding.

"You are a clever one, aren't you," she smirked at him. He didn't like being spoken down to and he growled, his hand gripping her throat, showing her his strength.

"Watch your tongue, Elena. Others have died for much smaller slights," he growled in her face. Then her face shimmered, her fangs extending, her tattoo clearly visible, her eyes flashing liquid gold and he stared in awe. She was magnificent. Yes, she would be the perfect lifemate for him. She didn't cower in fear before him and she would strike terror into the hearts of his enemies. It was an unexpected development but one that he found he was very happy with.

His grip softened and leaned in to kiss her lips. "Come, my lady, it is time to depart. I have had enough of being glared at by your so-called protectors," he snorted, his head nodding towards Damon who hadn't shifted a muscle.

"I'll follow you," Elena breathed, her features returning to normal. She didn't want all of Mystic Falls getting a crash course in supernaturals in the middle of the day.

"You will travel with me," Klaus said curtly.

"First of all, I'm not leaving my baby," she said pointing to her new acquisition, "and secondly, if I choose not to come, there is fuck all you can do about it and you know it."

"Maybe not to you, but I can have everyone you care for killed," he didn't know whether to be angered at her display or enchanted with it.

Elena laughed, a cold sound that was positively evil and Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Be my guest. You can kill every last one of them." He was definitely enchanted.

"My lady, I believe I have been a little too harsh. And I certainly understand your fondness for your machine. Kyle will ride it for you so we can travel together. I find I have a deep desire to get to know you better and I prefer we travel together." A man stepped forward and by his scent Elena realized he was a warlock. She looked at him and nodded, not wanting to push her luck too far and anger the deranged Original standing before her.

"One scratch and I will rip your intestines out and strangle you with them," she growled at the obviously terrified man.

"Oh, I think we are going to get along very well," Klaus said with a laugh, taking her hand and leading her to the black SUV waiting for them. He helped her climb in and slid in next to her. The SUV pulled out and drove away, another two cars and a Ducati following it on its route out of Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later, they arrived at the gates of a sprawling estate just outside New York. The gates opened automatically and they drove up to a sprawling mansion. While the opulence did not surprise Elena, she was slightly taken aback at the architecture. She had been expecting something traditional but the building before her was sleek and modern, with rooms that had ceiling to floor windows.<p>

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked, sounding like a boy eager for approval.

"It's beautiful," Elena said truthfully. "But I am surprised. I would have pegged you as more of a traditionalist."

"When you have been alive as long as I, you feel the need for change often, to keep things fresh. I hope the surprise is a pleasant one, though."

"Yes, Klaus, very pleasant indeed." They had talked for hours and she could see how Katerina had fallen under his spell. Klaus certainly knew how to be charming when he wanted to and he still had his old-world manners, much like Adam. However, watching him closely, Elena could see in the slight tick of his jaw, in the glint of his eyes, in the way he moved, that was a dangerous predator with no regard for anyone but himself.

"Come, let me show you around," he said. He led her through what she now realized was more of a compound than a house. Vampires, hybrids, witches and werewolves were present at every turn, going about their tasks with determination. A determination born of terror.

The compound itself was furnished luxuriously while maintaining the same clean, modern lines of the building. Chrome, steel, glass, polished, gleaming black surfaces in every room. It also featured the latest technology everywhere, with an alarm system that required a retinal scan and a blood sample for access, screens that took up entire walls, voice activated systems that controlled light and temperature and more. It was a technological marvel. She hadn't expected less from the Original.

"I'm impressed," she said and Klaus smiled, pleased at her reaction.

"Sadly, I have to admit, that initially I had intended to keep you in one of the cells we have for the werewolves who are still unable to control their change and for other 'guests'," Klaus explained.

"So, what changed?" Elena asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"You, my lady. You are a complete delight and I find that I prefer to see you surrounded by silks and velvet, not concrete and metal." Elena smirked.

"Why, thank you my lord. I must agree that silks and velvet certainly suit me better than a concrete cell," she said as he led her through the building and up two flights of stairs. They reached a huge hallway that only had two doors, unlike the previous floors that featured dozens of rooms.

"That is my suite," Klaus pointed to his left. "And this, this will be your suite," he said as he threw the door open with a flourish. Elena couldn't help but gasp. The room was amazing. She could fit her whole house in it, it was so big.

Like the other rooms it had floor to ceiling windows overlooking the pool. It was light and airy, with white marble covering the floor. There was a sunken area to the left of the room that seemed to be an entertainment centre with plush, black couches and a huge flat screen. On the right was a massive bed with silver and white satin sheets, lavender pillows strewn across it. A vanity table, a brushed-glass desk and a huge set of glass and chrome shelves filled the rest of the room. It was truly exquisite.

"I presume you approve," Klaus asked.

"Klaus, it's beautiful," she breathed. "Thank you," she said as she clasped his hands in hers and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Scratch that. Not an Oscar. A lifetime achievement award.

"_It is a beautiful suite," _Sorcha said. "_And a damn sight better than a cell."_

"_Isn't that the truth. Why do psychopaths always seem to have such exquisite taste?" _Elena grumbled in her head.

"I'm glad you like it. This is the suite that I had designed for that special woman who was destined to stand by my side. My lifemate. I had given up hope until I saw you today." Lifemate? What the fuck was he on about? "Now, you must excuse me, I have business to attend to. But I would be honored if you would join me for a late dinner."

"I would love to, but unfortunately I have nothing to wear except the clothes on my back. I wasn't expecting you."

"My apologies, but I was eager to bring you to my home. I will send someone with something for you to wear this evening and we can take care of your wardrobe tomorrow." Klaus kissed her hand and left, closing the door behind him. She heard a lock click into place. So, still not a fool. Too bad.

Elena walked over to the bed, trailing her fingertips over the satin. She sighed. When this was over, she was definitely getting a bed like this for her and Damon, if he ever forgave her. She let herself fall backwards on the bed.

"How am I doing?" she sent the question to Sorcha telepathically.

"_If I wasn't with you in your head, I would swear that you really had the hots for Klaus and were a deranged lunatic. You just need to keep it up."_

"I know. I really need to practice that emotional lockdown thing some more because it kept on slipping today. I nearly blew everything when I saw Damon."

"_I noticed. Remember, a silly mistake like that will have you joining me in the same predicament and then there will be no one who can stop Klaus and whoever else is behind this," _Sorcha warned.

"I will do anything it takes to keep Damon and everyone safe. Though I won't be responsible for my actions if I see Stefan."

"_You can maim him with my blessing. Had he not been such a fool, we would have had more time to prepare. But, what's done is done. You must focus on the future and not the past. Don't lose sight of your objectives."_

"Right, gain Klaus' trust so I can meet the head honcho, if there is one. I am NOT sleeping with him though. I can't do it." She couldn't betray Damon like that. He was her heart and soul and she simply couldn't sleep with another man.

"_Don't worry. Keep him at arm's length long enough to keep him interested but not so long that he grows suspicious. That should give us enough time to work on your compulsion skills."_

"I can compel Klaus?" Elena asked in wonder. It would be the solution to all her problems.

"_Up to a point_," was Sorcha's answer. "_With a little creativity, we can get him to believe that you are sleeping with him. But you will have to continue to be affectionate to him in public, since we can't exactly compel everyone in this house. And…" _Sorcha trailed off.

"What is it? Spill it, Sorcha," Elena insisted when the other woman hesitated.

"_You won't like it but he will need to find you in his bed a few times to make sure that the ruse works._"

"Sorcha, I just told you I'm not sleeping with him!"

"_I didn't say you had to. Just that he would have to wake up and see you there with him a few times."_

"You know what? I'd rather not talk about this right now. We'll deal with it later." Elena stood quickly when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," she called and a young woman swept in, carrying what she presumed was an evening dress.

"My lady," the woman said, bowing to her. It made Elena feel slightly odd, being surrounded by so much modern technology but feeling as if she was in the middle ages. She sniffed the air, trying not to be obvious, and realized the girl was a witch. "The Master requests your presence in the main dining hall in one hour. I am here to help you prepare."

"Thank you. But I don't need help," Elena said. She wasn't going to have someone dressing her when she could damn well do it by herself.

"Oh no, please, my lady. The Master will be very angry if I don't help you," the fear on the woman's face was genuine and Elena softened. She nodded.

"Very well."

"Thank you, my lady," the woman bowed, gratitude evident on her face.

"And drop the my lady crap. My name's Elena."

"Shall I run a bath for you mistress Elena?" This was going to become extremely annoying.

"_Stop being pedantic. Just go with it," _Sorcha admonished in her head. She mentally flipped her trainer off, eliciting a laugh from the woman.

"Yes please. It was a long drive and I would dearly love to clean all this grime off me." The woman curtsied and made her way over to the far wall, opening a sliding door Elena hadn't noticed before. She followed curiously and walked into a bathroom that could double as a condo in size. It was almost the opposite of the bedroom, with black marble gracing the floor and a huge sunken bathtub in the middle. Well, she might as well live it up while she was here. She and that bathtub were going to become very intimately acquainted.

* * *

><p>An hour later Elena was ready. She wore a long, deep red evening dress that hugged her curves and flared out when it reached her knees. The dress had a daringly low neckline that almost reached her navel while plunging down to the tops of her buttocks. It was an exquisite dress but she felt slightly uncomfortable at how much it revealed.<p>

"_You are supposed to be a psychotic bitch. Stop looking so uncomfortable in the dress. You look gorgeous and the more focused Klaus is on your assets the more likely he is to let some important information slip out."_

Elena drew in a deep breath as she surveyed herself in the mirror. Her hair had been piled high on her head, with a few tendrils escaping to frame her face and the smooth column of her throat. Her makeup was similar to what she had worn earlier and she had to admit that she did present a stunning picture. A mixture of elegance and decadence. She steeled herself and left the room following the woman.

"Oh, it was remiss of me not to ask sooner but what is your name?" she asked, realizing she stupidly didn't know what to call the girl.

"Lily, mistress," was the response.

"That's a very nice name," Elena responded as she walked through the house and down the stairs, her strappy silver heels clicking on the marble floors. As she descended the steps she heard the sound of voices grow louder. It seemed they would not be dining alone. As she came into view, though, a hushed silence fell across the room as everyone stared at her.

"_Psychotic bitch,"_ Sorcha whispered when she felt Elena's discomfort at being scrutinized by so many pairs of eyes. Elena stopped to survey everyone staring at her, a smirk firmly in place, her eyes challenging them all to just try something stupid. She was definitely grateful for Sorcha or she might have bolted at that point.

Just then, she saw Klaus get up and walk over to her, holding out his hand. "My lady, you are truly exquisite. You do us a great honor in joining us this evening," he breathed, his eyes roaming over her body appreciatively. Elena placed her own hand in his and descended the last few steps. He led her to the large dining table that could easily sit thirty people and pulled a chair out for her, on his left.

Everyone was watching intently. "_He's making a statement. He's showing them your position. You aren't a prisoner. You are to be respected, under pain of death. I'm impressed Elena, you really have done an amazing job."_

* * *

><p>The multitude of voices buzzing around him was driving Damon to distraction. Who had invited them here anyway? Couldn't they just let a vampire wallow in misery? He had been betrayed by the woman he loved, again! He just wanted everyone to get the fuck out of there but he couldn't seem to make himself move to throw everyone out. He just stared into the fireplace, watching the fire lick at the logs, a half-empty bottle of bourbon clutched in his left hand.<p>

It would be so easy to end it all. Just take his ring off and he could go up in flames, just like those logs. No! Fuck it! He wouldn't kill himself over a woman. He'd do what he always did. He'd go out, find some willing bodies, fuck them, feed from them and watch in glee as their life drained from them.

_Something is wrong. That wasn't really Elena._ His demon kept on insisting. He almost laughed at the irony of it. His demon trying to get him to exercise restraint and think clearly. It was ridiculous.

Elena had turned out to be just like Katherine. He shouldn't be surprised, it was probably genetically programmed into their bloodline to betray and destroy everyone around them.

"Damon!" he heard a male voice shout. He thought it was Adam, but with the quantity of booze in his system, he couldn't be sure.

"Fuck off," he growled, taking another swig of bourbon. He wondered who had decided that the boarding house would be the best place for this war council.

"Damon! We have to get Elena away from Klaus. She needs help," Bonnie and Caroline both pleaded with him. They could see the pain he was in, even if he didn't want to admit it. But they simply couldn't believe that their Elena had actually switched sides. It wasn't possible.

"No, she fucking doesn't. She's right where she wants to be." Why couldn't they leave him the fuck alone?

"No, she isn't. She hates Klaus. You know that. She just has some misguided notion that this is the only way to protect us," Adam stated. He knew Elena and he was convinced she needed help. Her actions earlier that day didn't sit well with him and he was sure there was more to it than what seemed readily apparent on the surface. Now, if they could only get the idiot wallowing in a pity party to realize it.

Damon growled, appearing in front of Adam, their faces inches apart. "She fucking kissed him. She was happy to see him. And you fucking heard what she said to me!" he almost shouted.

"Back down or I will hurt you," Adam growled. "And if you could see past your nose you would realize that something is wrong. There was nothing in that spell that could trigger this behavior in her. There is no way she could have suddenly turned into a female version of Klaus from that spell. So, something else must be going on!"

"Bullshit. She's a fucking bitch. Just like Katherine." Adam snapped at his words and backhanded him hard enough to throw him across the room.

"You know what? You're a fucking pathetic weakling and you don't deserve her," he snapped. Damon stood.

"I don't fucking want her. You can have her."

"You stupid shit. Is this what it's about? You're fucking jealous? You asshole. She's out there risking everything to keep us safe and all you can think about is your cock." Adam shook his head, fury blinding him at Damon's stupidity and shortsightedness.

"Man, you are a complete dick," Jeremy said and Alaric nodded in approval. Even Tyler was looking at him accusingly. They all knew that Elena would never switch sides, no matter how odd her behavior had been. No matter what she had done, they simply refused to believe it.

Damon slid down the wall, sitting on his haunches, holding onto his knees. He knew he looked pathetic but he couldn't give a fuck. God, Elena, why? Why did you have to do this to me? He felt a soft hand in his hair and he looked up.

Jenna was kneeling in front of him, compassion in her eyes. God, he didn't want her looking at him like that or he would really embarrass himself and start crying.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I don't know, Damon," she whispered to him, her hand smoothing his hair back, cupping his cheek. "But I do know one thing. She loves you and she would die for you. Elena would never betray you!" she said emphatically. His traitorous heart seized up, grasping onto even the faintest glimmer of hope. Jenna would know, wouldn't she? He had to believe or his life wasn't worth living anymore.

* * *

><p>Soft lips pressing against his woke Damon from his slumber. He had been sent off to bed after everyone had concluded he wasn't any help in the state he was in. He had gladly left them to it.<p>

The soft touch came again and his breath hitched. He was afraid to open his eyes. He could smell her. Elena. Another feather light kiss on the corner of his mouth followed by another and another, trailing across his jawline until he felt a soft tongue lick his earlobe. He moaned. He felt himself harden instantly. He knew it was her. There was no doubt about it.

The lips returned to his and a feminine whisper of his name had his eyes flying open. She was there, sitting next to him on his bed, completely naked, her eyes shining with an emotion he was afraid to acknowledge. In that moment all his anger, all his pain melted away and he grabbed hold of her with a groan, slamming his lips against hers, desperate to feel her, to taste her.

Her hands framed his face and she kissed him with so much emotion that he almost cried. She nipped at his lips, her tongue delving into his mouth, tasting him, curling around his in affection. He moaned again. When he tried to sit up she pushed him down and he remembered she was stronger than he was now.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. She shook her head, putting a finger to his lips. He would do whatever she wanted just to be able to hold her, to feel her. She pulled the sheet off him and began to kiss him softly, gently, across his collarbone down to his chest, her tongue swirling around his nipples until he gasped. She continued towards his navel leaving a trail of soft kisses that had him writhing.

There was something different about Elena tonight. It felt as if… he was afraid to say it… but she was making love to him. Every little brush of her lips was filled with so much emotion that he choked out, "Elena, I…" and she interrupted him again, shaking her head and placing a soft finger on his lips as she straddled him.

She gently took hold of his cock, positioning him at her entrance and slid down him slowly, welcoming him into her velvety heat. She rode him slowly, their gazes locked. No words were necessary. Every touch said more than mere words could express. The slow rhythm stoked the embers of their passion until it simply wasn't enough, until they were consumed with a fire that was raging out of control.

Elena started to move faster, her head thrown back, her mouth open on a moan. Damon's hand snaked into her hair, bringing her down for a searing kiss. Their rhythm became frantic, uncoordinated as they both neared the edge of the precipice, yet neither one of them wanted it to end just yet. Neither one wanted to let go of the other. Unfortunately, their bodies had other ideas.

Elena rose, bringing Damon up with her and held tightly onto her as she continued to ride his cock, squeezing him, milking him. She looked deep into his eyes as they hurtled over the edge of that precipice, their climax raging through them like a forest fire. They were both panting but their gazes never left one another. A lone tear rolled down Elena's cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Damon's eyes opened. He looked around frantically. Where was she? He sat up and saw that the sheet was still covering him and he was alone. "No!" he roared in anguish.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes, panting. She hadn't dared stay longer in Damon's dream for fear of discovery. She knew if she had stayed longer, someone would have heard her breathy moans calling out his name. She only hoped that he understood what she had tried to say with her body but couldn't put into words. She wiped her tears away. She simply hadn't been able to let Damon think that she didn't care. She knew she had taken a huge risk but she couldn't destroy him, even as she tried to save him. Without him, she had no life.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon stormed into the living room, his stride determined, all traces of the unstable vampire long gone. Everyone looked up at him in shock. His features were schooled into a cold, indifferent mask, his eyes chips of ice flashing with deadly intent. "I'm going to get my woman back," he growled and everyone sighed in relief. Damon was back.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Elena's eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings, forgetting for a moment where she was. Then the memories came crashing back and she sighed. This was going to be harder than she had thought. Visiting Damon in his dreams last night had given her a taste of what she was missing out on, of what she was giving up and it hurt.

Anger raged through her. Why did she have to be the one to give everything up? Why did she have to fight on her own?

"_You aren't alone, Elena," _Sorcha whispered.

"I know. But keeping up this charade is so hard. I don't even know if there's any point to all this. It's not like Klaus is going to tell me anything. It's not as if he keeps the information stored on his computer and I can just hack in," she sighed as she threw her arm over her eyes.

"_Elena, you can't give up. You will succeed. We will succeed. We can do this together. We will find a way, that I promise you. Now, let's work on your emotional control. You're going to need it."_

"Thank you," Elena whispered, closing her eyes to concentrate on Sorcha's lessons.

"_You need to look inside yourself. There is a part of us that is cold, dark and cruel. We may keep it locked away but to survive this you will need to bury your emotions in that dark place, lock it and throw away the key. Imagine it as a cold, metal box. Now, see your emotions, your softness as a ball of light. Take it in the palm of your hand and put it in the box. Close the lid and lock it. The light will go out. See the darkness, embrace it, make it a part of yourself."_

"What if I turn into Klaus?" Elena questioned, afraid she would become the monster she was trying to destroy.

"Klaus has no morals, no sense of duty, no loyalty to anyone other than himself. No matter how emotionless you are, you will never become him. This I promise you."

Elena nodded and focused on the Guardian's words as she repeated her instructions. Once the lid on the box was closed, Elena could no longer feel anything. She was numb. She felt no pain, no remorse, no fear. Nothing. She was ready to face another day.

The door to her room opened, revealing Klaus. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she responded as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "So, do I get to find out what you want with me today?" she asked.

"My dear, there is nothing I desire more than your pleasant company," he replied suavely.

She laughed, "Klaus, you might be charming but do not insult my intelligence. Why did you want me in the first place? It certainly wasn't because of my amazing conversational skills."

"I find your bluntness terribly refreshing, Elena. But I believe this is a conversation that can wait. I had come to ask if you would join me for breakfast." Elena stood, the sheet falling away to reveal that she wore nothing other than her red, lacy underwear. Klaus' eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring at the sight of her practically nude body.

She padded towards him, stopping inches away. "I find I am rather impatient. You might not like the results if I have to wait too long for an explanation. But I am slightly hungry so, yes, I will join you."

"Are you threatening me?" Klaus growled.

"How could you possibly believe that I have such poor manners that I would threaten my host?" she said wide-eyed.

Klaus sighed, his full lips curving into a small, yet menacing smile. "You should know that threatening me is a bad idea. I tend to react rather violently." Elena smirked and turned, presenting him with her back.

"You don't frighten me," she threw over her shoulder as she headed towards the bathroom. Suddenly, she felt a body slam into her and she was propelled forward. As Klaus slammed her against the wall, his arm across the back of her neck, pinning her in place, she felt the breath rush out of her. There was no pain though. Just annoyance at his high handed treatment of her.

"You should be afraid of me, little girl," he hissed menacingly into her ear. "I could snap you in two. I could have you locked away and tortured for an eternity. I could have you cut up and buried, just like your ancestors."

"But then, who would you have to play with?" Klaus turned her around and slammed her against the wall again. He stared into her eyes, his breath coming in pants. Her tongue peeked out to lick her lips and he groaned. He let go of her and took a step back.

She looked at him, a smile playing on her lips, a victorious look gracing her features. She had won this round and he knew it. And all it had taken was her femininity and nothing more.

"I'll see you downstairs, on the terrace, for breakfast in 20 minutes," he said. "Don't be late," he threw over his shoulder as he stalked out of her room, banging the door shut behind him. This time, there was no sound of a lock clicking into place. Interesting, Elena thought to herself.

* * *

><p>After a quick shower, Elena threw on the clothes she had worn the previous day. She padded downstairs, barefoot, her eyes roaming, taking in every detail of those around her. She really needed to find out was going on. There were too many people here for Klaus not to be planning something major.<p>

Someone roughly grabbed her by the arm and Elena reacted instinctively, grabbing the offending limb and twisting viciously until a snap and a scream was heard. Stefan fell to his knees as she kicked his legs out from under him. Elena grabbed his hair, pulling his head back roughly. She allowed the change to take over, her fangs extended.

"Don't ever touch me again," she hissed. Stefan swallowed hard, fear clear in his eyes. No matter how strong he was, he still couldn't budge. And she was only using one hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just wanted to talk to you. I've missed you."

Elena let him go with a look of disgust. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to have anything to do with you?"

"But Elena, I love you," he whispered, looking up at her with an adoration that hinted at obsession.

"Anything I might have felt for you disappeared the day you hit me," she grated out. Stefan flinched and paled, remembering the incident. "And anyway, haven't you heard that I don't do soft and mushy anymore?"

"What is this?" Klaus roared. His gaze took in Stefan's position, his arm still dangling uselessly by his side, Elena standing over him.

"It seems you have trouble controlling your wingman," she snorted at him. "Next time he grabs me, I will serve you his heart on a platter. I suggest you teach him some manners." Klaus' eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at Stefan.

"If my memory serves, I explicitly told you to keep your hands off what belongs to me," the Original growled. He turned to the two hybrids flanking him. "Lock him up. I will see to him later." The men nodded and roughly picked Stefan up, dragging him between them. "I apologize, my lady," he held his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

Elena took his arm and he led her out to the terrace that overlooked the back of the property. The view was stunning, with beautiful gardens rolling into the distance. Well-trimmed hedges boxed in flowers of all the colors of the rainbow, exotic trees rose towards the heavens and beautiful roses bloomed, releasing their heavenly scent.

A white, wrought iron table decorated with delicate vines and flowers stood in the middle of the marbled floor, surrounded by matching chairs. A crystal decanter and two glasses sat on a silver tray in the middle of the table.

Klaus helped her take a seat. "Shall I pour, Master?" a man asked. Elena presumed he was a butler slash bodyguard considering his stature and attire. A suit could not hide his large build, his controlled movements or his scent that clearly indicated he was a hybrid.

"Yes, Marcus." The man poured the dark red liquid into the glasses, placing one in front of Elena and the other in front of Klaus. He retreated into the shadows. Klaus raised his glass to Elena. "To you my lady."

Elena nodded and sipped at the blood. She suddenly felt energized, her skin tingling. She must have been hungrier than she realized.

"So, why am I here?"

"Persistent, aren't you? Can we not just enjoy this moment and talk of other matters later?"

"No, I want an answer now."

"I don't respond well to demands. However, we could negotiate. What do I get if I reveal my plans to you?" Elena laughed.

"How about I don't leave?" she taunted him. Klaus snorted.

"You won't do that. You find me too fascinating to leave."

"_Could he be more self-centered?" _Sorcha snorted in disgust. Elena silently agreed. He really was something else. He even outdid Damon during his "glory" days.

"Oh, really? You have a really high opinion of yourself," she said with a small frown.

"Of course," he replied. "So, what do I get?" Elena pondered his question, her finger tapping against her lips. An idea came to her, suddenly, and she smiled at him. She raised a finger and extended a claw. She ran it across her wrist, slicing the skin open, allowing her blood to gently flow out.

"How about a taste of Guardian blood?" she tempted. Klaus' pupils dilated, his nostrils flaring, his fangs dropping from his gums. He grabbed hold of her wrist, bringing it to his lips. He groaned as he sucked on the wound, his eyes closing in ecstasy. Elena clenched her teeth. A few moments later she jerked her wrist out of his grasp. "Enough!"

Klaus looked at her, his eyes out of focus. "It has been so long since I have tasted such power."

"Well, if you ever want to enjoy it again, I suggest you start talking."

Klaus nodded. "A deal is a deal. I want you to bear my child."

"What?" Elena squawked. She cleared her throat.

"I want you to be the mother of my child," he repeated.

"Are you high or something?" she asked, having a hard time believing he was serious. Klaus didn't actually strike her as the fatherly type.

"A child born of a Guardian and a hybrid, the most powerful hybrid in existence, will be unstoppable. A whole new race that will have the power to control the world." He was definitely insane.

"Saying that I actually agreed to this, you do know that children take time to grow up."

"But that is the brilliance of my plan. However, the details are no concern of yours. Not at the moment anyway. And who said anything about your agreement being necessary? Though I would certainly prefer it," he said, giving her a lewd look. "Now, I kept up my end of the deal and answered your question. I believe I promised you some clothes." He said changing the subject.

Elena was still too stunned to respond. He wanted a child? A part of her had expected something like this but hearing it out loud, coming from his lips, shocked her. The thought of bedding him disgusted her, let alone handing over her child to him. She'd rip him apart, before she did that. She'd destroy anyone who tried to take her child from her, no matter who the father might be. She needed to find out more but he was obviously not going to tell her anything yet. He didn't trust her.

* * *

><p>A week later, Elena stared at the human in front of her, begging for his life. She was officially and royally fucked. She had known Klaus didn't trust her but she was ill-prepared for his test. He had presented her with this human at dinner, in front of all the occupants of the compound. His words had been,<p>

"Show me I can trust you. Kill him." And Elena stood there, frozen to the spot. There was no way she could possibly compel that many people to think she had done the deed. She had been working on her compulsion but compelling a room full of supernaturals was impossible, even for the strongest of the _Solus Deamhan._

"_Sorcha!" _she screamed inside her mind. "_What do I do?" _

"_Kill him," _came the blunt answer.

"_What do you mean?" _Elena asked in shock. How could Sorcha ask her to kill an innocent person? Wasn't she fighting to keep people like him safe?

"_Yes, you are fighting to keep people like him safe but if you have to sacrifice a few for the good of many, then that's what has to be done. Kill him."_

"_I can't," _Elena whispered.

"_Then the blood of thousands, hundreds of thousands will be on your hands. The blood of your Aunt, of your friends and of your lover will be on your hands," _Sorcha told her coldly. Elena stood stone still. How could Sorcha do this to her? She had trusted her.

"_And I will never betray that trust," _the woman in question said. "_But we are Guardians and we rarely have the luxury of doing what we want. We can only do what we must. Now, kill him before Klaus becomes suspicious. You can make it good for the human. He doesn't have to suffer."_

Elena cried on the inside but her face betrayed none of her inner turmoil. She knew this one act would irrevocably change her. She was afraid it was the beginning of the end of any humanity she might have had left. She slowly walked towards the human male and kneeled in front of him, the folds of her black, velvet dress pooling around them on the floor. How appropriate, she thought.

Her hand brushed through his hair, coming down to cup his cheek, in an effort to comfort him. Her features changed, her fangs lengthening, her eyes changing color.

The man in front of her stopped whimpering and looked at her awed. "You're beautiful," he breathed. Elena stared into his eyes, delving into his mind. She would make this an enjoyable experience. It was all she could do. She began to weave a vision of a lover, kissing him, loving him, soothing him and then she struck. Her fangs sank into his neck and the human moaned.

She drank his blood, and even as it nourished her she felt her humanity slipping away with every pull. He trembled in her arms and she could hear his heart slowing. When it came to a halt, she pulled away and looked at him sadly. She let him fall to the ground as she stood gracefully. She looked at Klaus, her face a mask of complete indifference. He was clearly pleased.

"Was it good?" he asked.

Elena shrugged. "I prefer supernatural blood. So much more powerful. And they put up more of a fight," she said. It was a feeble attempt at ensuring that this scenario didn't repeat itself. Although, she had little hope of Klaus actually complying with her desires without him becoming suspicious. "But it's better than nothing," she amended.

"Then I shall endeavor to make your next gift more interesting," Klaus said. He was curious to see how she would handle herself against a hybrid as he had seen little of her abilities. He suspected she was still quite weak, considering she was quite young, but he wanted to see it for himself. But he had time. He had two months before he had to make the introductions. But he was coming to believe his Master would be very, very pleased.

* * *

><p>"Nothing," Bonnie whispered. Damon slammed his fist against the wall in anger. They had been searching for Elena for two months without success. They had tried everything they could think of, from locator spells to Adam's contacts and they still couldn't locate Klaus' hideout.<p>

Damon felt helpless, impotent and it was a feeling he hated. He was impulsive, he took matters into his own hands and here he was, waiting. How could he do anything when he didn't even know where the hell she was? He growled.

Fucking hell! The fact that he hadn't seen Elena since his dream so many weeks ago didn't help either. He was slowly spiraling back into darkness. What if she had actually changed? What if she didn't want him anymore? What if she wanted Klaus? The thoughts wouldn't stop plaguing him and he was slowly losing it.

"How the fuck is he doing it?" he growled.

"With enough witches, he can easily shield their location," Adam explained. He had tried contacting everyone he knew and most had no idea where Klaus was. Then there were the select few who were much too afraid to reveal the truth, even under compulsion. That told him exactly how far down into madness Klaus had spiraled.

He looked at Damon, worried about the younger vampire. He knew he had to keep him safe, for Elena, but he was afraid that Damon couldn't take much more of this before he snapped.

"It's not just that," Bonnie said. Adam looked at her questioningly. "Elena and Jeremy may be blood-related but her blood has changed so much that it's making things difficult. And I have no way of getting her blood." Adam's eyes widened, understanding the witch. Elena's transformation had altered her blood so much that the traits she shared with Jeremy were almost non-existent.

"What if you were to mix my blood with Jeremy's? Would that work?"

Bonnie considered it and nodded. "It might work," she said. "Considering that your blood was needed for the transformation. Let's try it."

Adam sliced his hand open and a few drops of blood fell on top of Jeremy's on the map they were using. Bonnie began to chant again and this time the tiny puddle of blood began to move.

"It's working!" Caroline exclaimed. Damon rushed over, watching the blood intently. Bonnie stopped chanting, panting heavily. They all looked at the map.

"New York," Adam said.

"Can't you be more specific? New York is fucking big if you hadn't noticed," Damon growled.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just don't have the power."

"I'll call Hannah and Drusilla. They can be here tomorrow. Would that help?" Adam questioned the witch.

"Yes. The three of us should be able to channel enough power to get a clearer location." They heard a door bang. When they looked around, Damon had disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

"Adam, you have to go after him," Ric said, worried that Damon would get himself killed. He was impulsive as usual and with Elena in the middle he shuddered to think of what could happen.

"If he wants to go off half-cocked like an idiot, then it's none of my affair," the Original said with disgust. He understood Damon's need to see Elena but he was going about it in all the wrong ways. Adam liked to plan and think of every step before he acted. Damon apparently didn't even have the word "plan" in his vocabulary.

"Elena would be really upset if something happened to Damon," Caroline pointed out. Adam glared at her. She really knew how to push his buttons.

"Fine," he growled. He stood. "I'll call Hannah and Drusilla from the road. Give me a call as soon as you have any information," he said to Bonnie who nodded. He grabbed his keys and sped out the door.

* * *

><p>Adam parked in front of a bar, right next to Damon's car. He had been driving for nearly seven hours and he was seriously pissed off. At least they were near New York so once they had an exact location it wouldn't take them long to get there. He stalked into the bar, seriously annoyed with the vampire Elena was so in love with.<p>

Damon was incredibly lucky that she cared so much for him or Adam would have ripped his heart out already. He spotted Damon at the bar and walked over to him.

"Are you stupid?" Adam hissed. Damon looked up at him in surprised. "What were you going to do? Take Klaus on by yourself. Get yourself, or even worse, Elena killed. I swear someone should put you out of my misery," Adam growled.

"What the fuck do you want? I don't remember inviting you to my little party, so get the fuck out of here." Damon grated. Adam had a point but Damon would rather drink concentrated vervain than actually admit it. He had gone off without thinking, his mind focused on a single thing. Seeing Elena.

"Well, mate, I'm kind of screwed there, since I have to look after your ass," Adam said as he took a seat and ordered a scotch.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter. Next you'll be wanting to change my diapers."

"I promised Elena. And why would I change your diapers? Wait. You wear diapers?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. The fossil has a sense of humor," Damon glared at Adam.

"Seriously Damon, what were you thinking?"

Damon sighed. "Honestly? I wasn't. All I could see was Elena. I figured the closer I am to where she is, the better the chance of seeing her. Stupid, I know," he said with a self-deprecating laugh.

Adam looked at Damon sadly. He knew how the younger vampire felt. He knew what it was like to love someone so much that you couldn't breathe without them. He knew what it was like to be given a glimpse of what could be and then have it ripped away from you. It had nearly killed him once upon a time, so he understood.

"Damon, to get her back, we need to be smart. We need to be smarter than Klaus. And you need to remember what she is now. I honestly believe that there's a good reason for what's going on and I never, for one second, believed that she had abandoned us. Abandoned you. Hell, you were all she could talk about when we were back in the UK, so I don't think she just woke up one morning and decided to screw you over."

Damon looked at Adam, glad for once that he wasn't alone. The Original was starting to grow on him. "I have to believe you're right. I have to."

* * *

><p>Elena felt a slight tingling rush through her body and she scanned the restaurant but didn't recognize any of the faces. She could have sworn… No, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She had been Klaus' constant companion for the past two months and her separation from Damon was starting to take its toll, even with her emotions locked up tight.<p>

It was strange. She had expected to feel absolutely nothing. But it seemed that her love for Damon was too strong to be completely denied. She missed him but at the same time she kept her memories of him locked away because otherwise she would never be able to continue with her mission.

Unfortunately, Klaus hadn't been as forthcoming as she had hoped but she presumed that had something to do with her keeping him out of her bed. She played a dangerous game. She kept him on his toes by being hot one moment and cold the next but she knew she would soon have to give in. Luckily for her, she was getting really good at compelling people.

Hell, she had her own personal spies in Klaus' entourage and he had no idea. Lily had proven to be extremely useful, as had Stefan. She had compelled him to report all of Klaus' activities to her and he had absolutely no idea he was betraying his master. It was comical, after a fashion. The betrayer betrays the master. How apt.

She had used Lily on numerous occasions to try and find out what Klaus was up to. After all, the young woman was always present during Klaus meetings. It was funny how he didn't take any notice of her because she was a lowly servant. But it was to Elena's advantage because the girl saw and heard everything. She would help Lily get out of there, Elena thought to herself.

Sorcha had been her savior. Without her, Elena knew she wouldn't have been able to kill, to maim or to keep on living. Of course, Klaus hadn't been satisfied with her demonstration of killing a human so he had thrown hybrids, vampires and witches at her, to test her. And she had ripped them all to shreds, without a care. They deserved to die for siding with Klaus in the first place.

It was only one vampire that had almost broken her steely resolve. His black hair, blue eyes and cocky attitude reminded her so much of Damon that she had almost lost focus and refused to kill him. But the vampire had lunged for her and Sorcha's reminder that Damon was far away and safe brought her back to the present. It had only taken her a few minutes to sink her fangs into his neck, drain him dry and then rip his heart out. Klaus had been pleased.

She had discovered that Klaus had believed Stefan and thought Damon had compelled her. When the spell had been performed, she had been able to break through the compulsion and get away from Damon. Or that's what he thought, which was extremely fortunate for her. The more he thought she hated Damon, the higher the chance that Damon would stay alive.

"Elena?" Klaus' inquiry brought her back to the present. She needed to get away for a moment.

"Sorry. I'm just going to the ladies room for a moment." At Klaus' questioning look, she smiled. "I have to fix my makeup," she said with a wink.

Klaus nodded. "My lady, you are absolutely divine as you are. But I shall be here, eagerly awaiting your return." Elena smiled at his compliment and stood, smoothing down the black and silver cocktail dress she wore. It was so easy to forget, sometimes, that he was a psychopath. He was so charming and really had a way with women. He always seemed to know what to say but then he'd do something to remind her of what he really was. An insane Original with no regard for life, in any of its forms.

She grabbed her purse and made her way to the ladies room. Once she closed the door behind her, she sighed.

"Sorcha, I can't do this for much longer," she thought.

"_You won't have to. We are so close. A few more weeks and we should have all the information we need." _Klaus had told her that in two weeks they would be taking a trip. There was someone he wanted her to meet and she really hoped that it was the person who was behind all this fiasco.

Through Lily and Stefan's spying she had learned that Klaus wanted much more than just a child from her. He wanted to use her to remove whoever was pulling his strings. Apparently, Klaus didn't appreciate being a lackey and he wanted to remove the head of the operation so he could take over. Unfortunately for him, it seemed he wasn't powerful enough to do it on his own. And from that Elena had deduced that the person he was referring to was a Guardian, as Sorcha had suspected. The problem was that Klaus had discovered how a Guardian could be killed, a secret that was closely guarded. A secret known only by the members of the justice caste.

Sorcha had explained that the Guardians had multiple castes and each _Solus Deamhan_ was assigned their caste at birth, their tattoos designating which one they belonged to. Elena was a warrior caste, as was Sorcha. Then there was the justice caste, Guardians that could read the mind of any being and determine whether or not they were guilty of what they had been accused of, the political caste, or "paper-pushers" as Sorcha called them in disgust who took care of the day-to-day running of things and couldn't "beat a ferret in a fight," according to Sorcha. And then there was the warrior caste. They were the ones who did all the dirty work and who sacrificed everything for the others so that all the species of this world could live in peace.

"_We do what others are afraid to do. We have to do things others don't want to know about. We are the ones who maintain peace. And yet we are the ones who are shunned and looked upon with fear." _Sorcha had explained to her. It was a lonely life, in a way. They only had each other to rely on. "_But that doesn't mean that there aren't perks to the job," _she had said with a slight giggle that had mystified Elena. Giglgling was certainly not something she had associated with Sorcha.

"What do you mean?" she had asked.

"_The warrior caste are the only ones who mate for life," _Sorcha had said.

"Like penguins," Elena had asked with a laugh.

"_Funny. Aren't you the hilarious one." _Elena could imagine Sorcha poking her tongue out at her and had to laugh at the image of an all powerful Guardian doing something so silly. "_Yes, I am poking my tongue out at you," _the woman said laughing.

"So, what do you mean by we mate for life?"

"_Since we got the short end of the stick with everything else, it seems nature was kind to us in the love department. There is only one person out there for us. Our other half and once the bond is made, the love only continues to grow._"

"Like soul mates?" Elena asked curiously.

"_Don't be ridiculous," _Sorcha snorted. "_That's just an old wives' tale. This is so much more. We connect with the one meant for us on a level that far surpasses souls. We are intertwined with that person, we feel them wherever and whenever we are. And we never want another. It is the only way to make sure that we don't go off the deep end, considering all the things we have to do. It's nature's way of reminding us what we are fighting for. That there is beauty in the world and there's nothing more beautiful than love."_

"And how do we know when we have met the one?" Elena asked curiously.

"_My dear. You should know." _Sorcha replied and for some reason Elena thought she was smirking at her. "_That's because I am smirking," _the woman responded with a snort.

"Damon," Elena breathed.

"_Give that girl a cigar!_" Sorcha almost shouted. At that Elena did laugh. Sorcha might not be able to move, but apparently she could tap into the radio waves and had spent the past century watching television. So, she always seemed to come up with some of the most hilarious quips that always made Elena feel better.

"You are impossible."

"_Wait till you meet me in person," _Sorcha said smugly_._

"I can't wait. Really. I wish you were here now," Elena sighed.

"_Don't worry. It won't be long now. We're so close. And you know what?"_

"What?" Elena asked.

"_The day you resurrect me, we are going out partying. I've been dismembered for more centuries than I care to count so for one weekend, they can all fucking wait. I've been watching all these parties on TV and I want us to hit Vegas for a weekend and get shit-faced!"_ the other woman exclaimed. Elena was in tears with laughter. She understood Sorcha. She would probably feel the same if she had been stuck immobile for so long.

"You bet. A weekend away. Just you and me. We'll do the works. The shows, the booze, the clubs and the Chippendales," Elena said with a smile.

"_Hell yeah! They are so deliciously hot, aren't they?"_

"They're ok," Elena said, thinking of her delicious mate instead.

"_Oh, I forgot to mention something. The sex."_

"What about the sex?" Elena asked curiously.

"_The more time passes, the better it gets. I'm talking orgasms that cause earthquakes here." _Shit, Elena thought to herself. The sex between them was already amazing. If it got any better she would probably implode.

"You are evil, woman. How can you say that to me, knowing I can't get to him?"

"_Meh, think about how good it will be when you do come together." _

The memory of that conversation brought a smile to Elena's lips as she made her way over to the row of sinks. She looked down at the shiny green surface and ran a finger over it. So cold and hard to the touch, yet so beautiful. The study in contrasts made her think of Damon and she sighed wistfully.

A sudden breeze that had no place in the ladies room of the upscale French restaurant she was in made her gaze snap up to the mirror. She almost fainted, even though her face betrayed no emotion. Standing behind her was none other than the man who was her lifemate. It was Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon and Adam sat at a table in the shadows watching the couple on the other side of the restaurant. It had taken them ten minutes to get to the restaurant after Bonnie's desperate call. It had taken the three witches most of the day and a lot of power to locate Elena, but they had finally succeeded.<p>

When they had walked into the restaurant, though, Damon had almost snapped and Adam had to restrain him physically. Elena was there. But she was with Klaus and they seemed quite happy with each other.

Even though it disgusted him to say it, Adam had to admit that Elena looked good with Klaus. They made a striking couple, a fact made clear by all the stares they were getting. Of course, Damon was close to exploding and he had to kick him under the table every once in a while when Klaus would reach out to smooth a tendril of Elena's hair back or when she reached over to lightly touch his cheek. It really wouldn't do for Damon to go all vampire in the middle of a crowded New York restaurant.

He listened in on their conversation and was surprised at how polite and charming Klaus was being. It had been a long time since he had seen this side of his once best friend. Usually, Klaus just took with little regard for anyone else but it seemed that Elena had charmed him. He glanced over at Damon, who was gritting his teeth.

Damon watched them, his eyes following every more. Fuck, he was two seconds away from attacking Klaus, no matter how strong the original was. His gaze roamed over Elena, drinking in the sight of her hungrily. His fingers itched to reach out and feel her smooth, silky skin, to feel her warmth that always made the cold go away. And then she nuzzled her cheek into Klaus' hand and he felt like ripping something apart.

Fortunately, she chose that moment to stand and head to the ladies room. It took him a second to make the decision and then he was there, standing behind her, inhaling that scent that was uniquely hers. The scent that drove him insane. The scent he had missed so much.

Her quick intake of breath was the only thing that revealed her surprise. Her face was a mask of cold indifference.

"What do you want?" she asked curtly.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" he whispered, his hand coming up to stroke her arm. He needed to touch her, even if it was for just a moment. When she pulled away, his demon roared in anger. How dare she? She was his! How dare she deny him?

"I thought I made it perfectly clear. I want nothing to do with you. Now, get the fuck out of here," she hissed at him angrily. His brain shut down and his demon took over. His face changed, fangs extending and he grabbed her, slamming her against the wall behind them.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled at her. "Since when are you Klaus' little bitch?" he couldn't help the accusation. He was still hurting from her rejection. Her face shifted as well, in reaction to his words.

"That's none of your fucking business. Get the hell out of here Damon!"

"When I go, it will be my decision. Not yours! Tell me what the fuck you're doing with Klaus!" he growled at her, tempted to shake her until her teeth rattled.

"You know I could rip your heart out, don't you?" she asked menacingly.

"So, why haven't you?" he whispered, staring down at her.

"Just leave Damon," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly on his name and he looked at her. His rage subsided, overtaken by sadness.

"Why, Elena? I just need to know why?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>When she had seen Damon it had been like a miracle. An answer to a prayer. But then she had remembered Klaus and she panicked. Damon had to get out of there before Klaus realized she wasn't alone. Klaus would kill Damon without a thought and she knew she would step in to stop it, undoing the past two months and ruining everything.<p>

But when she saw the pain in those ice blue eyes she had missed so much, she felt small cracks appear in her armor. When he asked her brokenly why she had betrayed him, she couldn't do it anymore.

"_Elena," _Sorcha warned.

"I can't do this to him. We'll find a way. Please?" she thought to the other woman.

"_Ugh, lifemates," _Sorcha said disdainfully. "_Fine, I'll think of something. But you don't have long. Klaus won't wait forever out there," _she warned.

Elena looked into Damon's eyes, committing them to memory. God, she loved him so much.

"Why?" he whispered again. Elena groaned, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and dragged him towards her, her lips slamming against his in a bruising kiss.

* * *

><p>Damon watched Elena. He needed an answer. He needed to know why. So he asked her again. She owed him an answer. But instead of the words he was expecting, he heard her groan, saw her indifference drop away to be replaced with lust and need, and then her lips were fusing against his, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth.<p>

Had he been stronger, he might have pushed her away. He might have told her to fuck off. How could she treat him like shit and then expect him to give in whenever she wanted. But he wasn't that strong. Her lips against his pulled a growl out of him. It felt like heaven.

His hands framed her face, on snaking into her hair to keep her still so he could plunder the hot cavern of her mouth. He couldn't think beyond his need for her. Beyond the sensation of having her lips on his again.

Suddenly, she twisted them around and slammed him up against the wall. He had forgotten that she had turned and was surprised at the move. It was a fleeting though, though. Her lips, her tongue, her questing hands demanded all his attention. His hands slid to her ass, pulling her hard against him, his erection pressing against her. They moaned into each other's mouths at the contact.

She pulled away from him, breathing harshly. "I have to go." How the hell could she leave him and go back to Klaus after that?

"What the hell, Elena?" he growled at her.

"Please, trust me," she whispered. "Don't follow me. Stay safe. I'll see you soon," and then she rushed out, leaving him staring at the space she had vacated. Don't follow her? He snorted. Like that was going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for your awesome reviews. The more reviews I get the more I want to write the story, so please don't be shy and let me know what you think. Since this is a work in progress, things can change so if you don't like a certain direction things are moving in or would like to see something specific happen, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

"_That was not a smart move," _Sorcha chastised.

"Tell me about it," Elena grumbled. "It's like every logical thought process I have goes down the toilet whenever he's in close proximity. It really isn't fair sometimes." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. After leaving the ladies room she had retreated into the darkness of a hallway that hid behind a door marked "Personnel only". She had needed a moment to compose herself.

"_Well, being completely honest here, he is pretty easy on the eyes. Actually, he's quite delicious."_

"Sorcha!"

"_Do I really have to remind you constantly that I'm in pieces and not dead? A woman can appreciate a fine male specimen, can't she?"_

"I'm cool as long as said woman does the appreciating from a distance and doesn't get all touchy feely," Elena growled at which Sorcha laughed.

"_Lifemates! Okay, now, back to business. We've got a problem."_

"When don't we have a problem? So, what is it now?"

"_Ahem, you smell like you took a Damon bath. Or at the very least rubbed yourself up and down him like a cat in heat. Wait, you did do that!"_

"Sorcha, I swear, as soon as your corporeal, I'm going to smack you silly. And why don't you ever spy on me with Klaus?"

"_Honey, because for one you never do anything with Klaus worth spying on and two, if you did, it would be just plain disgusting. Hey, I have to live vicariously through you. Stop being such a spoil sport!"_

"I seriously cannot believe we are having this conversation, but thank you." Others might have listened in on their conversation and called them crazy but it was these talks she shared with Sorcha that kept her grounded, kept whatever was left of her humanity alive. Without Sorcha's unique sense of humor that always made an appearance at the right time, she would have given up weeks ago. Hell, she would have probably given up on the second day of being in this hell hole Klaus called a life. "So, what can I do about Damon's scent?"

"_Well, you could grab a couple dozen cloves of garlic from the kitchen and eat them. I guarantee all the hair out of Klaus' nose will fall out and he won't be smelling jackshit on you other than garlic. Add a little béarnaise sauce and you'll make a tasty meal."_

Elena almost burst out laughing. "Sorcha, are you drunk?"

"_Yes, I am totally drunk because wherever all my body parts are, I managed to soak myself in a vat of scotch and am having the time of my life. Of course not!"_

"Okay Sorcha, I have two seconds before Klaus figures out something is off about my scent, so you better have a damn good plan!" Elena thought urgently. She had started making her way back to the table, afraid Klaus would come looking for her if she took anymore time.

"_Of course. I always have a good plan. Now, think of Damon and all the hot and heavy sex you get up to."_

"Okay, now I know you're drunk and this isn't funny anymore."

"_Just do what I'm telling you. By getting aroused, you will release pheromones that will mask Damon's scent on you. Even if Klaus does pick it up, he'll be too focused on the scent of your arousal to care. And trust me, female Guardian pheromones can knock over a heard of vampires at twenty yards, so we shouldn't have a problem."_

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"_No, I want Klaus to figure out that you're double-crossing him because I really want to lose my best friend_," Sorcha deadpanned.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm a bit high-strung knowing Damon is here. Okay, so hot and heavy sex. Let's see…" Elena trailed off. She thought back to their first night together and she could feel her temperature start to rise. Damn, the man was good.

"_Holy hell! That is some seriously hot stuff right there!" _Sorcha exclaimed. "_I wonder if he gives lessons._" Elena had to laugh. As she reached the table and slipped into her seat, she smiled at Klaus.

"Everything alright?" he asked but there was no suspicious gleam in his eye so Elena relaxed marginally. It was ridiculous, she was sitting here waiting for him to sniff. Stupid.

"Yes, everything is fine," she said with a smile, focusing on the dessert that had been brought while she had been away. She savored a bite of the chocolate cake, closing her eyes and moaning in appreciation, drawing a chuckle from Klaus.

"Good?" he asked.

"Chocolate will always be good," she moaned. "And this is just decadent." But then she spotted something that had her eyes widening and homicidal thoughts running through her head. Damon was striding with extreme purpose towards their table.

"I'm going to kill him," she thought to Sorcha. "Not if, but when. And I'm going to do it slowly and painfully. What the fuck is he doing?" she almost screeched out loud when Damon stopped right next to Klaus.

"Hey Klaus, long time no see. How you been?" Damon said with his characteristic smirk in place. Yup, he was definitely dead meat. If Klaus didn't kill him for his impudence she would.

"Damon, what a strange coincidence meeting you here. Is there anything I can do for you or are you simply trying to irritate me?"

"Are those my only two options?" Damon asked as he pulled up a seat from another table and sat down with them.

"My patience wears thin. I may be a man of my word and I did promise not to kill you, but I really doubt Elena would care what happens to you so I would not test my patience." If she hadn't been watching him closely, she would never have noticed the quick, pained look Damon gave her. Nope, she was still going to kill him.

"What I don't get, Klaus, is why a man of your stature would want Stefan the bunny-eater hanging around when you could have the self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities?" Damon asked cockily. Elena almost flinched hearing the words she had thrown in his face all those years ago. For him to remember them so clearly it must have hurt him more than he let on. She felt bad but that didn't mean he was going to walk away alive after pulling this stunt. What the hell was he up to?

"Why would I be interested in your services? I have enough of an entourage with creatures much more powerful than you so why would I need another. Your brother I keep around for entertainment value. It's actually quite funny watching him try to sneak up on Elena," he said with a cruel laugh.

"I knew you were doing it on purpose," Elena breathed. Ever since that first incident, it seemed that Stefan had lost any form of self-preservation because every time he got near her, he would try to grab her. Of course, her reaction was consistent. Break a limb, slap him across the room and other bodily harm. She had asked him repeatedly to stay away from her but it was like talking to a brick wall. He had gotten it in his head that Damon had compelled her and breaking that compulsion was his new obsession. The fact that she was too powerful to be compelled was something he completely ignored. She was sorely tempted to compel him into forgetting his obsession with her but it would still not excuse his betrayal. So, a small, dark part of her wanted to watch him suffer, which was exactly why she did not compel him to forget.

"Yes, but strength isn't everything. And I can prove that easily."

"Really?" Klaus asked. "How?"

"Simple. I can get you something you have wanted for a long time."

"Being presumptuous can be construed as being stupid, especially if those presumptions begin to irritate me," Klaus warned.

"I can get you Katherine," Damon said. "I know you want your revenge after five hundred years. And I know the bitch well enough to know that she has it coming." Elena's mouth practically fell open. He had lost his sanity. It was the only explanation.

"Interesting. And what would you want in return?"

"Just let me join you." Klaus looked at him in surprise. Elena stared in shock. She was going to torture him slowly before she killed him. Was he seriously trying to ruin everything she had done? They needed to have a serious talk. She was going to kill Adam as well. He had been supposed to look after Damon, not let him go off, half-cocked as usual.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you can use someone like me. And trust me, I'm a lot more fun than my saintly brother," he said with a wink.

"I'll consider it. But first bring me Katherine. If you can do that, then maybe I can use someone like you."

"I'll see you in a few days," Damon said, getting up and leaving, with barely a glance thrown Elena's way.

* * *

><p>"You are all kinds of stupid," Adam bellowed at Damon. He had been reigning in his temper for the past hour, the time it took them to leave the restaurant and get back to their hotel but enough was enough. "What the hell were you thinking?"<p>

"You know it's a damn good plan and about the only shot we have at getting her out of there," Damon said nonchalantly, staring at the amber liquid in his glass. He took a sip, letting the liquid burn a trail down into his stomach. It had been so good seeing Elena and ignoring her had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. But it had become clear to him that she wouldn't be leaving Klaus since she was clearly up to something.

What had surprised him was that she had actually believed that he would let things lie as they were. She had really thought that he would just leave her with Klaus and walk away? The woman was seriously delusional.

"Plan? What fucking plan? You didn't have a plan. You just strolled up and acted like a moron. What he bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Just because I will do what needs to be done and won't sit back twiddling my thumbs, you think there's something fucking wrong with me? You know what, I don't give a shit because at the end of the day all I care about is Elena. And I'll do anything it takes to keep her safe!" Damon's anger was palpable, radiating off him in waves. It was almost like dealing with Stefan again, constantly being berated for trying to keep Elena safe.

"Okay, smart ass. So, do tell, what the fuck is the plan? Other than handing over Katherine to Klaus, of course?" Adam asked. While the young vampire might not be one for detailed planning, he had to give him credit for the balls of steel he sported. And how could he not respect someone who would do anything to keep Elena safe?

"I thought it was obvious. I'm going to infiltrate Klaus' little operation and find out what the hell Elena is up to."

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Maybe because I superior?" Damon responded with a smirk, trying to get a rise out of the Original.

"Or maybe because I know Klaus well-enough to know that he wouldn't fall for your bullshit. He's going to see right through you and you are going to end up dead. Moron!" Adam threw at him.

"Dick!" he replied. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Damon growled. "I know how to handle myself. The only thing I need now is to find that little bitch Katherine. Knowing her, she's probably camping out on some tropical island sipping margaritas."

"I'll get you Katherine," the Original murmured.

"What?"

"For fuck's sake. I said I'd get you Katherine."

"You know where she is?" Damon asked, surprised.

"Of course I know where she is. Do you think I'd let the bitch roam around without keeping tabs on her?"

"So, I'm guessing you know Katherine."

"I made it my business to know anyone who might have been a threat to Elena," Adam said, his tone laced with steel.

"Exactly how are you going to get her to come here? It's not as if she's going to do it out of the goodness of her heart." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Original here, remember? Who said she's going to have a choice? Stay put and I'll see you in two days," Adam said, leaving Damon on his own.

* * *

><p>"Master, a Mr. Damon Salvatore is here. He says he has something for you," Marcus said, inclining his head. Klaus looked up from the newspaper he had been engrossed in and nodded.<p>

"Show him in," his curiosity had been piqued. And, to be honest, he was looking forward to torturing Katerina for the trouble she had caused him.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Elena asked. They had been sitting on the terrace, enjoying the afternoon and Klaus had been surprised at how enjoyable he found it to just sit with her. He eyed her curiously, wondering at her reticence.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I have trouble believing Damon Salvatore suddenly had a change of heart," Elena stated, willing to do anything to keep Damon away from Klaus. She knew she played a dangerous game because Klaus could simply decide to throw Damon in a cell but she had to do something. At least if he was in a cell she could get him out of there without anyone knowing of her involvement.

"Ah, my dear lady, it warms my cold, dead heart to see your concern for me but might I remind you of someone else who recently had a change of heart?" he said looking at her pointedly. He didn't trust the elder Salvatore brother as far as he could throw him and he knew he was up to something but he had to let him in to find out what it was.

"You have a point," she said in resignation. "It'll just be more satisfying when I can say 'I told you so'," she said with a snort at which Klaus laughed. Just then Damon strolled in, a bundle thrown over his shoulder. And judging by the screeching, the bundle was a very pissed off Katherine.

"All yours," Damon said, unceremoniously dropping the bundle to the floor revealing an annoyed Katherine. When her eyes fell on Klaus she snorted. She picked herself up off the floor and glared at him.

"Now what? Do you want to torture me some more? Is your life that boring?" she asked disdainfully. Apparently she had not yet noticed Elena sitting there.

"Katerina, Katerina. You never change. If I were you, I'd be more careful with what comes out of my mouth. I find I get irritated easily these days." Just then, Katherine's gaze fell on Elena and she stared wide-eyed.

"Elena? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in disgust. She would never understand how both the Salvatore brothers could be in love with this mere human when they could have had her.

"Katerina, I would be careful how you address my wife to be, or I might just let her handle you," Klaus warned with an evil smile. There would be something so poetic about having Elena torture Katerina.

"Wife?" Katherine practically screeched.

"I would be delighted to take care of this little matter for you, my darling," Elena said with a smile and for once she meant it. She really owed Katherine for all the crap she had put her through and she couldn't wait to pay the selfish bitch back.

"I think I will enjoy Katerina's company for a while on my own," Klaus whispered to Elena, as he kissed the back of her hand. "Why don't you show Damon around, darling?" Elena inclined her head and stood.

As she walked past Katherine, though, the vampire grabbed hold of her and slammed her against the floor in the blink of an eye, trying to tear into her throat. It took Elena a split second to throw Katherine off her, who landed in a heap on the floor, too stunned to move. Elena touched her throat and noticed a few drops of blood. The scratches had healed almost instantly but seeing her own blood irritated her beyond belief.

She walked up to Katherine, who was getting up on her knees and backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawling across the floor. It had taken all her strength to hold back her hanger, to hold back from ripping the bitch's heart out. Unfortunately, to keep Klaus happy, this was all she could do for now.

She buried her hand in Katherine's curls, pulling the vampire up to her knees and holding her head back, throat exposed. She brought her face mere inches from Katherine's and allowed the change to take over. "You don't know who you are fucking with, little girl!" Elena growled menacingly at a stunned Katherine. She let go and looked at Damon, who was staring at her in shock.

"Are you coming?" she asked impatiently.

"What the hell is she?" Katherine asked breathlessly.

"Someone I suggest you avoid antagonizing," Klaus said with a smile. "Now, Katerina, I have missed you so," he said with a sadistic grin.

* * *

><p>Damon followed Elena, taking in her appearance. She was so calm, especially after that little display with Katherine. Truth be told, he had enjoyed watching Elena effortlessly subdue the bitch. Hell, he had hoped she would inflict more pain but seeing Katherine trembling in fear wasn't bad either.<p>

As Adam had promised, he had returned the second day after his departure with a very subdued Katherine in tow. The Original had compelled her to do as she was told until the moment she heard "all yours", when she would revert to her usual peppy, lovable self, without any memory of the compulsion. It had been the only way for Damon to get her to Klaus without her escaping.

A part of him had been worried that she would stir up old feelings. After all, he hadn't seen her in seven years but all he felt was loathing. He still couldn't stand the sight of her.

"Elena, I…" he tried to say but was cut off by Elena's hand covering his mouth, her eyes widening in warning. She pointed to her ear and all around them, trying to indicate that the walls had ears. He nodded in understanding but couldn't help his tongue from peeking out to get a taste of her skin. He nearly groaned. It had been too long since he had touched her.

Elena let out a soft moan when she felt the tip of his tongue on her skin and nearly attacked him then and there. She steeled herself and pulled him after her, dragging him to her room. Thankfully, they didn't encounter anyone on their way.

She bit into her wrist and put it against Damon's mouth, who looked at her strangely. She rolled her eyes and pushed her wrist into his mouth again, bringing his own wrist up to hers. When he latched on and began to drink, she nearly passed out from the sensation and apparently the feeling was mutual when she drank from him if his groan was anything to go by. But they didn't have time for this so she pulled away.

"_Can you hear me?" _she projected to him.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Damon exclaimed out loud. Elena rolled her eyes.

"_Because I'm just that good,_" she projected to him again. "_Now, shut up and think to me. That was the point of this whole exercise._"

"_Can you hear me?_" Damon tried tentatively. He had heard of mind links between vampires before, but he had never thought to experience one himself. The fact that these bonds were supposedly only possible between lifemates was something Damon chose to ignore for the moment.

Elena's expression turned stormy and she screeched in his head, "_What in the hell are you doing here? Are you stupid? Do you have a death wish?_" Damon's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"_I'm here to save you from another one of your stupid kamikaze missions! Why the fuck else would I be here?" _he snapped.

"_I don't need saving, you idiot!"_

"_Right!"_

"_I really could kill you right now," _Elena growled at him.

"_Nah, you couldn't. You'd miss me too much," _he said with a cocky smile. But Elena saw the uncertainty beneath that cockiness and sighed.

"_Look, you need to leave. If Klaus figures out what's going on, we're both dead."_

"_I am not leaving without you," _Damon stubbornly responded. Elena sighed again.

"_And I don't have all the information I need to leave yet." _Elena rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked up into Damon's eyes. She could see the resolve in their icy blue depths and realized that the only thing she could do was to make the best of a bad situation. She would tell him everything and they might as well work together if he was already there.

"_Look, I'll show you to a room now and we'll talk about this later," _she said to him.

"_We'll talk about it now."_

"_Why are you being so pig-headed? People will notice you are in my room, which is supposed to be off limits. So, unless you want your balls pulled out through your nostrils by Klaus, you will listen to me. We'll meet later on tonight. Klaus has an appointment and he'll be gone for most of the night so we can talk more then. Now come on," _she hissed.

Damon nodded and followed her out of her room. After two months, he could give her a few more hours. And even if he didn't want to admit it, she did have a point. If they were to keep their cover, they had to be careful. What he wanted to know was why they were undercover in the first place?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay. So this was not planned. I started on this chapter at least ten times and I couldn't get past the first sentence. It just didn't want to go the way I had planned initially. And then I took things in a different direction and it all just flowed, so clearly this is where this story wants to go. You all might hate me after this chapter but that's life. I'm still debating whether I'm sane or not. I'm going for not LOL**

* * *

><p>"Get the fuck out!" Elena heard Klaus roar, shocking her to her very core. She had never heard Klaus raise his voice let alone roar at anyone. He was always controlled, calm, calculating. He never, ever let emotions rule him. Elena shivered at the implications. Should she go to him? She was likely to find a dead body in his rooms judging by his mood.<p>

A crash and the sound of glass breaking had Elena jumping out of bed. She rushed to the door and hesitated only for a moment before opening it. The sight that greeted her would have been funny in any other circumstances. Marcus and Dieter, one of Klaus' lieutenants, were arguing outside his door.

"We have to tell him," Marcus hissed, pushing Dieter forward.

"I'm not going in there again!" Dieter muttered, backpedaling.

"If we don't tell him, he's going to kill us."

"No, he might kill us. If we go in there now, he will definitely kill us. I like my odds better with _might_ rather than _definitely_, ok?" Dieter grumbled. He had been with Klaus for more than half a millennia and this was the third time he had seen his boss succumb to his emotions. His memory of the previous two occasions was what stopped him from entering the room. Marcus had only been around for a few decades so he had no idea what was going on.

Elena shook her head and sighed. She didn't know why she felt the need to go to Klaus. It was stupid. Why should she care that the deranged hybrid seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. But she still found herself putting one foot in front of the other. She was the only one he couldn't hurt so she might as well save a few lives, she justified her actions to herself.

"What exactly do you _have _to tell him?" Elena asked as she walked up behind them. They jumped, startled at her presence and she had to chuckle at their reaction. She was getting really good at slinking around in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Dieter hissed, his eyes widening at her appearance. In her haste, which she would not analyze right now, she had forgotten to pull a robe on and was standing in front of them in nothing more than a skimpy nightgown that barely covered her assets. Klaus and his damn ideas about fashion! If she could blush, she was sure she would have been beet red. But she brushed it off just as quickly and cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Trying to sleep with all this racket is a pain in the ass, so either you go in there and tell him what he needs to know or I'll do it for you."

"You go in there and he'll rip your head off before you can even blink," Dieter warned her, not entirely sure he was against the idea. At least his boss would get his head out of his ass if she was no longer around. It was starting to get extremely irritating to watch Klaus mooning over this stupid little woman. She was a weakling, no matter what Klaus thought of her potential, and he was sure she had a hidden agenda. "You know what? I think you should go and see him." It would be a great solution to his problems. It would get the annoying woman out of the way.

"And when did I ask you for permission?" Elena growled at him. She would dearly love to rip Dieter's heart out of his chest but she didn't think it would go over well with Klaus. The arrogant vampire was getting on her last nerve with all the innuendos he had been throwing her way since he had returned a few days before. It was the first time she had met him as he had been away on some secret mission for Klaus when she had first arrived.

And the cocky vampire actually thought he could take her. Lucky for him he hadn't tried anything yet but she knew he was suspicious so she made a point to stay out of his way.

"Your funeral," he quipped.

"Miss Elena," Marcus addressed her respectfully. He had seen a lot more of what she could do than Dieter had and he certainly was not going to get on her bad side. She inclined her head in his direction with a smile. "Maybe if we go in together, he will listen?" he said, a part of him wanting to protect her and the more selfish side of him knowing she could defend him against Klaus. He was very uncomfortable with the idea of passing the message through her, though, because he wasn't sure how much information his lord wanted to reveal to her.

"Not you too!" Dieter groaned, seeing that the horrendous woman had wrapped Marcus around her little finger as well. Was he the only sane one left in this house of idiots?

"Maybe you should think about being a little nicer to me," Elena said with a smirk. "Or you might find yourself out in the cold." He was going to rip the heart out of the bitch's chest the first opportunity he got. He'd find a way.

Another crash and roar of anger made all three of them jump. "This is ridiculous," she said. "Come on Marcus. The worst he can do is throw something at us." Marcus nodded but didn't move an inch.

Dieter snorted and stomped off with another "It's your funeral," thrown over his shoulder.

Elena rolled her eyes. She tapped on the door lightly, knowing full well Klaus could hear. "Are you all fucking thick? I told you to leave me the fuck alone or I'm going to rip you open and play with your intestines for the next century!" came the roared response that had Marcus shrinking back. Elena looked at Marcus and shook her head.

Why was she doing this again? She should just leave him alone and let him fucking deal. She should be damn pissed at him for ruining her evening and not keeping his damn appointment. She had been supposed to spend some time with Damon but with Klaus in the house there was no way that was happening. So, why was she standing outside his door again having an existential crisis? Good question.

And why exactly didn't she want Marcus hurt again? At least she had an answer to that question. He had been kind and helpful, had always treated her with respect and went out of his way to make sure she was happy. Well, as happy as she could be in this madhouse.

"Look, I can tell him whatever it is. You know he can't hurt me," she said to him as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, miss, but he would have my head if I didn't deliver the message myself. And there's no way you can know that he won't hurt you," he said, worried for the woman. He cared for her. More than he should and he knew his life would be worth less than a dead rat in a tampon factory if Klaus ever realized how deep his devotion was to her. But she always treated him so well, unlike everyone else who just saw him as some lapdog they could all push around and torture whenever the mood struck them. Miss Elena hadn't cared that he was scarred and maimed. She didn't look at him with disgust and she never treated him as less than a man. He would do anything for her, even let Klaus rip his heart out, if it kept her safe.

"I didn't say he wouldn't hurt me, I said he couldn't hurt me," she said with a wink that warmed Marcus' heart. But he knew Klaus' strength and while Miss Elena was strong, she hadn't faced anyone as strong as Klaus and he didn't want to test her theory. "Fine, come on."

Elena opened the door and deftly caught the tumbler that was sailing for her head. "Is that any way to treat your guests?" she asked cockily and watched as Klaus' mouth fell open. His hair was sticking up all over the place as if he'd been running his hands through it all evening. His black shirt hung open, revealing the chiseled chest beneath, while his designer jeans were barely held up by his hip bones. An image of Damon suddenly invaded her mind and she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a growl, oblivious to the fact that Marcus was sneaking in behind her. He was angry. He was so fucking pissed off he could barely think straight. It didn't help that he had gone through four or was it five bottles of scotch and his control was tenuous at best. A part of him registered the exquisite vision of Elena wearing practically nothing and it wanted her with a vengeance. But his anger was too raw and he wanted to be left alone. The little bit of reason he had left in his head was telling him he would regret killing Elena in the morning and it was the only thing holding him back from pouncing on her and ripping her heart out.

"With all this racket, I thought you might be having a party and forgot to invite me," she replied sarcastically. "And judging by the stench of booze in here, it looks like I was right." So this was what a drunk Original was like. A two year old throwing a temper tantrum. Just her luck. She should have stayed in her room.

"Get the fuck out!" he growled. He was in no mood for witty banter. He wanted to be left alone. He knew everyone was afraid of him, that he would kill them without blinking. And it was true. But at the same time he never acted in a rage. All his kills had a reason and killing his own people was certainly not a logical move. He had spent too much time grooming and training them. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with newly turned hybrids and vampires. However, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions if they didn't leave him the hell alone.

"I'll get out as soon as you listen to what Marcus has to say. Trust me, I'd rather have my nails pulled out than be in the same room with you right now, so just shut up and listen," she growled, sick of his behavior. When she saw his fangs drop at the sight of Marcus she tensed, her features changing. "You take one step in his direction and I will hurt you," she growled at him, her golden eyes flashing in warning, moving to shield Marcus, who was valiantly trying to push her out of the way and failing miserably.

Klaus' laugh was humorless and menacing. "Little girl, do you think you can take me?" he taunted. "You've just turned and you might be a Guardian but I'm so much older than you. I can rip you to shreds and watch you writhe in agony and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

Elena's breath caught in her throat. She knew there was a chance he could overpower her. She hadn't yet mastered being a Guardian and she hadn't tried taking on an Original as powerful as Klaus. But at the same time a part of her knew he wouldn't attack her. Why she thought that was completely beyond her at the moment. And it certainly wasn't a theory she wanted to test. But she had distracted him from his intent to attack Marcus and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Can't you come up with something new? Seriously. All these threats of bodily harm are becoming incredibly boring. Don't you have any imagination?" she asked. Way to go Elena. Taunt the drunk, deranged hybrid. Marcus' gulping behind her didn't exactly improve her confidence. On the other hand, the fact that Klaus stared at her speechless might be a good sign. Maybe. Ah well, in for a pound, in for a penny she thought to herself.

She looked around the room quickly and spotted the drinks cabinet. Okay, distract the nutcase. Good plan. So, she slowly sauntered across the room and watched as Klaus followed her movements from the corner of her eye. She bent over to inspect the drinks cabinet. "Empty," she sighed in feigned disappointment. "Marcus, would you please tell the high and mighty lord whatever he needs to know and then get us a bottle of scotch. I feel like a drink and his lordship is being a horrendous host."

Klaus smiled. "I think I left some Martini," he offered. Elena's lack of fear and her total disregard of his threats had completely deflated his anger and Klaus simply couldn't understand it. A small part of him whispered that it was because he just needed some company but he shut that voice up as quickly as he could. He didn't need company. He needed no one.

Elena felt herself relax slightly as she looked at Klaus. He seemed more in control of himself. "That's a girly drink," she said, her face clearly showing her disgust at the thought of the overly sweet drink. Her reaction had Klaus chuckling.

"Marcus, please get us something more appropriate for the lady to drink. A bottle of scotch I believe the lady requested," and just like that Klaus was back to his charming self, albeit a little drunk and unsteady on his feet.

Marcus stared, his mouth hanging open. How Miss Elena had managed to defuse the situation and tame the beast he had no idea but he was sure it was a miracle. She was a miracle.

"Make that a case of scotch," she said with a pointed look at the destruction around her. When Klaus looked at her sheepishly Marcus had the sudden urge to pinch himself to make sure he was awake. He had never seen Klaus look even mildly apologetic, so this turn of events was stunning to say the least.

"My lord?" Marcus said tentatively.

"What?" Klaus snapped, his features changing instantly. Marcus gulped.

"Stop terrorizing poor Marcus and listen to what he has to say or I'm going to bed. I really don't need this shit. Why the hell did I get out of bed in the first place?" Elena grumbled as she started heading for the door. Klaus was standing next to her in a split second, his hand reaching out for her yet not quite touching her skin. While he wouldn't say the words, he wouldn't ask anyone for anything, at least not out loud, his blue eyes spoke volumes. They were begging her to stay and Elena sighed. He is insane. He is a deranged vampire. Those were the words going through her head. It was so easy to forget who he was and what he had done when he looked so forlorn, so lost. And then the illusion was lost when his face turned harsh as he looked at Marcus again.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"Lord Kieran sent a message requesting your presence and that of Miss Elena's at his Scottish residence," Marcus said in a rush, trying to get the message out before Klaus changed his mind.

"Isn't that wonderful? I am being summoned," he growled in response, knowing that a request from Kieran was the equivalent of an order under pain of repeated dismemberment. They thought he was cruel. They had no idea. None of them. "When?"

"Friday," Marcus whispered wishing he could melt through the floor and disappear from Klaus' presence. He wondered if he could make a run for it. Lord Kieran's demands always annoyed Klaus but he had never seen him quite this furious.

"Well, wasn't that considerate? He actually gave us a few days my dear," he said to Elena. He was boiling with rage. How the fuck Kieran had heard about Elena was anyone's guess and it pissed him off to no end that he was being ordered to bring her along. Elena was his and for the first time in his long life he was afraid. He was afraid that Kieran wanted what was his and he was afraid of what he would do to keep her, including throwing his well-laid plans out the window.

"And who is Kieran?" Elena asked curiously. If her suspicions were right, then she would be meeting the puppet master very soon. A part of her was relieved and another part of her was terrified at the thought of meeting this Kieran who had Klaus jumping through hoops.

"Someone I don't want to talk about right now," Klaus said with a sigh.

"Fine, you can tell me tomorrow," Elena said. "Marcus, I really want that drink now." As Marcus scurried out of the room Klaus shook his head. He didn't know what he found more shocking. The fact that Elena didn't push him for an explanation or the fact that he knew he would tell her what she wanted to know. When had he fallen so low? Since when did he explain anything to anyone? What the hell was wrong with him? He must be going senile in his old age.

He watched her as she studied his room. She walked around, her fingers trailing over the antique furniture in his room. He suddenly had a fervent desire to be the furniture. Maybe if he didn't move at all she would mistake him for a statue and he could feel her fingertips graze over his skin. He really was losing it. He could have taken her. Forced her to his bed but for some stupid reason he wanted her to want him. And it was only in this drunken state that he would admit it, even to himself. He wanted her to like him. How fucked up was that?

It was her cry of pain that had him snapping out of his trance and rushing to her side. She had stepped on broken glass and even though he knew she would heal instantly he still felt bad. Definitely going senile. He decided then and there that for tonight he would stop questioning his actions. He could blame it on the alcohol in the morning and forget all about it. For tonight, he just wanted to feel.

He swept her up in his arms and chuckled when she squealed. "Klaus, put me down!"

"Oh no, we're going to take care of that foot first," he said with a smile. Elena looked at him in shock. It was the first time she had seen the smile reach his eyes and he was absolutely stunning. Almost as stunning as Damon, but not quite.

He placed her gently on the edge of his bed and kneeled in front of her, picking up her foot in his hands, his touch gentle. He studied the bottom of her foot and pulled out a few jagged pieces of glass, which he crushed to dust in his hand. He leaned forward, gently kissing the wounds as they healed and Elena stared dumbfounded. This was definitely a side of Klaus she had never seen. A side she didn't think he had and was pretty sure few people alive had seen.

"Good as new," he said satisfied. At that moment Marcus knocked on the door and Klaus sped across the room as if she had burned him. Clearly he didn't want anyone seeing him like this. Elena was glad for the interruption because she really needed that drink now. It was no longer an excuse to distract Klaus. It was a need to distract herself from thinking too hard about his behavior.

Marcus entered the room looking extremely worried. He had expected to find Elena ripped to shreds or at the very least cowering in a corner. This was Klaus, after all. But he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw her perched on the edge of the bed looking perfectly fine, if a bit rattled. As long as she was unharmed, he was happy. He set the case of single malt he had brought up on the table.

"Shall I pour?" he asked. Klaus nodded. He needed to get himself under control and Marcus' presence gave him the time he needed. He was coming apart at the seams and he didn't like it. He needed to feel in control of something, even if it was only ordering Marcus to pour them a drink. Ever the gentleman, Marcus poured out a measure of the amber liquid and took the glass to Elena.

If he was honest, he was actually quite proud of the kid's manners. He had been uncouth and less than civilized when Klaus had found him. He had been tortured to within an inch of his life and was on the verge of death but something about him had struck a chord in Klaus and he had decided to turn him. He knew what it was like to have a rough life and be alone with no one to look out for you. The only difference between them was that he had decided that he would never again be a victim. And he had fought back. But Marcus hadn't had a choice in the matter. He had been a mere human.

Of course, he would never admit that he had turned the kid because he reminded him of himself. He wouldn't admit that he might have turned out differently if only someone had taken pity on him. He had received some strange looks when he had brought Marcus home but he shrugged it off by saying that he needed a butler. No one had questioned him. They were too frightened to. And they didn't want the job any way. It wasn't a job for a real vampire. But Marcus was more than happy in his role.

He shook himself out of his reverie as Marcus handed him his glass and backed out of the room. "Cheers," he said, raising his glass and downing it in one swallow.

"Cheers," Elena responded, mirroring his actions. He picked up the bottle and filled Elena's glass. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a hefty swallow. What the hell, he was going to enjoy tonight and forget about Kieran, about Marcus about everything. He was just going to enjoy the fact that Elena was in his room of her own volition.

"Hey, no fair," Elena said with a pout. At his questioning look, she said, "You're four bottles ahead of me. Give me a chance to catch up," she said with a smile. She had discovered that it took a lot of alcohol for her to even get slightly tipsy. There were some major perks to being an immortal vampire.

"My most sincere apologies, my lady," he said with a bow and a smile, handing her the bottle. She shook her head. The emotions that had flitted across his face as he watched Marcus had made her question her sanity. Had she been drunk she could have claimed that she was seeing things. Unfortunately, she hadn't had even a sip of alcohol. She was starting to see a side of Klaus that was… endearing. And it was scaring the crap out of her. She looked at the bottle and grabbed it, bringing it to her lips.

Elena needed to get drunk so she could forget all this happened in the morning and go back to hating Klaus. So, she brought the bottle to her lips and emptied it. She grinned at Klaus' surprised look and winked at him. Okay. The alcohol was affecting her faster than she had expected. It was a good feeling. She needed more.

She got up and walked over to the rest of the bottles. "Want one?" she asked.

"If my lady would be so kind," he said.

"Oh for God's sake. Stop talking like a reject from a historical romance. You're driving me nuts," she said in a huff.

"My lady, you wound me," he said, placing a hand over his heart, a wounded look on his face. "This is how I am."

"Don't make me call you a drama queen," she warned at which he grimaced in distaste. "And don't forget that I know exactly how in with the times you are. So cut the crap."

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'll cut the medieval crap. Happy now?" he asked and she smiled.

"Definitely," she said handing him a bottle.

"You know, there's a reason we have glasses," he said with a pointed look.

"Yeah, they're for throwing at people when you're pissed at them," she deadpanned and he laughed. "Anyway, I think we both need to get drunk. Okay I need to get drunk," she amended at his look that said he was already there. "And a glass just won't cut it."

Half a bottle later she was feeling a lot better. She was tipsy and there was no need for any soul searching or wondering why Klaus was acting so human all of a sudden. She had a sudden urge to dance.

"Don't you have any music in here?" she asked after scanning the room and seeing no signs of modern technology.

"Of course I do," he said, clearly affronted she would think he was so backwards. He picked up a remote she hadn't seen and a panel on the other side of the room slid up to reveal a very modern media center. She squealed happily and rushed over to see what music he had.

"I love this song," she gushed. Why was she acting like a teenager and with Klaus? It was stupid. She knew it was but she had seen something in him tonight that made her hope. She had seen him in pain and in her drunken haze she could admit that a part of her wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Just like she had seen the good in Damon, she was starting to see something in Klaus. She pushed the thought aside, not yet ready to analyze things to closely at the moment. Well, at least if he was with her drinking he wasn't out killing some poor innocent soul.

The music started blaring from the speakers. It was Nickelback's Next Contestant and she started jumping around to the beat. She looked at him with a grin. "Come on," she urged. And to her utter dismay Klaus joined her.

After a few more bottles of scotch, they were both thoroughly intoxicated and singing at the top of their lungs with nary a care in the world. They were having fun. If anyone had told Elena that she would be completely drunk and having a great time with Klaus of all people she would have told them they were insane. But in his drunk state Klaus had revealed more of himself and his past than he probably would have wanted and the revelations had made Elena's heart ache for him.

She was beginning to understand him. Maybe it was because he was dealing with pain much like Damon had done when she had first met him. Maybe it was because it was painful to imagine the poor little boy who had been beaten and starved to within an inch of his life by his own father until he had been old enough to get away. Maybe it was because he had been betrayed over and over again by those who had professed to love him.

She didn't know what it was. She'd think about it more in the morning. But for now she would live with the hope that maybe there was hope for Klaus. After all, another ally in their fight couldn't hurt. Because in this moment she was convinced that Klaus was just along for the ride and their real problem was this Kieran that Marcus had spoken of with such terror in his voice.

"Explain something to me," she said, deciding that this was definitely not the moment for deep thought. It was making her dizzy.

"What?" he asked with a grin as he twirled her around and she giggled.

"What is this fascination men have with breaking glasses?" she asked and he laughed. Of all the questions he had expected her to ask this one wouldn't have made the list in a million years.

"Come on, I'll show you," he said with a wink. Even drunk he didn't want her hurting herself again so he decided to take her out on the terrace. Armed with the empty bottles and a few tumblers they padded out on the terrace, not caring that the music was still blasting. He leaned over the railing slightly and dropped a bottle, the satisfying sound of breaking glass echoing in the night. Elena's laugh rang out.

"I want to try too!" she exclaimed with a giggle, leaning over the railing. Klaus watched her with a smile but rushed behind her when it looked as if she was about to tip over the edge.

"Whoa! Easy," he exclaimed. "The glasses are supposed to go over, not you." She turned to look at him with an impish smile. She was melting the ice around his heart and she didn't even know it. He was doomed.

She turned back to her task and gleefully dropped a bottle, laughing delightedly when it exploded into a million pieces as it hit the concrete. Klaus chuckled at her childlike pleasure. There was something incredibly liberating about the entire act.

"Oooh, this is fun," she declared as she condemned another bottle to its grisly fate. "Want one?" she asked and handed him a glass when he nodded.

* * *

><p>The sound of breaking glass startled Damon out of his slumber. It was the first night he had actually managed to fall asleep without nightmares of Elena's betrayal plaguing him. She was here now and she clearly still cared, so it had all been an act. But when the crystalline sound of female laughter assaulted his ears followed by a very masculine chuckle his demon woke up.<p>

He quickly dressed and left his room soundlessly. He made his way out into the yard, glad he hadn't encountered anyone and watched the scene from the shadows.

A practically naked Elena, dressed in a midnight blue slip that barely covered her ass, was leaning over the railing dropping bottles to the floor below. The problem was that Klaus was pressed up against her and they were both clearly enjoying themselves. Together.

He tried convincing himself that Elena was acting. After all, she couldn't have kissed him with so much passion if she was betraying him. An image of Katherine and her acting skills suddenly reared its ugly head.

When Elena turned to look at Klaus with that smile that he loved so much he felt his heart harden and he allowed the demon to take control. He wouldn't attack yet. No. He would bide his time and he would make sure they both suffered. Klaus would suffer for taking away the only woman he had ever truly loved. Adam and the witches would be next for destroying Elena. Then, with them out of the picture, Elena would be his. Even if it was by force.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part of the reason I went in this direction is because I've been trying to improve my fiction writing skills so I've been doing some reading. One thing I've been tackling is character development because I had the feeling that I wasn't doing Damon justice. So, the book I've been reading made some interesting points and had me rethinking all the characters on a much deeper level, including Klaus. And this is the result. I really hope you don't hate me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It's just like Damon to demand his rights. I should have been sleeping but nooooo he just had to force me to write this chapter. He really is impossibly demanding and I give in every time.**

* * *

><p>"So, now that you've got me well and truly drunk, you wouldn't happen to have the decency to tell me what got you into this state in the first place, would you?" Elena asked, swinging her legs over the edge of the terrace. They had been sitting with their legs through the wide railings and just staring out into the night for the past half an hour. It was that moment of melancholy after coming down from a drunken high and they had both become extremely quiet and introspective.<p>

Elena had been wondering what she was feeling for Klaus. He had definitely thrown her. She was so accustomed to seeing nothing but his cruelty and it had been easy to hate him, even though she kept it hidden behind her shield. But now, seeing a different side of him had her wondering.

She no longer questioned her actions of the evening. At one point, when he had looked at her with the pain of a hundred lifetimes in his eyes, she had realized she was there because he needed a shoulder to cry on, even if he would never admit it. In that respect he was so much like Damon that it was uncanny. But he wasn't Damon and even in the best of circumstances she could feel nothing more for him than friendship. And at this point even that was a lot. An evening of drunken revelations didn't wipe away the sins of hundreds of years.

She looked at him expectantly. "Well?" she prodded. He looked at her with those sad eyes and shrugged.

"Don't wanna talk about it," his words slurred. He had definitely had a lot more to drink than she had and it was showing.

"The massive hangover I'm going to have tomorrow is definitely worth a confession. Anyway, I think we're both drunk enough that we won't remember anything in the morning. And if we do," she shrugged, "I promise to pretend this evening didn't happen and you are still the cruel, deranged hybrid whose name strikes terror into the heart of all who have heard of you. Cool?"

He smirked. She wasn't going to let it go. And for some odd reason he was in a sharing mood. "Katerina reminded me of a time when I was happy," he sighed wistfully.

"And aren't you happy now?" she asked, surprised at his answer.

"Do you think this makes me happy? Hell, I'd give anything to go back and change it all but it's too late for that. It's much too late. She's dead. She betrayed me and she's dead," he said, his flat tone revealing more than he realized.

"Katherine? Katherine betrayed you and now she's dead?" Elena asked, certain that wasn't who he was talking about but wanting to make sure.

He shook his head vehemently. "What Katerina did is child's play compared to what _she_ did to me. I would have done anything for her. I would have killed for her. I would have died for her. I nearly did." Elena looked at him curiously. There was so much pain in those words that her heart constricted.

"What happened?" she whispered, afraid of him clamming up and avoiding the question.

He shrugged. "She betrayed me. She told me she could never love someone like me and she nearly killed me." Elena gasped. But what shocked her to her very core was something only she heard.

"_I betrayed him? Isn't it ironic what half a millennia can do to one's memory?" _Sorcha whispered in her mind, her voice laced with pain. A pain that could only be borne of a deep love that had been destroyed. Or had it, Elena wondered, looking at Klaus' face.

Something was wrong here and it was niggling in the back of her mind but she was too drunk to try and put the bits and pieces of information together to form a complete picture. She could think about it more tomorrow. She looked at Klaus again who was staring off into space, his features softened by what she assumed was the love that had never quite faded, no matter how deep he had tried to bury it.

Suddenly she realized how lucky she was. She knew without a doubt that she loved Damon more than her own life and she would never let anything come between them. It was high time she ended this charade and came clean. He needed to know how she felt. She didn't care if the timing was right or not. She didn't care that the world could come to an end thanks to some sadistic being they didn't know hiding out in the Scottish highlands. She would find a way to deal with it. And with Damon by her side she could do anything.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She knew he was hurting. She had gone off and told him nothing and her heart hurt for him. She had listened to Sorcha and tried to convince herself everything would be fine. But she was drunk enough to admit to herself that she had left out of fear more than anything. She had been afraid of losing herself. She had become so independent while she had been away and when she had gotten back and seen Damon it had all flown out the window. She needed him and it was that need that scared the life out of her.

Well, she had proven to herself she could handle anything and pushing away the man she loved more than life itself was not the way to prove her independence. It was plain stupid, especially now that she was being assaulted by the pain of two different people. One of whom she had thought was insanely cruel with no redeemable qualities, much like she had thought of Damon at first. She really was over making stupid assumptions. They only ever got her into trouble.

In the end, she had made the right decision to come to Klaus earlier on. She had learned so much about him and now she appreciated what she and Damon had so much more.

"I think you need to get some rest," she whispered to him. He nodded, not saying a word. He just wanted the night to be over so he could lock the memories of _her_ away again and the debilitating pain would disappear, at least for a little while. Klaus stood but swayed, almost falling flat on his face. Elena caught him and helped him into bed.

"Stay with me?" he asked softly. Elena shook her head sadly. She wanted to help him but she couldn't be what he wanted.

"I'm not her and I will never be," she whispered, cupping his cheek. "But I'll always be here if you want a shoulder to cry on."

He closed his eyes and nodded. He knew she was right. He had tried to replace her throughout the centuries but no woman had ever come close. Until Elena. She had the same fire, the same cockiness, the same lust for life and he had just wanted to warm himself for a little while.

"Thank you. If you ever tell anyone about tonight, I will kill everyone you ever loved or cared about," he warned, but his threat sounded as empty as they both knew it was.

"I promise not to ruin your bad-ass reputation," she said with a smile.

"Good, or it will mean the death of so many more…" he trailed off as he fell into a deep slumber. Elena watched him for a moment, wondering at his words. But she had something she needed to do and she didn't have time to waste.

She stood and slipped out of the room, closing the door silently behind her. She took a deep breath. She was taking a risk. A very big risk but if she had to take on everyone in this house at the same time, it would be worth it. So, she quietly made her way downstairs, slipping from shadow to shadow to make sure no one saw her.

She stopped outside the door to Damon's room and hesitated for a moment. She steeled her resolve and gently opened the door, slipping inside. The room was pitch black but that didn't bother her. She could see as clearly as if it was daylight. The bed was slept in but Damon wasn't in it and after a quick survey she realized he wasn't there.

Couldn't he be where he was supposed to be for once? Where the hell had he gone off to now? Didn't he realize he could get himself killed? This wasn't Katherine they were dealing with. This was a completely different ballgame and how the hell could she protect him if he was going off on his own all the time like an idiot? It was typical of him and his harebrained ideas.

She walked over to the window and looked outside. If anyone had asked her later what made her go to the window, she wouldn't have been able to give them an answer. It was like she had been drawn to it by some unforeseen force. And that's when she saw him, on the edge of the tree line, glaring at a point high above her location. Klaus' terrace, she realized in an instant. And then another realization hit her with shocking force. He had seen them up there. Oh hell! She had to get to him. Now! Before he did something utterly stupid. Utterly Damon.

She debated going back through the house but decided she didn't have the time to spare. Was she a damn Guardian or wasn't she? The second story drop would be child's play. So, she gently pushed open the window, grateful that it didn't make a sound. She swung her legs over the sill and pushed herself off, landing gently on her feet, her knees bending slightly to cushion the impact.

It was an exhilarating feeling and she would have taken a moment to enjoy it if she hadn't suddenly been pushed up against the wall by a growling, snapping, enraged vampire. Damon was pissed and that was putting it mildly. She looked up at him and allowed herself to soften in his arms. She wasn't going to fight him. There was no reason to. She loved him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Damon growled in her ear, his body crowding up against her, pushing her into the wall. God, his heart had nearly dropped out and flopped on the floor in terror when he saw her jump from the window. He had been convinced that she was going to die on impact and he couldn't move fast enough to get to her and catch her. He had been a few feet away when he saw her land gracefully. That just made him angrier. Here she was. The woman who had betrayed him even worse than Katherine. Elena had shown him what he could have and then ripped it away. And here he was, still fucking terrified of seeing her die. And then she had the audacity to not only not die, but to land with the grace of a panther.

Elena looked up into his eyes, those startling ice blue eyes that could make her melt with desire. Those eyes and that smirk that made her heart melt every time she saw him. She traced his lips with the pad of her thumb, feeling the soft skin, his breath coming out in rasps. She knew he was angry but she would make him understand once and for all that no matter what happened her heart was his and always would be. He closed his eyes for a moment, his features softening slightly.

In the next instant his hand grabbed hers and slammed it against the wall causing her to cry out in surprise. He looked down at her with worry and even though he wiped the look off his face right away she had seen it. No matter how angry he was with her, he still cared.

"I'm fine," she whispered, both in answer to his question and his worried look. "You forget what I am now."

"Well, since I don't know what you really are and what you can take, it's a bit hard to know what the fuck will get you killed and what won't," he growled. He was looking down at her intently. His mind had suddenly caught up with him and he realized she had been in his room when she had decided to turn into an acrobat. What the hell had she wanted? Had she come to kill him for Klaus, he wondered angrily.

"Don't be an idiot!" she hissed. "Do you really think I would kill you? Are you that stupid?" Damon looked at her in surprise. How had she known? "Because we have a mind link after sharing blood and you are projecting louder than a house full of frat boys on crack." His lips quirked at that.

"So, what the hell do you want?" he hissed.

"You," she answered simply, her eyes shining with the truth of her words. But Damon wouldn't let himself fall for this act again. He had been a fool too many times and he couldn't risk it again. He snorted.

"What, Klaus can't get you off and you need a little cock on the side? Playing with fire aren't we Elena?" he threw at her. His words should have hurt her but she knew it was his way of dealing with what he had seen. He wanted to lash out at her and she wouldn't begrudge him the need to get his own back. Of course, it didn't mean she couldn't be just as crude. If there was one thing she knew about men it was that they were ruled by their cocks more than anything else and she was not below using any dirty trick in the book to get him to listen.

"I only need one cock," she whispered, her voice sultry, her free hand snaking in between them to wrap around his semi-erect member that hardened on contact. "Yours."

Damon's head fell back and he groaned at the feel of her hand surrounding him. It had taken a few words and one touch to send him careening straight back into hell. A hell of his own making because he was certain that she would never love him like he loved her.

"I haven't slept with Klaus nor do I ever intend to," she whispered, leaning forward, her breath teasing his ear, causing him to shiver. "And you can read my mind as well, you know. Why don't you take a look?" she challenged him, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"How do I know you won't just show me what you want me to see?" he asked, a part of him desperate to believe her but another part terrified at what he might discover. What if she really was in love with Klaus?

Elena growled. "You'll be in my head. I'm sure you'll be able to tell if I'm hiding anything." Still, he resisted and it made her angry. She was giving herself over to him. She was giving him an open invitation into her head and he was too fucking scared to take it. "Do it!" she snapped. "You wanted to know. Well, now you are going to fucking find out every dark little secret I have ever had."

She felt the moment he gave in. His body softened slightly from its rigid stance and he leaned his forehead against hers.

Damon knew they didn't need the contact for him to delve into her mind. It had always been something he could do but now with their bond strengthened with the blood they had shared earlier that evening he knew he could easily look into the darkest corners of her mind. His need to discover the absolute truth once and for all ate at him. Even if the truth wasn't what he wanted it to be, he needed to know. If one thing could be said about Damon Salvatore that was that he was no coward. He let out the breath he had been holding and closed his eyes.

And then he entered her mind. His first foray into her mind hit him like a lightning bolt and his hands shot out, slamming into the wall behind her, the concrete crumbling beneath his strength. Fucking hell, he was being assaulted by so many intense feelings and thoughts. The memories of so many others. It took him a moment to sort through everything he was seeing until he found her. At first all he could see was darkness. Pitch black. Nothing. No feelings whatsoever.

"_It's how I've survived these past two months in this hellhole," _she whispered to him in her mind. He saw memories of her being attacked by Stefan, of her defending herself and he felt his demon rising in anger, ready to slaughter his brother for his insolence. He delved even further, afraid of what he would find but knowing it was a journey he had to make, even if it would destroy him. He watched her close herself emotionally as she had to kill to make Klaus trust her. He discovered Sorcha, her mentor, the woman who had helped her through all of this while he had been hiding in a bottle of booze. A tear rolled down his cheek.

He went further and further, discovering the motivation for her sudden defection. The reason she had gone with Klaus, the reason she had made them all hate her. As usual, she was trying to protect them all, especially now that she was the one who could really do it. And then, he found a dark box.

"_Open it_," she whispered. His hand reached out and he felt a fear like no other. He didn't know what he would find and a part of him didn't want to know. "_Go on," _she urged. And he reached out and pulled the lid open, a bright light spilling out that almost blinded him. And that's when he felt it all. It hit him like an oil tanker, almost knocking him over. His breath hitched and tears rolled down his cheeks.

She loved him more than anything in the world, more than her own life. She would willingly sacrifice anything and anyone, including herself to keep him safe. He could see as she tried to justify her actions as being for the greater good but also her admission that she was doing it to make sure he was safe. He was her lifemate. The one and only for her. As a Guardian she could only ever have one love and he was it for her. If she ever lost him, she would kill. She would take revenge on those who had taken him from her and then she would join him.

"I would die for you," she whispered out loud and he crumpled to the ground, holding on to her legs. The sheer intensity of her emotions had left him reeling. He was in shock. He had never realized and now he felt like a fool. She had been afraid of losing herself to him, afraid of what they had. And he couldn't blame her for that. But it had been Klaus' earlier admission that had brought her to him even though she knew it could cost her so much.

He looked up at her, tears glistening on his lashes. She smiled, tears rolling down her own cheeks. She traced his cheekbones with her fingertips and his hold on her tightened.

"You can't ever leave me," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. "Not after that. I would tear the world apart to find you."

"The only thing I can promise is that I will never leave you of my own volition. I don't know what the future will bring. You've seen what we have to face. This is far from over and we still have to keep up appearances so we can get to the bottom of this. But I'm stronger now and I promise that I will fight until my last breath if that's what it takes for us to be together," she vowed to him.

He nodded, knowing that they had so much to deal with. But now that they were together, they could handle anything. And he would never doubt her again. She had opened herself to him and had asked for nothing in return. He had waited all his life to be loved. Had waited a century and a half to hear those words but now he found he didn't need to hear them out loud because the intensity of what they felt for each other couldn't be put into words.

He slowly rose to his feet and in that fluid motion he lost something. Something that had been plaguing him ever since Katherine had taken his younger brother to her bed. Something he had never been aware of until now, when he felt the weight lift from his shoulders. The shroud of his insecurities and fears fell away and he felt connected to himself and his demon in a way he had never realized was possible. The demon rolled and purred inside his head, content. Her love had tamed the beast.

He had never opened himself up to anyone before but he needed to do it. He needed her to see how he felt. "Look inside me. I love you so much it hurts and words can't really express how I feel but I need you to see." Elena looked up at him and shook her head.

"I don't think you're ready for that yet," she whispered. He frowned and grabbed hold of her head, projecting everything into her. He knew it was a harsh assault but he needed her to understand what he was. He needed her to see his demon and understand. She cried out at the intensity of the feelings assaulting her. She saw then and there that for Damon it had always been her. Katherine had only been a pale replica in his mind and even though he hadn't known it then, it had always been her. From the moment he had met her. Her mind reeled and her heart shattered when she saw the pain he had gone through watching her with Stefan. Seeing her leave. Staying away from her for so long. And then the agony she had caused him when he thought she had betrayed him. Not once but twice. She was crying. She couldn't help it. Because through all that he still loved her.

"No matter what, I'll always love you," he whispered. And then she found his demon. To her surprise, instead of it recoiling it brushed up against her, as if asking for her acceptance, which she gladly gave by allowing her own demon materialize and respond in kind. Their two inner demons, his shining like onyx, hers the color of gold, rubbed against each other, entwining and creating a connection that could never be broken.

They pulled apart and stared at each other in awe. It was amazing.

"_The first step of the bonding has begun_," Sorcha whispered. Damon looked at Elena in surprise.

"You heard her?" Elena asked. He nodded.

"_How_?" she asked Sorcha.

"_You're connected now so he can hear me. When I want him to._"

"_So what does that mean? About it being the first step?_" Elena asked.

"_We'll talk about it tomorrow. You two are going to do something right now that is going to make me go blind so excuse me if I disappear_," she said in a huff.

"Are we alone?" Damon asked. Elena nodded. She had felt Sorcha disappear. The two of them were going to have a really, really long talk tomorrow. But all logical thought disappeared as Damon's lips crashed against hers in a bruising kiss that had her body going up in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, hope you liked it. It was pretty draining to write, which is why the smut (duh!) will be in the next chapter. I don't want to ruin it by rushing through it because I'm tired. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I had intended to write this yesterday but it just didn't work out. Anyways, I hope the wait was worth it.**

* * *

><p>Elena moaned under Damon's assault. His tongue assaulted her mouth, claiming her, dominating her, making her his and she reveled in his possession. She needed this. She needed him wild and out of control. She was no longer the weak human who he could break. She was no longer the teenager who didn't know what she wanted. No, she was Elena Gilbert, the Guardian. The woman who survived hell every day and came out on top.<p>

And yet she could still feel Damon holding back. She realized he had always held back but she hadn't noticed it because she hadn't been able to understand the power before. Now she knew. And she loved him all the more for his restraint. Even in his rage, he still didn't want to hurt her. Even in his most passionate moments he tried to control himself. For her. But now. Now she wanted him wild and dangerous. She wanted Damon. She wanted all of him. She wanted him to conquer her body because her soul was already his and always would be.

She grabbed hold of his head and pulled back, her eyes narrowed, the challenge clear. "Is that all you've got?" she goaded him.

Damon frowned, looking down into those eyes that could melt him from a mile away. He didn't know what she wanted, he was too lost in his desire for her. The desire to touch her, to feel her silky skin against his own. To hear her moan his name in exquisite agony. It had been too long and desire was too gentle a word for the lust raging through his system. _Need. _Pure, unadulterated need. He needed her more than he needed blood. He needed her more than he needed to live. She was a part of him, the best part and he would never let her go. Not even in death.

When he tried to lean in again to claim her kiss-swollen lips that beckoned him, she resisted. Damn, she was strong. Try as he might, he still couldn't reach her. What the hell?

"Fuck, Elena, I need you. Don't play games. Not now," he groaned.

"Then stop playing, Damon. I want you, all of you," she whispered.

"You have me. You always have," he murmured.

"Damon, I want _all_ of you," she stressed again but his expression revealed he had no idea what she meant. It dawned on her that he didn't know he was holding back. He was doing it automatically and it made her heart swell with love. She smiled and cupped his cheek, leaning in for a soft kiss, a simple brush of lips. So gentle, so tender, so innocent, so sinfully delicious and dangerous. He was all that and more. And he was hers.

Damon melted into her touch, his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing ragged. He was so immersed in their kiss that he didn't realize Elena had changed her stance slightly, her hands sliding down to grip his arms, her legs widening, her muscles tightening. And then he found himself being slammed against the wall, pinned by Elena's body, her hand curling around his throat. "What the fuck?" he ground out in surprise. He had forgotten how different she was now and the predatory look on her face when she stared at him had his cock hardening to the point of pain. He was in deep shit if getting bashed against a wall could make his lust spiral out of control.

He tried to break free from her grip but, to his absolute shock, he couldn't move an inch. She smirked at him in satisfaction. "Things are a little different now," she whispered, her hand tightening on his throat. Fuck, she was so hot. Damon moaned. He was done for.

She leaned in and ran her nose along his neck, "You smell so good," she moaned. Damon's head fell back against the wall, his fists clenching by his sides. When she followed the same trail with her tongue he almost came on the spot. "I'm going to let you go now but if you move a muscle, I'm going to stop. Understand?" she asked in a sultry voice that caressed him like velvet.

He nodded, even though he had no idea what she was talking about. Stop? Stop what? But he would have agreed to being staked if it meant she would keep touching him. So he stood rigid against the wall, waiting to see what she would do next.

Elena slipped her fingers inside his shirt, making sure she had a good grip, and ripped it open, revealing his chiseled chest. God, how she loved his body. She could spend hours worshipping it and someday, she would. But right now she didn't have much time. She dragged his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms but when he moved to throw it off she crooned, "Now, now Damon, what did I say about moving," she whispered and he immediately stilled. "Besides, I like the idea of you being restrained, even if it is only for appearances," she said with a wink. "Someday, though…" she trailed off, her voice ripe with promise.

Damon was shaking. He was literally shaking, his body a seething mass of need. If she didn't touch him soon he was going to lose it. He was going to throw her down on the marble and screw her brains out. His nostrils flared as he dragged in a deep breath. And then she leaned forward and licked him. It had been just his collarbone but it drew a moan from him. Every inch of skin was so sensitized that he was afraid he was going to come in his pants if she just blew on him right. _Focus, moron. You don't want this to be over before it's begun._

"Elena," he ground out in warning.

"What is it baby?" she asked softly, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to come," he warned.

"But I've barely touched you," she said, trailing her tongue down from his collarbone until she found a nipple. She loved his taste. Salty, masculine and all Damon. She was getting wet from watching him writhing, from listening to his soft gasps punctuated by the odd moan. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. You're a vampire, you don't need recovery time, so I'm not worried," she said with a wink.

She hovered over his nipple and looked at him with an evil grin. He gasped just as she attacked him, her tongue swirling, her teeth biting gently until the flesh hardened beneath her ministrations and Damon sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"Elena, please…" he croaked.

"Please what?" she asked, placing gentle kissed across his chest, making her way over to his other nipple. "Please this?" she asked as she licked his nipple. "Or this?" she questioned as she bit down.

"Damn it, yes," he moaned loudly.

"Shhh," she admonished. "We don't want the whole compound to hear us, do we?" she said on a whisper. He looked at her, his eyes darkened in passion, his mouth slightly open as he tried to draw in the oxygen he didn't really need but his body wanted in an attempt to gain some form of control over the situation. He shook his head, though he wasn't exactly sure what he was saying no to. "Good boy," she whispered. He was too far gone to respond to the humor in her voice.

Elena returned to torturing his nipples, her nails lightly grazing over his six pack, tracing each ridge, each indentation, going lower and lower until her fingers encountered the band of his jeans. Apparently he had been in a rush since he wasn't wearing a belt. She dipped her fingers inside his jeans a few inches, close to his cock but not close enough to touch. This elicited another moan from Damon.

She slowly lowered her body until she was kneeling in front of him, her lips and tongue following the same path her fingers had taken. She nipped his skin, swirled her tongue inside his belly button and licked the trail of hair heading downwards. She could hear Damon gritting his teeth, as he valiantly tried to keep quiet. A part of her felt like laughing. It was so arousing to have so much power over him. To have the power to turn him into a quivering mass of desire. But her actions were affecting her as much as they were him. She used her free hand to touch her breast, feeling the distended nipple begging to be touched. Fuck, he hadn't even touched her and she was on fire for him.

She returned her attention to Damon placing soft kisses along the edge of his jeans. She unbuttoned his jeans and slowly lowered them down his legs, letting his cock spring free of its prison.

"Do you know how much I love it when you go commando?" she whispered, her voice raw with need.

Damon couldn't think. He couldn't process anything except Elena's touch and what she was doing to him. It was pure torture but he would die if she stopped. When his brain registered what she said he tried to respond.

"I'm burning all my fucking underwear," he rasped, looking down at her. She made such a stunning picture, with her long, chocolate tresses curling around her. Her breasts rising and falling with each breath she took. Her skin sparkling in the moonlight. The fascination on her face as she studied his cock was almost his undoing. He swore that he'd never see a more erotic sight in his life.

Elena stared in rapture at that part of Damon that had brought her so much ecstasy. It stood to attention, so hard that it curled up, resting against his abdomen. It was pure perfection, just the right length and thickness, veins swollen with his blood running along its length until they gave way to the smooth skin of his head that wept with precum. Her mouth watered. She wanted to taste him. No, she needed to taste him. But not just yet.

She leaned in, inhaling the scent that was all Damon and moaned. She turned her head slightly and nipped the skin of his left thigh, following it with a little lick. She repeated her actions on his right thigh and then bit him hard with her blunt, human teeth, right at the top of his thigh.

Damon gasped and slammed his fists against the wall behind him. "Shit!" he ground out. He hadn't realized how sensitive that area was and all he could think of was having her fangs sink into him and drinking him in. It was a fantasy that had firmly lodged itself in his head since he had first seen those fangs of hers and he was sure it would become an obsession.

When she bit him in the same position on the other side, the sound of fabric tearing could be heard. He needed to touch her. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, feel her skin under his fingertips.

"Oh no," she admonished him, when she saw his hands moving. "I told you I would stop if you moved," she warned as she pulled away. Damon shook his head, moving his hands behind him.

"Please, don't stop. God, Elena, you can't stop. Please…" he begged. Damon never begged. But this was what Elena could do to him. He would walk to hell and back just feel the brush of her fingers against his skin.

"Better," she said in satisfaction. There was just something so erotic about him standing stock still, waiting for her to touch him, knowing that he would love anything she decided to do to him. It made her so wet that she was surprised there wasn't a puddle under her on the floor.

His cock bobbed in front of her, begging for attention. She licked her palm, slicking it with her saliva and wrapped it around his length, squeezing gently.

"Elena," Damon gasped out, the sensation of her wet palm wrapping around his cock almost blowing the top of his head off. His skin was tight, his blood was rushing through his veins so loudly it sounded like a tsunami, his teeth were clenched so hard that he was sure he would chip a few of them in the process.

"Do you know," she pumped once, twice, "how hot this makes me?" She leaned in and blew gently across the head of his cock. Damon was couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He could barely stand. How the fuck could a few words ignite his lust even more? Elena was teaching him a valuable lesson. When it came to her, he had no limits. And then she did the impossible. She turned Damon Salvatore into a bumbling idiot as she licked him from root to tip.

"Fucking hell, Elena!" he ground out, his head slamming back against the wall. She smirked up at him as she twirled her tongue around the head of his cock, licking up the precum that was seeping out of him.

"I love your taste," she said on a moan. He stood corrected. This was the most erotic sight he had ever seen and would ever see. He was certain he was going to die. She kept teasing him, with swift licks to his cock, never once taking him into her mouth, until he was begging and pleading with her.

"Please, Elena. Please, please, please," he chanted, needing to feel the wet heat of her mouth surrounding him.

"What is it Damon? Do you want me to suck your cock?" Shit, shit, shit! How could a question push him even closer to an explosion? Damn it, the woman was a fucking menace. And he loved her for it. He nodded vehemently, staring down at her, his eyes pleading with her.

With an evil grin that he was starting to love, she quickly sucked him into her mouth. The move was so sudden, the pressure so great, that he couldn't help but cry out at the exquisite sensation of being in the hot cavern of her mouth. From that point, all logical thought abandoned him, yet he couldn't stop watching her. Watching as her luscious, glistening lips slid over his cock. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He needed to come. He needed to come so badly but he didn't want it to end. He clenched his fists until his nails dug into his palms so hard they drew blood.

She sucked on him hard, taking him deep until the tip of him touched the back of her throat. As she pulled back, she used her hand, gripping and pumping him in a circular motion that had him slamming his fists against the wall. As she reached the end, she flattened her tongue and licked across his head, once, twice, three times.

Then, as suddenly as the first time, she sucked him back down into her mouth, going deeper this time until he felt his tip slip into her throat. When she swallowed against him, he knew he couldn't hold it back any more. He was going to come.

He had to warn her. He was sure she didn't want him coming in her mouth. He had never met a woman who would do it unless it was under compulsion. Not even Katherine had wanted to taste him. Well, she had rarely gone down on him in any case. It had always been about her when they were in bed together. And she sure as hell was no way near in the same league as Elena.

"Fuck, Elena, I'm going to come. Baby, let me go, I'm going to come," he moaned, urgency tainting his tone. He tried to pull back but her hands reached up and grabbed his ass, pulling him forward and keeping him still. Fuck, fuck, fuck, was all Damon could think as she sucked harder on him. And then he came. It was an orgasm like none he had ever experienced before. The combination of Elena going down on him and her wanting him to come in her mouth amplified the sensations until he was sure he would spontaneously combust.

It started from the his balls, rising up to his cock, rolling in waves outwards until his fingertips were practically hurting with the pleasure of it. He lost all control, his fangs elongating, the veins under his eyes popping out, his eyes darkening. His demon was screaming in pleasure and anger. Anger that he hadn't first satisfied his mate. But the sensations that were rolling through him were reaching a crescendo and he had to do something to stop himself from crying out. He brought a fist up and bit on it, hard, his fangs penetrating his own skin.

He was slowly coming down from his high and becoming aware of his surroundings. He had actually blacked out for a moment. Shock couldn't begin to describe his awe at what Elena had done to him.

"Thank you," he whispered. He knew it was probably stupid but he was so grateful that she had done that for him that he felt like following her around on all fours, like a dog. He snorted to himself. He knew he would do it.

"I'm not done with you yet," she taunted him and just like that his hormones went into overdrive and he was ready to go, his cock hardening instantly. "Mmmm, lovely," Elena said on a moan. She sucked him into her mouth again.

"Woman, are you trying to kill me?" he rasped.

"Definitely not," she said with an impish smile. "Now, I'm going to fuck you." She stood in front of him and his hands shot out to grab her to him in a scorching kiss. He could taste himself on her lips, on her tongue and it drove him insane with need.

"You're fucking amazing," he whispered to her when they broke apart. She smiled wickedly and shrugged out of her slip, letting the satin slither along her body until it pooled at her feet. She stood in front of him clad only in a pair of barely there lace panties, which she quickly removed.

"Can I have you?" she asked, a question she knew was rhetorical. She just couldn't help playing with him.

"If you don't, I might be the first vampire to combust in the dark," he whispered, drawing a chuckle from her.

Elena climbed up on to him, her legs around his waist, and grabbed hold of a pipe that seemed to run the length of the porch. He hadn't noticed it before. Strange. He usually noticed everything. The thought disappeared as he felt her thighs squeeze him tightly. Fuck, she was strong. She could probably crush him. And it turned him on so much he was almost ready to explode again.

She used her thighs to lower herself on his cock and threw her head back on a moan as he penetrated her slick folds slowly. Damon held on to the wall behind him, her warning still ringing loud and clear in his mind. If he moved, she stopped. Fucking hell, a nuclear bomb could go off next to them and he still wouldn't move. He gritted his teeth at her slow descent, desperate to slam himself inside her. _Breathe, Salvatore. Fucking breathe. I don't care if you don't fucking need the air, just breathe and stay in control. If she stops because you're a wimp and can't control yourself, I'll kill you. _He didn't know if it was him or his demon, but he was damn well listening.

"Fuck, Damon," Elena moaned. Now she understood Stefan's explanation of vampires from all those years ago. He had told Caroline that, as a vampire, everything was amplified. He had never said anything that was truer. She could feel every ridge, every vein, every inch of Damon's cock sliding inside her and it was driving her mad with lust. It was shooting through her veins like an electrical storm, driving her body to new heights. She had no limits when it came to Damon.

Her body was stretching to accommodate him and it was so pleasurable it bordered on pain. When she reached the half way point, she couldn't take it anymore and slammed herself down, swallowing him up completely. "I can feel you so deep…"

Damon watched her in awe as she started to ride him. She was partially suspended as she hung on to the pipe and she directed her movements with her thighs alone. Her skin shone in the moonlight, her muscles worked under her skin, her breasts beckoning him, begging for his touch, stretched as they were with her arms overhead.

"Let me touch you," he pleaded.

"No," she growled. She liked being in control. She had never realized what a turn on it was and now that she had it, she wasn't eager to relinquish it. She knew that the second she let him touch her, it would be over. The moment he touched her, she would forget herself and would gladly hand herself over to him.

"God, you feel so damn good," Damon moaned as she slammed herself against him again, her inner muscles gripping him like a vice. He had never been so turned on in his life. He had never felt anything that could rival Elena taking him inside her body and if he were to be honest, having her in control excited him. She had a way of taking control that didn't make him feel weak. It made him feel loved, cherished, wanted.

"I nearly came," she whispered, her eyes locked on to his as she continued to move on him.

"What?" he croaked.

"Having you in my mouth, tasting you, hearing you moan, feeling you come. It almost made me come," she whispered to him and Damon's knees buckled. If Elena hadn't been holding on to him, he would have fallen to the ground. How else could he react to her admission? Apparently his cock had the answer as it swelled, stretching her even further. "Damon," she moaned again and started riding him even harder.

On a particularly hard thrust, Elena had to take one hand off the pipe and jam her fist in her mouth to stop the scream that was about to escape. Her movements become more wild, more erratic and then she shattered, her muscles contracting as her release slammed into her with the force of a bomb. She could feel small explosions under every inch of her skin as if someone had detonated TNT inside her. Every square inch of her body quivered in delight and she let her head fall back, her hair brushing her buttocks causing her to groan again.

Damon slammed himself into the wall again when he felt her contract on his cock. She was so tight around him that it was almost painful but it was a pain borne of pleasure and he almost roared when his orgasm was pulled from him forcefully. He felt his seed being ripped out of him, his release just as intense as the one before, if not more so because they were coming together. It was so intense he was convinced that he would die but for this, he would gladly give up his immortality and his life.

They tumbled to the ground together, Elena on her back as she cradled Damon to her chest. "According to Sorcha, the sex is only going to get better," she whispered with a small laugh.

Damon managed to lift his head, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter when they met hers. "If it gets any better, I'm going to be the first vampire who dies from hormonal overload," he said with a smirk.

"Honey, sorry to break it to you, but you can't die from an orgasm. So, you're just going to have to handle it."

"I have such a crappy life, don't I?" he quipped.

"So do I. But even if we didn't have this," she said gesturing to their naked bodies, "I would still be happy."

Damon smiled one of his rare genuine smiles and Elena's heart melted. He hugged her to him tightly, "You know that I'm never letting you go."

Elena snorted, "You even try to and I'm hunting you down and dragging you back to the cave."

"Me Tarzan, you Jane, huh?" Damon asked, trying to cover his overly stupid emotional response to her words with humor.

"Uhm, no, since I'm doing the dragging, I'll be Tarzan," she said, poking her tongue out at him.

"For some reason, I really don't think I look good in a bikini."

"I'd rather have you naked anyway, so you aren't going to need a bikini." Elena winked at him and Damon laughed.

"Insatiable, aren't you?"

"Of course," she said, "when it comes to you it's a given."

"Sleep with me tonight," he asked softly.

Elena sighed. "I wish I could, but you know I can't." He nodded. He knew it wasn't possible. They had a job to do and giving themselves away was not an option. "We have all of eternity to sleep together, sweetie. Hell, you'll end up getting tired of me in the same bed with you and kick me out," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Never," Damon said emphatically. He would never tire of waking up to her beautiful face and her sweet smile.

* * *

><p>Two sets of eyes watched the couple from the shadows. One looked on, his heart constricting in sadness that he would never experience what they had together, but happy for her. The other stared in lust and anger. She would die. He would make sure of it. But first, he would have a bit of fun with the slut.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and reading my story. What started off as a simple smut-fest idea has become a lot more complicated and with the ideas swirling around in my head it looks like there's still quite a way to go before the end. Elena and Damon are having too much fun and they don't want this story coming to a close yet so it looks like we're going to be with the two of them for a while longer so I hope you don't mind too much.**

* * *

><p>Elena changed position for what seemed like the hundredth time that night but sleep would simply not come. Of course, she was well aware of the reason for her restlessness. It had nothing to do with Klaus or Sorcha or anything else. It was Damon. They hadn't been apart for more than an hour and she still missed him. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and feel his breath on her skin, on her lips. She always felt so protected when he held her and here she was, stuck, alone in this huge bed.<p>

"Damn it," she growled to herself, hitting the pillow, trying to beat it into shape so she would be more comfortable. She huffed and threw herself down on the pillow. She twisted again, the sheets wrapping around her legs. When she started feeling annoyed at the sheets for restricting her movements and threw them off her she decided it was time to give up.

She sat up and looked around the room. It was still dark out and the house was quiet so there wasn't much for her to do. She was so tempted to go to Damon but she knew it would simply be asking for trouble and it wasn't worth it, not yet. She eyed the drinks cabinet and decided that a drink was just what she needed. And a little company, which reminded her…

"_Sorcha? You there?" _she asked. The Guardian had a little explaining to do. Fine, a lot of explaining to do and she was going to start right now.

The woman didn't answer so Elena tried again. "_Hiding is not going to help. I know you well enough by now and you aren't going to be able to keep your mouth shut forever, so how about we talk now when I'm not distracted?" _

Still no answer. Elena could feel her temperature soar. This was irritating. Why was it the annoying woman usually couldn't keep her comments to herself and now she was nowhere to be found? "_Sorcha, I swear to God that I'm going to listen to the sappiest country music I can find and sit through a Twilight marathon until you give in and talk to me!"_

"_Shit, anything but Twilight! I'll beg Klaus to kill me if I have to watch the sparkly, emo vampire again!" _Sorcha exclaimed.

"_Ha ha! Gotcha!" _Elena grinned.

"_Fine, fine, you win! So what's on your mind?" _Sorcha asked, obviously skirting the issue and trying to delay the inevitable.

"_Sorcha," _Elena growled in warning.

"_What?" _the other woman tried for the innocent approach.

"_Fine, you want to do it like this? Okay. I'll play along," _Elena said. Sorcha knew full well what she wanted to talk about and was doing her best to stall. Well, Elena was like a dog with a bone when she wanted to find something out and she wasn't letting go. "_What's between you and Klaus?_"

"_Klaus and me?" _the other woman asked. "_There's nothing between me and Klaus."_

"_Do you actually think I'm going to fall for that line? Spill, Sorcha. Remember, Twilight," _Elena said in warning, trying hard not to laugh at Sorcha's horrified reaction.

"_Fine. Weusedtobelovers," _she said, mumbling quickly.

"_What did you just say?" _Elena hollered in her mind. "_Please tell me I heard that wrong."_

"_No, you didn't. We used to be an item, as you would say," _Sorcha said on a sigh.

"_So you were just sleeping together?" _Elena asked, hoping against hope that it wasn't what she really thought it was. There was no way Sorcha could have been in love with Klaus. Though seeing the softer side of him earlier that evening did make Elena question what he had been like before.

"_No, I was in love with him." _Elena gasped at Sorcha's confession. "_You have to understand, Elena. He wasn't always like this. He was actually quite a bit like Damon. Oh, he's always had that dangerous edge but at the same time he was kind and caring, at least with me. He had a really rough time growing up and it made him a hard man. He didn't let anyone in easily. And I was young and stupid and thought that I could break down his walls and get through to him, even though I was told to stay away because he was dangerous. I didn't listen. I thought I knew better. It seems I was wrong..." _she trailed off.

Elena's heart constricted at the pain in Sorcha's voice. How could she not understand the woman? She would have to be a hypocrite of the biggest caliber to act all high and mighty with Sorcha. Look at her and Damon. When everyone had first met Damon they all told her he was dangerous and that she should stay away from him. But she had seen so much more in him. Luckily for her, she had been right.

"_Yes, he was just like Damon," _Sorcha whispered, hearing Elena's thoughts. "_He was dangerous and everyone was afraid of him. But when he was around me, he was completely different. He made me feel loved and protected. I really thought he was the one. He had even asked me to bond with him. I guess it was all an act," _she said on a sigh.

"_What happened?"_ Elena asked.

Sorcha laughed. It was a sound bereft of any humor but laced with so much pain that Elena felt tears spring to her eyes. "_He betrayed me," _she whispered. "_I was sent one day to take care of a vampire that had wiped out a few villages on a rampage. It was supposed to be an easy job. The vampire was young and didn't have a chance against me. What I didn't know was that it was a trap. There wasn't just one vampire. There were a whole pack of them and they caught me. They also had a witch with them and they managed to tie me down. If I had been at full strength, they wouldn't have been able to…" _Elena could hear the tears in Sorcha's voice and was tempted to change the subject. The last thing she wanted was for her friend to endure the pain of her memories.

"_Anyway, the idiot who was in charge gave me a message. He told me that I had been so easy to catch, so easy to dismember and all because I actually thought Klaus loved me. He told me that it had been Klaus' idea and that all he wanted was to get rid of me. I had been a pawn. And after he had all the information he needed from me, he no longer had any use for me so I was to be the trial run, as it were. To see if their plan would work."_

"_Oh my God!" _Elena breathed. To have the man you loved beyond all reason turn around and betray you like that. Her respect for Sorcha skyrocketed. The woman had suffered alone for centuries, betrayed by the one man who was supposed to protect her. She couldn't even contemplate Damon betraying her like that. It didn't bear thinking of.

"_My reaction was a touch more vocal than that," _Sorcha said with a self-deprecating laugh. "_I was angry at him and I was angry at myself for falling for his crap. And I swore that day that I would someday get my revenge. He took something from me that day that I will never get back and he will pay, in blood."_

"_Your heart," _Elena said in understanding.

"_I wish it was just that. Hearts heal in time. We are built to recover from anything. After all, we wouldn't be the race of races if something as small as betrayal could destroy us. No, he took something much more precious. Our child…" _Sorcha said, her voice hard. Elena gasped. No, oh God, anything but that.

"_What do you mean he took your child?" _she whispered, wanting to hear the words aloud yet dreading them at the same time.

"_I was pregnant but I hadn't told anyone or they wouldn't have sent me out. I was stupid enough to think that I could handle a young, rogue vampire. But I hadn't expected the whole thing to be a trap. And I live with the fact that they killed my child every day. I have to live with the fact that my stupidity and his betrayal cost me my child. And I swear I will get revenge. One day, he will feel the same pain as I did. Our child died by his hand."_

Elena's mind was racing a mile a minute. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. If you had asked her yesterday, she would have thought Klaus capable of anything. But tonight? Tonight things had changed.

"_I don't mean to bring up all this pain for you again, but can I ask a question?" _Elena whispered. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"_Darling, you're the first person I've actually been able to talk to about this and it's helping me more than you know. Of course you can ask anything."_

"_You said Klaus sent you a message, right?"_

"_Yes, right before they started to slice me open. The child…" _Sorcha's voice cracked. "_Even though she was a Guardian, she wasn't ready to meet the world yet. Her defenses weren't yet fully formed so she couldn't survive the dismemberment."_ Elena pushed on. She knew it was painful. It was hurting her and she had only heard the story, not gone through it. But if she was right, then they might have an ally they had never suspected.

"_But Klaus wasn't there, was he?" _Elena pressed.

"_No, the asshole didn't have the balls to face me. To look into my eyes as his people cut me apart and killed our baby." _

"_Sorcha, I don't think he had anything to do with it," _Elena breathed, suddenly the pieces falling into place.

"_What the hell are you talking about? Of course he did. They told me…"_ Sorcha trailed off.

"_Sorcha, he still loves you and he's convinced you betrayed HIM."_

"_Please," _Sorcha responded, yet her voice didn't carry the same conviction as it had a moment ago.

"_Listen to me. I spent an evening with him. You can see exactly what happened in my memories. That is not the behavior of a man who would betray you and I certainly can't see Klaus killing his own child," _Elena whispered. Maybe if she could get through to Klaus, maybe then they stood a better chance of dealing with the creature that had destroyed so many lives and was intent on destroying so many more.

"_Elena, he fucking left me alone. Even if he wasn't responsible, though I seriously doubt it, he left me to rot for centuries," _she growled angrily. She couldn't let go of the anger. She just couldn't. It was the only thing that had kept her going for so many years and she simply couldn't just let it go. Her baby. He had killed her baby.

"_Tell me a bit about him. You said he had a hard time growing up…" _Elena prodded, trying to gain a better understanding of the enigma Klaus was proving to be.

"_I don't know too much. He never wanted to talk about it but rumor has it that his father took his anger at his mother's betrayal out on him. You know that his biological father was a werewolf?"_

"_Yes, Elijah told me," _Elena responded.

"_Well, what he didn't tell you was that their father, Bastien, never got over Helene's betrayal. He closed himself off and slowly sank into insanity. He took his anger out on Klaus, who was a constant reminder of the fact that his wife had slept with another man. He treated Klaus as nothing more than a slave, keeping him in a cage, beating him, starving him. He had to grovel on the floor for a few drops of blood, dressed in tatters, his body covered in welts and bruises, while his siblings sat at the dinner table, ignoring him. By rights, Klaus should be dead. He was treated as a pariah in his own home," _Sorcha breathed.

"_But why didn't his mother protect him!" _Elena asked in outrage. How could a mother allow her child to be treated like that? "_And what about his brothers and sisters? How could they stand for it?"_

"_It was a different time, Elena. His siblings were afraid of their father and every time one of them tried to help, they'd receive the same treatment he did and Klaus would be hurt even more. In the end, he begged them to stop trying to help him because the beatings would always be worse. And his mother… Well, his mother simply didn't want to be reminded of what she had done. She was a cold woman who cared for nothing other than her own comfort. Klaus was a reminder of a mistake she had made so she simply ignored his existence."_

Elena stared at the wall in front of her, seeing nothing. A movie played in her mind of a young boy being beaten and hurt, with no one there to protect him. Her heart literally broke for Klaus. She had a fervent wish that she could travel in time and spend a little time with Bastien and Helene in a locked room.

Sorcha laughed, "_Now, you know how I felt when I heard the story. But by time I met Klaus, his parents were dead. Once the Guardians heard what was happening, our Captain was dispatched to sort the problem out. He adopted Klaus but it seemed he was too late. Klaus was already broken but we never knew. He was eighteen when Julian found him and we thought he would be fine. After all, Julian cared for him, took him under his wing as his own son but it seems the damage Bastien did was too great and Klaus was twisted inside. If only we had seen it sooner," _Sorcha whispered.

"_No," _Elena said, shaking her head. "_There's more to this. I'm convinced that there's more to Klaus than that. I've spent time with him. He wouldn't kill his own child. I know he's killed and he's not the nicest person around, but I just can't see him willingly killing his own child." _Elena now understood why Klaus' face softened every time he mentioned her bearing his child. The man really did want a child. He wanted someone to love him unconditionally. Someone who wouldn't turn around and betray him.

"_Child, you are deluding yourself. Some people don't have any good left in them at all."_

"_If I'm so delusional, then how come I was right about Damon?" _Elena countered. "_Had I listened to everyone who said Damon was a lost cause, then he might be dead right now. What if I'm right? What if someone else planned all this just to fuck with his mind? Remember, he's convinced you betrayed him. What would make him think that if he ordered your death?" _They were all valid questions.

"_I don't know," _Sorcha whispered.

"_Don't you want to know?" _Elena asked.

"_Yes."_

* * *

><p>Elena jackknifed out of bed, a little dazed at being woken up so suddenly. She looked around quickly, her eyes wide, trying to figure out what had woken her up. Then she heard it. Another crash and voices arguing. Loudly. What the hell? Didn't they know people were trying to sleep? When another crash sounded and a very familiar voice said, "Damon, I'm going to kill you!" she was dressed and already half way down the stairs before her brain even caught up with what her body was doing.<p>

In the living room, Stefan and Damon were facing off. Apparently Stefan had heard of his brother's arrival. Damon looked almost untouched while Stefan looked as if he had gone a couple of rounds with Klaus. This was unbelievable. They didn't have anything better to do than beat the crap out of each other?

"Stefan, back off before I shove a stake in you," Damon growled, his fists clenching by his sides, his body tense, waiting for his brother to launch himself at him. Again.

"You bastard!" said brother screamed. "You took her from me. You made her like this." Stefan was seething, his features contorted, his fangs flashing menacingly. His brother had destroyed Elena. It had taken him only a few weeks but he had ruined Elena. She was no longer the sweet, compassionate, loving girl he had known. She was Klaus' woman now. The Elena he had known would have never become this if Damon hadn't done something to her and now he would pay. He would pay for taking the girl he adored, he would pay for Katherine, he would pay for … for being him. "She never wanted you. It was always me. And you did this to her because you couldn't stand that she chose me, just like Katherine did!" he shouted.

Damon stood still, like a statue. Had Stefan shouted those very same words at him a day before, he would have gone insane. He would have ripped his brother to shreds. But after last night, nothing could make him doubt Elena, so he stood quietly and waited. He wouldn't purposely hurt his brother but he wouldn't let him beat the shit out of him either. He wasn't quite that nice.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" a soft voice asked and Damon looked up to see Elena looking at them. Well, glaring was probably a more apt description of the look on her face. His brother whirled around and his features softened when they saw Elena.

"It's okay Elena. He'll never bother you again," Stefan whispered. "I'll take care of it and you'll never have to see _him_ again."

Elena looked at him, disbelief written all over her face. Stefan was seriously losing his mind. First of all because he actually thought she would ever want to be rid of Damon – just the thought of never seeing him again made her nauseous. Secondly, because he thought he could actually dictate what went on in Klaus' house.

"I don't believe I remember Klaus instructing you to get rid of anyone," she said pointedly.

"Well, he's not here, is he?" Stefan growled.

"No, but I am and in this I believe I speak for Klaus," she said and was on him in a split second, pinning him against the wall. He struggled but couldn't break her grip. "What have I told you? How many times have I told you that what I did with Damon, I did because I _wanted_ to? Don't you get it? We are over! Now, until such time as Klaus tells you that you can kill Damon, I suggest you treat him with respect," she growled in his face. Stefan blanched.

"But…" he tried again. He simply could not accept that she had chosen Damon over him. "He compelled you," Stefan whispered.

Elena screamed in frustration. It was like talking to a brick wall and she was very close to remodeling said wall. Her features shifted, her claws extending and sinking into Stefan's skin, drawing blood and a pained gurgle from him.

"Look at me, you idiot," she hissed in his face. "Really look at me!" Stefan looked at her and was awed. It was the first time he had seen her shift and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fangs, golden eyes, a mark that spread across her face. "Even if he had compelled me, do you think it could hold, considering what I am?" she asked.

"What are you?" Stefan whispered. Elena looked at him in shock. The house had been abuzz with news of the last living Guardian and yet, he had no idea.

"I'm something that could rip you apart while doing my nails."

"Katherine," he whispered. At that Elena had to laugh.

"Darling, Katherine is a baby compared to what I am and I seriously suggest you control your outbursts because next time I'm going to rip your throat out and watch you bleed until you are a shell of what you are now." Stefan gaped at her.

"Elena, I can handle him," Damon said softly. He knew she could handle herself. He knew she didn't need him to protect her, even though it hurt, but he also knew that it was still her inside the Guardian and it would kill her to have to hurt Stefan.

"_You're wrong there," _she whispered in his mind and he looked at her startled. He had completely forgotten about their connection. "_To protect you I would rip him apart and dance on his grave," _she said. Damon suddenly felt something very warm in the center of his chest and it took him a moment to comprehend that it was his love for her. No one had ever said anything so sweet to him.

"I don't believe I asked you to speak," she growled out loud. "_Play the game, Damon,"_ she beseeched in his mind. He nodded slightly, understanding what she was asking.

"Well, isn't it a good thing that I never asked your permission?" he asked sarcastically. "Now, last time I checked, he's my brother so if I want to beat the crap out of him, I can."

"This is Klaus' house and you have no say until he says you can. As far as I know, you haven't been given any rights so I suggest you keep your opinion to yourself. Can you actually do that Damon?"

"I can do anything I damn well please, especially when it comes to my idiot brother. And I suggest you stop throwing veiled threats my way. I don't respond well to threats," he growled. "And Guardian or no, I can still rip your throat out."

"_Nice,"_ she whispered in his mind. "_I actually believed you there for a moment."_

"_I'm pretty good aren't I?_" he replied in her mind, trying to hide a smile. "_Told you I'm good at anything I set my mind to."_

"You know what, I don't know why I'm bothering. Klaus will deal with the two of you."

"What the hell is going on?" another voice intruded. Elena looked up and saw Klaus standing on the stairs.

"Stefan decided that the best way to welcome your guest was to rip his heart out," Elena said, looking up at him. Klaus' features hardened. "Apparently, he doesn't like what I am now and blames him," she said, gesturing towards Damon.

Klaus looked at Stefan, his features impassive. He hadn't realized that Stefan was beginning to lose his mind. His obsession with Elena was becoming irritating to say the least. "Who gives you the right to behave like this in my home?" he asked menacingly.

Stefan's mouth opened but nothing came out. "Elena, darling, you can let him go now," Klaus said to her, his voice changing completely. He watched Elena look at Stefan with uncertainty. "Don't worry, he wouldn't dare try anything," he said softly, his gaze locked on the younger vampire.

"Dieter," he bellowed. The vampire was at his side in the blink of an eye.

"Klaus," he nodded with respect.

"Take this… vampire," he said with distaste, pointing to Stefan, "and lock him up. He isn't to be fed and I don't want him out until I say so. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You know what? Put him in the same cell as Katerina," Klaus said with an evil smile. "They have a lot to catch up on, I think." Stefan's eyes widened. Katherine was here?

"Klaus, no!" he exclaimed. "Anything but that," he begged. He couldn't be in the same room as her. No, he couldn't.

"If you do not keep quiet, I might change my mind about keeping you alive," Klaus growled, shutting Stefan up. "Elena, come," he said holding his hand out. "We need to discuss our travel plans." Elena placed her hand in his and smiled up at him.

"_Do you really have to give him goo-goo eyes?" _Damon asked her, slightly irritated. Fine, he was severally pissed off to see Elena touch Klaus and look at him with so much interest.

"_I am not giving him goo-goo eyes!" _she replied.

"_Yes you are. And can you please keep the touching to a minimum," _he growled as she linked her arm through Klaus'.

"_You can be really irritating," _she huffed_. "How about I let you punish me when we're alone?" _she whispered huskily, the implications very clear. Damon stopped breathing and swallowed hard. Just like that, his mind descended into the gutter.

"_That sounds like a very interesting proposition." _

"Dieter will look after you," Klaus threw to him over his shoulder. "I have to leave for a while but we can discuss your position in my organization when I return."

Damon nodded and watched as Elena left the room, holding on to Klaus. He gritted his teeth. It was still fucking annoying seeing her hang on to Klaus like that.

* * *

><p>Elena allowed Klaus to help her out of the limousine but didn't let go of his arm. He looked at her questioningly.<p>

"Have you ever tried to walk in high heels on gravel?" she asked and he laughed. They had been travelling for almost two days and they had finally arrived at Kieran's home. The place was really a castle in the highlands of Scotland. It was so far out of the way that she was surprised they actually had electricity.

After their evening spent together, Klaus was gentler with her. While they didn't mention that night at all, he was more attentive and, for some strange reason, his behavior was less… bloodthirsty, she supposed was the only word she could use. He went out of his way to make sure she was comfortable and that nothing upset her. After her experience with vampires, the logical conclusion would have been that he was trying to woo her but there was something in the way he acted towards her that made her think he saw her as a sibling. Maybe it was the fact that she was convinced he was still in love with Sorcha. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Shall we?" he asked and she nodded, looking up in awe at the huge building in front of them. It was imposing, to say the least, with sinister looking sculptures that smiled evilly. If statues could speak she was sure they would be saying "come in and meet your doom." Elena swallowed hard.

Klaus led her up the stone steps and nodded to the butler who held the door open for them.

"The Master is waiting for you in the library. He is eager to make the acquaintance of your companion," the butler said with a nod to Elena. She didn't know why a simple sentence sounded so dangerous but it did. She smoothed her ankle length, black satin dress down, removing invisible creases.

Klaus had insisted she get dressed up. Apparently Lord Kieran loved to stand on ceremony and upsetting the man was something Klaus advised against. So, he had taken her shopping and had helped her pick out the black number she was wearing. It was an asymmetric dress, with a single, long sleeve while the other arm and shoulder were bare. The dress brushed against her ankle on one side and stopped at the knee on the other side.

She wore no jewelry and her hair was pulled back from her face and fell in a riot of curls down her back. She took a deep breath as Klaus opened the door to what she presumed was the library.

"My Lord," he said with reverence as he led Elena into the huge room. Three walls were covered in shelves from the ceiling to the floor and were full of books. It was incredible and she stared, her mouth slightly agape. The other wall featured a beautiful black marble fireplace that suited the mahogany of the furniture perfectly. The room was exquisite.

"I see you approve, my dear," a man chuckled, his voice oozing charm. She looked towards the source of the voice and saw a huge desk with a man seated behind it. Elena gasped at the beauty of the man and heard Sorcha imitate her reaction.

"_Oh no! No! It can't be! Not him!" _Sorcha cried in her head. "_He couldn't have…"_

"_What the hell is wrong with you Sorcha? Now is not the time for a breakdown!"_

"_But, it just can't be him."_

"_Who's him?" _Elena asked in annoyance. She needed to keep up appearances and it wasn't easy while having a conversation with someone in your head.

"_That's Julian St. Cloud." _

"_Who?"_

"_Julian St. Cloud, the Captain of the Guardians," _Sorcha said.

"_The man who adopted Klaus?" _Elena asked stunned.

"_Yes. The man who betrayed and tried to destroy us all was one of us!"_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, this chapter ended up being damn long but I decided not to split it up because it flowed too well and I didn't think anyone would mind. **

**Someone asked about Adam and Caroline's relationship since I had hinted at some feelings between them and whether I would develop it or not. Initially I had intended to, since all the characters we love so much will soon be making an appearance (though I'm not sure when exactly) but I thought I'd ask you what you wanted because I realize things are getting really complicated and you might want me to just get on and finish it already. So, in terms of Adam and Caroline, I will bow to the general consensus. **

**Oh, and I was also asked how long this fic would be. To be honest, I have no idea. Every time I think things are going to go smoothly, something else happens to derail my plans. But if you are tired of it, I will try to temper my convoluted thought processes and bring it to a close sooner rather than later. On that note, I hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>Elena plastered a charming smile on her face, trying to hide the emotions churning inside her. She had to focus. She was in the lion's den and now was certainly not the time to let her cover slip. She was supposed to be Queen Bitch, so that's exactly what she would be.<p>

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think it's beautiful but…" she trailed off, her eyebrow cocked as her gaze drifted over all the heavy pieces of furniture in the room.

Kieran looked at her questioningly, his slate eyes and platinum hair in stark contrast to his surroundings. "But what my dear?" he asked, his voice like a caress, one that made her hair stand on end for some strange reason.

"It makes me wonder if the … size… of everything isn't the decorator's way of overcompensating for some inadequacies," she replied, her eyes challenging. Yup, her inner bitchiness was definitely showing through. She could feel Klaus tense beside her, obviously expecting some form of retaliation for her audacity.

Kieran stared at her, his face an impassive mask but she held his gaze, unflinchingly. And then he burst out laughing. She stared at him and wondered how anyone who could look so beautiful on the outside could be so evil on the inside. "My dear Elena, I can see why Klaus is so taken with you," he said, his eyes sparkling with humor. "You are quite refreshing. What I don't understand is why it has taken Klaus so long to introduce us." His voice was suddenly cold and his features changed to show his displeasure when he looked at Klaus.

"My lord, I was only waiting for an opportune moment. We have been so busy of late that I simply didn't have a spare moment," he replied smoothly, though she could feel the burning anger simmering just below the surface. He didn't like being chastised.

"Let's presume that I believe you. For now. I have no wish to ruin this lovely lady's evening with talk of your pathetic attempts at rebellion. We will discuss this tomorrow," he said with finality. "My lady, will you join me for dinner?" he asked, dismissing Klaus with a glance. The hybrid was not happy, judging by the tic in his jaw.

"It would be my pleasure, my lord," Elena purred, to his clear satisfaction.

"Please, call me Kieran," the man responded as he walked towards her, a charming smile curling his full lips. He moved like a panther, ready to pounce, which she expected him to do at any moment. He was dressed simply but elegantly, in a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. The shirt did nothing to hide the sheer strength of the muscles underneath it though. If the circumstances had been different, Elena would have found him incredibly attractive. Now, though, she only looked at him as a potential adversary and wondered how the hell she was going to take him on. He'd probably be able to squash her like a bug. She mentally shook herself. She needed to play the game or she'd be dead before she even managed to blink.

"As you wish, Kieran," she responded with a smile when he took her hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm.

"Klaus, we will speak more tomorrow," he said again, his meaning clear. Klaus was to leave them alone. Elena looked at Klaus wondering what the hell was going on. Why was he being dismissed? And why the hell did Kieran want to spend the evening alone with her? There was something definitely wrong with this picture, she thought as Kieran led her through the door of the library, down a long hallway and into a dining room.

Just like the library, the room was furnished with large, ornate pieces with a dining table that definitely belonged in the castle. She found herself comparing Klaus' love of clean, contemporary lines with Kieran's preference for heavy, complicated pieces. It was as if he felt the need to intimidate even with his furniture. Elena tried hard not to giggle but Kieran chose that moment to glance at her.

"Might I ask what my lady finds so humorous?" he asked.

"I was just appreciating your talents for intimidation. Even the furniture stares down anyone coming in here," she said with a smile.

"Apparently, they have no effect on you," he responded smoothly. "But yes, I find that the more intimidated people are, the faster they will make a mistake and the more responsive they will be to my suggestions."

"Suggestions? Why do I believe that a man like you only ever gives orders?"

"Very perceptive of you my dear. But I suppose it's to be expected since I'm certain Klaus has told you a great deal about me."

"Actually, he's said very little. Other than the fact that pissing you off is not a good idea, he hasn't told me anything about you," she said sweetly and watched Kieran's eyes widened. Whether it was the crude language or the fact that she obviously didn't give a damn about angering him, she didn't know. Not that it mattered. Where he intimidated people to get them to do their bidding, she was either going to make him so angry that he'd make a mistake and let more information slip than he expected or he'd totally buy her cover and feel more comfortable to talk in her presence.

His dismissing Klaus was clearly a sign that he didn't trust the hybrid, so if she played her cards right, she might stand a good chance of being accepted into the "circle." She almost laughed at that. To think that not long ago she was running scared and now she was playing a very dangerous game with some very dangerous beings. She must have fried some neurons during the transformation. She was convinced of it. Instead of trying to figure out how to get out of there faster than the speed of light, her mind was three steps ahead, planning on how to get in even deeper. Sorcha and these damn memories were really starting to rub off on her.

"I shouldn't be surprised since he didn't mention you at all. Maybe he was afraid I would take away his plaything," he said as he helped her into a seat. The table was set for two, one setting at the head of the table and one of the left of it, the significance of it not lost on her. Sometimes she wondered if she was starting to see things that weren't there. After all, he might have given her the seat that would normally be reserved for the lady of the house because it was just the two of them. But then again, he didn't have to dismiss Klaus.

"I am no one's plaything," Elena warned, her voice hard and cold. "And no one's to take or give."

Kieran slid into his chair gracefully and looked at her curiously. "No, I see you are not. You are very different from what I expected, from what I had been led to believe."

"Led to believe? But I thought Klaus hadn't mentioned me," Elena asked curiously, catching the slip.

"As I said, you are very perceptive. Let us just say that I have my ways of finding out everything I need to know." So he had spies among Klaus' people. Very interesting.

"Clearly but it seems your sources are not quite as reliable as they should be. So, what were you expecting?" she asked him curiously.

"Certainly not a vision of beauty and tower of strength like you," he said softly. He oozed charm but instead of having the desired effect it just made her skin crawl, especially when she remembered all the people who had looked to him for protection only to be betrayed.

"So, why am I here?" she asked him directly, brushing off the compliment.

"Maybe I just wanted to company of a lovely woman," he replied.

"Don't insult my intelligence. You clearly know what I am and that means you know I'm here by choice. Klaus wouldn't have been able to bring me if I didn't want it."

"Are you that certain?" he asked silkily and it made Elena hesitate, but only slightly.

"About Klaus? Yes. About you? No," she replied.

"Smart woman," he said with a smirk. What the hell was with supernaturals and their smirks? Seriously.

"So, what do you want with me?" she asked.

"The list is long and just because Klaus trusts you that doesn't mean I do."

"Since you don't trust Klaus, I imagine that's another point against me, isn't it?"

"What makes you think I don't trust Klaus?" Elena rolled her eyes at that. He really must think her stupid.

"For one thing, he isn't here. Second, you have spies in his ranks and that really doesn't sound like trust to me. And third, you think him weak and you don't trust those who are weak," she finished. Kieran cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you think I believe him to be weak?" he questioned her softly. She knew she was treading on dangerous territory here but she had to push on.

"Mmm, I don't know. Let's see," she said tapping a fingernail against her lips, pretending to be deep in thought. "It could be the way you treat him, practically ordering him to heel. Or it could be that you are attempting to take what is his. Or it could be that you despise his need for your approval. Or, could it be that you think everyone is weaker than you and therefore they do not deserve your respect? I wonder," she said. When she saw his eyes narrow, she wondered if she had pushed just a little too far.

"Interesting theories, my dear. But I believe you might not be quite as brave if you knew who I was," he said smoothly, his tone slightly menacing. "After all, insulting your host is not polite."

"I don't believe I've insulted you. I made a few factual observations. If they do not meet with your approval that does not mean my intent was to insult you. At the same time, though, I have a suspicious feeling that this is all a test. If you truly felt insulted, you would have probably tried to break me in half by now."

"And why would I want to test you?" he asked.

"That is for you to tell me, now isn't it," she said with a smirk.

"I have to admit that I am a bit surprised at how insightful you are. And I find it refreshing that you do not cower in fear before me. For the moment. For the record, though, if I wanted to break you in half, I wouldn't have to try," he said pointedly, the warning clear.

"My lord, I am not as weak as you think. And I am not Klaus. I don't want or need your approval. But I will have your respect."

"I believe they say respect is earned."

"Or taken," she said with a cold smile. That made him laugh.

"Elena, my dear, I am very glad that you are here. I believe you and I will have a very mutually satisfying relationship," he said.

"I presume I passed the test. So, will you tell me what this relationship will entail?" she asked.

"For now, I need someone to look after my interests a little more directly," he said cryptically.

"Isn't that what you have Klaus for?"

"I find, as you so insightfully pointed out, that Klaus has become weak but he is still useful. I prefer to remain here, in Scotland and removing him would require me traveling and taking direct control, which would be a waste of time. I have other more pressing matters to attend to. However, I do need someone who can take care of certain matters for me with a more delicate approach," he explained. To say Elena was surprised was putting it mildly. Kieran was basically putting her on the payroll as his personal assistant. She would have laughed if she didn't find the situation so ludicrous. Of course, it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

"And would Klaus be aware of our arrangement?" she questioned him. She needed to know exactly how she was supposed to play this game.

"I would rather he didn't."

"Ah, so among other things, I am to be your spy."

"As I said, very perceptive my dear."

"We have a problem, then," she said. "Klaus seems intent on making me his wife, which, unfortunately, doesn't allow me much freedom."

"Klaus always was extremely possessive. Well, the simple solution would be for me to bond with you," he said and Elena nearly exploded. Hell no! Where'd he get that idea?

"Excuse me?" she snarled. "Which part of I am not a possession didn't you comprehend?" _Shit, Elena, calm down. Don't fucking piss him off. Not now._ "Anyway," she continued, "don't you think he'd suspect something if we suddenly turned up bonded tomorrow?"

Apparently Kieran chose to ignore her small outburst and nodded thoughtfully. "You have a point. I could compel him to give you more freedom. Yes, I think that's the perfect solution," he said with a satisfied nod and Elena breathed a sigh of relief. That had been close.

"Why are you trusting me?" she asked him curiously. They had only met a little while ago and suddenly he was entrusting her to be his spy, his agent.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Shouldn't I trust you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't trust me," she responded honestly.

"And that is exactly why I do. We are so alike, you and I. I sensed it the moment you stepped out of the car. You are strong and you will bow to no one. You will do whatever it takes to get what you want and you are fearless. And as long as it suits your purpose, you will be loyal to me. And I intend to make sure it suits your purpose for a very long time," he said smugly. "Now, I believe it's time for us to talk of more pleasant things and enjoy dinner." Elena nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Damon glared at the back of Dieter's head, murder in his eyes. The fucking vampire was starting to get on his last nerve. He'd been running him ragged for a week, ever since Elena had left with Klaus. The fact that she was away and in the lion's den without him already had his nerves stretched to the point of bursting and Dieter's fucking innuendos about her were starting to piss him off.<p>

Apparently, Klaus was searching for some special dagger that no one had seen in centuries. So, essentially, he was supposed to track down everyone who had even heard of it in passing and make sure they told him everything they knew, by any means necessary. Some of them had been easier than others, since compulsion didn't work on everyone. He cringed at what Elena would think when she found out what he had had to do.

He had tortured people until they were begging him to kill them. He had switched himself off and cut, sliced and stabbed until they were a writhing mess and had told him everything he had wanted to know. The only excuse he had was that he knew what that damn dagger was and he had to be the one to find it. It was rumored to be the only weapon that could kill a Guardian and even if he didn't know the specifics he wasn't going to let Klaus get his hands on it.

He remembered his conversation with Elena, the evening before she had left. They had found a quiet moment and she was able to explain the whole situation to him. She told him about Klaus and his relationship to Sorcha, about Kieran and Klaus' plans for her. He hadn't been pleased to hear that Klaus wanted her to have his child. Actually, he had almost ripped the furniture apart but Elena's hand on his arm calmed him instantly.

The problem was that they didn't know what Kieran was really up to and she insisted she was the only one who could find out and it was her duty to do so. He was about to tell her where the Guardians could take their duty and shove it but the disappointed look on Elena's face had him giving in again. He was seriously sick of being the better man. He just wanted her fucking safe. Was that too much to ask for?

So, he had agreed with her, especially when he remembered what Adam had said about Guardians being immortal. And then she had to say it. She just had to tell him that Guardians could be killed. Permanently. And that Klaus had discovered how. He had almost gone into an apoplectic fit .He had been two seconds away from picking her up bodily and hauling her sweet ass out of there. He'd take her somewhere where Klaus would never find her. The North Pole had sounded like a damn good destination.

"_Damon, don't look at me like that," Elena said through their mental link. Damon loved how they could communicate mentally. It was such an intimate sensation and it made him feel special to know they shared something so unique, something she had never had with Stefan. Elena slapped him when she caught that thought. "I think you and I share something that is a million times more special than anything I ever had with Stefan, don't you?" she asked archly, pushing an image of their demons bonding into his mind. _

_At that Damon had to smile sheepishly. He had envied his brother for 150 years and it would take a while before he got over it. Elena's face softened and she cupped his cheek, planting a soft kiss on his lips._

"_You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" he asked. _

"_Hiding in Alaska, the Antarctic or wherever else you might be thinking of isn't going to solve the problem. We can't let so many innocent people die, when we can do something about it," she chided him. _

"_I don't give a shit about anyone else Elena. I want you safe. I will not stand by and watch you die when there's something I can do about it. Can't you understand that I'm not strong enough to take Klaus and this Kieran on? I wish I was. I wish I could rip them limb from limb, but I'm not fucking strong enough!" He was pacing, running his hand through his hair in anger at his own weakness. _

"_I know baby," she whispered to him. "And I will be safe. I promise you, I'm not going to put myself in danger needlessly. And trust me, I want to stay alive. I don't want to lose you either. And as long as I know you're with me, I can handle anything. Please trust me baby," she beseeched. And as usual, Damon gave in to those big, sparkling eyes. _

Damon glared at Dieter again. If he made another remark about Elena, he was going to fucking kill him. He didn't care that he was five centuries older than Damon. He'd find a way to rip his heart out.

"She really is a hot piece of ass but I still don't get Klaus' fascination with the little bitch," Dieter continued. Damon took a deep breath, counting backwards from a hundred. _Play the game, Salvatore, or you'll endanger Elena_. And that's all it took to calm him. He'd wait. He had patience. But Dieter would die in agony.

"Be honest, is she that good of a fuck?" the older vampire asked, his eyes narrowing on Damon. What the hell?

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me, boy. I saw the both of you. And just because you're under Klaus' protection now, don't forget that things can change. That little slut won't protect you. She's looking out for her own ass."

_Calm the fuck down, Salvatore. He's just trying to get a rise out of you to get you to say more. He's suspicious. Don't fucking let him get to you or you're dead and then who will look after Elena and stop her from going on her Kamikaze missions._

"She's a good fuck but I doubt she'd touch you with a barge pole," he couldn't resist the jibe. Why did talking about Elena like that making him feel like throwing up? The list of how he was going to torture Dieter was getting longer by the second.

"We'll see about that. And I suggest you be more careful when you're playing with Klaus' woman. He'll fucking rip your heart out if he finds out."

"So, why don't you tell him?"

"Because it doesn't suit my purpose, for the time being," Dieter answered cryptically. That's all they fucking needed. Another fucktard with an agenda. This was turning into a crappy supernatural soap opera. "But if you cross me, I won't hesitate to burn you and the bitch."

Damon sucked in a breath, trying to stop himself from jumping on the older vampire. His list got even longer.

* * *

><p>Elena glared at the clock, willing it to move faster. Another hour and she'd be alone. Kieran was going out with Klaus and according to the former would be out all night. Kieran had told her privately that he was taking Klaus to see some sort of prototype. He hadn't yet revealed what it was or what his ultimate plans were but, as far as she could figure out, it had everything to do with the world domination plans she had heard about during her stay with Klaus. Why was it always world domination? Couldn't they at least scale it down to a single country or something? The world domination line was becoming so cliché.<p>

As promised, Kieran had compelled Klaus to give her more freedom. Essentially, she was allowed to do anything she wanted at any time and Klaus was never to send anyone to follow her, nor was he allowed to question her. To make sure Klaus wasn't suspicious of what was going on, Kieran made sure that Klaus didn't remember what happened.

Fifty-five minutes. Why the hell was time moving so slowly? She was desperate to speak to Damon and it was her first chance in the week they had been there. After that first evening, Kieran insisted that they stay with him, stating that there was plenty of room and no bed and breakfast could compare. While it was true, Elena knew Kieran wanted to drive the point home to Klaus who was in charge, including where it concerned Elena.

So, every evening she and Kieran would dine, while Klaus would be dismissed. Kieran would enter a room and if she was there with Klaus, he would summarily dismiss him. It was starting to get irritating, especially since Klaus was getting sorely pissed with the whole situation.

Elena was starting to feel like the rope in a tug-o-war and she didn't like it. When she finally gave in and called Kieran out on his behavior, which most would consider a stupid move, he simply shrugged.

"He needs to learn he isn't as powerful as he thinks. And he needs to understand that you are not his to keep," he said cryptically. Great, just what she needed. It seemed he had big plans for her and she hated not knowing what they were.

Fifty minutes. Damn clock, she almost growled.

"_Elena, we need to talk,"_ she heard Sorcha in her mind.

"_I know," _Elena sighed. "_But between Kieran and Klaus, I've barely had time to breathe."_

"_I know and we can talk about that later. What I want to talk to you about is the bonding between you and Damon."_

Elena's eyes flew open. "_Why? What about it?"_

"_You need to complete the bonding as soon as possible," _Sorcha said.

"_Why the urgency? Not that I don't want to but with everything that's going on, I think it can wait, don't you?"_

"_No, it can't. There's something about the bonding I haven't told you."_

"_What a surprise? You seem to be a master at half-truths," _Elena said, instantly regretting her tone. She knew Sorcha would be there to help her if she could but she was so damn tired. She just wanted a break. Just a day where she didn't have to think about deranged vampires, crazy hybrids and a Guardian with a god complex. Just one day to spend in bed with Damon and forget about it all. "_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry. I know what it's like. So, the Guardian bonding generally creates a much deeper connection between the people involved."_

"_Like marriage."_

"_Well, it's a little more significant than that. You and Damon experienced the first part with your mental link. Once you are fully bonded, though, you'll be able to communicate with each other at much greater distances."_

"_You mean I could talk to him from here?" _Elena asked in excitement.

"_I don't know, it really depends on the couple. Some can, some can't. The complete bond also allows you to feel what the other is feeling and you'll instantly know if he is danger and vice versa. However, when it comes to us, those of the Warrior Caste, things are a little more complex."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_When we bond with another, that person gains all our strengths, amplifying their own. Since we were always in the front lines, it didn't make sense for us to have a weakness in our partners. If we had to fear that our partners could be killed or used against us, none of us would bond and the whole idea of the bond, of keeping us grounded, of reminding us what we fought for would be useless. So, the powers that be decided that anyone who bonded with a Guardian would gain all their powers so that they would, essentially, form a fighting unit."_

"_So, basically, Damon will get all my strengths?"_

"_Yes, since he is a vampire, he will essentially become one of us. Had he been a wolf, he would have kept his ability to shift but he would have been able to do it at any time, as well as gaining your powers as a Guardian."_

"_So, he'll be invulnerable, like me?" _Elena had never been happier to hear anything in her entire life. He would always be safe. She felt like jumping up and down.

"_Pretty much. But there is a caveat," _Sorcha said. _"If you die, he dies as well. You will survive his death but not the other way around."_

"_So you mean I have to ask him to bond with me and tell him that if I die, which could be very likely, he'd be giving up his life as well? Great," _Elena grumbled.

"_It was the only way to make sure that the person entering the bond was doing it for the right reasons. And when it comes to Damon I know he'd willingly die to keep you safe. What do you think he'd do if you died?"_

"_I know Sorcha, but how can I ask him to die for me?" _Elena whispered.

"_You have to because it's the only way to protect him against Kieran and Klaus."_

"_So that's why Klaus wants me," _Elena said in sudden understanding. "_He wants to bond with me to become one of us. The question is why?"_

"_Well, he might want to take over from Julian. As far as I've seen, he isn't exactly happy with how Julian treats him so he probably wants to remove the competition."_

"_But he still wouldn't be a match for Julian, from what you've told me."_

"_He would be pretty close. After bonding with a Guardian, his powers would be equivalent to his age."_

"_Does that mean that Damon will actually be stronger than me?" _she asked curiously, not that she minded.

"_He might be slightly stronger than you but you are unique so I'm really not sure. You have the powers of your entire line so I really don't know what will happen. But no matter what, he will be strong enough to stand side by side with you and, honey, you need all the help you can get."_

"_Do you think Damon and I will be enough to take Julian out alone?"_ Elena asked, doubtful that they could possibly deal with such a powerful Guardian on their own.

"_No, the only ones who will be able to stop Julian are the Elders of the Justice Caste."_

"_Great. That's just lovely. So, find you, find the Elders, resurrect you all and then kill Julian. How hard can it be?" _Elena almost laughed hysterically.

"_I know you can do it. You have learned so much in such a short time, you have done so much. You really are fearless and one of the bravest people I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You can do this, Elena and soon we will be together and nothing will stand in our way."_ Elena smiled, Sorcha's words comforting her beyond belief. Yes, she was doing this for the right reasons. Too many people depended on her for her to just give up now. She could do this. She had Damon, she had Sorcha and she had so many friends who were counting on her back in Mystic Falls.

Suddenly, she heard a car engine and she ran to the window. Sure enough, Kieran and Klaus were getting into a car and she watched as the taillights slowly disappeared. She waited another fifteen minutes and sniffed. They were definitely gone and there was nothing supernatural in the house, which meant she was free to talk to Damon without anyone listening in on her conversation.

She hurriedly picked up her phone and dialed his number. On the fourth ring, he picked up, "Damon Salvatore," he responded and his voice was like a caress, warming her cold insides and stroking the fire that always burned for him. She realized she had never given him this number as she had left her old phone back in Mystic Falls, trying to avoid uncomfortable calls after she had left the town.

"Miss me," she purred in to the phone and she heard Damon suck in a deep breath.

"Elena," he whispered, injecting her name with all the longing he felt. She shivered. God, she missed him.

"Can you talk?" she asked.

"I'm alone," he said. Damon couldn't believe it was her. She was taking a huge risk but he missed her so much he was in agony without her. Hearing her voice was like a balm to his wounded soul. Luckily, Dieter had sent him off to L.A. for a few days as apparently there was a vampire here who knew all about the dagger. Damon hadn't managed to locate him yet but it wouldn't be long. The good news was that he was currently holed up in a hotel room, on his own.

"Good. I miss you so much," she whispered.

"Are you sure this is safe," worried that she was taking too many risks.

"Yes, I'm alone. For now. I have so much to tell you but I don't know how much time I have."

"I have a lot to tell you too but it can wait until you get back. When are you getting back?" he asked, desperate to see her.

"Klaus wants to leave tomorrow but Kieran said we are to stay for some party he's hosting at the end of the week. So, we'll likely be back next Tuesday," she said in disappointment. Damon groaned. Another week without seeing her? He was going to go insane.

Just listening to his voice and that groan had Elena on edge. It brought back images of him groaning as he came inside her and she moaned as lust slammed into her full force.

"Don't do that," he growled into the phone. She was half-way across the world and he couldn't touch her. It was killing him and that moan of hers that promised so much was sweet torture.

"Don't do what?" she asked breathlessly, need for him overriding common sense. Damn it, why couldn't he be there, with her, kissing her, touching her, slamming inside her?

"That! I can't take it. I need you," he trailed off on a groan, his cock thickening as all his blood rushed south. "What are you wearing?" he asked and Elena looked down at herself. Nothing much, really. She had slipped her dress off after dinner and hadn't bothered putting anything on since she hadn't had any intention of leaving her room.

"Black strapless bra, black thong, black thigh-highs and stilettos," Elena purred.

"Fuck, woman! What the hell were you doing dressed like that?" he growled into the phone, jealousy warring with raw need. His cock couldn't give a shit about his jealousy, though, and it twitched insistently, demanding attention.

"I'm alone in my room. I just got undressed after dinner and didn't see any reason to dress up to go to bed," she said, secretly thrilled that he was still jealous and didn't take her for granted. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just got out of the shower." Elena groaned, imagining his chiseled torso covered in droplets of water. She'd love to lick every one of those droplets off him.

"God, Damon, I need you," she whispered into the phone. She glanced over to the bed, considering her options. Well, if he wasn't there, the next best thing was phone sex. She wanted to hear his voice in her ear as she came. It wouldn't be the same but it would be a lot better than being completely alone. Her gaze fell on the big fruit basket sitting on the coffee table and she smiled wickedly.

"Fuck, baby, I need you too. What are you doing?" he asked, his sensitive hearing picking up some strange noises.

"I'm eyeing a banana, a pretty big banana, and wondering what it will feel like inside me, since you aren't here," she said wickedly and Damon nearly dropped the phone.

"Shit woman, you are driving me up the wall," he ground out. His cock had suddenly developed a voice at the image of Elena fucking herself with a banana. _Fuck now. Talk later. _She's not fucking here, fool dick! What the fuck? He was having a conversation with his dick. _Then do SOMETHING!_

"Are you hard baby?" she asked breathlessly. He could hear rustling in the background.

"Like a fucking brick. Tell me what you're doing…" he whispered.

"I just picked out a lovely banana. Not quite as impressive as you but not bad." Damon had the sudden urge to puff out his chest. His cock bobbed happily. She thought his cock was impressive. He heard another odd noise, punctuated by a soft moan.

"Tell me…" he trailed off.

"I'm just getting it real wet, imagining that I'm sucking you off. Do you know how much I love having you in my mouth, feeling you pulse against my tongue, tasting you?" Damon nearly fell off the bed. He couldn't take it anymore and he wrapped his hand around his length. He swore he heard it sigh in relief.

He began to stroke leisurely as he closed his eyes. He was building a picture in his mind of Elena lying spread-eagled on the bed, unable to move.

"I want to tie you down so you're at my mercy. Then, I'm going to take that banana and get you to lick it until it's nice and wet. I'm going to trail it down your body, around your nipples until you're begging me to suck those juicy little tips of yours that make me fucking crazy."

"God Damon," she groaned, as she mirrored his description.

"Are you doing it baby? Do you want me to suck them for you?"

"God, please, I need you." Damon's stroked his cock faster, groaning at the breathlessness in her voice.

"Then I'm going to gently slide that banana down to your clit and I'm going to stroke you with it until you're begging me to make you come. But I'm not going to let you. Not just yet. I'll gently slide the banana inside you until you're quivering in need, until your body is screaming for release, until you're wound up so tight that a single touch will set you off." Damon's head was about to explode with the image he was painting. Elena's heavy breathing, indicating that she was following his fantasy, was only making things worse.

"Fuck Damon, that feels so good. It's not as big as you but it feels so good. Fuck me harder baby," she moaned into the phone. Damon groaned as he gripped himself harder. "Are you touching yourself? I want you to jack off for me, baby. I want to hear you come," she groaned. Damon was shaking. He was literally shaking with the need to feel her around him, gripping his cock tightly with her velvety walls.

"I'm going to suck you dry when I see you. I want to feel you come all over my tongue and then I want you to fuck me from behind. I want you to take me hard, so hard the walls rattle, so hard that I'll never be able to get you out…" Damon was convinced he was going to short-circuit. He gripped his cock so hard it was almost painful, stroking faster until he could feel the buildup in his balls.

"I'm close. Elena, baby, I'm so damn close. I need to be inside you," he rasped. She moaned in response.

"Fuck, Damon, I'm coming," she whimpered and it was all Damon needed to explode. He groaned as his orgasm tore through him, his muscles tense, the image of Elena coming all over the banana firmly lodged in his mind. He sighed.

"I wish you were here," Elena whispered to him.

"God, so do I, so do I. You do know I'm never going to be able to look at a banana again without getting a hard-on, don't you?" Elena laughed.

"We're definitely going to have to try out that little fantasy in person," she whispered.

"We are most definitely going to."

"Damon, I have to go. I wish…" she trailed off.

"I know baby. It won't be long and then I'm never letting you go again."

"I miss you and I love you," she whispered. "Good night, Damon."

"I love you too baby. Good night," Damon shut his phone off and stared at it for a long time. So this was what it felt like to be loved? He didn't know if he'd ever get used to it. But he'd thank whoever was up there every second of every day for the rest of his life for giving him this. For giving him someone as amazing as Elena. He didn't deserve her but he wasn't a fool to say no to such an amazing gift.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am really, really sorry for taking so long to update but, unfortunately, real life has a way of derailing even my best laid plans. Things have been really hectic and I simply haven't had a chance to sit down and actually get into the story to continue writing. I just wanted to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews, the messages and for hanging in there for so long. I promise to update on a more regular basis. So, here's another chappie. It's a wee bit shorter than usual but I'm getting back into the groove of Damon and Elena's story so I need a little adjustment period. And yes, I'll be working on all my stories.**

Elena felt as if her face would crack if she had to keep on smiling any longer. Julian, or Kieran as he now called himself, kept her glued to him as he swept through the ballroom making small talk with various people in the room. The only reason she stayed by his side and didn't feign illness to get away was the valuable information she was gleaning.

The party Kieran had requested her presence at had turned out to be a gathering of the most powerful vampires and werewolves in the world. Surprisingly, it seemed that the supernatural world was better organized than any of them had realized.

The vampires, as was to be expected, were better organized than their mortal enemies. Each coven was assigned a particular geographical area and was ruled by a vampire Lord or Dame, as the case may be. Every one of them reported to a vampire council that was headed by none other than Kieran, which shouldn't have been a surprise.

All the covens seemed to be deeply involved in various businesses, owning real estate, manufacturing plants and much more. Every coven had to pay a monthly tribute to the council, that eventually ended up in Kieran's pocket, as far as Elena could tell. And as far as she could tell, the tribute was a significant portion of their profits and none of them were too happy about it.

The werewolves, on the other hand, seemed to be the muscle for the vampires. At least during daylight. They guarded their masters and their properties but it was for Kieran's benefit as Elena could see the hatred stamped on their faces.

Unfortunately, while not everyone present was actually evil, a fact Elena could easily sense when she was in close proximity, they were terrified of Kieran and would do anything he bid them, even if they knew nothing of what the final plan was. And that was what Elena was wondering about at the moment.

He clearly had the supernatural world under tight reign, so what could he possibly be after? She had no idea but she had to find out. A lot of people, both supernatural and human, were suffering and many more would suffer if they didn't do something about it.

So, Elena smiled stiffly, nodded when required, passed a small comment here and there but mostly, she listened. She listened and absorbed. It was actually quite surprising to see that the vampires and the werewolves were actually in the same room together without tearing each other's throats out but that was Kieran's power. He spoke, they obeyed.

"Why, Lord Kieran, what a charming companion you have with you tonight," breathed a woman that was clearly a vampire and had Elena's hackles rising. She was tall, with black hair piled on top of her head and emerald eyes that flashed dangerously in her pale face. To say she was beautiful was putting it mildly, yet she had a menacing air that would freeze a mere mortal at a thousand paces. This was a woman who enjoyed wielding her power over those weaker than her. Her regal posture, her graceful movements and her smile belied a dark core Elena could sense from a mile away, especially since all that menace was being directed her way.

"Ah, my darling Elizabeth, please, meet Elena," he said. The woman extended her hand and Elena could do no less but match her movements lest she cause a scene. As soon as the woman's cold fingers gripped her own, they began to tighten. Had she been human, Elena's fingers would have been dust, but she simply smiled and squeezed back, just as hard. The woman gasped and eyed her curiously.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Elizabeth," Elena breathed, her voice steady, conveying just as much menace as the woman staring at her with obvious fury.

"Likewise, my dear, I'm sure. So, why the new plaything, darling? Am I not enough for you?" she asked, a hint of petulance in her voice.

_Great_, Elena groaned,_ just what I need, a jealous girlfriend. _

"Elizabeth, you overstep your bounds. I would hate to think that you are disrespecting a guest of mine," Kieran's voice was cold, edged with steel and carried sufficient warning to make the woman back down. She visible withered under his cold stare, bowing her head.

"My apologies, my lord. I meant no disrespect to your guest," she breathed, although her tone clearly showed she was lying. But Kieran nodded, seemingly content. He turned to smile down at Elena.

"Shall we move on, my lady?" he asked and Elena responded with a slight nod and a smile. If she had to smile one more minute, she was going to scream.

And so went the night. She must have met at least a hundred supernaturals that evening yet she was no closer to finding out anything about what Kieran was up to. However, there was one positive to the whole evening and that was when Kieran let slip a tidbit of vital information.

"Duncan, it's good of you to attend," Kieran greeted a tall, blonde vampire who made Elena feel like a midget. The man must have been close to six and a half feet and was stunning, with slate eyes that reflected his disdain for the man addressing him.

"Kieran," he said curtly, his accent revealing his local roots. A Scots vampire. How apropos. "Let's drop the pleasantries. We both know I didn't have a choice." The growled and Elena felt waves of anger and pain rolling off the vampire. She suddenly felt very sorry for him, though she had no idea why.

"Ah yes, still looking for her are you? Well, I make sure to keep her close at all times, so I would give up, if I were you," Elena's eyes widened at the statement, curious as to what Kieran was referring to. "I'd like to introduce you to Elena. Elena, this is Duncan McKenzie, the Lord of the local coven." Elena reached out her hand as the bear of a man engulfed her own. At first, he looked at her in disgust, but when their hands made contact, he drew in a quick breath and his features softened, a small smile playing on his lips.

"My lady, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, his voice smooth as whisky. His whole demeanor had changed and suddenly, Elena had to control her own gasp as a voice assailed her mind.

_I know what you are,_ a masculine voice that sounded suspiciously like Duncan's said in her mind. _I don't know what you are doing on that monster's arm but I feel no evil inside you so I presume this is an act. If you ever need any help, I am at your disposal, my lady._

_What makes you think that I am not on Kieran's side? _Elena asked, carefully sidestepping his probing statements. Even though her heart told her she could trust him, it wouldn't be the first time she had made a mistake so she preferred to err on the side of caution.

_Look into my mind and you will see the truth,_ Duncan replied simply. He opened himself up to her and what she saw would have brought tears to her eyes, if it were a luxury she could have partaken in at that moment. She nodded her head slightly and squeezed his hand in understanding. Now, Kieran's statement was starting to make sense. Kieran kept the guardians somewhere close.

Unfortunately, there was no way for her to search the house now, especially since she and Klaus were making their way back to New York the following day. She had to come back here and the thought made her shudder slightly.

Elena was worried that Kieran would notice something, so she sent a last message to Duncan and broke off contact. _Ask me to dance._ He nodded and smiled.

As luck would have it, a new addition to their small group distracted Kieran long enough so that he hadn't noticed anything. The small, rotund man was whispering urgently to Kieran, who dind't look too happy. He turned to Elena, his face thunderous and her heart almost stopped. He had found out about her! She started to panic but made sure it didn't show on her face.

"My dear," he said silkily, "I'm afraid I must leave you for a little while in Duncan's company. It seems the werewolves are being less than cooperative and I must remind them of who their master is." Elena almost breathed a sigh of relief and her smile was completely genuine, though not for the reasons Kieran thought.

"I'll be fine. Just don't be too long. I'm enjoying your company immensely," she breathed. While the words tasted bitter, they dripped like honey from her lips.

Kieran's smile warmed and his eyes twinkled, "I assure you my lady, I will be back as soon as I can." And with that he turned and stalked away, the small man scurrying behind him.

"So, Elena, what brings you to bonnie Scotland?" Duncan asked, clearly attempting to make small talk.

"A friend of mine insisted I must meet Kieran and so here we are," she said, waving her hands in the air.

_Can you hear me?_ She asked.

"And how are you enjoying your stay?" he continued to make small talk, in an effort to keep up appearances, Elena realized, while he nodded subtly.

Unfortunately, while he could clearly hear her, it seemed he was unable to talk back unless they were physically connected. Since taking his hand would raise to many eyebrows and there was no music playing at the moment, she would have to make do with sending him a message.

_I'm leaving tomorrow. Can you come to New York? I can't escape my guard dog until I get back, so I'll only be able to meet with you there. _

"It's absolutely beautiful," she breathed, meaning it. "I've never seen a place that is so beautiful yet harsh at the same time."

"Aye, that's our Scotland for you. She's as beautiful as she is dangerous, much like you, I suspect, my lady," Duncan said with a small smile.

"Maybe, maybe not," Elena responded. It wouldn't do to give too much away. Duncan's features hardened as he looked over her shoulder. Elena looked in the same direction and saw Kieran approaching them. Damn it.

"You must excuse me, Elena, but I have other matters to attend to," he grabbed her hand and leaned over to kiss it.

_I'll be there in three weeks. How can I find you?_ he asked her.

_I'll meet you in Central Park, at 3 AM on the 27th. Don't stand me up._

_I wouldn't dream of it my dear_, he said with a smile and rose.

"It was a pleasure, Duncan," Elena said.

"Likewise," he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

At that very moment, Kieran materialized by her side and took her by the arm. She smiled up at him, and tried to inject as much pleasure into her tone as she could.

"Kieran, I'm so glad your back."

"I hope Duncan wasn't poor company," he said as he took her arm and tucked into the crook of his own.

"No, but he pales in comparison to you," easy Elena, your laying it on a bit thick, she admonished herself. Luckily, it seemed Kieran was still a man at his core, no matter his age, and was susceptible to the smile of a beautiful woman, clearly suspecting nothing. He threw his head back with a laugh.

"You have excellent taste, my lady."

* * *

><p>Elena tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. After their long trip, all Elena could think about was seeing Damon. Even if she couldn't display her affection at least she could see him in the flesh. She had been thoroughly disappointed, though, because it seemed Damon had not returned from whatever "errand" he had been sent on.<p>

So, she had excused herself and made her way up to her room. Five hours later, it was the middle of the night and she still couldn't sleep. She turned over again, beating at her pillow angrily and threw hearself down on it, in annoyance. Where the hell was Damon?

Finally, a little while later, she managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes flew open, her senses on the alert. Something had woken her up but she wasn't sure what. And then she felt it. The bed was moving. Someone was trying to get into bed with her! She was going to rip their heart out, whoever they were. She feigned sleep as she waited for the person to settle down behind her.<p>

When a hand reached out to touch her, her body streaked into action. She flew up into the air, twisted and landed on the person who had dared invade her personal space, her knees holding his arms down as she straddled his chest, her claws out and digging into his neck. Her fangs were out and she hissed until she actually looked at who was beneath her.

"Hi, honey, I'm home," Damon tried to get out, around the tight grip she had on his neck. Her eyes widened and a huge smile lit up her features.

"Damon," she whispered and changed positions in an instant, wrapping herself around him like a blanket, her lips fusing to his. She had missed him so much. She had missed kissing him and holding him and breathing him.

A few moments later, though, she pulled back and smacked him across the chest.

"Ow, that hurt," he whined.

"Are you stupid? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she hissed at him. She loved him dearly but he was still as impetuous as ever, clearly not thinking things through before he acted.

"I missed you," he said simply. His blue eyes shone in the moonlight as he looked at her, his smirk was slightly softer than usual, and his hand traced her features. She nuzzled into the palm of his hand and Damon felt his heart swell. Such a simple gesture but it meant so much to him. Even her anger at his presence in her room warmed him because he knew she was simply trying to protect him.

"You don't think I missed you? I was dying every moment I was away from you but I will not have you endanger your life just for a few minutes together. I want eternity with you and I'm not going to let you ruin that because you are being an idiot," she whispered harshly.

Damon couldn't help but grin. Even though her eyes were threatening him with dismemberment, the love that shone their and her words made him feel like he could conquer the world on his own.

"No, you cannot conquer the world on your own," she hissed at him. " You can't even take Klaus on by yourself, so stop playing the damn hero." He looked at her slightly surprised. "Remember the mind link, stupid?" she asked, clearly still angry with him. Comprehension dawned and he reched up his other hand, pulling her down for another sizzling kiss. She was amazing when she was angry.

Elena wanted to smack Damon into tomorrow but the second she breathed him in and their lips touched, she forgot about everything but the two of them.

_Would you two stop! Someone's coming!_ Sorcha hissed in their minds, breaking them apart in moments.

_Shit, Damon, you have to get out of here. Go! The balcony. Jump down to the yard._ No sooner had the words left her mind and Damon had already disappeared. She heard a light thump and knew he had reached the courtyard. Thank goodness for her excellent hearing. She quickly lay back and feigned sleep.

Just then, her door opened slowly and she could feel footsteps approaching her bed. Twice in one night? She was definitely popular. Her body tensed, ready to jump whoever was in her room.

She took a deep breath and the familiar scent tickling her nostrils made her sigh. She turned over and sat up.

"What is it Klaus?" she asked of the hybrid as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"We need to talk," he said quietly.

"Can't it wait till morning," she said with irritation.

"We need to talk in private and this is not the place to do it. The walls have ears. I'll send you into town tomorrow, under some pretext or other, with Damon as your guard. I'll be heading out on a business trip to Atlanta, at least that's what everyone here will think. I'll meet you somewhere in town after I'm sure I'm not being followed. The three of us need to talk." With that Klaus stood and made his way out of her room, silently closing the door behind him.

Elena simply gaped at the door. She suddenly felt like Alice in Wonderland. She had tumbled down a hole into a situation where nothing made sense anymore. She wouldn't be surprised if the Mad Hatter popped in for a spot of tea next. What the hell was going on?

As she lay back, mulling over what Klaus might want to discuss and why he would include Damon in their rendezvous, she realized she hadn't asked him where they were supposed to meet.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, I know you all probably want to kill me for taking so long to update but I simply didn't know where the story was supposed to go thanks to one major jackass known as Kieran. He was being a tight-lipped bastard and wouldn't tell me his story, which meant I couldn't understand what drove him. After a lot of arguments and Damon threatening to lobotomize him after castration with a rusty spoon, he gave in and told me his story. And now, the rest of the story has fallen into place and I know exactly where I'm going with it so I'll be updating regularly again. I only hope you all think the wait was worth it. So, now, on with the show! :D**

* * *

><p>The incessant buzzing of a phone made Elena growl as she buried her head deeper under the pillow. Moments later, when the irritating noise ceased she sighed in pleasure as she slowly sank back into the lovely dream she'd been having that starred a very naked and very horny Damon. Just as she was about to give herself over to the dream completely, the damn phone started ringing again. Sometimes, having such sensitive hearing was a serious pain. She lifted her head and scowled at her phone, hoping it would spontaneously combust. No such luck, she sighed as it continued to ring.<p>

Her hand shot out, grabbing the offending device. She looked at it and was sorely tempted to crush it into tiny particles. Unfortunately, the fact that it was clearly an overseas call stayed her hand and she answered. Duty called, she sighed, and she was a Guardian. They lived for duty.

"Yes," she bit out curtly, knowing exactly who would be on the other end of the call.

"Not a morning person, I see," Kieran said with a chuckle.

"Definitely not. I need a half gallon of coffee and a good dose of supernatural blood in the mornings before I'm even slightly civil."

_Sex of the mind-blowing Damon variety seems to work, too. _Sorcha seemed to be quite peppy. A little too peppy.

_Hardy har-har,_ Elena replied sarcastically.

"Good to know. It seems that Klaus isn't doing his job properly," he said thoughtfully. Elena rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I would have expected him to take better care of my protégé," he replied, his voice edged with steel. There was one thing that was consistent across the board, no matter how good or evil they were, or what their pedigree was: supernatural males loved to stake their claim on their women. Too bad for them that the only one she'd ever belong to was Damon.

_Rah, rah, rah, go Team Damon!_ Sorcha giggled.

_Are you high?_ Elena asked her suspiciously while trying her best to pay attention to Kieran and not burst out laughing.

"Someone just woke me up because it seems they have issue with being ignored, so leave Klaus out of it," she replied irritably, trying to hide the fact she was having another conversation in her head. "And anyway, he has no idea about our little arrangement and I had the vague impression, you'd want to keep it that way."

"Yes, I do have issue with disrespect but I do apologize for waking you. And you are correct, I would prefer Klaus to remain oblivious to our little … understanding."

Elena heard noises coming from downstairs and a thought struck her. "Why are you calling when you know I'm in a place where everyone and their mother-in-law can hear a pin drop from a mile away?"

"I assure you, my dear, no one will be able to hear what we are actually saying. All they will hear is you having an extremely boring and mundane conversation with a man," Kieran said making Elena wonder exactly how powerful he was if he could manipulate the perceptions of so many supernaturals from such a distance.

_Oooh, yes, Kieran the Almighty Twat!_

_Sorcha, shut the hell up or I'm going to burst out laughing and he'll incinerate my ass!_

_Sorry, _Sorcha replied, though she didn't sound apologetic at all.

"You're going to have to teach me how to create an illusion like that," Elena said, her tone conveying an order rather than a suggestion.

_And what am I? Cold porridge? _Sorcha huffed in irritation.

_What the hell is wrong with you now?_

_I can teach you._

"Certainly. It's quite easy, especially for those of us who are so much more superior to the others," he responded arrogantly. Well, he likely had good reason to be arrogant. If he were only half as powerful as Sorcha claimed, they were in deep shit

"So, I'm presuming this isn't a social call," Elena continued, silently urging him to get on with it.

"So eager to dismiss me, are you?" he enquired coldly, his voice losing that soft-spoken quality it had when he addressed her.

"Actually, no." _Hell yes._ "But there's this delicious aroma of coffee wafting up the stairs and I'm about to go medieval on someone's ass if I don't get some," she rejoined, trying to soothe his obviously ruffled feathers. Men were so sensitive.

_I know! Aren't they? And they say we're the sensitive ones._

_Sorcha! You're driving me nuts!_

_Aw, come on, don't be a spoilsport. This is fun!_ Elena had to admit her friend's running commentary was certainly lightening her mood. She really didn't know what she'd do without Sorcha's freaky sense of humor, which was clearly rubbing off on her.

Kieran laughed. "I'll make sure to never get between you and your coffee in the mornings," he said with a chuckle.

"Smart man," she concluded, drawing out another bark of amusement from him.

_As if he'll ever get the chance to see me in the morning._

_Ewww, that's gross. Don't even… bleah! _Sorcha said in disgust, forcing Elena to clench her teeth to stop the chuckle that was threatening to bubble up out of her chest.

_You are a sick woman. I swear, your mind is permanently in the gutter._

_Duh! Some of us haven't got any for a very long time. And have _you _seen your memories of the hot-Damon sex? How could I not be permanently horny?_

"I do so like you, Elena Gilbert," Kieran purred, bringing her back to reality with a thud. Elena cringed at the veiled come-on.

"The feeling is mutual, oh lord and master," she taunted. She liked him about as much as she'd love to have a disgusting, painful, oozing, festering, puss-filled boil on her ass right now.

_And you say I'm sick? That's a really disgusting visual._

_Sorcha, cut it out! I need to focus, _Elena admonished the woman. She was so close to laughing, she didn't know how much longer she could keep a lid on it and she didn't think Kieran was the understanding sort. Especially if he thought she was laughing at him.

"I'm glad and I do like it when you address me so," Kieran replied silkily, prompting Elena to roll her eyes again. "But, as usual, you are quite astute. I do have an ulterior motive in calling."

"What a surprise," Elena retorted sarcastically. Yes, she was suicidal. But for some odd reason she was becoming addicted to the adrenaline rush. She thought it might have something to do with her heritage. After all, if she buckled under the first sign of pressure, she wouldn't be much of a Guardian, would she?

"I have had my eye on Klaus for quite a while now and I believe his loyalty to me has begun to waver. His behavior has been somewhat unsettling of late and I would like to know what he's up to," Kieran said.

Elena's mind began working furiously. Crap! This was great. Kieran wanted her to spy on Klaus? She had been fully aware Kieran didn't trust the Original but she hadn't realized the distrust ran so deep. "What exactly do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Klaus was supposed to find a certain dagger for me. It is a very important component of a spell and I require it urgently. Without it, my plans cannot move forward. However, Klaus has been wholly unsuccessful at locating it."

"Let me guess. You think he's found it and he's keeping it from you," Elena said. The last thing they needed was Kieran getting hold of that dagger, especially since she knew exactly what dagger he was talking about.

"I have my suspicions. I want you to find out if he has it or not," Kieran said.

"Why would he want to keep something like this from you? I don't see the benefit to him," Elena said, trying to find out a little more about what was going on in Kieran's head.

_Good luck with that._

_Sorcha!_

_Fine! I'll keep quiet, _Sorcha mumbled. _Spoilsport._

"Let's just say Klaus has always been weak. He puts his heart before his head and it has always cost him dearly. If he has done it again, this time it will cost him his life." Kieran's menacing tone made Elena flinch slightly. "If he does not have the dagger and this is simply a matter of incompetence, I want you to take over the search."

"Why don't you just compel the truth out of him?"

"I have attempted to do so but I am not satisfied with his answer," Kieran replied.

_Interesting. Is he testing me or is something else going on?_

_I'm not sure but we're going to have to find out. If Klaus has found some way around Kieran's compulsion, we need to know._

_Agreed, _Elena replied. While Kieran might not be able to compel another Guardian, there were others to think of.

"Very well. I'll see what I can find out," Elena said. Kieran was getting hold of that dagger in only one way. When it was lodged deep into his heart.

"I'll call you in a few days. Don't disappoint me, my dear." The veiled threat irritated Elena beyond belief, stoking the fires of her temper.

"Don't threaten me or you can search for your dagger yourself," Elena retorted, her tone frigid and just as menacing as his.

Kieran growled. But his answering tone oozed charm. "You are quite right, darling. I keep forgetting you are not Klaus."

"One other thing," Elena said, her mind calculating, assessing, dismissing solutions and latching on to an idea. "If I am to search for the dagger, I will need help. I don't trust anyone here, especially your little minion, Dieter –"

"How did you know?" Kieran asked, interrupting her.

"I have my ways," Elena responded cryptically. It had been partly a shot in the dark and partly because Dieter had this annoying habit of watching everyone and everything. She had also seen flashes of the disdain the vampire clearly had for Klaus, though he tried to hide it. "And you might soon find your little pet being delivered in pieces, especially if he threatens me one more time."

"Do as you will. His information has proven less than accurate and he has outgrown his usefulness," Kieran said, dismissing the subject.

"In any case, I'll be using Damon Salvatore for this. I still have to maintain the façade of being Klaus' future wife but Damon will be able to move around more freely." If she could lift the suspicion regarding why she was in Damon's presence all the time, life would be so much easier for both of them.

"I have heard of this Salvatore and your previous connection to him. I do not think he can be trusted."

"It is exactly my previous connection to him that ensures his loyalty. He is completely in love with me and would lay down his life for me. The advantage is that he is also a ruthless psychopath," _that I would die for_, "who is willing to do anything it takes to get what he wants," she explained, certain her logic would convince Kieran.

"I see the merits of your idea. I will think on it. In the meantime, you need to learn whether or not Klaus has the dagger," Kieran said. "I will contact you in a few days."

"Call me tonight," she said, "I'll have your answer by then."

"You sound quite confident, my dear," Kieran said.

"I have my ways," she repeated.

Kieran laughed. "Very well, Elena. I'll call you tonight," he said and the line went dead.

_So, what did you think of that? _Elena asked as she got up and padded to the bathroom. She needed a shower desperately.

_Oh, so now you're talking to me?_ Sorcha asked sarcastically.

_Come on! Don't be like that. You know I love talking to you but I didn't want to piss him off. It's the last thing we need._

_Fine,_ Sorcha gave in with a small sniffle. _I forgive you._

_So, what do you think?_

_He wants the Justice Dagger. And he's definitely testing you. _

_Yeah, I gathered as much._

_Elena, whatever happens, he can't get his hands on that dagger. If he does, I'm afraid that the next stop for humanity is hell on Earth._

_Why? It's not like there's been anyone around to stop him for the past few centuries. He could have done the whole world domination thing long before now. _Elena groaned as the hot water pelted her skin. She leaned her head against the tiled wall, allowing the water to massage the muscles of her back.

_Because Kieran isn't impetuous or impulsive. He knows that as long as the Guardians are alive, we are a threat to him. He also knows he has many enemies who would gladly see him destroyed if he pushed things too far. Most of them fear and hate us but it would be a matter of choosing the lesser evil. _

_I don't know Sorcha. I've got a bad feeling something else is going on. _

_What do you mean?_

_Come on. You were there with me. Kieran doesn't have the unwavering support he'd need to take over the world. Everyone is shit scared of him but they hate him. So, what makes them so afraid? One Guardian is not enough to frighten the entire supernatural world. There must be something else._

Sorcha hesitated. _You might be right. When we were there, I felt something. Something I haven't felt in over three thousand years._

_Wow, you're old. _Elena said with a giggle as she measured out a little shampoo and began to massage it into her scalp.

_Very funny. At first, I dismissed it because no one could be that much of a fool, not even Kieran. But I might be wrong. After all, he is no longer Julian. He might never have been the man we thought him to be. _

Just then, Elena heard Klaus call out for her. "Elena? Are you awake? Can I come in?"

_We'll talk later, _she said to Sorcha.

"I'm in the shower," she responded, "but you can come in and wait for me if it's urgent." She heard the door open and close, so she hurried with her shower, uncomfortable with Klaus being in the next room while she was completely naked. She turned the water off, toweled herself dry and slipped on a black satin robe, annoyed she hadn't thought to bring any other clothing with her.

"Good morning," she said cheerily as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning," he replied pensively. "I'm going on a business trip today," he said. When she was about to open her mouth to say something, he put a finger to his lips. _The walls have ears_, he mouthed to her. She nodded curtly, wondering what game he was playing. "And I need you to come with me. We'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"How can I help?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked at the sudden change in plan.

"I have need of some of your more unique skills," he said as he stood. "We'll be leaving in 20 minutes." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>They had been driving for at least five hours when Klaus had turned off the highway, taking a route that had Elena slightly worried. They were in the middle of nowhere, with only a forest visible in the distance. Otherwise, there was nothing, just fields as far as the eye could see. And she could see pretty far.<p>

Klaus had been tight-lipped all the way but had kept throwing her grim looks and Elena didn't like it. It didn't help that they were alone and he was driving. He never drove. He was definitely acting strangely and her automatic reaction was to watch him like a hawk. One wrong move and she'd rip his fangs out. But she played it cool, waiting and watching.

After another twenty minutes, Klaus took the SUV off-road and pulled up by the side of the forest.

"We're here," he said almost … sadly? This was highly odd and rather irritating. Elena didn't like being in the dark. He opened the door and got out before she had a chance to answer so she followed suit.

"Where is here and what are we doing here?" she asked suspiciously as Klaus went to retrieve something from the trunk. She positioned herself so her back was up against the car but still had a relatively good view of the Original. She didn't like this one bit and she wasn't giving him an opening.

"Kieran tried to compel me," Klaus replied. Elena looked at him quizzically. How the hell had he known that? So, he must have found a way to beat the compulsion.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, Elena. Why don't you tell me?" he replied, pulling out a long bundle.

"I have no idea what you're going on about," she retorted brusquely, feigning innocence.

"Come now, Elena. I'm old, not stupid," Klaus snapped at her. "So, why don't you tell me why Kieran tried to compel me to trust you implicitly and give you all the freedom you need?"

"I have no idea," she lied smoothly.

"Don't irritate me little girl," he suddenly snarled at her, his features contorting as his wolf tried to make an appearance. "I know you've sided with that monster."

Elena barked out a laugh. "The pot calling the kettle black much." She couldn't help the sarcastic retort that fell from her lips. Klaus' eyes widened and the brief flash of pain she saw in them made Elena pause. _What the hell is going on here?_

"You know nothing of me or my life," he growled at her. Elena watched him curiously. She realized he was hurt that she had referred to him as a monster. That was odd. "And who's the one doing Kieran's bidding now?" he continued.

"What's the problem, Klaus? Worried I'll take over your position?" she sneered at him. She had to push him to find out the truth.

Klaus shook his head and looked at her sadly. "I had hoped… I thought … It doesn't matter." Elena wanted to ask him what he'd meant to say but he continued, not giving her a chance. "I am not interested in Kieran's plans but I can't allow you to help him. With you by his side he will become unstoppable and that's something that won't happen if I can help it," he finished.

He pulled two swords from the bundle he carried, allowing the cloth to fall to the floor. The sharp blades glinted ominously in the evening light and Elena eyed him warily. He intended to kill her, of that she was certain. But why? It was almost as if… But no, it couldn't be, could it?

"What are you doing, Klaus?" she asked softly.

"I'm going to solve the problem. I'm going to dismember you," he replied nonchalantly. The determination in his eyes made Elena shiver but adrenaline began coursing through her veins, her body preparing for battle as she began to shift into her Guardian form.

"Do you actually think you can?" she asked with a smirk. They both knew she was more powerful than he was.

He shrugged as he threw a sword at her. She deftly caught it out of the air with her left hand and smoothly lowered herself into a defensive position in a single fluid motion. She put her weight on one leg, her knee bent, with her other leg extended out in front of her for balance. She raised her sword above her head, pointing towards him and waited.

"Yes, because I have no choice. I will not unleash both of you onto the world. I have fought for too long to… Never mind…" he trailed off as if he realized he had said too much. Every word he said piqued Elena's curiosity even further.

"You have fought too long to what, Klaus?" she prodded him, though her body was still coiled tight, waiting for his attack.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that one of us will die tonight," he said with a sad smile. "I wish… I wish I had been right." He charged her then, not giving her a moment to wonder at his meaning. She whirled quickly to the right, almost avoiding the blade headed for her heart. But not quite. She hissed at the slight sting of the metal slicing into her arm.

She turned to face Klaus, who was eyeing her intently. They began to circle each other slowly, both waiting for an opening to make their move. "You're making a mistake," she told him.

"Maybe," he replied with a shrug. "But at least I tried."

He sped towards her again. Elena tensed as he feinted to the right. She moved and when he struck from the left, his sword swept in a downward arc through thin air. It was a move she had expected and it had opened up his entire left side. She spun around, pivoting on one foot, before he could recover so she was behind him and elbowed him hard in the kidneys. With a grunt of pain he stumbled forward.

"Did you really think I'd fall for that?" she taunted as they both faced off. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. This time when he sped for her, though, he leapt into the air and came hurtling at her so fast she didn't have time to get out of the way. She blocked the sword that was headed for her heart with her own weapon but only managed to deflect it partially. She held back a cry of pain as the sword sank into her side, like a knife through butter. Blood poured out but she ignored it.

She reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him closer to her, his sword sinking further into her body and coming out the other side. She slammed the spiked hilt of her sword into his temple, knocking him to the ground. His grip on his sword was so tight, though, it ripped out of her side and she could no longer hold back a scream.

"That fucking hurt!" she growled at him as she clutched at her side. She glared at him, happy to see the blood pouring down the right sight of his face. But then he was on his feet, sweeping her legs out from under her so she fell to the ground with his sword poised over her neck. She looked up at him and scowled.

"I'm sorry. I wish things could be different," he said sadly as he raised his arm, bringing it down quickly to try and cut her head off. His arm jarred as metal smashed against metal. Elena had managed to bring her sword up just in time to deflect the blow. Ignoring the agony of the wound in her side, which was knitting together but still bleeding profusely, she took advantage of his moment of surprise and grabbed hold of his ankle with her free hand. Pulling hard, Klaus stumbled backwards as he tried to keep from falling to the cold earth.

Elena was on her feet in moments. "Hell to the no! You seriously did not just try to fucking cut my head off!" she thundered. She so wanted to give in to the anger, to rip him apart with her claws and fangs. But she knew the moment she allowed her temper to rule her she would end up making a mistake. So, she got herself under control.

She was on him before he managed to regain his footing, catching him with a roundhouse kick to his head. He flew backwards, landing on his back with a grunt. In an instant, she was on top of him, one foot pinning his sword arm to the ground. He struggled to free himself but before he had a chance to lift his other hand and grab her, Elena had driven her sword through his heart, pinning him to the ground.

Klaus cried out in pain as blood began to soak his shirt. "That won't kill me," he managed to get out.

"I know, jackass," she growled as she ripped the other sword out of his hand. "But cutting your head off will seriously fuck up your day unless you start talking."

_What are you waiting for? Kill him! _Sorcha screeched.

_No! Not yet! _

"What do you want to know?"

"What the hell were you babbling about earlier? And why the hell you were so damned apologetic about killing me?"

"Why should I tell you a thing? You work for Kieran."

"So? Isn't that what you do as well?" she said, pointing out what seemed to be the obvious. Or what she had believed to be obvious until a little while ago.

Klaus just chuckled humorlessly and then groaned in pain. "If I tell you, then you'll run to your master like a good little girl and my life will be an eternity of pain. Thanks but no thanks."

Elena laughed menacingly. "You either start talking or I cut your head off."

"Death sounds damn good right about now. It sure as hell beats being tortured by Kieran for the next century." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Why would Kieran want to torture you?"

"As I said, we have a little trust issue here so I think I'll be keeping the details to myself." Damn Original. He must have been in agony, yet he was still a sarcastic ass.

"Depending on what you tell me, it is highly unlikely I will be running to Kieran. Well, not anytime soon, anyway," she conceded, trying to take the first step in a way.

"Oh please. He's got you wrapped around his little finger. I still can't believe I was wrong about you," he said, the regret back on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were faking it. You know, the whole Evil Bitch Queen thing. I really thought I'd be able to trust you. Apparently being a thousand years old hasn't really helped me in the judging people department though," he said with a self-deprecating laugh that turned into a bit of a gurgle when blood began running out of the corner of his mouth.

_He's lying. He's not on your side. He's a traitorous bastard and he's trying to trick you._ Sorcha was screeching in her head and giving her a headache. It didn't help that her ancestors had picked that moment to speak up.

_Look inside him. You will know the truth, _they said.

"What makes you think you can't trust me?" she asked softly. Her gut told her Klaus wasn't lying.

"How about all the cuddling up to Kieran you've been doing for the past week?"

"Hah! I was doing no such thing. So, tell me what your agenda really is or I will tell Kieran you have a hidden agenda. If you talk, I may decide not to. It's your call," she said smugly. So, he was afraid of Kieran? She'd use anything to get the truth out of him.

_You can't trust him! _

_Sorcha, please keep quiet. Let me handle this my way._

Klaus sighed. "Klaus has my siblings and my child. He won't give them to me unless I do his bidding. I've been trying to run interference to stop him destroying the world for almost five centuries, ever since he went ballistic and told me we had to get rid of the guardians. But there's only so much I can do alone." Elena stared in shock at him. Klaus was a… good guy? No fucking way! He'd tried to kill her seven years ago. He killed people without a thought.

_Touch him and the truth will be revealed,_ the voices in her mind whispered. So she did as they bade and put her hand on his forehead. Her eyes closed and while she couldn't see his memories, she felt the truth of his words. He wasn't lying!

"Great! This is just fucking wonderful," she grumbled as she dropped one weapon and tugged the other sword out of him.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked her suspiciously.

"What does it look like? I'm letting you go," she deadpanned.

"You might as well chop my head off now if you're going to call Kieran," he told her, eyeing her warily.

"For goodness sake!" Elena exclaimed as she extended her hand to help him up. He looked at it as if he was worried it would bite him. "I have Kieran on speed-dial. I didn't have to set you free and I could have already called him, okay? But if it makes you feel any better, I have been faking it."

_No, you can't! Don't Elena! He'll betray you,_ Sorcha practically whimpered.

_I know you think he hurt you but he is telling the truth and he will be a valuable ally. And I still don't think he had anything to do with your predicament. So, please, trust me._

The only response was silence. "What have you been faking?" Klaus asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Everything," she said with a smirk. "I've been playing you and Kieran. My only goal was to kill both of you and find the Guardians so they could be resurrected."

Klaus' face literally fell in shock. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked up at her and grabbed hold of her hand forcefully. Elena tensed, expecting the worst. But he pulled himself up quickly and a smile lit his features as his arms came around her, hugging her tightly.

"That's the best news I've had in over five hundred years," he whispered. Elena was too shocked by his reaction to speak for a moment. But then when he squeezed tighter, the slight pain in her side made her gasp.

"Hurts…" she said.

He let go of her and stepped back. "Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "This hurts like a bitch as well," he said pointing to his chest. "Should teach me to use spelled swords again," he grumbled.

"So that's why we're taking forever to heal?" she asked. Now she understood why everything hurt so badly.

"It wasn't like I could bring you down with any old sword, now could I?" he said with a small grin. "I think we'd better head back because we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, we do have a lot to talk about. Like why you tried to kill me seven years ago," she said pointedly.

"I…" he tried to say.

"But not in New York," she interrupted him. "Kieran has spies and we won't be safe. Anyway, if I show up looking like this," she said ruefully as she looked down at her shirt which was soaked in blood, "Damon will go insane. He'll rip you apart."

"He's a child compared to me. I think I can handle him," he replied with cocky grin.

"I don't really think so. He's my bond-mate, so I don't think you'll fare quite as well as you believe."

Klaus' eyes widened. "You've bonded," he breathed.

"Yes, I have," she said with a soft smile. He didn't need to know they hadn't completed the connection yet. It wouldn't be long, if Damon was willing.

"So, what do you suggest?"

Elena ambled over to the car without giving him an answer. She picked up her phone and looked through the contact list. "We're about two hours away from Mystic Falls, right?" Klaus nodded. "Right, I'm going to call for a lift. You'll go back to New York and get Dieter off our scent and meet me at the boarding house in a couple of days. That'll give me time to talk to Damon and everyone else and convince them you're on our side."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Telling everyone about me, I mean."

"As you've pointed out, you can no longer do this alone, so yes, I think it's a good idea," she replied. She dialed Caroline's number, knowing her friend was the least likely to go ballistic at her appearance.

"Hey, Care sweetie," she said softly when the vampire answered.

"Elena!" The screech made Elena cringe slightly. "What's going on? Are you okay? Are you still the Queen of Evil?" Caroline fired off the questions at her.

"Look, I'm out in the middle of nowhere and I really need a lift. Can we talk when you get here?" Elena asked softly.

"Tell me where you are, I'm already in my car," the blonde replied without hesitation. Elena explained their approximate location.

"I'll be there soon," Caroline said and then hung up.

"You'd better get going. I know how Caroline drives and it won't take her long to get here," she said turning to Klaus.

He nodded. "Don't you want a lift into town?"

"Do you really think showing up looking like a victim from a slasher movie is a good idea?" she asked with a laugh.

He grimaced. "Yeah, we both kind of look like shit," he replied with a chuckle of his own. "Right then. I'm going to hit the road and see what I can do about Dieter. I'll find an excuse and I'll see you in Mystic Falls in a couple of days." He picked up the swords that were still lying on the ground and wiped them clean. He threw them into the back of the SUV and turned to her.

"Elena, for the record. I'm glad you were faking it," he said with a grin.

"For the record, I'm glad you're not really Kieran's puppet," Elena replied in kind. "Though we really do need to have a long talk about you taking a chunk out of my neck seven years ago," she growled at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Does it help if I tell you I had an ulterior motive?"

"It might, if it's a really, really good ulterior motive," she said with a small shrug.

"It is. See you soon Elena," he said as he slipped behind the wheel of the car. He started the engine and was driving away moments later.

Elena took a deep breath. She had to make another call. "Damon, don't talk, just listen." She knew he was still at Klaus' compound. "Meet me at the boarding house, it's urgent," was all she said, knowing she was revealing too little for anyone else to actually figure out where they'd be meeting.

"Done," was all Damon said before he cut the connection. Elena looked at the time and realized she had a bit of a wait on her hands. She felt as if she'd been run over by a tank so she lowered herself to the ground with a groan.

She lay on her back, looking up at the stars and contemplated how their situation had changed. Sorcha seemed to be kind of pissed at her, since she wasn't replying. Elena shrugged. It had been her call to make and she had been right. The Guardian would have to get over it eventually.

What seemed like moments later, but in fact had been almost two hours , she heard a car engine. She jumped to her feet and spotted Caroline driving up. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized the time had passed so quickly.

The vampire jumped out of the car and looked at Elena horrified. "Elena! What the hell happened?" she shrieked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it on the way. Thanks for coming to get me," she said softly. "I know I haven't given you reason to trust me lately, but thanks."

"Elena, sweetie, I _know_ you," Caroline retorted, her face betraying her irritation. "I knew you hadn't gone all psycho on us. I'll always believe in you, even when you turn to the dark side." Elena laughed at how much she sounded like Sorcha. When Caroline reached out to hug her, she embraced her friend gladly.

"Can we get out of here? I've had a really long day," Elena pleaded with Caroline. She took a step back, looking at Elena's blood soaked shirt and nodded.

"Sure! Come on, let's go!" They both got into the car and were soon making their way to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later, Caroline pulled up in front of the boarding house and Elena's eyes widened. Damon's car was already there. He must have driven like a crazy person to make it here before them.<p>

"What's Damon doing here?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I called him," Elena said simply and Caroline nodded in understanding. "I don't mean to sound bitchy but do you mind if we… We've got a lot to sort out," she asked her friend softly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. Of course I don't mind," she replied with a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow and I want details. Lots of them."

Elena grinned and kissed her friend on the cheek. "Bye, hun. And Care, thanks for everything."

Caroline shrugged and winked at her. "What are best friends for? I'll catch you tomorrow." Elena nodded and got out of the car, waving as Caroline drove away.

Damon was already standing in the doorway, watching them. When he got a better look at her, though, she could see his eyes widen and his lips curl back in an angry snarl.

He was standing in front of her before she managed to take a single step. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he studied her.

"I'm fine, Damon," she said softly, smiling at him. "A little sore, but fine." Damon's relief was palpable and his features softened as he grabbed hold of her, enfolding her in his arms. He looked down at her and, with a desperate groan of hunger, fused his lips to hers, his tongue delving into her mouth. Elena moaned as he kissed her in a frenzy of desire, his intensity making her tremble with desperate hunger. Her chest heaved as her breasts grew heavy and began to ache with need. Her clit began to throb and her knees wobbled. She clung to him tightly, her fingers sinking into the soft cotton of his shirt. He was her rock, her only anchor to reality, in the maelstrom of desire he was weaving around her. God, could the man kiss!

Damon groaned at the taste of her. He had missed her so much and now that she was in his arms with no one to spy on them, he needed to feel her. She tasted more amazing than he remembered. She tasted sinfully delicious, like chocolate, champagne and strawberries with a slight hint of wildness and danger that made him want to keep devouring her forever. He couldn't get enough of her and when her soft tongue welcomed him, rubbing up against his own gently, it was all he could do to keep himself from throwing her down on the gravel and sinking his straining erection deep inside her.

She was intoxicating and made him ache with a need so profound he couldn't understand it. His feelings had always been intense, even as a human. And when he became a vampire they had amplified tenfold, but he had never felt anything remotely like this in his entire life. A dark, savage need to make her submit to him, to conquer her and mark her as his own warred with the fear he would frighten her but he couldn't seem to control himself as his fangs descended against his will. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it, drawing her blood. The taste of her made him dizzy with lust and her whimper of need spurred him on.

He grabbed hold of her ass, pulling her roughly against his throbbing erection. When he lifted her leg, though, her gasp stilled his actions. That had been a gasp of pain and not the good kind. He felt as if he had been doused with a bucket of ice water. He pulled back, his breath coming out in harsh gasps and looked at her. He caught the tail end of the wince she tried to hide.

Elena felt like stamping her foot in annoyance. She had been lost in a haze of lust and longing but the damn wound in her side still hadn't healed. Klaus and his damned stupid ideas!

Damon scowled at her. "You're not fine!" He started to check her, running his hands over her body, inspecting every inch of her. When he touched her side and she flinched, he tore what was left of her shirt off. "Fuck!" he bellowed. "You call this fine?" He didn't wait for a response, swinging her into his arms and stalking into the boarding house.

Elena cuddled into him and sighed softly. It felt so good to relax for once, to feel Damon close to her without them having to be on their guard. It was heaven, she thought with a contented grin. The slight pain was more than worth it, though she was still pissed it had interrupted them.

Damon laid her gently on the couch and tore her shirt off her. "I'm fine Damon. I'm not an invalid, you know," she said with a small laugh.

He glared at her. "You look like you've been through hell," he snapped. "What the fuck happened?"

"Klaus and I had a little disagreement," she replied. She wouldn't lie to Damon, even if it would make the situation more complicated. He was unlikely to believe Klaus was actually their ally anyway but seeing her in this state certainly didn't help the Original's case either. It didn't matter, though. She would never lie to Damon.

"Disa-fucking-greement!" he roared. "I'm going to kill the little shit! I'm going to fucking tear his heart out through his nose! I'm going to rip his balls out through his nose!" he was snarling. Elena tried to suppress a giggle. Despite his rage, his touch was gentle as he inspected the rest of her body, looking for any other injuries. Elena couldn't help but moan softly. God, she had missed him. She had missed his touch so desperately. And now? Now all she could think about was wrapping herself around him. She needed to feel him, she needed to kiss him, to touch him. Hell, she just needed him! It didn't help that her body was still on fire for him. The pain apparently hadn't done anything to quell this desperate arousal she felt whenever she even thought of him, let alone when she was in close proximity to him.

"Don't worry, baby, he looks worse," she replied with a wink and Damon just stared at her, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"You are going to tell me exactly what happened and why the fuck you aren't healing! Aren't you supposed to be able to heal like a vampire now? Why hasn't this healed?" He was worried and it was so sweet it made her heart swell.

"He had these spelled swords. They're basically the only things that can be used to dismember a Guardian," she said without thinking, "so we used those to fight. That's why it's taking a little longer to heal." She hadn't noticed his face becoming darker, his fangs extending as he shifted into full vampire mode.

"He was going to dismember you?" he asked, his voice deceptively calm. That calm voice made Elena look up quickly, knowing it didn't bode well.

"Well, yes, but it was a misunderstanding," she explained quickly.

"Misunderstanding?" he growled, surging to his feet. "That's it. He's dead!"

"Where are you going?" Elena asked when she saw him head for the door.

"I'm going to kill him. Where else?" he asked as if it were obvious. A tremor of desire wracked Elena's body in response to his words. She studied the tower of enraged masculinity before her and she was glad she was sitting or she would have melted into a puddle of lust at his feet. He was so damned sexy with his blue eyes flashing furiously, promising retribution and murder.

"You're going to leave me here to hurt alone?" she asked with a small pout.

Damon was torn between the need to destroy the fucker who had dared hurt _his_ Elena and the need to care for her. He gritted his teeth but the need to be close to her won out. When he had first seen her covered in blood, his heart had jumped into his throat. The only reason he hadn't gone ballistic was because she appeared to be fine since she was walking around. He had naturally presumed it was someone else's blood covering her, so he had relaxed. He didn't give a shit about anyone else as long as she was alright.

But when she had flinched and he had seen the wound, it dawned on him that it was her blood. The need to make sure she wasn't hurt too badly was the only thing that had stopped him from exploding with rage. That bastard had fucking hurt her! It was the last mistake he'd ever make, though, because he'd signed his own death sentence by even spilling one drop of her blood. Both the man and the demon inside him wanted vengeance. The need to inflict pain was almost overwhelming.

He looked at Elena and saw her soft, silky skin was covered in blood, so he sped to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, which he quickly soaked in warm water. Moments later he was by her side, cleaning the sight of her wound. He had to admit it was starting to look better but he was still pissed beyond reason.

Elena's soft sigh of pleasure reminded him of their greeting and lust slammed into him again. Arousal and hunger warred with the barely simmering fury still raging inside him and he felt like he was losing his mind. He needed to touch her, to make sure she was safe and healthy. He needed to kill that rat-bastard for touching her. He needed…

"Have you fed?" he asked her suddenly. When she shook her head, he helped her sit up and sank onto the couch next to her. He picked her up, depositing her in his lap and gently brought her head down to the crook of his neck. _Keep it together Salvatore. She needs to feed. No kinky stuff._

"You smell so good," Elena said with a small moan. She had forgotten she needed to feed. That was the effect Damon had on her. The second she had seen him her hormones had begun to sizzle and she had felt a clawing hunger for him. It almost overrode all her senses, even the pain of her earlier encounter. And then he had kissed her and her body had exploded with need. The things he could do to her with just a look or a touch. He should be outlawed because he was a danger to her sanity but she'd never been happier than when he drove her insane.

Now, with him offering her his neck, his amazing smell in her nostrils, his hard body cradling her protectively and his cool, velvety skin beneath her lips, all she could think about climbing all over him, feeling him inside her as she rode him. Better yet, to have him take her, to claim her and show her she was his. The stray thought turned into a desperate, savage need to submit to him. She needed it so badly but no matter how much she wanted him, though, they first needed to talk. She needed to know he was safe and that meant completing the bond. A small part of her was still worried he wouldn't take it well.

But first, she did have to feed. So, she planted a soft kiss on his neck, drawing a soft gasp from Damon. When she licked his carotid artery, he hissed. "Stop toying with me, Elena. I can't take it. Not now. I'm holding on by a thread," he warned her.

She was driving him insane. He was so close to snapping, it wasn't funny. Lust and rage were not a good combination for any vampire, let alone one as unstable as he was.

"Would you stop calling yourself unstable?" Elena snapped at him, pulling back from him. "It's pissing the hell out of me. You are not unstable or a monster or any of the other crap you keep spouting in your head."

Damon glared at her. She just didn't get it. He could hurt her if he snapped and she seemed intent on baiting the demon. "You're kidding yourself if you think I've turned into Stefan just because we're together." His tone was dangerous and threatening. He knew it but he couldn't help it.

Elena snarled at him as her fangs extended, her features shifting in anger. She jumped up off him in irritation. "If I wanted Stefan, I'd be with him," she bit out. "I love you just the way you are, psychopathic tendencies and all, so cut the crap!" Damon thought that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him.

Elena's anger deflated like a balloon when she caught his stray thought. Her features softened and she curled up on his lap again, cupping his face and forcing him to look at her. She stared into the ice blue eyes she had dreamed of for so many years and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Damon, don't you get it?" she whispered huskily. "Stefan can't even hope to compare. You're the only one for me and always will be. The only way you could hurt me was if you stopped loving me. And trust me, I do love everything about you, including your alpha-male protective streak," she finished with a little wicked grin.

Damon threw his head back and laughed. She was adorable. He thanked the powers that be for giving her to him. He knew he didn't deserve her but he wasn't fucking stupid. He wouldn't question by what miracle they had been fated to be together but he sure as hell was going to enjoy every damn second of it. He grinned at her and bent his head to the side.

"Dinner is served, milady," he said formally. "Only the finest vintage for the lady," he said cockily.

Elena grinned. "Damon Salvatore on the menu," she said with a throaty purr that seemed to reach down and caress Damon's cock. He groaned. "How delectable," she continued, licking a path from his collarbone to his jaw. He shivered in response, his erection throbbing with desperate need.

"Stop teasing," he hissed at her. She grinned wickedly and sank her fangs into his skin.

"Fuck!" Damon grated, his head thrown back as she drank him down. Every pull made his cock twitch until he was squeezing her hip so hard, he was afraid he'd break her bones. His other hand snaked into her hair, pressing her harder against him. He'd never felt anything as amazing as Elena feeding on him.

The combination of the slight sting of her fangs sinking in and the exquisite pleasure of her drinking from him was quickly eroding his control. But he knew she wasn't in any shape to get down and dirty, so he tried really hard to contain himself. But it was _so_ damn _hard_! He didn't think he'd ever felt so desperate in his life.

When the small moans started to come from her throat and she pressed her ass hard against his cock, he nearly lost it. His hips surged upwards of their own volition, his cock seeking the heaven he knew awaited him between Elena's thighs.

She changed position, moving faster than he did, his mind managed to register, so she was now straddling him. He wasn't sure how she had accomplished the feat, especially since her lips and fangs hadn't withdrawn from his neck. When she ground herself down against him, he grabbed hold of her hips, squeezing hard to keep her still. If she did that again, he was going to come like a dick in his pants. He couldn't take all the stimulation after being away from her for so long.

She growled in disappointment and the sound was such a turn on, Damon couldn't help the shiver that wracked his body. "If you don't stop," he whispered harshly, "I'm going to come. And I'll be damned if I come without being inside you."

Elena's body was on fire. His blood was amazing and she needed and wanted more. Her wound had healed practically instantly, the pain disappearing and leaving a raging inferno of desire in its wake. It didn't help that she could feel the carnal hunger he had for her through his blood as it only fueled her own. But her wicked side wanted to come out to play. It wanted to watch Damon fall apart and that's exactly what it would get. So, she reached down between them, undoing his jeans, and slipped her hand inside to grab hold of his straining erection.

They both moaned in unison. God, she had missed him. She pumped him a few times and Damon growled, trying to dislodge her. "Elena, no!" he growled, though it was a rather half-hearted growl. She simply tightened her legs around him and sucked harder on his neck, turning him into a pile of mush.

Elena's hand on his dick was doing nothing for his self-control but when she began to pump him in rhythm to the pulls of her lips on his neck, he knew he was well and truly fucked. He could no longer deny his body the release it craved.

"Shit, Elena. I'm fucking serious. I'm going to come," he ground out in another feeble attempt at stopping her. Her only response was to grip him harder, sinking her fangs deeper into him and that's when he exploded. His release pummeled his nerve endings as it raged through his veins like fire. He threw his head back and his hips surged up off the couch. "Fuck! Woman, you're driving me crazy," he moaned as he rode out one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced.

She hadn't been kidding when she said the sex only got better, he thought in a haze of utter contentment as he came back down from the high. She pulled back to look at him with a grin. He smiled lazily at her but then noticed her lips and chin were stained with his blood. His Elena was a messy eater, he thought with a grin, and it was such a fucking turn on. Just like that, he was ready for her, his cock throbbing in anticipation of sinking into her silken depths.

When she brought her hand up to lick his release off her fingers, a moan rumbled out of his chest. "Every little bit of you tastes absolutely divine," she declared throatily.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk," he groaned in response.

"First we need to talk," she said softly. Damon stared at her as if she'd gone insane. Why was it women wanted to talk at the crappiest times? "It's about the bond," she clarified.

"What about it?" Damon asked curiously, his lust momentarily forgotten in a foolish moment of blind panic. She was going to tell him she didn't want him anymore. She'd found someone else to bond with. He was an embarrassment to her and she clearly didn't want him around.

"Would you stop it?" Elena snapped at him. "I'm not bonding with anyone else except you, moron. Though you might not want to after you hear what I have to say," she said, hesitating.

Damon calmed down slightly. "What is it? Tell me," he urged her gently.

"The bond between a Guardian and her mate is a little more complicated than marriage," Elena began.

"I pretty much figured that all by my little lonesome," he deadpanned and Elena slapped his arm, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, the idea is this. Once we complete the bond, you will become like me…"

"I'll become a Guardian," he interrupted her. Suddenly, Damon was desperate to complete the bond. It would mean he could protect her.

"Yes and it's quite possible you'll be stronger than I am because you are older and already a vampire. Sorcha's not really sure, though, so we'll have to see. But…" she trailed off, suddenly unwilling to go on.

"But what?" Damon prodded gently.

Elena sighed and looked into his eyes. "If I die, Damon, you will die too," she whispered. "It's an insurance policy against us being used just so others could gain our powers."

"Okay," he said with a shrug. "So, what exactly is the problem? I really don't see any downsides. Wait, is that it? I'm not going to suddenly go impotent or something, right?" Not to be able to have sex with Elena? Hell! That would be real torture! He didn't know if he would be able to go on like that…

His thoughts were interrupted by Elena's chuckle. "Don't be an ass. Of course you're not going to go impotent. Remember, told you the sex would only get better. And as Sorcha tells it, sex between bonded pairs is off-the-charts, shake-the-earth, mind-blowingly amazing," she said with a grin.

"We've already got that," Damon retorted, grinning. "I am good, you know." The smirk on his face was so endearing.

"Don't I know it," Elena breathed. She hesitated for a moment. "I'll understand if you don't want to go through with it. I mean I'll probably get my ass killed by Kieran pretty soon and I know it's not fair for you to die as well," she trailed off when he put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Do you even need to ask? I'd do anything for you and to know that I'll be strong enough to protect you and stand by your side is all I need. And for the record, I'd meet the sun if you died so this is perfect for me," he whispered, his heart clenching in joy. She wanted to bind herself to him for the rest of eternity. He definitely didn't deserve her and only a fool would refuse what she offered. And Damon Salvatore was no fool.

Elena looked at him, her heart swelling with love for the man who held her in his arms. "Without you, life is meaningless," she said softly. "I couldn't go on without you and that's why we need to do this. I want to know you're safe. You'll be stronger than Klaus and any other supernatural Kieran sends our way. And together, we can do anything."

"I know, Elena. But promise me one thing," he said.

"Anything," she whispered.

"When this shit with Kieran is over, we go on a really long vacation where I get you all to myself," he said with a grin. Elena laughed happily.

"Deal," she replied.

"When do you want to do this?" he asked. "Complete the bond, I mean."

"I was thinking as soon as possible, so how does now work for you?" She smirked but couldn't hold back a chuckle when he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," came the husky reply.

"I'm all yours," she replied with a smile, "so how about you start showing me how much you really missed me."

Damon growled and pounced, making Elena giggle. She knew they had so much more shit to deal with it wasn't funny, but everything would be alright. Together, they really could do anything.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know I haven't been around for the past year but RL has been tough and, as a result, my muse took an extended vacation to the other side of the universe. But things are starting to get better and my love of writing fiction is returning so I'll be updating more often and will finish all my stories. I'd like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for being so patient and continuing to leave reviews. Those are what spurred me to get on with it :)... **

**So, here's a wee chapter to get the ball rolling again. I'm sorry if it's not as good as usual, but I am a wee bit rusty.**

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, the ringing of a phone disrupted a more pleasurable activity and Elena growled in annoyance.<p>

"Leave it," Damon whispered as he planted kisses up her thigh. He had her naked, spread out on his sheets and he wasn't letting her go. It had been too long since they had been together and nothing short of the end of the world was going to interrupt them.

"I can't," Elena groaned in frustration. "It could be Kieran. I have to answer." She jumped out of bed and started searching for her phone. "Where the hell did I leave it?"

"Probably downstairs, with the rest of your clothes," Damon replied with a wicked grin.

She laughed. "Right. Okay, be right back," she said as she dashed out of the room.

Damon sighed and slumped back on the bed. If he hadn't known exactly what was in Elena's heart, he might have been jealous of this Kieran. As it was, he found the situation only mildly irritating. He really had been looking forward to some alone-time with his mate, especially since they were supposed to complete the bond.

Mate. He rolled the word around in his head. It was almost impossible to fathom. He, Damon Salvatore, the bad boy, the one who had been passed over by almost every woman in his life for his brother, the one whose father hadn't given a crap about him, the murderer, the psychopath, the monster was actually loved. Elena Gilbert loved him. And she didn't just love him, she wanted to tie herself to him irrevocably through an unbreakable bond that would last for eternity.

"Elena is my mate for all eternity," he said out loud. He half expected to be hit by lightning and explode on the spot. Or at the very least wake up from this amazing dream and find himself alone again, pining away after Elena as she curled up in Stefan's arms. Good things rarely happened to him and this rated right up there with miraculous.

"Damon," Elena called up. "I've got to go out for a bit. That was Care. Something's up with Jeremy and she needs my help. I'm sorry baby, but I promise I'll be right back."

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon groaned, slamming his head against the pillow in irritation. "Take the car!" he hollered down. He didn't want her walking all that way, no matter how fast she was.

"Are you alright?" She was suddenly sitting right beside him and he jumped in surprise. He looked at her quizzically.

"Of course I'm alright. Why?"

"You just said I could drive your precious baby."

"First of all, it's just a car. You're my precious baby," he said with a grin, melting Elena on the spot. "And I just don't like the idea of you walking there. In fact, maybe I should come with you," he decided and went to get up.

"For what? To watch me deal with one of Jeremy's temper tantrums which will take all of five minutes? No, I think I'd rather you stay right here, just as you are," she said with a small grin, eyeing his naked body appreciatively. "It will give me a good reason to hurry back."

She bent over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Fine," he said with a sigh, though for some odd reason he wasn't too comfortable with the idea. He watched as Elena sauntered out of his room, her hips swinging enticingly and he swallowed hard. Damn it all to hell! He was going to have a long talk with Jeremy about his crappy timing.

He heard the engine of his beloved Camaro roar to life and heard the squeal of tires. He cringed a little until he realized it was just out of habit. Elena could do anything she wanted to the car. He didn't need it anymore. All he needed was her. Though, he would be slightly sorry to lose the car.

Then, alarm bells suddenly started going off in his head. He jumped to his feet and rushed to pull on his clothes. He never ignored his gut instinct and it was telling him something was wrong. Elena!

He rushed downstairs and yanked open the door only to come face-to-face with his former lover and the queen of bitches.

"Happy to see me lover," Katherine purred.

Damon looked at her in disgust but before he could tell her to sling her hook, he felt a sharp jab in his neck. He groaned in pain as the vervain raced like fire through his veins. It felt like he was being pulled apart from the inside.

"Hello Damon, good to see you again," he heard his dear, darling brother say.

"Crap!" was all he could he mutter before darkness overcame him and he crumpled to the floor.

Katherine took out her phone and dialed. "We have him."

"Good, bring him to me," was the clipped response and then the line went dead. She nodded to Stefan who picked Damon up and threw him over his shoulder with a smug, satisfied smirk on his face. He would finally get his revenge and Elena would be his.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day - Klaus Mikaelson Compound…<em>

Dieter watched his so-called master slink out of the house with the whore he would soon be calling wife. He checked his phone to make sure the tracking device he had planted on Klaus' car was still active and nodded in satisfaction. He was certain the bastard was a traitor and he needed to expose him. Maybe then Kieran would promote him. He was sick and tired of being the errand boy.

And he knew just how to solve his little dilemma. He'd get his hands on the dagger and tell Kieran that his protégé hadn't wanted to hand it over. That he had been intending to kill him with it and take over the entire operation. Kieran would probably kill Klaus and Dieter could take over the position. It was a good plan.

Unfortunately, he still had to locate the dagger and Salvatore had been useless. He hadn't been able to find out anything useful whatsoever. He'd run him ragged, chasing leads all across the country but nothing came of it.

Without the dagger, his plan was nothing more than a plan. Pondering his dilemma, he decided to have a word with the one person whose mind was as devious as his. Maybe the bitch's lookalike knew something.

"What do you know about the Justice Dagger?" he asked a starving Katherine.

"The what?" she croaked, barely able to lift her head to look at him.

"The Justice Dagger. It can kill Guardians." His succinct explanation seemed to have some effect since understanding dawned in her listless eyes.

"Even if I knew anything, what makes you think I'd tell you?" she spat out.

Dieter growled low. This one was as bad as the other one. "I can make your life a hell of a lot easier in here."

Katherine opened her mouth to spit out a scathing retort but changed her mind at the last moment. "Why do you need it?" she asked instead.

"Klaus is looking for it. I just want to serve my master."

She cocked her head curiously. "I think you're lying."

"It's none of your business why I want the dagger," he snapped. Who the hell did she think she was?

Katherine looked at Dieter curiously and a plan began to hatch in her mind. This was a vampire with a lust for power and she would use that to her advantage. She'd not only gain her freedom but she'd get revenge on that bitch, Elena. She had stolen the Salvatores from her, humiliated her and then had stood idly by as her own ancestor was locked up and starved. She'd take away that which was most precious to Elena and she'd do it gleefully. She'd rip Damon apart in front of her and there would be nothing the little guardian could do about it.

But to do that, she'd have to do a little bit of manipulating and a lot of lying. Nothing she couldn't handle. "If I tell you what I know, I want out of here," she said.

Dieter laughed. "Darling, you'd have to lead me straight to the dagger and place it in my hand to convince me to let you out of here. I don't need Klaus chasing me down for the rest of eternity," he said with a pointed look.

Katherine shrugged, playing it cool. "Fine then, if you don't want to know where it is and how you can get it, it's none of my business. I'd just that maybe Klaus' boss might be impressed at how resourceful you were in recovering the dagger."

Dieter's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, a look of excitement flashing in his gaze._ Gotcha!_ Katherine tried to hide the smug, satisfied smile that was threatening to break free. _I've still got it._

"Tell me where it is and I'll let you out of here," Dieter growled.

Katherine shook her head. "You can't get it without me," she bluffed. "And I wouldn't tell you before you let me out anyway. I'm not stupid."

Dieter growled again but pulled out a swipe card, which he used to unlock her cell door. "Well, come on!" he snapped when she didn't move.

"Hang on! It's been a while since I've fed." Katherine slowly got to her feet and walked out of her cell.

"Now talk," Dieter insisted.

Katherine took a deep breath. "Elena Gilbert has it. She's had it all this time but she's been waiting for the right opportunity to hand it over to Kieran so she can kill Klaus and take his place." She crossed her fingers that he'd believe her lie, though he didn't strike her as being the brightest bulb in the batch.

Dieter gasped. "That bitch! But how the hell do we get it off her? She's a guardian!"

_Gotcha hook, line and sinker!_ "We use the one person she loves above all others against her," she replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean?"

Katherine sighed. _Definitely not the brightest bulb._ "We will take Damon and threaten to kill him if she doesn't hand over the dagger." She enunciated slowly, afraid if she spoke too fast Dieter might get lost.

"Not a bad idea," he said, nodding in approval. "But why Damon? I mean I know they got hot and heavy a couple of weeks ago, but I don't think she'd go so far as to give us the dagger, knowing we could kill her with it."

Katherine sighed again. She couldn't give a crap about that damned dagger. She wanted to hurt Elena and if she couldn't do it directly, she'd damn well do it through Damon. And he had his coming for humiliating her and choosing that bitch over her. But to do all that, she had to convince Dieter to help her. "Because she's in love with him," she said slowly, getting hold of her temper.

"No, she's not!" a familiar but reedy voice exclaimed from another cell. "She's still in love with me. My bastard brother compelled her."

"Stefan, is that you?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," he answered softly.

"Do you want Elena back?" she asked, thinking quickly on her feet. The more allies she had, the better.

"Of course," he said emphatically.

"Would you do anything to get her back, even if it means killing Damon?"

"I'll do that for free. The bastard pretended to be a good brother, said he wanted to see me happy, then he goes and compels the woman I love and takes her from me," he snarled.

She turned to Dieter, who was eyeing her speculatively. "We need his help," she said confidently.

"If this doesn't work and I don't get the dagger, I'm going to kill both of you slowly and painfully," Dieter growled menacingly.

The hair on the back of Katherine's neck stood up. Maybe not quite as stupid as she had first thought. She'd have to be careful.

"You'll get your dagger," she lied through her teeth. "Now, we need to feed and then we need to find Damon." She'd finally be able to well and truly hurt little Elena Gilbert. It was high time someone put her in her place.

* * *

><p><em>Present - Mystic Falls<em>

Elena drove as fast as the Camaro would allow. If she was pulled over, she was not above using compulsion to get out of it. She was worried about Jeremy. The whole situation was off. Now that she thought of it, she had heard terror in Caroline's voice.

And why had Caroline been the one to call and not Bonnie? What was wrong with Jeremy that only she could handle? Why wasn't Jenna there?

The questions whirled in her mind when a feeling of dread suddenly hit her. What the hell was going on? Another five minutes and she'd find out.

She pulled up outside Caroline's place and was out of the car and in front of the door like a shot. Caroline yanked open the door, her tear-streaked face showing her relief. "Thank God you're here!"

"What's going on?" Elena asked, dreading the answer.

"Jeremy's been hurt," Care gulped.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" she all but screamed. "Where is he?"

"In the living room," Caroline whispered. Elena was standing over her brother a moment later, concern marring her features. He looked terrible. His skin was pale and his lips had a bluish tinge to them. Other than that, though, she couldn't see any other signs of injury.

"Elena," he croaked.

Without asking for further clarification, she extended her fangs and bit into her wrist. She positioned it over Jeremy's mouth. "Drink," she said softly, smoothing his hair back. He latched on to her wrist and took a few mouthfuls of blood.

He sank back on to the couch but he was already looking better, healthier.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on, now?" she asked quietly. She didn't like this.

"It was Katherine," Jeremy said in a raspy voice.

"What?" Elena exclaimed, stunned. The last she knew of Katherine was that she was locked up very tight in Klaus' dungeon, being starved.

"She showed up here an hour ago and injected Jeremy with something," Caroline said with a sniff. "I tried to stop her, Elena, I swear. But she was too strong," the young vampire said dejectedly.

"So, that's it? She just injected Jer with something and left?" Elena prodded. She didn't like this and she didn't have time to worry about Caroline's feelings.

"No," Bonnie whispered. "She said that it was a poison only Guardian blood could heal. She told us to wait half an hour and call you or she'd be back and would kill us all."

Elena looked at them, unsure of what it all meant. Why would Katherine want her at Care's place? Why give Jeremy something that could so easily be healed? Just then her phone went off. Klaus.

"Hey, what's up," she answered.

"Elena, we've got a problem. Dieter's missing and it looks like he's taken Katherine and Stefan with him."

"Great! That's just fucking great! Katherine was just here, in Mystic Falls."

"What the hell is she doing there?"

"I have no idea. She just injected Jeremy with something and had the girls call me to heal him."

"What? Why?"

"I have no idea. I don't see the point of getting me to come here. What does it gain her?"

"What were you doing when you got the call?" Klaus asked.

"I was with Damon, we were about to complete the -," Elena trailed off when it hit her.

"Damon!" they both exclaimed.

"If she touches one hair on his head, she's going to be worm food for the rest of eternity," Elena growled as she sped out of the house. "I'll call you back."

"Wait!" Caroline called out behind her. "I can help!"

Elena was torn. She didn't really need the help but then again, another able-bodied vampire might come in handy. She nodded as she slipped behind the wheel of the Camaro.

Caroline got in and then the back doors opened and Jeremy and Bonnie piled in. "What are you two doing?"

"I can help too," Bonnie said. "I'm great with aneurysms."

"Look, none of you should be in this car but I'm not wasting any more time arguing," Elena said. She threw the car in gear and peeled away from the sidewalk.

Five minutes and three extremely pale passengers later, Elena was vaulting out of the car. The wide open door of the boarding house made her blood run cold. "Damon!" she hollered. No answer! She ran through the house, calling for him and searching though she knew she'd find nothing.

"That bitch!" Elena screamed. She felt like she was falling apart. She crumpled to the ground. Her Damon was gone. No! No! No!

She felt arms go around her and she leaned back into Caroline's comforting embrace. "We were just about to complete the bond," she whispered. "He would have become like me and no one could hurt him."

"Hey, it's okay," Caroline said soothingly. "This is Damon we're talking about. He'll be fine. You'll see. We'll find him and he'll be fine."

Elena nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her phone started ringing again and she hurriedly took it out. It was an unknown number.

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, if it isn't the slutty bitch," she heard a familiar voice said.

"Well, if it isn't the cowardly bastard," she replied icily.

"Now, now. I'd be careful with the insults. Wouldn't want your boy toy here to suffer more than he needs to, would you?"

"What have you done to him?" Elena growled into the phone, all traces of weakness vanishing in a moment.

"Nothing much, yet. Though hearing him scream is quite enjoyable, isn't it Stefan?" She heard a chuckle in the background and then Damon's scream. Terror hit her like a freight train.

_Sorcha!_ She screamed in her mind.

_I'm here Elena. Remember what you are. You are a Guardian. We'll get him back and we will destroy those who dare to harm a Guardian's mate!_ The fury and conviction in Sorcha's voice helped beat back the helplessness Elena had been feeling a moment ago. She was a guardian!

So, she pushed back the fear and allowed fury and rage to take over. It fired her blood and every cell in her body screamed out for her to seek vengeance on those who would hurt the man she loved. She felt the change take over her, fueled by her anger. They would die the most painful death imaginable.

"Hurt him again, Dieter, and I vow that I will spend the rest of eternity torturing you. I will gouge out your eyeballs and pull your intestines out through your eye sockets. I'll cut your liver out and feed it to you. I'll rip pieces off you until you are pleading for the pain to stop, until you're pleading for death. Then I'll just let you heal and start all over again," her voice shook with the power of her fury.

"My, my, how creative," Dieter said with a laugh, though it seemed a little strained. "I'll let him live if you bring me the dagger."

"What dagger?"

"Don't be coy, darling. You know which one. Bring me the justice dagger and he goes free."

"I don't have the fucking dagger, you moron!"

"Oh but I have it on good authority that you do. Now, bring me the dagger and Damon lives. If you don't…" he trailed off and Damon screamed in agony again. Elena nearly broke down. She didn't have the dagger. How could she…

_Don't worry, sweetie_, Sorcha said soothingly, _we'll get Damon back. And we don't need the dagger to do it. Tell him you have it._

_But…_

_He doesn't need to know. We just need to find out where they are keeping Damon._

Elena rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. She couldn't seem to think straight with Damon in danger. "Fine," she said into the phone. "Tell me where to bring it."

_Please, please God, let him be stupid enough to tell me where they are. Let him be so cocky to think he can take me._

_Don't worry, he is,_ Sorcha said with a snort. _He was stupid enough to take Damon._

"Come to the old industrial complex on the outskirts of town. Be here in three hours. I'll be waiting. And Elena, don't pull any stupid stunts or Damon dies… permanently," Dieter warned and shut the connection.

Elena laughed. She knew exactly where they were. The exact same place where she and Adam had been training.

"Dieter has Damon. I'm going to get him back," she said simply as she got to her feet.

"Need a hand?" a new voice asked. Elena looked up to see Klaus standing there, hauling a rather large bag. Caroline hissed angrily and Bonnie was getting ready to unleash her aneurysm trick. "Don't bother witch, it doesn't work on me."

"Everyone, stop it. Klaus is on our side," Elena said, leveling them each with a glare.

"How can you trust him? He's evil. He's a monster. Nothing he says can be believed," Bonnie snapped.

"Bonnie, you may be a witch but I'm a Guardian. We have this built-in lie detector. He couldn't lie to me if his life depended on it and trust me, it did. I trust him, okay? I'm willing to put Damon's life in his hands because I trust him so much, so I suggest you back off."

Klaus looked at her gratefully. It was the first time in a long time that someone actually had faith in him. The first time in so long he could feel free and be himself.

"So, I brought some goodies," he said with a grin and opened the bag he was carrying. In it were the swords they had used earlier as well as a few daggers and stakes.

"Hang on a sec," Elena said. "How the hell did you get here so fast? Not that I'm complaining because I could use all the help I can get but … seriously… you were like in New York five minutes ago."

"Meh, no big deal. I know a witch who knows a teleportation spell. Really handy," he said with a smile and Elena couldn't help but chuckle. It would all be okay. She and Klaus would get Damon back and they would teach Dieter a lesson.

"I'm guessing everything is spelled?"

"You guess correctly my dear. They won't die right away but they will experience pain and a lot of it," Klaus said menacingly. Elena smiled.

"Good. Now, I need to get changed," she said looking down at her jeans and tank top. She was gone in moments. She had left some of her stuff at Damon's after her last training bout with Adam and luckily that included her fighting gear. She quickly pulled on the black leather pants and jacket that had seen more than a few fights. She needed to be invisible and black was the way to go.

She was back in the hallway in moments and Klaus immediately handed her the sword and scabbard which she strapped to her back. She slipped one dagger into the top of her boot and strapped another to her thigh. Along with the stakes and her own personal "weapons" she was ready to go.

"Time to teach Dieter a lesson," she growled, her fangs and claws coming into play as she smiled menacingly at Klaus. Caroline gulped, Jeremy stared and Bonnie took a step back. She actually felt sorry for the fools who had dared take Damon.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for your amazing support and for sticking around, even though I disappeared for so long. It warms my heart to know that you still enjoy my stories and I promise I'll finish each and every one of them. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I will fucking kill you bastards!" Damon's angry snarl rent the air, making Elena cringe at the pain in his voice. She would rip them limb from limb she swore to herself. But for now, she had to keep it together. She needed a cool head.<p>

She and Klaus were crouched behind some boxes, only a few feet from the building they were holding Damon in. They had scouted the area and discovered, to their complete shock, that Dieter was so cocky, he'd actually not thought to post even a single guard. The three of them were having too much fun torturing Damon and they probably thought the twenty other vampires with them would be enough protection.

Elena eyed the building. They needed a distraction. She and Klaus were virtually indestructible but Damon wasn't. So, the easiest way to diffuse a situation like this would be to cut the head off the snake. Without a head, the body would wither and die eventually. In this case, it would simply ensure Damon would be safe because Dieter's lackeys wouldn't know what to do without him. If they took out the guards first, there wasn't anything stopping Dieter - or the other two for that matter - from killing Damon.

So, Elena would be the diversion while Klaus snuck in and compelled the three to stop them from harming Damon. They wouldn't be expecting Klaus and with the three of them compelled, they'd have more than enough time to deal with the others.

Elena gestured to Klaus that she was going to scale the building and drop in through the roof. He nodded and showed her a side door that would allow him to slip in unnoticed. She winked and was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>Damon glared angrily at the vampires surrounding him. He was in agony. Vervain-laced ropes burned his skin where they had tied him down to a chair. Said chair was likely bolted to the floor since he hadn't been able to move it an inch. On the one occasion he'd managed to break the armrest, he'd received a stake to the gut for his efforts so he wasn't keen on attempting that move again.<p>

Of course, as was his wont, he still ran his mouth off, which had led to multiple vervain stakes being inserted into his body none to gently. He was practically delirious with the pain, but even so, all he could think of was getting hold of Katherine and strangling her with her own intestines. Stefan would be next and Dieter… Well, Dieter held a special place in his heart and he would make sure that fucking vampire suffered for eternity.

They had laughed and joked about how they would capture Elena when she came to save him and give her over to Stefan. Apparently, his brother had lost all his marbles and thought that by locking Elena up in a dungeon he would break some compulsion he was convinced she was under. It was official. His brother was a certifiable lunatic.

He would die before he let them hurt one hair on Elena's head. He knew she'd come. He wished she wouldn't. He fervently wished that for once she wouldn't put herself in danger, especially since she stood no chance. There were simply too many of them for her to take on. But he knew she wouldn't stay away. It was in her nature to try and save those she cared for and it was one of the things he both loved and hated about her. But he would to find a way to stop these bastards from hurting her, even if it meant goading them into killing him. If he was dead, she had no reason to come.

"All you have to do is admit you still love me Damon," Katherine purred, "and the pain will stop."

Damon gritted his teeth as he stared up at the woman he had once loved body and soul. All he felt was a murderous rage. "I'd rather take a dive into a vat of vervain," he hissed angrily. He snapped his jaw shut as she pushed one of the stakes deeper into his body. He didn't know how much more he could take. Why didn't the bitch just stake him through the heart and finish it already?

_Honey, I don't think you need to go to those extremes to get out of bonding with me,_ a voice said in his mind. He snapped his head up and looked around.

_Elena, you have to get out of here! It's a trap!_

_Trust me, baby._ The next thing he heard was a loud crash from above. He looked up and his jaw dropped as he watched Elena fall through a newly formed hole in the roof. She landed on her feet gracefully, as if she hadn't just dropped down over thirty feet from the roof of the warehouse.

"What the fuck?" Dieter exclaimed.

Elena smiled menacingly as she drew her sword. The metal glinted wickedly in the artificial light. "Taking Damon was a mistake," she said softly. "And it will be the last mistake you'll ever make."

"What exactly are you going to do? Guardian or no guardian, there are twenty of us and one of you," Katherine snickered.

Elena shifted her stance to glance at Damon. He was covered in blood and his face was frozen in a mask of pain. The rage she felt reached volcanic proportions. One thing stood between her and Damon. Katherine was about to get hacked to pieces.

_Calm, Elena. You need to stay calm. One mistake could get Damon killed. _Sorcha's voice vibrated with fury. Elena was like a sister to her and she had also grown rather fond of the loony vampire, which made him family. No one messed with her family and lived to tell the tale. Well, at least not fully functional. If only she was in one piece. Then she'd show them what a trained guardian could do to fifty Original vampires, let alone a paltry twenty fledglings. As it was, all she could do was guide Elena but some day, she would be whole again and be able to protect her family.

_I'm rather upset._ The understatement of the century, she was sure, but she needed to get herself under control. Elena breathed deeply to try and center herself, even if she wanted to bathe in their blood.

_I know, honey,_ Sorcha said soothingly. _I wish I was there with you but I'm trying to protect you both. You need a cool head or you'll make a mistake and Damon may suffer for it. _

Elena nodded slightly, to herself more than Sorcha and turned so that her back was to the wall. She looked straight into Dieter's eyes, her gaze as chillingly calm and cold as the steel of the sword she held. "You don't know much about Guardians." It was a statement of fact but apparently Dieter wasn't aware of it.

"I know more than enough. I know the legends but that's all they are. You're a weakling that I can rip to pieces without breaking a sweat. However, I'm a man who sticks by his word. Give me the dagger and you can both go free."

Stefan chose that moment to intervene. "But you said Elena would be mine!"

"Shut up, fool," Dieter exclaimed.

"No, you promised she would be mine and that you would kill Damon to break the compulsion!"

Dieter rolled his eyes and looked at the younger vampire. "Listen to me, idiot, I want that dagger. Once I've got it, I don't care what the rest of you do. As far as I'm concerned, they're free to go."

Elena shook her head. It was like being in a lunatic asylum. She glanced around and was stunned to see that the other vampires hadn't made a move, which further proved that Dieter was about as capable a leader as a constipated hamster. That's when she noticed Klaus had snuck in. He was a few feet behind Dieter and was creeping up on his former second-in-command quietly. Their gazes locked and he nodded.

He was ready. Now she just had to remove Katherine to get to Damon. Once he was free, he could get out and they could finish the job. All her muscles tensed as Klaus got ready to leap into action. She took a deep breath and watched in awe as Klaus jumped, grabbing Stefan and Dieter by the backs of their necks.

"What the hell?" Dieter exclaimed.

"I'm not alone," Elena said quietly.

The other vampires chose that moment to galvanize into action. If the situation hadn't been so tense, Elena would have laughed. It was as if they had been asleep for the whole encounter.

"If anyone moves a muscle, I'll rip Dieter's head off and start on the rest of you." Klaus' growl was apparently enough to freeze them all in place.

"What are you doing, you fools? Kill him!" Dieter's scream startled them but they still seemed quite reluctant to take Klaus on. They had only been expecting the barely-turned Guardian, not the thousand-year old Original hybrid who was known for his cruelty and his inability to die.

Katherine, in the meantime, had begun to inch closer to Damon. She would not be robbed of her revenge. Elena would suffer the agony of losing the man she loved, even if it was the last thing she did.

Elena noticed movement in her peripheral vision. She moved so fast, Katherine couldn't follow her. Suddenly, she was sailing through the air and crashing into a concrete wall. She crumpled to the floor, her breath knocked out of her. She probably had a few broken bones too, but that wouldn't stop her from achieving her goal. Katherine pushed through the pain and struggled to her feet, leaning heavily against the wall behind her. But before she could set one foot in front of the other, she found herself struggling against an incredibly strong grip around her throat as she was being raised off the floor.

She paled when she realized who the hand around her neck belonged to. It was none other than her doppelgänger, who looked extremely pissed, with her lips drawn back in a snarl that revealed sharp fangs, her golden gaze glittering dangerously. "I should kill you." Katherine blanched at the threat she had finally realized Elena was more than capable of carrying out. "But I won't."

Katherine almost fainted in relief but she still couldn't help the bitchy retort. "You're so pitifully weak," she managed to croak out painfully.

Elena simply cocked an eyebrow. "And you are a fool for taunting me. I could kill you with one move, Katherine. And this time, you'd stay dead. Even though I'm thoroughly tempted, what you've done to me doesn't compare to how you've hurt Damon. It's his decision what to do with you."

Katherine grinned. She would be fine. Damon still loved her. He'd always love her. She'd easily be able to convince him to let her go. Elena's next words, however, chilled her to the bone. "That doesn't mean I don't want my pound of flesh for what you've done to me and those I care about, though." And that was all the warning Katherine got before she was being hurled against another concrete wall.

Elena was barely restraining herself. She wanted to rip the bitch's heart out and stuff it down her gullet but Damon deserved closure. He deserved to be the one who decided the face of the selfish bitch that had destroyed his life and that of his brother. Still, she wanted to see Katherine hurt a bit. Confident the bitch wasn't getting up any time soon, she turned back to Damon who was glaring angrily at her.

Klaus seemed to have everything under control and judging by the way everyone was standing around docilely, he'd probably compelled Dieter and Stefan. "Klaus, we good?" she asked.

"All good," he replied with a grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she grumbled as she started ripping open the vervain ropes holding Damon in place. He hissed in pain and Elena clenched her teeth. She hated hurting him, but it had to be done.

"You shouldn't have come after me," Damon snapped. He knew, deep down, he was likely overreacting. After all, he'd just seen her Katherine across the room as if she were a rag doll. But still couldn't get over the idea that she could have died. What if Dieter hadn't been such an idiot? What if the asshole had managed to find a way to incapacitate Elena? God, the thoughts just wouldn't stop.

"Are you serious?" Elena drew back, gaping in shock. "What was I supposed to do? Let you rot?"

"I'm not worth your life," Damon said stubbornly. "Don't ever put yourself in harm's way for me again."

Elena's gaze narrowed as she yanked out one of the stakes with a lot more force than necessary, making Damon yelp in pain. "Hey!"

"You deserved it, you idiot," she hissed. "This is not the time and place for this conversation, but we are definitely going to be having a long –" Elena's sentence was cut off by a shouted warning from Klaus. Unfortunately, it had come a second too late because Katherine had already plunged a stake into Elena's back that went right through her heart and come out the other side, spraying Damon with her blood.

He started shouting and tried to wrench himself free from the ropes that still bound him. "No, Elena! Please, no!" His screams were filled with anguish and despair. He couldn't lose her. Not now.

Elena looked into his eyes, her gaze warm and full of love. Damon almost choked in his desperation, no longer feeling the pain of the vervain that was trying to eat through his wrists as he tried to free himself.

And then Elena lifted her hand and grabbed hold of the stake from between her breasts. She pulled on it hard, wrenching it out of Katherine's grip and out of her body with a loud sucking sound. "Fuck!" she said through gritted teeth. "That fucking hurt!" She turned around to face Katherine, who was staring at her in complete shock. "And you ruined my favorite jacket!"

Elena glared at Katherine as she drew her fist back and let it fly with the strength and weight of her entire body behind it. Her punch landed and she could hear and feel the satisfying crunch of bone and cartilage as the bitch was thrown back across the room. She stalked to the bitch and leaned over, grasping the vile woman's head in her hands. "This should keep you quiet for a bit," Elena growled as she wrenched Katherine's head around hard, breaking her neck in the process.

"Nicely done," Klaus complimented.

Elena inclined her head graciously. "Thank you. You don't seem to be doing too badly yourself." She gestured to the heart he clutched in his hand and the ten vampire bodies lying at his feet. Klaus grinned unrepentantly and turned back to his task. He seemed to be doing quite well on his own so she shifted her attention back to Damon, who seemed catatonic.

She ripped the remaining ropes off him and though he was free, he didn't move an inch. Elena stepped between his knees and cupped his cheek, angling his head so he was looking up at her. Still, he didn't react. It was as if he couldn't see her.

"I'm right here baby," she whispered softly to him. "I'm alright." Some awareness seemed to be coming back to him.

"Elena?" he croaked softly.

"That's it Damon. Look at me. I'm alright." His eyes began to focus on her face. His gaze slipped down to her chest and his hands came up in a flash of motion, ripping her shirt open. He put his palm over the uninjured skin covered in blood where the stake had penetrated.

"I thought I lost you," he growled softly. His arms went around her and he pulled her tightly to him. He needed to feel her, to smell her, to know she was really there. For one split second in time, he'd thought his miracle had been ripped away from him.

Elena's hands cupped his head, holding him against her chest as he nuzzled her skin tenderly. "You'll never lose me," she whispered to him, her lips against his hair.

A second later, they heard a feminine moan of pain. The bitch was coming around. Damon froze and then surged to his feet, surprising Elena who stumbled backwards. Damon caught her and steadied her but murderous rage was written across his features. He turned to where Katherine lay and was looming over her a moment later. He took hold of the bitch's neck and pulled her upper body off the floor, bringing their faces so close together that he could count each and every eyelash.

"You hurt Elena," he snarled in her face. "You tried to fucking kill her, you little bitch."

"Damon, I did it for you! I did it so you could be free and we could be together," Katherine screamed.

Damon looked at her in disgust. "You tried to kill the woman I love," he repeated. He drew his fist back and punched through her chest easily. His fingers curled around the sluggishly beating organ that was Katherine's heart. He was actually surprised to find it because he'd become convinced she didn't have one.

"No Damon! Don't!" Katherine's plea came out gurgled as blood bubbled up into her mouth.

"Good-bye Katherine," he said softly, pulling her out heart with a wet plop. He threw the offending piece of tissue away from him and watched with satisfaction as Katherine's body turned the grey of permanent vampiric death. This was one death she would not be rising from ever again.

Damon looked up, though he dreaded the censure he expected to find on Elena's face. After all, he'd just reverted to his psychotic ways, hadn't he? The sight that greeted him was definitely not one he had expected though.

Elena stood behind a kneeling Dieter, who had a wicked sword poking through his chest. But more importantly, all he could see reflected in the gaze that locked with his was fierce pride and love. Certainly not the censure he had expected. That's when he heard an unladylike but definitely very feminine snort in his head.

_Of course I'm proud of you and I love you, you idiot._ Elena's declarations of love were always unique but that's what made them even more treasured. _Mind you, I'm a bit disappointed._

_And why's that?_ Damon asked, his insecurities having evaporated in a puff of smoke. He glanced around to see if Klaus needed any help. There were still six vampires left so he rushed over, grabbing one and pulling out his heart.

_I thought we'd keep her around and play with her for a bit. A bit of kidney table tennis, or intestine jump rope, or body-part poker, that kind of thing. _She grinned when Damon couldn't help bursting into laughter, while he broke a neck.

_I'm sorry, love. But I promise to make it up to you._

_You'd better. I'm expecting to be impressed with our honeymoon,_ she warned him.

_Oh, you definitely will be. _Damon still couldn't believe that they would be bonding very soon and that they'd be together forever. It really was his very own personal miracle.

_I really hope you still think that after a few centuries of me hogging the covers and complaining about your snoring. _

_You won't need to hog the covers because I'll always be there to keep you warm. And I don't snore. But there's nothing you can do or say that will stop me from thanking the powers-that-be for giving you to me every day for eternity._

_For the record, you do snore. And that was such a sweet thing to say, _Elena gushed. _I'm going to thank you properly for such a lovely compliment as soon as we get out of here._

Damon grinned. All the vampires were dead, Dieter had a massive hole in his chest from a sword that was spelled so the wound would actually fester and it would take months to heal. Considering Klaus had a firm grip on his former second-in-command and the furious look the hybrid sported, Damon almost felt sorry for Dieter. Almost, but not quite.

That just left Stefan for them to deal with. "What should we do with Stefan?" Damon asked.

Elena shrugged. If she had her way, they'd lock him up and throw away the key. She couldn't kill him because of the past they shared, but he was no longer that man. He had sunk into a madness so severe, it was unlikely he'd ever come back from it.

"I don't know Damon. He's your brother but I think the best thing for him is if we lock him up in the dungeon at the boarding house. Maybe he'll come out of this insanity." She doubted there was much of a chance but you never knew. Stranger things had happened, especially in their world.

"Good plan," Damon said with a small smile. He bent over to pick Stefan up and threw him over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"Well, I'll be heading out if you don't need me anymore, Elena," Klaus said. Elena smiled warmly at him and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Nik," she said. "You really are a good man."

If she hadn't known better, she'd swear Klaus had just blushed. "See you soon, love," he said with a wide grin. "I've got to teach someone a lesson about betrayal." His soft, warm gaze turned cold as steel as he glanced down in disgust at Dieter. One moment Elena was looking at Klaus and Dieter and the next moment she was staring at empty space. Bonnie so had to learn that teleportation spell.

She turned to Damon, who was holding his arm out. She slipped next to him and they held each other tightly as they left the warehouse. An hour later, Damon slammed the door to the dungeon, with Stefan safely locked inside. Klaus' compulsion was still in place, so he had been cooperative and silent for the entire journey. Elena smiled at Damon and let out a sigh of relief. Both of them had been loath to let the other out of their sight after the night they'd had so she had followed him down here, even if she had only been watching.

"So, now what?" Damon asked, when he suddenly started swaying on his feet. "Shit, I need to feed."

"Are you surprised? You did lose a lot of blood," Elena said as she slipped under his arm and took hold of him to steady him.

"Yeah, that's true. And I was so hoping to see how you would be expressing your gratitude," his dejected sigh made Elena laugh.

"Don't worry, lover boy. I'll be feeding you tonight so you'll be fine in no time."

Damon grinned. "Well, then, my lady. Lead the way."

"Gladly," Elena replied with a smile. She hesitated for a moment, "I also want us to complete the bond tonight," she continued, looking up into those blue eyes she'd thought she'd never see again. "I don't want to take any chances with your life anymore but you can still back out, if you want. I –"

Damon cut her off, "Tell me what we need to do. I want to complete the bond as soon as we can. I hate feeling helpless and that's exactly how I felt when I saw that stake sticking out of you. I love you and never want to be parted from you, so we do this tonight."

Elena nodded with a smile. They would be good together. They would disagree, they would argue and they would fight but it would make their lives interesting and the making up would be fun. They'd never be bored. But, in the end, all that mattered was that they loved each other and always would.


End file.
